Even Boarding School Has A Lot Of Drama!
by XEmerald Goddess of The NightX
Summary: Sai is a player,he smokes and drinks.Sai and Sasuke have been rivals for a long time.Sai makes his girlfriend,Sakura,transfer to Konoha boarding school because he wants to see her again.What happens when she meets Sasuke and his friends? R&R Saku/Sasu
1. She's Coming Soon

**Even Boarding School Has A Lot Of Drama!**

**Chapter 1:She's Coming Soon**

**_Disclaimer:I do not own naruto or any of its characters._**

Speaking "blah blah"

Thinking _'blah blah'_

Inner Sakura **'blah blah'**

**Author's Note(PLEASE READ!) :** I am aware that there are many grammatical and spelling errors. Something happened- I'm not sure what, but words and sentences have been erased in all of the chapters. There are also other errors. I really don't care for flamers. So if that's all you're going to do then just don't read this and leave right now. This story will be edited in a few months. If you want to read it afterwards, then just check in about 4 months or more. Whenever I've edited a chapter, I will put a note on the bottom of that chapter to inform you that it's been edited. If you don't see a note saying that, then it has not yet been edited.

**Xo-Chapter 1-oX**

RING-RING-RING-RING-RINGA girl with pink hair that went up to her mid-back and Emerald eyes answered her cell phone. She was in her green-painted room watching television, when her phone suddenly started to ring.

"Hello?" she asked into the phone.

"Hey babe, what you up to?"asked a male voice from the other line.

"SAI-KUN!" the girl practically screamed in happiness. "Oh my god, I'm glad you called! I missed you so much! We haven't talked in about two to three weeks! Oh and I'm not doing anything, I was watching television but, nothing good is on! It's so boring!" The pink haired girl sounded enthusiastic about her boyfriend calling her but, ended her _speech _in a whiny voice.

"Well Sakura, since you miss me so much, and I miss you, why don't you transfer to my school? We haven't seen each other in about two months," chuckled the male known as Sai. "Which is actually the main reason as for why I called you."

"Are you serious?!" asked the girl known as Sakura in surprise. "That's a really crazy idea!"

Sakura Haruno is a seventeen year old girl, she is Sai's girlfriend. She is very kind and friendly but, she is very stubborn and if you get her pissed off- let's just say that I may never hear from you ever again. Sakura also likes to play a lot of sports and she enjoys spending time with her friends.

She was sitting on her bed with her white sheets over her legs. She was flipping through the channels, looking for a good show to watch on her plasma televison.

"Why is that idea so crazy?" asked Sai. "I miss my babe, and I haven't seen her for two months. I have been thinking about this for a while now, which is why I'm telling you. Ask your parents if you can transfer over to this boarding school instead of going to a private school."

Sakura really couldn't believe what her boyfriend was telling her. With a click of the remote, she turned of her television and continued talking to Sai.

"Sai-kun, no offense but, most kids at that school are just snobby and rich. Which is exactly why I didn't want to go to that school in the first place!" said Sakura disgusted at the thought of actually going to a boarding school filled with snobby and rich brats. "I'm pretty sure that I swore to you before that I would never go to that school."

"It wont be that bad, you will have me around," said Sai, trying real hard to convince his girlfriend to transfer to his school.

_'Yeah right, you will be too busy making out with some other girls,' _thought Sakura bitterly.

She didn't like the fact that Sai was a player and that he was a smoker. In fact, she hated it but, she somehow still loved him. She just wished that he would stop kissing and sleeping with other girls.

"But, I hate stuck up rich kids! Besides, it's not like my parents would let me go anyway. That boarding school is way too far, and they are always wondering where I am...."said Sakura, thinking of all the reasons for why she shouldn't go.

"Does it really matter about the stuck up rich kids and about the distance? I just want you to come so we can spend more time together and see each other more. I hate being away from you babe, and that's the only reason I want you to come. The assholes shouldn't matter to you, just the fact that we will be together," Sai continued to insist.

Sakura smiled softly, this is what she loved about Sai. He always knew the right words to say, even though he was a jack ass at times......... okay, _most _of the time.

He always made her happy and he was always there for her...... well, _usually _there for her. She thought that he could be the perfect boyfriend, if he just stopped the smoking, the drinking, and making out with every girl he found _hot. _

"Your right I guess," agreed Sakura. "But, I doubt my parents will let me,"

Sakura looked down at the bed sheets, looking upset. She never really liked her parents, they were too overprotective and Sakura always had an attitude towards them anyway, I did mention she was stubborn didn't I?

"It doesn't hurt to ask right?" said Sai.

"You know how they are," sighed Sakura while playing with her nails..

"Come on Sakura, I really want to see you again, and it would be great if we went to the same school. Just ask them," Sai kept on insisting.

"Okay fine, I hope they say yes. Hold on, let me go ask," said Sakura.

"Okay," said Sai.

Sakura set her cellphone down on her bed. She climbed out of her bed and put on her white slippers. She opened her wooden door and walked down the red-carpeted hallways until she reached the steps.

She walked down the steps and into her huge kitchen.

"Mom?" Sakura called out into the kitchen.

"I'm right here dear," answered a woman's voice from the dining room. Sakura walked into the dining room and saw her parents sitting on the couch watching television.

The room was quite big. It had peach colored walls and a huge televison at the corner. There was a round table in the center of the room with a few seats around. The couch was a brownish peach color to match the walls.

Her parents were sitting next to each other, her mom cuddling with her dad, they looked comfortable and at peace.

_'I remember when Sai and I were like that,' _thought Sakura as a sad smile spread on to her face. _'But, then he started doing drugs and a lot of other crap, and then he went to a boarding school that's far away from my home.'_

**'I remember all of that too, those were the good days. Maybe going to the boarding school to spend time with him wont be such a bad idea after all,' **said Inner Sakura.

_'Yeah, isn't dad supposed to be at work?' _thought Sakura curiously.

**'He probably decided to take a break! What a lazy bum! CHA!'**said Inner Sakura.

_'Don't talk about my father like that!'_said Sakura.

"What is it Sakura?" asked Sakura's father as he turned to look at his daughter.

"Well, I was wondering if I could transfer to Konoha Boarding School," said Sakura nervously while fiddling with her fingers.

_'I hope they say yes, I might not like the kids but, I really want to be with Sai-kun' _thought Sakura.

"Why on earth would you want to go to Konoha Boarding School?" thought aloud Sakura's mother.

"I haven't seen Sai-kun in forever and I miss him and who knows?" said Sakura. "Maybe Boarding School may be more interesting and welcoming than I thought."

"Well, it is kind of far," said her father, looking at her seriously.

"Oh come on daddy, please?!" pleaded Sakura as she pouted.

"You want to go just to see your boyfriend?"asked Sakura's mother.

"Well that was the main reason so, yeah I guess" said Sakura.

"What happened to 'Konoha Boarding School is only for snobs, I wouldn't be caught dead going to that school' ?" asked Sakura's mother.

Sakuralet out an exasperated sigh, "Forget about what I said, I just want to be able to spend more time with Sai."

Sakura's parents turned their heads to look at each other. Sakura saw them give each other a look but, didn't know what it meant. Her curiousity rose as her father turned to look at her.

"You can go if you still focus on your education," said Sakura's father.

"Really?!" asked Sakura surprised and happy at the same time.

"Yeah, you're already seventeen anyway, you only have one left year of school," said Sakura's mother.

"Ah! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!" yelled Sakura as she hugged both of them.

"We will go to that school tomorrow to fill out the papers and such," said Sakura's mother.

"Thank you so much!" yelled Sakura as she happily ran up the stairs.

Her parents had a surprised look on their faces.

"Wow, she's really happy"said Sakura's father. "Yeah, and she said we're the best!"Sakura's mother said happily.

"Yeah, we don't get that often," muttered Sakura's father.

Sakura, always got yelled at by her parents and well, she always talked back which ended up in a huge argument which ended up with Sakura saying that she hates them. Which is why her last outburst completely surprised them.

When Sakura entered her room she grabbed her cell phone and put it to her ear.

"Sai-kun, you there?" Sakura asked into the phone.

"Yeah, did you ask them?" asked Sai.

"Yeah!"said Sakura cheerfully.

"What was their answer? Can you come?" asked Sai, almost impatiently.

"Yeah! They said I can go!" Sakura said happily.

"That's awesome, call me once you find out when you will start to come to this school," said Sai.

"Okay," said Sakura.

"Well, I need to go,"said Sai.

"Okay, bye Sai-kun, I love you," said Sakura.

"Bye babe, I will see you soon. I love you too, bye,"said Sai as he hung up the phone.

Sakura smiled, she would finally get to see her boyfriend again after two months! She let herself drop backwards and fall on to the bed. Sighing happily.

_'I can't wait to start going to Konoha Boarding School!' _thought Sakura.

**'That's a surprise considering the fact you use to HATE it and when your parents suggested that you should go there, you practically yelled 'HELL NO' so loud that everyone around the world could hear you,' **said Inner Sakura.

_'Yeah well, this is different!'_said Sakura._'I'm happy to go there because I will get to see Sai more often!'_

**'HELL YEAH! WE GOT TO SEE THAT HOT MOTHER FU-' **Inner Sakura was cut off by Sakura.

_'Shut up will you?!' _asked Sakura.

She was so excited, she couldn't wait to see him after all of this time. She immediately got up from her bed and started packing her things.

**Xo-With Sai-oX**

He was in his dorm, Sai has raven hair, brown eyes, he's athletic, he is very muscular, he smokes, he drinks a lot of alcohol, he's a player, he's Sakura's boyfriend, and he's Sasuke Uchiha's rival.

He decided to go outside for some fresh air.

_'At least Sakura will be coming to this school now. I haven't seen her in a long time, I'm really looking forward to seeing my girl again,' _thought Sai as he went out of his room. He walked down the stairs, and out of the school building.

There were many teenagers around, all doing their own thing.

He was known all around the boarding school. Why? Because he was one of the best athletes of the school, he was always making out with some girl, he always got in trouble for smoking and drinking, and not only that but he was the rival of Sasuke Uchiha, and everyone knew who Sasuke Uchiha was.

Who doesn't know who Sasuke Uchiha is?

Sasuke Uchiha _is _the _best _athlete of the school, is always being chased around by fan girls, and well, the Uchihas themselves are famous for having their own company. They were one of the most richest families around.

Sasuke and Sai _hate _each other. They really can't stand each other.

Sai was just walking around with his hands in his pockets, acting like all feared him because he was well, to put it in simple words, a bully. He didn't seem to have a care in the world, walking all big like he owned the place.

But, all the sluts in the school loved him.

Two sluts came up to Sai and started flirting with him.

"Hey Sai-kun,(giggles) you look so hot today," said a girl while biting her lip.

"Yeah, I really want to have some _fun _today,"said the other girl while rubbing his arm seductively.

Sai smirked, "Well, I can't be with both of you at the same time, you," he pointed at the first girl, "Can spend time with me right now, and tonight ....you" he pointed at the other girl, "Can spend some time with me."

"Okay! See you tonight Sai-kun!"said the second girl as she pecked him on the cheek and walked away.

The other girl just stayed, linking her arm with his.

_'She's actually kind of hot,' _thought Sai.

He took his arm away from her and wrapped his arms around her waist- pulling her closer to him. He forcefully pressed his lips against hers and she instantly kissed him back.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and well, yeah the two teens were making out.

Don't you think it's kind of weird for Sai to be making out with a girl he doesn't know? Ahahaha your funny, he doesn't care who the damn girl is, if she's hot then he will start to make out with her but, he will definitely ignore her the next day.

Not so far away stood Sasuke Uchiha and his friends, watching Sai in disgust.

"Does that bastard always have to make out with some random slut?"asked a blond guy with cerulean blue eyes.

"Seriously, he needs to get himself a girlfriend," said a girl with baby blue eyes and long blond hair put into a high ponytail. "Maybe then he will stop making out with every girl that he believes is hot."

The guy with blond hair and cerulean blue eyes is none other than Naruto. He is Sasuke's best friend and Hinata's boyfriend. He is one of the best athletes of the school. He is a very friendly guy and tends to make friends with someone easily. He hates Sai, loves ramen, and is usually very loud.

The girl with baby blue eyes and blond hair put into a high ponytail is of course, Ino. She is Shikamaru's girlfriend. She is very energetic, loud and can be quite annoying at times.

Hinata Hyuga is Naruto's girlfriend, and Neji's cousin. She has pearl-white eyes and purplish blue hair that goes up to her neck. She is shy and quiet but, she doesn't stutter like she used to because her boyfriend gave her much more confidence.

Shikamaru Nara is Ino's boyfriend. He has brown hair put up into a ponytail that looks like a pineapple of some sort and he has brown eyes. He is very lazy and he always says that something is troublesome or a drag. He would rather sleep than do anything else. He likes to watch clouds and he's surprisingly one of the best athlete's in school. Although he's lazy, he's an awesome athlete.

Neji Hyuga is Hinata's cousin and Tenten's boyfriend. He has pearl-white eyes and long brown hair put into a loose poytail. He's also one of the best athletes in the school and he isn't what you would call a talkative person.

Tenten is Neji's girlfriend, she has brown hair put into two buns at the top of her head and she has soft brown chocolate eyes. She is really awesome at soccer.

The seven teens were hanging out where there was chairs and tables, people usually eat there during lunch time but, today was Saturday and they didn't have any classes.

"I'm getting really sick of seeing him make out with different girls each day,"said Tenten as she looked over at Sai in complete disgust.

"He should really get himself a permanent girlfriend," said Neji.

"What's the point? If he gets himself a permanent girlfriend, we all know she's going to be a stupid slut,"said Naruto.

They shrugged and nodded their heads slightly, that was true. There is no way that Sai could get a decent girlfriend. If he did, she would most likely be a player just like him.

"He's just a bastard," put in Sasuke.

"I'm really sick of seeing this though," said Ino defiantly as she got up. "I'm going to go up to him and tell him straight up that he needs to stop this and get himself a real girlfriend."

"And you think that he's going to listen to you?" scoffed Naruto.

"Don't be so troublesome. It's a waste of time anyway. He won't get himself a real girlfriend," said Shikamaru.

"But, look at him! That's disgusting! He's a fucking man whore!" said Ino angrily.

"That's his business," stated Neji.

"Neji's right," said Tenten, agreeing with her boyfriend. "Sai can do whatever he feels like doing. What right do we have to go up to him and tell him what to do? We aren't his parents, we aren't even his friends!"

"Well, I'm still going to tell him that he should get himself a permanent girlfriend!" said Ino stubbornly.

Tenten sighed, _'Does she always have to act like a hardheaded bitch?'_

"Once he sees Sasuke-teme, he will come over here, just like he always does!" said Naruto. "Don't bother going up to him, he'll come over on his own."

Sai made out with the girl for about five minutes until they finally pulled away. She was blushing when they pulled apart, and this made him smirk. Behind her, he saw Sasuke.

_'That damn Uchiha' _thought Sai.

"Sorry, I have something to do."said Sai, not looking at the girl.

"It's okay Sai-kun, see ya around!"said the girl as she walked away.

Sai walked over to Sasuke and his friends.

"See what I mean!"said Naruto as he saw Sai walking over to them. He glared at Sai and stood up, as did everyone else.

"Uchiha,"said Sai bitterly as he stood in front of Sasuke.

"Bastard," said Sasuke coldly while glaring at Sai.

"Yo, jack ass, I need to tell you something," said Naruto, trying to get Sai's attention.

"What do you want?!" asked Sai as he looked over at Naruto with annoyance written all over his face.

"Just thought I should tell your bastard self that, you should get yourself a damn girlfriend. It's really disturbing seeing you make out with random girls that you don't know every day," bit out Naruto.

_'What is he talking about? I do have a- wait, that's right, they don't know about her since she doesn't go to this school' _thought Sai.

Sai chuckled.

"What's so funny about that?!"snarled Ino, her fists clenched and ready to knock him out.

She really couldn't stand Sai either. The way he treated girls and the way girls let him treat him just wasn't right! Now only that, but he makes her gender seem stupid! How can girls fall for a creep like Sai? She felt ashamed for being part of the same race and gender as all of the fan girls.

"The fact that I already have a girlfriend," said Sai in a serious and nonchalant tone. "Actually, I have had a girlfriend ever since like um I don't know, three years ago."

"We all know that that's a lie," said Sasuke coldly. "How can you have a girlfriend, if you're making out with different girls each day?"

_'How would he have a girlfriend for three years without us noticing?! I don't see him with the same girl every day. In fact after each girl, he doesn't even talk to them anymore, he just keeps going on to different girls' _thought Sasuke.

"She doesn't go to this school but, she will soon," said Sai in a matter of fact tone. "I talked to her on the phone earlier today, I told her that it would be a good idea if she started going to the same school as me, I haven't seen her for nearly two months. Not that any of this should concern you."

"Does she know that your always making out with different girls?" asked Naruto with a raised eye brow.

"Yeah," was Sai's blunt reply.

"And she's okay with it?!" asked Naruto flabbergasted.

"Yeah- actually no not really," said Sai. "She gets mad but, she accepts the fact that I'm always with others. Which is one of the reasons why I love her. She has been with me for three years straight, even though I'm always with others. You don't find a chick who let's you do that. Not only that but, my girl is hot and well I like her personality. Stubborn, feisty, yet kind and sweet."

"Well, she must be a slut if she actually lets you make out with other girls," said Ino snobbishly. "She probably makes out with other guys too. I doubt you can actually get a girl that you just described right now."

"Believe what you want but, you will see her when she comes, which as of now, I have no idea. But, when she comes, you better stay away from her Uchiha,"said Sai seriously as he turned to look at Sasuke.

"Why would I want to be near anything that has made contact with you?"asked Sasuke.

"You wont be saying that once you see her Uchiha, she's the hottest chick I have ever seen, I haven't seen her in two months but, last time I saw her she was hot. She definitely got hotter. None of the girls here can compare to her. She's not anything like any other girl you have met, and you will realize that once you meet her, hopefully you don't because I don't want you near her, she's _mine _and you and your loser friends better stay away,"said Sai as he left.

"That bastard, I really can't believe that he has had a girlfriend for three years and she still didn't break up with him!" said Ino. "He's an ass! She must be a stupid, bitchy slut just like the rest of the girls in this stupid school!"

"You haven't met her so, you can't really judge her," said Shikamaru, trying to make his girlfriend be reasonable about the whole situation. He himself couldn't quite believe what was just told to him but, he wouldn't judge and make assumptions about someone that he never met before.

"I doubt what he says is true. I don't think anyone can get any girl like that. I mean maybe he'll just find some girl around and make her lie about it," suggested Tenten.

"He may be an ass but, he wouldn't bother lying about something like this,"said Sasuke.

"Yeah, there's really no point in lying about something like this. I just wonder, why would that girl still be with him? He smokes, drinks, and he's a player, most girls hate guys like that,"said Shikamaru.

"Hello! Like I said, she's going to be a stupid bitchy slut!"said Ino in a know it all voice. She also seemed quite annoyed that no one was listening to her reasoning.

"Ino-chan, you haven't met her yet, it's not right to judge someone, especially when you know nothing about them and you have no idea of who they are,"said Hinata.

"I just wonder, who is she, and when are we going to see her,"said Naruto.

_'He's telling us to stay away from her, he probably isn't lying when he said all of those things. But, she can't be that hot, not if she's in a actual relationship with a bastard like him. Who the hell is she anyway? She has to be crazy to actually have been with Sai for three years' _thought Sasuke.

"Hn, we will see when she comes," muttered Sasuke.

"Yeah," said Neji.

"Hey guys, shouldn't we be heading towards football practice, it will begin in five minutes," said Naruto, looking at the time on his phone.

"I forgot about that," muttered Shikamaru, with his usual 'troublesome' being muttered afterwards.

"Shit, the dobe is right, let's go,"said Sasuke.

They guys kissed their girlfriends on the lips and left with Sasuke. They were kind of considered jocks since they were all the best athletes in the school. It was kind of weird that Sasuke, the best athlete in school and the hottest guy in school, didn't have a girlfriend yet.

And yeah, they had football practice every day, until the season ends. Sucks doesn't it? Oh well, they have nothing better to do anyway.

The girls were left behind, sitting at the tables.

"I really wonder who on earth would _ever _go out with Sai, he's a damn player!" said Tenten, still on the topic about Sai's girlfriend. "She must be crazy!"

"Why doesn't anyone listen to me?! She's going to turn out being the man whore's number one whore, that's it,"said Ino.

"Oh yeah and then watch when you two become the best of friends,"said Tenten as she rolled her eyes.

"Ew, she's going out with Sai, it's not like he wants us near the bitch anyway." said Ino. "For some strange reason, he wants us to stay away from her. That is, if she exists..."

"Yeah, I find it strange that he doesn't want us anywhere near her, that makes me believe he might be telling the truth about all of this,"said Hinata softly.

"But, it doesn't make any sense! Who the hell would go out with him!?"asked Ino.

"Apparently the girl who has been going out with him for three years,"said Tenten.

"She must be stupid! A brainless fan girl or something! She's probably another Ami!"said Ino.

"Hopefully she isn't," muttered Hinata.

"Yeah, I wouldn't be able to handle another Ami. She is always flirting with Sasuke, she says she loves him! What the hell is that shit?! She barely knows anything about him! She just thinks hes hot and she likes the fact that he's mysterious, rich, and good at sports!" said Tenten, anger in her voice- she really hated Ami.

"I know right, she also flirts with Sai at times,"said Ino.

"Well, we haven't met her, we don't know who she is, and we don't know anything about her, just the fact that she has been going out with Sai for three years so, we can't really assume anything or judge her,"said Hinata once again.

"Hinata-chan is right but, even though we don't know much about her, we sure know that she has to have a reason for still staying with Sai, I mean come on, who wants a guy like that? Sure he's hot but come on, he's the school's biggest flirt! Why would she want to go out with him if he's...well, Sai?!" said Tenten.

"That's exactly what I'm saying! As you can see, only the biggest sluts in this school like him! They die for his attention, which is why it's obvious that his girlfriend is a slut!"said Ino.

"Well, who wouldn't want to go out with someone who is so hot?" asked Tenten. "They only care about how he looks, they could care less about how he acts,"

"Stop saying that, _that _bastard is hot!" said Ino angrily.

"Are you mad because you used to like him and he just made out with you and the next day he pretended that you didn't even exist?"asked Tenten smirking.

_'She's only calling his girlfriend a slut because she's all jealous that she's not the permanent girlfriend that he talks so greatly about. She used to be one of those fan girls that used to chase Sai around. She calls his girlfriend a 'stupid bitchy slut' yet, she used to like him and now she can't stand the fact that he never really had any interest in her,' _thought Tenten.

"That's not it at all!"said Ino angrily. "That bastard must have felt something for me! Ugh it gets me so pissed knowing that I actually made out with him. I can't believe that I liked him. I thought he actually felt something for me but, no! He didn't feel anything for me!That bastard just likes making out with anyone! He doesn't feel anything for anyone!"

Ino felt tears come to her eyes. He had hurt her badly. She couldn't deny that she still felt a little something for him but, she hated him more than anything. She couldn't take it, Ino ran away from the table. Tenten and Hinata looked at their friend go. They felt a bit bad for her. Heartbreak is the worst thing.

"She's upset with the fact that he was actually in a real relationship with someone for three years yet, he never showed interest in any girls that he made out with or screwed," said Hinata. "And she was one of those girls that he made out with."

"Yeah, I sort of feel bad for her but,what the fuck?!" said Tenten. "She's going out with Shikamaru now! You would think that she would get over the fact that Sai is a damn player and that's all he will ever be. His girlfriend obviously accepts the fact that he will always do that, and that's one fo the main reasons their relationship ever made it this far!"

"Why are we discussing this anyway?" asked Hinata. "We should just wait until she arrives at this school."

"True," said Tenten.

**Xo-With The Guys-oX**

They had already changed into their football uniform and they were in the locker room talking.

"I wonder who the hell would be stupid enough to go out with Sai!"said Naruto.

"And stay with him for three whole years!" added Shikamaru.

"Why should we care anyway?" asked Neji. "It's his business."

"Well, we always see him with many girls...what kind of chick stays with a guy that is always hanging around other girls?"asked Sasuke.

"Sai's girlfriend!" said Naruto. "What's her name? I wonder how she looks! Oh boy, I can't wait to see his girlfriend! He claims that she's hot but, what if she looks ugly?! You know with a big long nose with hairs and what if she has a mustache and a big gigantic mole?!"

Naruto instantly started to laugh while the other guys just rolled their eyes at the idiot rolling on the floor, dying of laughter.

"I doubt that," said Shikamaru.

"Let's just go out on the field already," muttered Sasuke.

**Xo-With Sakura-oX**

Sakura was was overly excited. _'I just hope that I can make some friends! Hopefully they aren't all so snobby!'_thought Sakura.

**Xo-The Next Day-oX**

Sakura was in her room waiting for her parents to come back home. They went to Konoha Boarding School to register her into the school. They left about four hours ago, it was already six o'clock and she wanted to know when she would start going to Konoha Boarding School.

_'They have to hurry up!' _thought Sakura.

**'They're going to take their time! They are starting to get old ya know,' **said Inner Sakura.

_'No they aren't, now shut up!' _said Sakura paced back and forth in her room.

She heard the front door open and her eyes widened in excitement. She slammed her door open and she ran down the stairs.

"Mom! Dad! When will I start?!"asked Sakura happily as she hugged both of them and gave them a kiss on the cheek.

"You start in two days so, get all of your stuff ready because you only have today and tomorrow to pack!"said Sakura's mom.

"Ah! Thank you, thank you, thank you! I love you guys!"said Sakura hurriedly and happily as she kissed them on the cheek and ran upstairs.

She opened up her cell phone and dialed Sai's number.

He didn't answer ._'Oh well, when he sees the missed call, he will call me back' _thought Sakura.

**Xo-With Sai-oX**

The reason he didn't hear Sakura call was because he was _'busy' _with a new _'friend' _that he just met.

"So, Stacy, want to start the _fun_?"asked Sai seductively as he smirked.

The girl known as Stacey giggled. "Sure," said Stacy.

Sai carried her over to the bed and you don't want to know what the two teens were doing to start to have their little _fun_.

**Xo-With Sasuke-oX**

He has just been informed that he was going to get a new roommate in two days.

_'Great, a roommate, that's all I really needed,' _thought Sasuke sarcastically.

He has had his own room ever since he first entered this boarding school, and he liked things that way. Now all of a sudden he gets news that he is going to get a roommate!

_'Wait, isn't Sai's girl going to start coming to this school? Could she be my roommate? No, there could be plenty of other new students. Besides, I rather not have a girl as a roommate, she might end up being a fan girl. I don't understand why in this school, they have coed dorms. I thought no boarding school was allowed to do that- oh well, whatever,' _thought Sasuke.

Sasuke was working out on a machine that he had in a room. Once you open the door to his dorm you enter a huge room with a bed at each side, there were only two beds. Beside each bed was a small drawer and a little desk. There was another room- which was the kitchen with a table, fridge, sink, and everything that a normal kitchen had. There was another room, which was the bathroom. There were also two other rooms in his dorm. One room had a television, couch, and a pool table in it. The other room had all of his things that he needed so that he could work out.

_'I just hope my roommate isn't annoying,' _thought Sasuke as he finished working out and went to take a shower.

**Xo-With Sai-oX**

It was already ten o'clock when Sai finished his fun with Stacy and well she put on her clothes, made out with him, and left. Sai decided to take a shower. When he got out of the shower he put on some clean, fresh, clothes and checked his cell phone.

_'One missed call at 6:28p.m...Sakura called?! Shit!' _thought Sai as he called her back.

"Babe, I'm sorry that I didn't call back sooner, I didn't have my phone with me and I didn't check my phone until now,"said Sai.

"It's okay Sai-kun, I kind of figured that you were busy with some other girl"said Sakura in a voice filled with hurt and anger.

"Babe, I wasn't with another girl! Why do you always think that?"asked Sai, angered that she was always accusing him of the same thing- even though it was true.

"Don't lie to me Sai! Your always with another fucking girl!" hissed Sakura angrily.

"How would you know?" asked Sai.

"Because that's who you are!" Sakura practically shouted. "Your a player! You can never stay with just _one _girl! One girl isn't enough for you! You always need to have some _fun _with other girls!"

"Yeah but, they don't mean anything to me. The only one I care about and love is you,"said Sai gently, trying to calm his girlfriend down.

"If you really loved me then you wouldn't be sleeping with other girls!" retorted Sakura.

"(sigh) Must we always have this discussion? Your the only girl I love Sakura, I'm sorry that I'm always with different girls but, that's how I am and you know it. Now tell me, what happened? What did you need to tell me?"asked Sai.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot! I'm going to start going to your school in two days!"said Sakura happily, it was as if she completely forgot about the argument that the two just had.

"Really? Cool, so I guess I will see you then right?"asked Sai.

"Yeah, you told me to call you once I found out when I would start going to that school. I just hope that not _everyone _is so snobby, because I really want to make new friends,"said Sakura.

"Do your friends know that your transferring to a different school?"asked Sai.

"Yeah, I told them today! Well, I have to go so I will talk to you later. I will see you in a couple of days Sai-kun, I love you," said Sakura.

"I love you too Sakura, see you soon,"said Sai as he hung up the phone.

_'Finally, she will be coming here soon' _thought Sai.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked the chapter, please review!**


	2. Her Roommate

**Chapter 2:Her Roommate**

**_Disclaimer:I do not own naruto or any of its characters._**

Speaking "blah blah"

Thinking _'blah blah'_

Inner Sakura **'blah blah'**

**Xo-Chapter 2-oX**

Two days already passed.Sakura was on her way to Konoha Boarding School.It is four in the afternoon.Today is Wednesday.

Sakura drove in her car towards Konoha Boarding School.It was far from where she lived,she already drove for about an hour and a half but, she would be arriving at the school soon.

_'I can't wait to see Sai-kun!'_thought Sakura.

**'If he's kissing a girl when we get there, I'm going to smack the living day lights out of that player!'**said Inner Sakura.

_'He better not be kissing another girl by the time that I get there!It's already four so, he should be out of class'_thought Sakura.

She was stuck in traffic so, she decided to call him and tell him that she would be arriving soon.

"Hello babe,when are you coming?"asked Sai.

"That's why I called you, I should arrive soon but, right now I'm stuck in traffic"said Sakura.

"Okay, I will be waiting for you in the parking lot"said Sai.

"Okay, bye Sai-kun,love you"said Sakura.

"Bye babe, love you too"said Sai as he hung up.

**Xo-With Sai-oX**

After Sai ended his conversation with Sakura he went back to making out with the girl that he started to kiss before Sakura called him.

After about five minutes Sai pulled away from the girl."I need to get going.Bye"said Sai as he got up and left.

_'I need to go to the parking lot to wait for Sakura'_thought Sai as he made his way over to the parking lot.

On his way to the parking lot he bumped into Sasuke and Sasuke's friends.

"Uchiha"said Sai as he glared at Sasuke.

"What the hell do you want Sai?Aren't you usually making out with a girl right about now?"asked Sasuke.

Sai smirked."Yeah, I just finished making out with a girl but, my girlfriend just called, she is close by,I'm going to go wait for her in the parking lot.Oh and like I said before you better _stay away _from her."said Sai.

"Is your girlfriend a stupid slut like the rest of your fan girls?"asked Ino harshly.

Sai looked over at Ino and had a little smirk._'What's her name again?Aa, Ino right?Didn't I make out with her once?...right, she's the one who is mad at me because she thought I felt something towards her before...tch, pathetic'_thought Sai.

"I wouldn't call her a slut if I were you...she can get a little...out of control when she's angry.You would be surprised to know that she's not anything like my fan girls"said Sai...and with that said he continued on his way to the parking lot.

"I bet she is a slut!"said Ino as she glared at Sai's back.

"Ino-chan, calm down, we all know your mad at Sai because well, he's a player but, just get over it"said Tenten.

"Yeah, and your going out with Shikamaru anyway"said Hinata.

"Who says that I'm mad?!"asked Ino.

"You are!"said Tenten.

"No I'm not!"said Ino.

"Yeah you are!"said Tenten.

"I am not mad, I just hate that fucking player!I bet his girlfriend is just as much of an asshole as he is!"said Ino angrily.

"Ino-chan,you really do seem angry"said Hinata.

"Troublesome woman, calm down"said Shikamaru.

"I am calm!I just can't stand him and his _'girlfriend'_!"said Ino.

"Why does it matter?Are you jealous?!"asked Tenten.

"Why would I be jealous?!I have Shikamaru,and he's _way _better than Sai!"said Ino.

"Then calm down!"said Tenten.

"She's right Ino-chan,you really should calm down a bit"said Hinata.

"Let's just go already"said Neji.

"I say we wait and see who his girlfriend is!"said Naruto.

"Why?"asked Neji.

"I want to see if she's hot like Sai says she is, or if she's an ugly beast"said Naruto.

"Yeah!i want to see if she's a slut!"said Ino.

"I guess we will stay and wait to see who his damn girlfriend is"muttered Shikamaru.

They all just stood there looking at the direction that Sai went to.

Sai stood there leaning on a wall, waiting for Sakura to come.

A silver porsche parked into the parking lot._'That's got to be her'_thought Sai as he got off the wall and walked over to the car.

Sakura got out of the car and once she saw Sai she smiled brightly and ran over to him and hugged him tightly.

Sai hugged her back.He smiled slightly._'It feels good to have her in my arms again.She still smells like strawberries'_thought Sai.

"Sai-kun!Ah!I'm so happy to see you again!"said Sakura as they pulled apart.

Sai looked her up and down."I'm happy to see you again to Sakura.Damn,you have gotten hotter.It's nice to have you back babe"said Sai as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to his chest.

Sakura wrapped her arms around Sai's neck and brought his head down.

Sai leaned down a bit and Sakura leaned up and their lips pressed against each other.

**Xo-With Sasuke & His Friends-oX**

They all watched the scene in surprise._'She doesn't look like a slut.Sluts usually wear those mini skirts that show their underwear and a belly button shirt that shows all their cleavage.But still, she is probably still a slut!'_thought Ino as she looked at what Sakura was wearing.

Sakura was wearing denim jeans and white button up shirt with the first two buttons unbuttoned and the sleeves rolled up to her elbows.

_'She isn't ugly she is HOT!'_thought Naruto._'There is no way that she is Sai's girlfriend!'_thought Sasuke shocked.

"She has pink hair?!"asked Tenten surprised.

"Whoa, for someone who has pink hair and is Sai's girlfriend,she looks HOT!"said Naruto.

Neji glared at Naruto."What?"asked Naruto as he looked over at Neji.

"Your going out with my cousin!"said Neji.

"Oh yeah ehehehe...I still think you look better than her Hinata-chan...she's infested with Sai germs anyway!"said Naruto nervously.

"It's okay Naruto-kun"said Hinata.

"She doesn't look bad...but, she doesn't seem like a slut...and well, she seems really happy to see Sai...I guess she really does love him, even though that bastard is always with a new girl each day"said Shikamaru.

"No wonder he told us to stay away from her"Sasuke said to himself.

"Yeah because she's hot and he doesn't want to lose her to Sasuke-teme!"said Naruto.

_'I look WAY better than her, I mean come on, she has PINK HAIR!'_thought Ino.

"She's coming towards us with Sai!"said Tenten.They looked back and saw that Sakura and Sai were walking their way.

Sai was carrying some of her bags in one hand and his other arm was around her waist as he pulled her closer to him.

Sakura was carrying some bags in one hand and the other one was free.

"So, Sai-kun, where is the office or whatever?I need to find out what room I will be staying in"said Sakura.

"Come on, I will take you"said Sai.

"Okay!"said Sakura as she smiled and leaned in a bit onto Sai.

_'Damn, I missed this'_thought Sakura.

As Sai passed by Sasuke and his friends he glared at Sasuke.

Sakura looked over at the group of friends without saying anything but, when she turned to look at Sasuke their eyes met.

Sakura felt like she was getting lost in his deep onyx eyes.Sasuke got lost in her mesmerizing Emerald orbs.

It was like time stopped and they were in their own little moment but, then Sakura was pulled to continue walking, by Sai.

Sakura shook her head and continued walking.

Sasuke and Sakura were confused of what just happened.

_'What just happened?I felt like time just stopped or something!Who is he?Why were we looking at each other?What's going on with me?'_thought Sakura.

_'What's her name?...Why did I feel like time stopped once I looked at her eyes?'_thought Sasuke a bit confused.

There was something about her...he didn't know what it was but, she sparked his interest...he wanted to know more about her.

_'Sai told me to stay away from her but, it's not like I'm going to listen to the bastard anyway'_thought Sasuke.

"hey Sasuke-teme, aren't you getting a new roommate today?"asked Naruto.

"Yeah"said Sasuke.

"Sai's girlfriend is the only new kid so far...do you think maybe she's your new roommate?"asked Shikamaru.

_'No way...she's my roommate?!...Well, there could be other new kids so, I don't know yet'_thought Sasuke.

"Hn"said Sasuke.

"Well, we saw her!Now could we go do something?!"asked Tenten.

"We should be doing homework and study for our test tomorrow"said Hinata.

"Aw!Hinata-chan,why do you always have to be a goodie goodie?!No one likes to do homework and no one likes to study!"said Ino.

"Well, she's right, we should study for the test tomorrow"said Shikamaru.

"It's not like your going to study anyway,you already know everything"muttered Ino.

"We're not allowed to be out of our dorms after eight during Monday through Thursday anyway"said Neji.

"It's five o'clock!We have three hours!"said Naruto.

"Naruto-kun,you should really do your homework"said Hinata.

Naruto groaned."Fine,bye Hinata-chan,I will call you later"said Naruto as he gave her a peck on the lips.

"Bye Naruto-kun"said Hinata.

"Bye guys"said Naruto as he left.

Everyone left and went to their dorms.

**Xo-With Sakura & Sai-oX**

Sakura and Sai were in the office getting Sakura's schedule and dorm number.

"Your dorm number is 568...your roommate is...Sasuke Uchiha"said the lady as she handed Sakura her schedule and the key to her dorm.

"Thank you"said Sakura as she smiled at the lady.

_'The Uchiha is going to be Sakura's roommate?!What the fuck?!Hell no!'_thought Sai as he clenched his fists.

Sakura noticed that Sai looked a bit angry."Is there something wrong,Sai-kun?"asked Sakura.

"No,nothing,listen, I have to go take care of something.Go to your dorm and settle in.I will call you up later"said Sai.

"Um okay,bye Sai-kun"said Sakura as she gave him a peck on the lips.

"Bye Sakura"said Sai as he ran off._'I wonder where he's going'_thought Sakura.

**'Let's go to the dorm!Room 568!Come on,get a move on!'**said Inner Sakura.

_'Calm down,first I need to find that room'_said Sakura.

Sakura grabbed all her bags and started searching for the dorm with the number 568.

Sakura unlocked the door with her key and entered the dorm._'It's...empty...I wonder who my roommate is'_thought Sakura.

**'Well,who cares?!Start unpacking!'**said Inner Sakura.

_'Why the hell are you so demanding today?!'_asked Sakura.

**'I don't know but, it's fun bossing you around!'**said Inner Sakura.

_'Whatever'_muttered Sakura as she started unpacking her things.

"Well, that bed has blankets and everything already so, I'm guessing that's my roommate's bed.I guess I will take the other bed"Sakura said to herself as she opened up the empty drawer next to her bed, and started putting her clothes in it.

**Xo-With Sai-oX**

Sai went outside, and saw who he was looking for, heading his way.

He went over to Sasuke and glared fiercely at him.

"What the hell do you want now?!"asked Sasuke.

"I want you to stay away from my girl!Don't talk to her,don't look at her,NOTHING!Just because she's your roommate, it doesn't mean that you can be friends with her!I don't want you near her!If I find out that you communicated with her or became friends with her, I'm going after you.Just be warned!"said Sai as he glared at Sasuke.

"What the fuck are you talking about?"asked Sasuke.

"My girlfriend is your damn roommate and I want you to stay away from her!"said Sai.

"Why the hell would I go near her anyway?Oh and if I want to go near her, then I will because I don't have to take any orders from you"said Sasuke.

"Fuck you Uchiha!"said Sai as he stormed away angrily.

_'So, she is my roommate.Well, this ought to be interesting'_thought Sasuke as he walked into the building.

He went to room 568 and found out the door was already unlocked.

_'I remember locking it.Did she come in already?'_thought Sasuke.

He entered the room and saw her closing a suitcase and slipping it under her bed.

She turned around to look at him._'Damn,she looks much better when she's closer'_thought Sasuke.

_'No way!He's my roommate?!He's Sasuke Uchiha?!Ah!Okay, calm down Sakura, just because you two had a little 'moment' doesn't mean anything!'_thought Sakura.

She stood up and took out her hand.

"You must be Sasuke Uchiha right?I'm Sakura Haruno,it's nice to meet you"said Sakura.

Sasuke looked at her outstretched hand and then back up to her face.

"Hn"said Sasuke.

Seeing that he wasn't going to shake her hand she put it back at her side.

_'Sheesh at least say hi or something you ass!'_thought Sakura.

Sasuke saw her happy face turn into a frown.

"The least you can do is say hi or welcome ya know?See,this is exactly why I never wanted to come to this school,all people here are stuck up and snobby!Didn't you ever learn any damn manners?!"asked Sakura as she slightly glared at him.

Sasuke was taken back by her sudden outburst.

_'Girls, don't ever yell at me.Well, then again she is Sai's girlfriend so she's taken but, still all girls are all over me, whether they are single or not.It's kind of weird that she isn't all over me but, I actually like it better this way.There's definitely something about her that catches my attention.I just don't know what.As for the stuck up and snobby comment, I hate everyone in this school too!I guess she wont be a fan girl or slut or anything.It wouldn't hurt to let her hang out with us...even though Sai will get angered but, that's another reason for why she should hang out with us.I don't miss a chance to get that asshole mad'_thought Sasuke.

"Hn, you want to meet my friends tomorrow?"asked Sasuke.

"Eh?"said Sakura a bit confused._'He said 'Hn' and I practically yelled at him and asked him if he ever learned manners and now for some reason he's asking me if I want to meet his friends?!What the fuck is wrong with him?!What if his friends are as stuck up as him?!Ah!Oh well, I doubt I will find decent people here anyway.I do need some friends so, I guess I might as well agree'_thought Sakura.

"Uh okay, sure.Oh and um can you tell me where the bathroom is?"asked Sakura.

Sasuke pointed to a door at the left and said "Go through that door and the first door you see to the right is the bathroom."

"Oh, so you can talk!I mean, oh okay, thanks"said Sakura.

She got a towel and some clothes and then she headed towards the door.

By the way, her bed was on the right side of the room and Sasuke's bed was on the left side.

_'Well,it's time for me to work out'_thought Sasuke.

He took of his shirt and put on a white muscle shirt.Then, he went through the left door and inot the door to the right.

He started to work out, like he did every day.

**Xo-With Sai-oX**

Sai was very angry and his roommate,Zaku, noticed the anger etched on Sai's face.

"What did the Uchiha do this time?"asked Zaku as he sat up on his bed.

"My girlfriend just transferred to this school and she's his roommate!Why _him_of all people?!"asked Sai angrily.

"Why does it matter?You will ignore her tomorrow.Your always with a new girl each day so,why are you getting angry,it's not like you will acknowledge her tomorrow anyway"said Zaku.

"No you idiot!She's my _permanent _girlfriend!I have been going out with her for three years!"said Sai.

"Holy shit!No way, then why are you always making out with other chicks?"asked Zaku.

"She accepts the fact that I am always with other girls.Actually, she doesn't accept that fact, she gets angry but, she still stays with me anyway!I actually like her and feel something towards her, and I don't want that damn Uchiha near her!"said Sai angrily.

_'I never thought I would see that day Sai got a permanent girlfriend!I can't believe he ahs been going out with a girl for three years and she still didn't break up with him!What's wrong with her?!'_thought Zaku.

"What's so wrong about her sharing a room with the Uchiha anyway?Are you just jealous or something?"asked Zaku.

"Why would I ever be jealous of the Uchiha?!"asked Sai.

"I don't know but, it sure seems like your jealous that he will be spending time with her for the rest of the year"said Zaku.

"I just don't want that bastard near her!Besides, if they start liking each other, I'm going to have to kill him!"said Sai.

"It seems like you _really _like her"said Zaku.

"Of course, I love her"said Sai.

_'LOVE?!He is actually capable of LOVING someone?!Whoa, I never thought that was possible'_thought Zaku.

"You _love _her?"asked Zaku.

"Yes, now stop making me repeat myself"Sai said irritated.

"Sorry it's just that, it's hard to believe that you _love _her."said Zaku.

"Why is that so hard to believe?"asked Sai as he narrowed his eyes.

"Well, for one you don't seem like you love anyone and number two, your always sleeping and making out with other girls which, makes it hard to believe you actually feel anything at all for her what so ever"said Zaku.

"I don't feel good with just one girl.I like to have more than one.She understands that"said Sai.

"She may understand it but, she also may hate it.She probably doesn't even believe that you love her"said Zaku.

_'I know that I sure don't believe it'_thought Zaku.

Sai glared at Zaku."She knows I love her, and only her.Everyone else is just to fill up my needs.I could care less about everyone else,Sakura is the only one that's important to me!"said Sai.

"Sakura?Is that her name?"asked Zaku.

_'So, his girlfriend's name is Sakura?'_thought Zaku.

"Yeah, that's her name.Anyway, I don't want that bastard near her.I _do _love her and she knows it and that's all that counts.I don't care if you don't believe it and I don't care if anyone else doesn't believe it because I love her and she knows it"said Sai.

_'She does believe me every time I tell her that I love her...right?'_thought Sai as he started to doubt his own thoughts.

_'Oh well, it's not like it matters anyway, we're together and I'm not ever letting her leave me for anyone else.Who ever tries to take her away will die by my hands'_thought Sai.

"Sure,sure, whatever, I'm going to go out tonight"said Zaku as he got up.

"It's already eight,your not allowed to go out"said Sai.

"So?It's not like I listen to the stupid rules.See ya later, I hope I come back when the girl that you bring in has left"said Zaku.

"Okay"said Sai.

Zaku left the room.

RIING-RING-RINGGG

Sai picked up his cell phone.

"Hello?"asked Sai.

"Hey Sai,it's Natalia,did your roommate leave yet?Can I come over now?"asked Natalia.

"Yeah, he left,you can come over"said Zaku.

"Great!I will be there in a few!"said Natalia happily as she hung up.

_'Who the fuck is Natalia?!Is she the red headed girl that was suppose to come over tonight?Well, I guess that's her.'_thought Sai as he waited for the girl to come to his dorm.

**Xo-With Sakura & Sasuke-oX**

Sakura took a shower and brushed her teeth and she brushed her hair.

She came out of the bathroom wearing a black t-shirt and gray pajama pants.

When she went into her and Sasuke's rooms he looked over at the clock.

_'It's about to be nine, Sai should have called me already'_thought Sakura.

**'Yeah!What's taking him?!'**asked Inner Sakura.

_'He's probably with another girl'_thought Sakura sadly.

She was taken out of her thoughts when Sasuke entered the room.

His hair was wet, probably from the shower he took.He was wearing a white loose tee and navy blue shorts.

_'Damn, I just noticed that he looks good REALLY good'_thought Sakura.

**'Sasuke looks HOT!'**said Inner Sakura.

_'Yeah but, we're going out with Sai either way'_said Sakura.

Sakura sat on her bed and started listening to her ipod.Sasuke just did...Sasuke things.

After about listening to music for about half an hour she got her cell phone.

_'Stupid Sai!Forgetting to call me!'_thought Sakura.

**'It's already 9:30p.m!He wouldn't be planning on calling you much later than that would he?!'**asked Inner Sakura.

_'Let me call him'_thought Sakura.

She dialed Sai's number.

"Sai-kun...?"said Sakura.

"Sakura!Oh shit, I forgot to call you!My bad, I was busy with Natalia, I mean um uh that didn't come out right!I was-"

"Save it.Your never going to change Sai.Your always going to do the same shit over and over again aren't you?Why the hell are you always with other girls?!Do you even care about how I feel?!"asked Sakura angrily.

Sasuke looked over at Sakura when he heard her little outburst.

_'So...she's talking to Sai.He probably slept with another girl and now Sakura it telling him off'_thought Sasuke as he listened to what Sakura said.

"No Sakura I-"

"Your always with different girls each day Sai.I know you, and I really have no idea as for why we're still together, because each time you do this...the love that I have for you starts disappearing...and you have done this about a million times...bye Sai...I will talk to you some other time but, for now...I just can't"said Sakura as she hung up.

Sakura threw her phone on the ground and slipped under her covers of her bed.

She faced the wall,closed her eyes,and drifted off to sleep.

Sai tried calling her but, she ignored all the calls.Sasuke looked at the phone on the floor that was ringing.

_'Why doesn't she just break up with him?She can't love a bastard like him that much...can she?'_thought Sasuke as he looked over at her sleeping form.

_'Oh well, I should be getting some sleep too'_thought Sasuke.

He got off his bed and turned off the lights.

He went under the covers and he fell asleep.

**Xo-With Sai-oX**

_'Damn it, I sure screwed up this time'_thought Sai.

He looked at his phone and threw it against the wall.

"Why the hell did I have to mention natalia?!Why the hell am I so stupid?!Shit!I have to go fix things up with Sakura tomorrow"Sai said to himself.

Just then, Zaku entered thew room.

"Why are you mad now?!Was the girl for tonight bad at _doing it_?"asked Zaku.

Sai glared at him."No, I just sort of mentioned her to Sakura and now she's mad at me!Damn it, I have to try to fix things up with her tomorrow!"said Sai.

"I don't see why she doesn't just break up with you already"said Zaku.

"It's not like I would let her break up with me anyway.There's no way I'm letting her leave me and then end up with someone else.No way, I wont ever find another girl like her"said Sai.

"When do I get to meet this Sakura person?"asked Zaku.

"Never!"said Sai.

"Why not?"asked Zaku.

"Because I said so!"said Sai.

"So?Why can't I meet her?!"asked Zaku.

"Because I don't want you too!"said Sai.

"Well someone is a little too overprotective"muttered Zaku.

"Shut the hell up!"demanded Sai.

"Okay, I'm going to sleep anyway so, calm down"said Zaku.

"Whatever!"said Sai.

Zaku took off his shoes,jumped on his bed and soon fell asleep.

_'I have no idea of what I'm going to do with Sakura.(sigh)I will think of that tomorrow.For right now, I'm going to go to sleep'_thought Sai.

He took a hot shower,brushed his teeth,changed into something comfortable to sleep in,turned off the lights, went to his bed and fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N:I hope you liked the chapter!Okay so, um tomorrow I start school and well, I guess you can't expect a new chapter each day anymore!Stupid school!Ah!I would tell you to wish me luck but, really, you should be wishing my school some luck because if this school year is as boring as last year...THAT SCHOOL WILL BE BURNED DOWN TO ASHES BY ME!!lol Anyway, I will update as fast as I can.I hope you like the story so far.I'm trying my best!PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Meeting The Others

**Chapter 3:Meeting The Others**

**_Disclaimer:I do not own naruto or any of its characters._**

Speaking "blah blah"

Thinking _'blah blah'_

Inner Sakura **'blah blah'**

**Xo-Chapter 3-oX**

Sakura woke up the next morning because she heard water running,meaning Sasuke was probably taking a shower.

She sat up on her bed and rubbed her eyes.

_'What time is it?'_thought Sakura as she looked at the clock on the wall.

It read 7:30a.m.

_'Holy shit!Class starts at eight!I have to hurry up!Damn it, Sasuke better get out of that damn bathroom soon!'_thought Sakura.

She no longer heard water running and she saw Sasuke appear in the room with just a towel around his waist.

_'Shit, I forgot that I couldn't change in the room anymore!I now have a roommate!'_thought Sasuke.

Sakura didn't even glance at him she just ran past him holding clothes and a towel and she dashed into the bathroom.

_'That was...surprising.Well, at least she isn't like all those other girls, the asshole was right when he said she's much different from his fan girls...from any girl actually'_thought Sasuke.

He got his clothes and went into the room where he works out and changed in there just in case Sakura appeared in the room while he was changing.

_'Classes are about to start...no wonder she was in a rush'_thought Sasuke as he finished putting on some clothing.

Twenty minutes later Sakura appeared in the room dressed in a black sweat suit with a red tank top underneath the black sweat shirt.

Her hair was nicely put into a ponytail with a few strands coming out, framing her face.

She grabbed a binder and pencil from the top of her desk.

She took out a piece of paper and read her schedule.

_'English with Iruka...room number 312...in the middle building...where the hell is that?!'_thought Sakura.

**'I don't know but, we might get lost so, you should ask Sasuke if he knows where that class is'**said Inner Sakura.

Sasuke opened up the door and was about to step out, when Sakura's voice stopped him.

"Sasuke, do you know where room 312 is...English with Iruka?"asked Sakura.

_'She's in the same class as me?...I guess she will meet the others sooner than I thought'_thought Sasuke.

"I have that class right now...just follow me"said Sasuke as he left.

_'You could slow down your pace!'_thought Sakura as she followed after him.

At first she was walking behind him but, then he started to go a bit slower and she was able to catch up and walk next to him.

"Soooooooooooooooooo...what's up?"asked Sakura as she tried to start a conversation.

"Hn"said Sasuke.

"You don't talk much do you?"asked...more like stated Sakura.

Sasuke didn't say anything as they went out of the building.

Sasuke walked up to a building that was in the middle of all the other buildings, and Sakura saw a few people sitting on the steps.

"What the hell is she doing here?!"asked Ino as she pointed at Sakura angrily.

_'What the hell did I do to her?!'_thought Sakura.

"Her name is Sakura Haruno, she's my roommate, I thought you guys should meet her"muttered Sasuke.

"Hello Sakura-chan...I'm Hinata Hyuga"said Hinata as she smiled at Sakura.

Sakura smiled back."Hey Hinata-chan!It's nice to meet you"said Sakura.

"I am Tenten!The girl with blond hair that is mad is Ino Yamanaka!"said Tenten...knowing that Ino wasn't going to introduce herself to Sakura.

"I'm Neji Hyuga"said Neji.

"Troublesome...I'm Shikamaru Nara"said Shikamaru as he closed his eyes.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki!Believe it!If ya don't mind me asking...who in the world would be so crazy to go out with SAI FOR THREE YEARS?!"asked Naruto.

_'So, they know I'm going out with Sai?Oh yeah, they were the kids I passed by yesterday when I was walking with Sai to get my schedule'_thought Sakura.

"I know why you think that's a bit crazy"said Sakura laughing a bit.

"No you don't!If you do then tell us why we think that's crazy!"said Ino glaring at Sakura a bit.

_'Ino really needs to calm down'_thought Naruto.

"Well, for one he is always either sleeping or making out with another girl.Not only that but he's a smoker.Oh and last but, not least he drinks alcohol a little _too _much"said Sakura.

"You know that he does all those things but, YOU'RE STILL WITH HIM?!"asked Naruto surprised.

"Why would you be going out with him if he's always with some other girl?"asked Tenten.

"Don't you care that he's always with another girl?"asked Hinata.

Everyone...even Sasuke...was listening in on the conversation because, they were all curious as for why she was still with someone like Sai.

"I do care that he's with other girls...and I hate that fact.But, that's just _one _side to him.I know his other side and that's how I grew to love him...I know you wont believe it but, he can actually be really sweet,understanding,encouraging,and well, nearly perfect but, those three problems that he has makes our relationship a bit difficult.But, I love him...I really do...and that's why I'm still with him"answered Sakura.

"I doubt he loves you" muttered Ino.Everyone _even _Sasuke glared at Ino.

_'Does this Ino girl hate me or something?'_thought Sakura.

"(sigh)No matter how many times he tells me that he does well, I'm starting to doubt it too"said Sakura a bit sadly.

_'I don't care that she's upset now!I did nothing except tell the truth!He doesn't love anyone other than himself!It's hard to believe he actually tells her that he loves her!he never told me that he loved me!'_thought Ino.

"Don't listen to Ino!She's being kind of bitchy at the moment but, she's not always like that!She's just jealous because well, she went out with Sai before but, he just made out with her and well, he never really felt anything towards her.She hates him for that so, it's not you that she doesn't like it's the fact that you actually were able to get Sai to love you!"said Tenten.

Ino glared at Tenten.

"I am _not _acting bitchy and I am _not _jealous!I'm just stating the truth!That guy can't love anyone other than himself!He's such a bastard!Sakura-chan, just dump him!A guy like him is worth _nothing_!You don't even love him, your probably just trying to be his number one skank or something!"said Ino angrily.

"So, this is what is going to end up making you break up with me?Listening to people say stupid shit like this?Don't listen to them!Don't even hang out with them!"said Sai as he came behind Sakura.

Sakura glared at Sai.

"I can listen to who ever I want and I can hang out with who ever I want!Your not the boss of me so, stop acting like it!Not only that but what she said is true, except the last part!I _do _love you and I'm not a damn skank!"said Sakura.

"I know I'm not your boss but, people like that stupid bitch over there are going to be the reason for us breaking up and I don't want to lose you.I really _do _love you Sakura and I _do _care for you despite what many people think.They just don't believe it because I never really loved anyone but, I really do love you!"said Sai.

_'So, this is what she means by his sweet side huh?...I wonder why he acts like this towards her but, with everyone else he's so assholish'_thought Tenten.

"I'm not a stupid bitch!"protested Ino._'Why does he talk so sweet to her?!Nothing makes any sense!'_thought Ino.

"Then why are you always with other girls?!"asked Sakura.

"We _always _end up discussing this Sakura and the answer wont ever change"said Sai.

"And neither will you"said Sakura as she walked into the building.

Sai looked at her retreating form._'Does she even know where she's going?Well, back to important matters, she's mad at me, how the hell am I suppose to get her back to being happy?That stupid Ino girl just made things worse!'_thought Sai.

He looked over to Ino and glared at her.

"Listen, I may have not cared at all for you when I was with you but, with Sakura it's another story.She is actually _someone _that I care for and love so, you better stop telling her some stupid shit or your going to get in serious trouble and I don't give a shit about your boyfriend either.Stay out of my life and stop telling my girlfriend lies just because your jealous"said Sai angrily as he walked away.

"Wow, I think he might actually be telling the truth when he says that.Whoa, I never thought he would love anyone but, he seems true to his word!"said Naruto.

_'I agree with Naruto but, now Sai is going to be more of an asshole towards us thanks to Ino'_thought Sasuke.

"Ino, don't you think you should have kept those thoughts to yourself?"asked Hinata.

_'She is new here!She doesn't even know where to go!I should go find her and bring her to the right class.Wait, why should I care anyway?Well, I don't but, I shouldn't just let her get lost.Especially since I told her that I would take her to that class'_thought Sasuke.

Without a word he entered the building and started looking for Sakura.

His friends were confused.

_'Why did he go inside?The classes don't start until another good five minutes'_thought Naruto.

_'He could have at least told us where he was going, surely he can't be going to class right?We still have enough time'_thought Tenten.

"Anyway, like I said before.I was just telling the truth!Sure he seemed a bit sweet and honest for the first time...ever but, we all know it's just an act.I don't know why he wants to stay with her so badly but, he's a liar!If we're going to be friends with her we might as well help each other with boyfriend problems right?"asked Ino.

"YOU PRACTICALLY CALLED HER A SKANK!"yelled Tenten.

"Okay that was probably out of line to say because I barely know her but, there's just no way someone can be in love with such a creep!"said Ino.

"Well, apparently she is!"said Tenten.

"Whatever"muttered Ino.

"Stop being so troublesome towards the new girl.You should apologize to her"said Shikamaru.

"For what?!For telling her the facts?!"asked Ino angrily.

"No, for judging her and trying to ruin her relationship with the guy she says she loves, if she says she loves him then, obviously she feels something towards him, just apologize"said Shikamaru.

"(sigh)I guess your right"said Ino.

**Xo-With Sasuke-oX**

Sasuke was looking around for Sakura._'How hard can it be to find a girl with pink hair?!'_thought Sasuke.

The bell was going to ring soon and he was having some difficulty with finding her so, he was about to give up but, fortunately, he found her.

She looked...pissed off._'Is it a good idea to talk to her when she's mad?Oh well, I'm the only way that she's going to find out where her class is'_thought Sasuke.

He went over to her, she turned around to look at him.

"Uh hey Sasuke"said Sakura.

"Hn, I came before you got lost...come on, let's go"said Sasuke.

"Oh yeah...ehehehe I ran off not really knowing where I was going but, it's just that Sai-kun gets me aggravated!"said Sakura as she started walking with Sasuke to class.

"Then why are you still with him?"asked Sasuke.

"I guess it's because I'm stupid...for falling in love...with him even though he doesn't treat me the way I wish he did"said Sakura.

"I honestly didn't think he could love anyone or that anyone could love him.So, this is a surprise to nearly _everyone_"said Sasuke.

"Yeah, I can see why.I'm not completely stupid ya know, I'm not blind or anything, I know how Sai is, I know the way he acts, and I know the things that he does but, for some reason he can always make me feel _something _but, with every girl that he sleeps with my love dissipates...it starts going away...and whenever I try to break up with him...he just, doesn't allow it"said Sakura.

_'Why wont he let her break up with him?Why does he want to stay with her so badly?That bastard can't love her like he says he does right?No, of course not!He can't love anyone!'_thought Sasuke.

"Let me ask you this...do you want to stay with him?"asked Sasuke.

"...Yeah...I do but, he's making it hard"said Sakura softly.

"Hn, I really don't know why you like that guy"said Sasuke.

"Of course you don't...you hate him...all of you and your friends hate him...I can tell that you all despise him by the way you were talking about him, I just don't understand why"said Sakura.

"Sai and I are sort of um rivals.Sai hates us...so obviously we hate him too"said Sasuke.

"Why does he hate you guys?"asked Sakura.

"He hates them because they hang out with me...and he hates me because I'm better than him, I get more girls,even though the fan girls are all so annoying, and I'm the best athlete of the school"said Sasuke.

"Did you ever have a girlfriend before?"asked Sakura.

"Why?"asked Sasuke.

"I'm just asking...are you going out with someone right now?"asked Sakura curiously.

"Why do you want to know?What, you want to go out with me?"asked Sasuke as he smirked.

Sakura blushed a bit."What?!No!Nothing like that!I'm already going out with Sai anyway!I just asked because I'm curious, you don't seem like the type to go out with someone!"said Sakura a bit embarrassed.

"I don't seem like the type to go out with someone?"asked Sasuke with a raised eyebrow.

"No!Your too well, in my opinion your kind of cold...and well, your just well, I don't know but, you don't seem like you're the type to actually want to go out with someone and get into some sort of boyfriend/girlfriend kind of relationship"said Sakura.

"You don't even know anything about me so, how do you know that I'm not that type of guy?"asked Sasuke.

"Well it seems like it so, yeah.Plus, I doubt you ever had a girlfriend before"said Sakura.

"Just because I didn't have a girlfriend before, it doesn't mean that I can't get one and that I don't want one.I just haven't exactly met anyone worth going out with"said Sasuke.

"Someone _worth _going out with?"asked Sakura.

"Yeah if you haven't noticed only about four girls in this school aren't a fan girl or slut."said Sasuke.

"Tenten,Hinata,Ino, and me yeah that's four girls"said Sakura.

"Well, I don't know if your not actually a fan girl or slut.You can end up being a fan girl or you're a slut and you are pretending to be well, ordinary"said Sasuke.

"I assure you, that is _not _the case.I wont ever become a fan girl especially not for someone like you.Oh and I'm not going to turn out to be a slut, trust me, if I was a slut, you would see me being dressed in one of those hoochie skirts and shit but do you?No!"said Sakura.

"Hn, whatever.It's not like your my type anyway"said Sasuke.

"Well, how would you know if your my type or not?Like you said before, you don't really know me"said Sakura.

"Why would you care whether or not your my type?It's not like I would go out with you anyway, especially since you _love _Sai.I mean who in their right mind liked Sai?!"asked Sasuke.

"Who in their right mind would go out with someone like you?!"asked Sakura angrily.

"Many girls would but, you obviously wont because you got bad taste.I'm _much _better than that bastard"said Sasuke.

"Well I would have to disagree with you on that!Sai is much better _than _you!"spat out Sakura while turning to glare at Sasuke.

"Pfft, you wish"said Sasuke.

"Ah whatever Sasuke!You and Sai practically look the same either way!There isn't much of a difference between you two!Your both bastards!"said Sakura.

Sakura soon found herself being slammed against the wall with Sasuke hovering over her.

Sakura got a bit nervous.

_'What the hell is he doing?!'_thought Sakura.

"Don't you _ever _compare me to that asshole!We're _nothing _alike!"said Sasuke angrily while glaring at her.

"You would be surprised at how alike the two of you are...you really do have practically the same face...probably not the same attitude but, you do look a _bit _the same"said Sakura.

"We are nothing alike and we look nothing alike!"said Sasuke bitterly.

"Yeah you do!"said Sakura.

"No I don't so, shut the hell up!Don't compare me to that piece of shit!"said Sasuke darkly.

_'Why is he talking in that tone?Ah!Will this be the end of me?!I'm just stating the fact that they somewhat look alike!'_thought Sakura.

RRRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGG

Saved by the bell, Sakura sighed in relief but, Sasuke still didn't move.

"Uh Sasuke...we should be getting to class...we're going to end up late!"said Sakura.

"Not until you say that Sai and I are nothing alike!"said Sasuke.

"But you are!Both of you are so demanding and cocky and well, you guys really are the same, to say that you're not would be called lying!"said Sakura.

Sakura's eyes went wide when she felt a pair of lips over hers.Sasuke had kissed Sakura.

_'Why the hell is he kissing me?!But, wow he's an awesome kisser wait, I'M GOING OUT WITH SAI!What the hell?!'_thought Sakura, and just as she was about to push him off he pulled away.

He went over to her ear and whispered something.

"You still think me and that bastard are the same?...Do we kiss the same?Huh?"asked Sasuke while smirking a bit.

_'Well, he does kiss better than Sai...and they do kiss differently...but, WHY THE HELL WOULD HE KISS ME JUST TO PROVE A POINT?!'_thought Sakura.

"Okay so, you aren't completely the same but, YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO KISS ME TO PROVE THAT POINT YOU ASSHOLE!"said Sakura angrily.

"Why are you getting mad?What, did you think I would actually just kiss you because I like you or something?Tch, I would never actually kiss you because I want to...just to get my point straight across"said Sasuke.

_'Although, I did enjoy kissing you...your lips are so soft...and taste so...Wait, what the fuck?!She's going out with that bastard and I barely know her.I guess I shouldn't have kissed her...especially if that fucking asshole finds out, he'll be threatening me and shit, not that it matters to me but, it's just so annoying'_thought Sasuke.

"You fucking bastard!It's not like I wanted you to kiss me anyway!I barely know you but, so far I can tell your a fucking bastard!"said Sakura angrily.

"That's called being judgemental"said Sasuke.

Sakura glared at him.

Sasue was actually enjoying this, he was really amused.

_'It's so easy to get her pissed off.She amuses me...why is she so different?I never really met anyone quite like her'_thought Sasuke.

"We should get to class"said Sasuke.

"Oh so, now you want to go to class?!Right after you finished harassing me?!"asked Sakura while glaring at him.

"Like anyone would want to harass you"said Sasuke.

Sakura punched Sasuke on the arm."You fucking bastard!Hurry up and take us to class because I got no idea of where it is!"said Sakura.

Sasuke rubbed his arm."Ow what the fuck?!How the hell do you punch so hard?!"asked Sasuke.

"Who cares?!Get your ass walking towards our class!"said Sakura.

"Stop demanding me to do shit!I don't have to listen to you!"said Sasuke.

"GET YOUR ASS WALKING BEFORE I KILL YOU!"yelled Sakura.

Sasuke decided to walk instead of getting killed.

_'Why am I listening to her?Why am I acting so different than how I usually do?What is she doing to me?!It's just her first day here and she's already making me act unlike myself!'_thought Sasuke.

The bell rang, and Sasuke and Sakura still didn't arrive at class.

"Great now we're late!Thank you so much!It's my first day and I'm late!"said Sakura.

"Calm down, it's your first day here, they will let you off the hook and since I was with you, I should be off the hook too"said Sasuke.

"Why should you be let off the hook when you're the reason for why we're late in the first place?!"asked Sakura.

"You ran off!You wouldn't have found the classroom at all if I didn't go after you!"said Sasuke.

"Well, no one told you to come after me!"said Sakura.

"Well, I was going to take you to your class to begin with because we have the same class so, if I didn't go after you it would have been like I lied and I don't lie"said Sasuke.

"Sure whatever Uchiha...where is the damn class anyway?"asked Sakura.

"Well you ran off all the way on the other side of the building from where the class is"said Sasuke.

"Oh"said Sakura embarrassed.

"Well, we're here anyway"muttered Sasuke as they stopped in front of a door.

Sasuke opened the door and stepped inside with Sakura trailing right behind him.

"Why is it that you're late to my class, Uchiha?Oh and you brought in a girl with you...you must be the new girl.But, why are both of you late?Were you two busy making out in a closet or something?"asked the teacher suspiciously.

Sakura snorted."Why would I want to make out with some one like him?"asked Sakura.

Most of the girls in the class gasped.

Sakura looked at the class with a raised eye brow, confused.

_'Oh wait, how could I forgot?The bastard has his own fan club'_thought Sakura.

"Well, why are both of you late?"asked the teacher.

"Sasuke was ha-"Sasuke cut off Sakura.

"I was showing her where her classes were...it was an order from Tsunade"lied Sasuke.

_'My ass!You didn't show me shit you fucking liar!'_thought Sakura as she slightly glared at the Uchiha in front of her.

"Oh okay but, next time don't come late.Since you two already happen to know each other, the new girl can sit with you Sasuke."said Iruka.

"Say what?!"asked Sakura.

"You heard me"said Iruka.

"You have got to be kidding me!I am _not _sitting next to him!"said Sakura.

"Why not?"asked Iruka.

"He's a bastard!"said Sakura.

"Stop complaining Pinky"said Sasuke.

Sakura gave him a murderous look.

"What did you just call me?!"seethed out Sakura.

"Are you going deaf or something?"asked Sasuke.

"Both of you knock it off.Your name is Sakura Haruno right?"Iruka asked Sakura.

Sakura nodded her head, still glaring at Sasuke.

"Okay um, Naruto sit anywhere you want but, Sakura will be sitting next to Sasuke now"said Iruka.

"I don't want to sit with him!"complained Sakura.

_'Since when did a girl complain about sitting next to the teme'_thought Naruto.

"Yeah!Don't let her sit next to _my _Sasuke-kun!She isn't worth it!I should get to sit next to him not the big forehead girl!"said a girl with purple hair as she stood up.

Sakura looked over at her and glared.

_'Why is Ami so annoying?'_thought Sasuke.

"Ami?!"asked Sakura surprised yet angry.

"Nice to meet again isn't it?"asked Ami with a smirk.

_'They know each other?!'_thought Sasuke surprised.

"Not really, I was kind of hoping not to see you again in my life...but, if you think it's nice then good for you"said Sakura.

Ami's smirk turned into a frown and she glared at Sakura.

"I'm going to make your life as miserable as I made it back then.You wont take away my Sasuke-kun from me!"said Ami.

"Don't worry, you can keep him, I really don't want him.I already got a man anyway"said Sakura.

"Pfft, like you can get anyone"said Ami.

"Well, does the name Sai ring a bell in your air head?"asked Sakura.

Ami's mouth was wide open and her face was filled with shock.

"No way!There is no way that your going out with Sai!Well, he does go out with nearly everyone but, you do know that your _relationship _with him is only going to last for today right?"asked Ami as she regained her composure.

"That's probably how long it lasted with everyone over here but, I have already been going out with him for three straight years, I'm his _permanent _girlfriend"said Sakura.

Ami was shocked._'Three years?!She has got to be lying!There is no way she could have been with him for that long!He uses every girl!He's a playboy!'_thought Ami.

"Your lying!There is no way he would be with someone like you for that long!"said Ami.

"Ask him yourself...although I do think my relationship with him is going to end soon"said Sakura.

"Everyone be quiet!Sakura and Sasuke, go to your seats.Ami, sit down.Oh and by the way Sakura, I'm iruka sensei"said Iruka sensei.

"Okay"said Sakura.

Sakura and Sasuke walked to the back of the classroom.

Naruto sat in the back next to someone named Chouji.

Ami was really mad._'She's sitting next to my Sasuke-kun and then she lies about going out with the second hottest guy in school for three years!That stupid forehead bitch!I'm going to mess up her life...just like I did when we were younger'_thought Ami.

* * *

**A/N:I hope you liked the chapter!I HATE school so much!**

**Seventh grade is SO boring!School is more boring than last year!I can't stand it!**

**I will cotninue to try updating soon but, I only will have two hours each day or maybe only one to type because well, I come home from school at 5(i got to soccer practice) I hope I make the soccer team!**

**Anyway I will try to update ASAP!Probably two or three days!**

**I really don't have a lot of time but, I will still update soon as I can!I hope your enjoying the story so far I'm trying really hard so please NO FLAMES! please review!**


	4. I Hate Ami!

**Chapter 4:I hate Ami!**

**_Disclaimer:I do not own naruto or any of its characters._**

Speaking "blah blah"

Thinking _'blah blah'_

Inner Sakura **'blah blah'**

**Xo-Chapter 4-oX**

Sakura got through her early morning classes and it was now lunch still couldn't believe that Ami was in this school too.

_'I can't believe that stupid bitch goes to this school too!Actually, this school is filled with snobs so, I guess it's not so hard to believe but, ugh!I hate her so much!'_thought Sakura.

She was on line waiting to get her decided to eat at the school with the rest of them instead of going out to eat somewhere.

They ordered their food inside the building and then they had to go outside and eat at a table.

They were in a line...and it seemed like it was taking forever.

Sasuke was in front of her, Naruto was behind her, Hinata was behind Naruto, and everyone else was already sitting at the table.

"How do you know Ami?"Sasuke surprisingly asked Sakura._'I thought he didn't like to talk!Ah, oh well, might as well answer the damn bastard'_thought Sakura.

"Well, the stupid bitch and I use to go to the same school when we were younger...being the bitch that she is, she always bullied me and made my life , she thinks she can do that again but, no, she can't.I have changed from how I was back then...I'm not the same and if she messes with me...that bitch is going to die"said Sakura.

"Why did she bully you?In what way?"Asked Naruto, overhearing the conversation.

"Well, the group of 'Popular' kids and Ami would usually beat me up and well, make fun of my hair and my forehead"muttered Sakura.

She didn't really like to remember her use to be a weak little girl but, that all changed...she was strong now, if anyone dared mess with her, she would whip their ass!

"What's wrong with your forehead?"asked Naruto as he looked at her forehead.

"Well, there's nothing much wrong with it now but, back then it was um huge"said Sakura.

"Sakura, I thought I told you not to hang out with them!"said Sai as he appeared next to Sakura.

"I thought I told you that you can't tell me who I can or can't hang out with!"said Sakura as she glared at him.

"Sakura, you better listen to me"said Sai warningly.

"Why the hell should I listen to you?!You never listen to me!I tell you not to sleep with other girls yet, what do you do?!You sleep with other girls!"said Sakura angrily.

"Is this because of what happened the other night with that girl um I forgot her name but, yeah is it about her?"asked Sai.

"It's not just about her, it's about all of the other girls!I can't take this anymore Sai!I don't think we should be tog-"

Just as Sakura was about to end their relationship right there and then, Sai pulled her from the waist, to his chest, and locked his lips with hers.

_'So, she wasn't kidding when she said he doesn't let her break up with , he can't just force the kiss!That damn bastard!I would do something but, it's their relationship,their problem so, I shouldn't get involved'_thought Sasuke.

Sakura tried to push Sai away from her but, it was no , she gave up, and gave into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck and making the kiss deeper.

Sasuke turned away and walked up as the line moved forward.

_'That is just wrong, who the hell would ever kiss Sai, he's such a...never mind, he is her boyfriend'_thought Sasuke.

He didn't know why but, he didn't like it, he didn't like Sakura and Sai kissing, it just well, made him a bit angered, he didn't like it and he didn't know why.

After a while they pulled apart, Sakura was no longer as mad as she was before.

_'Damn it, why does he always do that?!Every time I'm about to break up with him, something like this happens and, I just can't do it anymore...I just get lost in his touch, his smell, his everything...(sigh)...sometimes I wish that I didn't fall in so deep'_thought Sakura

"Meet me at the back of this school building after all the classes have ended"said Sai as he gave her a peck on the lips and walked away.

Sakura turned her head back to the front of the line and sighed.

"You sure give in to him easily"said Naruto.

"I hate when he does that...which is every time I'm about to end all of this.I don't get it, why wont he let me go?Why does he keep holding on?He can go with any other girl so, why does he want me to stay with him?He's really confusing.I just don't get him"said Sakura.

"Just dump it quickly so that he wont have time to cut you off!Just say it fast or leave him a voicemail or send him an e-mail or something!"said Naruto.

"Things aren't as simple as that"said Sakura.

After they got their lunch they sat outside with the rest of the group.

"Sakura..."said Ino.

Ino turned to look at Ino.

"Yeah?"asked Sakura.

"I'm sorry about what happened earlier.I didn't mean it, it's just well, I really can't stand Sai and I can't stand anyone that goes out with you aren't like all those other sluts your a bit different so, I guess I can try to be your friend"said Ino.

Sakura smiled at her.

"It's okay, and I hope that we become good friends"said Sakura.

"Maybe we can all hang out after we're done with all of our classes!"said Tenten.

"We have football practice after school"said Neji.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot"said Tenten.

"Well then that just takes out the guys...Sakura, are you doing anything after school?"asked Ino.

"Sorry, Sai wants to have a talk with me after school and he usually ends up taking me somewhere"said Sakura.

"I guess today isn't a good day to hang out...what about tomorrow?"asked Hinata.

"Sorry Hinata-chan, we got football practice every day"said Naruto.

"But, doesn't he let you guys have a free day sometimes?"asked Ino.

"Only if we have a good practice and he feels like we already know everything"said Shikamaru.

"Oh"said Ino.

Everyone finished up their lunch and since the bell was about to ring, they went to their classes.

Sakura and Hinata were walking together since they had the next class together.

"So, you're going out with Naruto?"asked Sakura.

"Yeah"said Hinata.

"You two are complete opposites.I guess opposites do attract"said Sakura as she giggled a bit.

"Same with you and seem a bit too nice to actually be his girlfriend."said Hinata.

"Sai might not be the _ideal _boyfriend because well, he's , you need to look past all of that...I just focus on the good of him but, there isn't much good so, I end up realizing all the bad to him and I hate it but, I have already fallen for him so, it's a bit too late.I was too busy focusing on all of the good things about him that I forgot all the things that were bad about him and well, I fell in love"said Sakura.

"Are you sure that your _in love_?"asked Hinata.

"Yeah, I'm _positive_, but, sometimes I just wish that I wasn't..."said Sakura.

"You can always end up going out with Sasuke, I mean Sasuke is probably the only guy that is single that stands up to , Sasuke actually beats him in most things so, if you start liking Sasuke or whatever and if he likes you, you two can get together and Sai can't do anything because Sasuke will beat him up!"said Hinata.

Sakura stopped walking and looked at Hinata as if she had two heads.

"Me, go out with Sasuke?Hinata-chan your crazy!Why would I ever go with that arrogant jerk?!I rather be with the guy I love, Sai-kun!"said Sakura.

"Well, you and Sasuke look good together.I just met you but, you two look cute together...I don't know about the personalities because you just started coming to this school but, you two definitely make a cute couple"said Hinata.

"Don't make me gag Hinata-chan!"said Sakura with a look of disgust on her face.

**'Why are you acting like that would be such a horrible thing?!He's hot!A sexy beast!Not only that but, HE'S A GREAT KISSER!'**said Inner Sakura.

_'He is NOT a sexy beast and well, that would be a horrible thing!I hope Sai doesn't find out about that 'kiss'!He will get really pissed off!'_said Sakura.

**'So?He's always with other girls...it's only fair that we can get kissed by other guys right?'**said Inner Sakura.

_'No!Because he may be a player and he may cheat on me but, I am not like him!'_said Sakura.

"(giggles)I don't see why you don't like Sasuke-san but, it seems like you hate him or something, this is our class"said Hinata as she walked in a classroom.

Sakura went in, walking right behind her.

**Xo-After All Of The Classes-oX**

All of the guys went to football practice and the girls went their separate ways.

Sakura went to the back of the school building and saw Sai, with a cigarette in his mouth.

He took the cigarette out of his mouth and blew out a puff of smoke.

Sakura was giving him a disapproving look.

"Sai-kun, drop that cigarette and you better not be smoking a cigarette when ever I'm around, you know I don't like it when you smoke"said Sakura.

Sai sighed, dropped the cigarette on the ground and he stepped on it.

"Happy?"asked Sai.

Sakura rolled her eyes."Why did you tell me to come here?"asked Sakura.

"To talk"said Sai.

"Well, I know that much"said Sakura.

"Sakura, I don't want you near the Uchiha and his friends"said Sai.

"If it's because of the incident that happened this morning then-"

"No, it's not, I just don't like him.I hate him with every fiber in my being and I don't want you near that bastard and I don't want you near his stupid friends!"said Sai.

"Like I said, you can't tell me what to do!They're the only people who seem decent enough to be friends with!They aren't stupid, you are!It's not like I have a choice of whether or not I want to be near Sasuke because he's my roommate!"said Sakura.

"Well, you don't got to hang out with him and his friends!"said Sai.

"Well, I want to and I don't care that you don't want me near them because I'm going to do what I please!"said Sakura.

Sakura and Sai both were now standing next to each other, face to face.

They were both angry.

"Sakura, stop being so stubborn!Just stay away from them, that's all you have to do!"said Sai.

"I don't _have _to do anything!Who says that I have to listen to you?!"asked Sakura.

Sai grabbed her chin, forcing her to look Sai in the eyes.

"Listen to me .Ra."said Sai in a dangerous tone.

"Make me!"said Sakura as she pushed him away and glared.

_'Does he think he intimidates me or something?I'm not scared of him!I don't have to listen to him!He's my boyfriend not my boss!'_thought Sakura.

Sai glared right back at her.

"I don't know why your being such a rebel but, you better get your act together Sakura, because if you don't, I'm going to have to do something about it"said Sai angrily as he walked away.

Sakura just stood there looking at the spot where Sai was just standing.

_'I'm not going to let him control me.I may love him but, I have had it!This is it, I'm done, we're through and I will make sure he gets that fact through his mind'_thought Sakura as a tear trickled down her face and she walked towards her dorm.

**'Cheer up, it's not like we need him right?'**said Inner Sakura.

_'But, I love him...and I don't want our relationship to end but, I can't take this anymore so, I have to end it.'_thought Sakura.

"Ew"said Ami as she appeared in front of Sakura.

"What the hell do you want Ami?!I don't got time for all your bullshit!"said Sakura.

"Why do you look so sad?Aw, the little baby was crying"said Ami as she pretended to feel bad.

"Fuck off you stupid can't step all over me like you did back then.I'm not like that anymore...no one is the boss of me, I'm my own boss and I do things _my _way so, if you mess with me...just know you were warned"said Sakura as she shoved Ami to the ground and continued walking on her way towards her dorm.

Ami quickly got up and was angry.

_'I guess you did change a bit Haruno but, your still that same little baby cry on the inside...I will make sure you eat your words'_thought Ami as she glared at Sakura's back and stormed off.

Sakura went to her dorm and decided to do her homework to take her mind off of Sai.

A couple of hours later, Sasuke came in.

_'He doesn't look sweaty...he probably took a shower over there and got changed'_thought Sakura.

She had already taken a shower earlier so, she was in her pajamas already even though it was only around seven o'clock but, she wasn't going to go out anywhere anyway and you aren't allowed to be out of your dorms after eight.

_'Shit I nearly forgot about calling Sai'_thought Sakura.

**'Are you sure you want to do this?What about our three years with him?They did mean a lot didn't they?Oh well, it's his fault, he just had to be an asshole'**thought Inner Sakura.

Sakura grabbed her cell phone and went to the room where there was a television and other things, it was just a room to hang out and relax.

She closed the door and called Sai.

_'He better answer me, he's usually with another girl by now'_thought Sakura.

To Sakura's surprise, Sai answered.

"What happened Sakura?"asked Sai.

"Sai, I really love you but, I can't take this anymore, we're through, it's over, I'm sorry but, you just got to accept the fact that the way that you are just doesn't fit in with me"said Sakura.

Sakura heard a few things break...she heard glass shatter and many things being thrown or something.

"No!No Sakura, no!We're not through and this isn't over!"said Sai angrily.

"I'm sorry Sai but, this is it...we just can't be together anymore"said Sakura.

"This is bull shit Sakura!I'm not allowing this!Fuck that!No!I'm going over there!"said Sai as he hung up.

Sakura sighed._'It's going to be eight in a few minutes, they aren't going to let him out so, there's no way he can come here'_thought Sakura.

She walked over to the room where Sasuke and her sleep in.

Sasuke was wondering what was going on but, he thought it would be best to stay quiet, they heard someone banging on the door.

_'It can't be Sai right?No, there's no way'_thought Sakura.

_'Who the hell is banging on the damn door'_thought Sasuke annoyed as he opened up the door.

He saw a pissed off Sai, looking ready to kill somebody.

_'I don't remember doing anything to him the hell is this faggot doing here anyway?He shouldn't even be out of his dorm'_thought Sasuke.

Sai pushed by Sasuke and furiously grabbed Sakura's was too surprised to do anything.

_'I didn't think he would be this mad!What the hell?!Great, now I'm in some serious trouble!'_thought Sakura.

"CLOSE THE DOOR!"Sai demanded Sasuke.

Sasuke just stood there with a raised eye brow.

Sai may have been pissed at the moment but, Sasuke couldn't care less, _no one _orders him to do _anything_ especially _not _Sai.

Sai looked over at Sasuke and glared at him.

"Get out of my dorm"said Sasuke.

Sai slammed the door shut and then turned his attention to Sakura.

"WE'RE NOT THROUGH, GOT IT?!"asked/yelled Sai angrily.

_'Am I missing something here?Wait, she took her cell phone to the other room, she probably called him, and by the looks of it, she probably dumped his sorry ass , this ought to be interesting'_thought Sasuke as he watched the _scene _in amusement.

"Yes we are...I already told you I'm sorry but, we can't be together!I wont take any of your bullshit anymore!Your always telling me what to do,threatening me and controlling everything I do!You _were _my boyfriend not my boss!I just couldn't stand it anymore!I hate this!I love you Sai-kun, I really do but, if you're going to treat me like a slave then, we're better off apart!"said Sakura.

"NO!Your staying with me damn it and that's that!Your not leaving me Sakura, I wont let you!NEVER!We have been together for three years, don't leave me now!"said Sai.

"Why do you want me to stay with you?Why wont you let me go?!Your always with some other girl yet, you have the nerve to want me to stay with you, you always act like you care for me, and you always act like you love me or something but, it's not true, it can't be, your too busy with other girls to actually show me that you love me!"said Sakura as tears started to roll down her face.

_'Great, now he made her wont he just leave her the hell alone?'_thought Sasuke.

"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry about that Sakura.I will try to focus more on you, have more time with you, and spend most of my time with you but, please, don't leave me"said Sai.

_'Why is he so desperate to keep her with him?'_thought Sasuke.

"Sai-kun, why?!Just tell me, WHY?!Why do you want me to stay with you?Why?!"asked Sakura.

"Sakura, I really do love you, your the only one that I actually felt something the only girl that I really cared for.I don't want to loseyou, I know it's hard to believe that I love you because I'm always with other girls but, I don't know why I do it, I just like being with other girls but, your the only one I really think about and care special, I don't even remember any of their names!But, I have known your name for at about five years...I have never forgotten it and I never will...I really do love you Sakura...don't end this"said Sai.

His voice had lowered and he was talking in a gentle tone...no longer yelling.

Sasuke was in pure shock.

_'Holy shit!Sai did not just say all of that!Whoa, it's strange what this one girl can do to him...he changes into a completely different person...it's almost as if he really does love her but, he's Sai, Sai loving someone is absurd'_thought Sasuke.

"Sai-kun...I-"

"Please?"pleaded Sai.**'He's practically ****begging!Ah!But ****why the hell is he begging if he's going to end up smooching with another girl?!I can't believe it though!Aw!So sweet!But he's a damn bastard!Show him who's boss!CHA!'**said Inner Sakura.

"(sigh)Whatever but, this is the last time, we're over _for good_.Stop controlling me and just ugh leave.I will talk to you tomorrow"said Sakura.

**'I said show him whose boss, NOT GET BACK TOGETHER WITH HIM!'**said Inner Sakura.

_'At least we're still together'_thought Sai.

"Okay, I will see you tomorrow...bye Sakura"said Sai as he gave her a peck on the lips and left the room.

Sakura let out a huge sigh and plopped herself on the bed.

_'So, she's still going to go out with him after all that he has done?Hn, this will not end well'_thought Sasuke.

"I will never know why you still choose to be with him"said Sasuke.

"That's because you don't love anyone the way I love Sai-kun!"said Sakura.

"Pfft, I would barley call what you feel for him _love_.How the hell can anyone love him?"asked Sasuke.

"Well, for one he isn't as cold as you!"said Sakura as she glared at Sasuke.

"But, he's a bastard"said Sasuke.

"So are you!"said Sakura.

"But, he's more of a bastard than I am"said Sasuke.

"Nu uh, no way!I just met you and I already think your the biggest bastard on the planet!There is no way Sai-kun is more of a bastard than you are!"said Sakura.

"Yeah there is!I don't even see how you can like him at all!"said Sasuke.

"Well, I can't see how any girl can like you at all!"said Sakura.

RIIINGG-RIIINNNGGG-RIIIING

Sasuke's cell phone went off.

It was an unknown number so he didn't know who was calling him.

"Hello?"asked Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke-kun!So, how have you been my love?!"squealed the annoying voice of Ami.

"Ami?!What the fuck?!How the hell did you get my damn number?!"asked Sasuke angrily.

"I got it from someone(giggles)"said Ami.

"From who?!"asked Sasuke angrily.

_'When I find out who gave this bitch my damn number, I am going to kill them!'_thought Sasuke.

"That's Ami?!"asked Sakura when she heard Sasuke mention her.

Sasuke nodded his head.

_'Ew, she's a stalker...a stalker of Sasuke?What the hell?Who would want to stalk someone like him?!Well, then again Ami is a slutty whore...nothing much about her...she's an air head...and she thinks the earth revolves around her'_thought Sakura.

She went over to Sasuke took his phone and closed it shut.

"That's all you have to do to get the bitch to shut the hell up on her and then you don't have to here that annoying voice of hers...and when you see her in person just ignore her, or just say something that will shut her up"said Sakura.

Sasuke's phone started ringing again.

Sakura flipped it open.

"SASUKE-KUN!DON'T YOU KNOW THAT'S RUDE?!"asked Ami.

"NO ONE GIVES A FUCK YOU DAMN BITCH!SHUT THE HELL UP, STOP BEING A STALKER, AND GO TO SLEEP YOU FUCKING WHORE!"said Sakura as she slammed the phone shut and gave it back to Sasuke.

He looked at her a bit surprised.

"She shouldn't be calling back anytime soon"said Sakura as she smiled and went to her bed.

"Well, now I have to change my number"muttered Sasuke.

"(giggles)She will still end up finding out what your number is"said Sakura.

"True, I'm not having a phone anymore!"said Sasuke.

"Your going to choose not to have a phone anymore just because Ami is going to be calling you?"asked Sakrua.

"Ami is an annoying bitch!"said Sasuke.

"You don't got to tell me that, I already knew that she was an annoying bitch since the day I met her...about 12 years ago!"said Sakura.

"12 years ago?!"asked Sasuke surprised.

Sakura mentioned knowing Ami when they were younger but, they have known each other for 12 years?!

"Yeah, we knew each other since we were five years old, in was always acting like such a bitch!I probably didn't know what a bitch was back then but, I know what it is now and the description perfectly fits that stupid slut!"said Sakura.

"So, you probably know her better than anyone"said Sasuke.

"Yeah, I really hate her though"said Sakura.

"I know the fact that you wont stop calling her a bitch,slut, and whore gives me more than enough reason to believe that you hate her"said Sasuke.

"Ugh!I can't believe we're ending up in the same school again!This sucks!But, she's going to try to ruin my life again but, it wont work this time!"said Sakura.

"What exactly happened back then?"asked Sasuke.

"I already told you...she bullied me and would always beat me up and made fun of me!"said Sakura.

"Yeah I know that but, there must have been more to the story for you to hate her this much"said Sasuke.

"(sigh)When I was about 13 years old I went out with some guy and I really liked , being the slut that she is, always flirted with him and told him bad things about me so that he could break up with day I caught him kissing her but, I just ran off and didn't say anything, later on, he broke up with me and left me for Ami, that stupid bitch broke up with him the next day, she only used him so that I could be left 's all she cares about, ruining my life and making me be alone"said Sakura.

"Well, I doubt she will be able to make Sai break up with you, for some reason he doesn't want to let you go...it's a weird sight to see him practically begging someone to stay with only that but I really don't like Ami...she's so annoying"said Sasuke.

"You should go out with her!Maybe then she would be too focused on you to bother messing with other people's lives!"said Sakura.

"Hell no!There is no way I would _ever _go out with _her_!She's way too slutty,ugly,annoying and bitchy!"said Sasuke.

"So?You need to get yourself a girlfriend anyway!"said Sakura.

"No I don't and if I do then it sure as hell wont be Ami!"said Sasuke.

"Ah whatever, but, we need something or someone to keep Ami distracted for a bit, because if she keeps annoying me...she's going to end up dead"said Sakura.

"You wouldn't really kill her, would you?"asked Sasuke.

"Maybe I would, maybe I wouldn't"said Sakura.

"Um okay?Oh and the coach let us have a free day tomorrow so everyone is going to hang out after school, are you going to be busy with Sai or can you come?"asked Sasuke.

"I can come"said Sakura.

"Tomorrow is Friday so, we can be out for as long as we want"said Sasuke.

"Oh okay well, I'm off to sleep, goodnight Sasuke, I will see you tomorrow"said Sakura as she went under her covers and placed her head on her pillow.

"Goodnight"said Sasuke as he turned off the lights and went on his bed.

Soon they fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

**A/N:****I hope you liked the chapter...PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Nothing Special About Me?

**Chapter 5:Nothing Special About Me?**

**_Disclaimer:I do not own naruto or any of its characters._**

Speaking "blah blah"

Thinking _'blah blah'_

Inner Sakura **'blah blah'**

**Xo-Chapter 5-oX**

It was Friday, the boys didn't have to go to football practice today and the classes were over for the day.

Since all the classes were over for the day, Sakura, Sasuke and his friends were going to hang out today.

They were currently outside sitting at the tables where they eat lunch.

"Where should we go?"asked Tenten.

"Well, Sakura-chan is new here so, she should pick!"said Naruto.

"Naruto, I'm new here so, obviously I don't know any places around here...I live a bit far from here"said Sakura.

"Oh but, you should at least know one place you would like to go that's around here"said Naruto.

"Uh...nope, I got no clue"said Sakura.

"I got an idea!"said Ino.

"No! We _always _go shopping!Stop it!Your going to make Neji start to buy frilly dresses and shit and then he just needs to leave his hair out so that he looks like a damn girl! He's on a football team, don't turn him gay!"said Naruto.

Neji was twitching and glaring at Naruto.

"I wasn't going to suggest that!I was going to say that maybe we can go to the mall and buy things...not shop for things, _buy _things!"said Ino.

"What's the difference?"asked Shikamaru.

"Who cares?!Let's just go to that park with a huge field!We can go play Soccer!"suggested Tenten.

"Yeah, it can be girls versus boys! The teams will be even"said Sakura.

"But, they definitely wont be equal"said Sasuke.

"What do you mean?"asked Sakura.

"Well, boys are by far superior than girls"said Sasuke.

"Ha you wish, girls are way better than boys! We will end up being the winners!"said Sakura.

"What makes you so sure about that?"asked Sasuke.

"Well, your supposedly the greatest athlete in this school so, that must mean your the best player out of the four of you guys. But, I can beat you so, since I can beat you, and your the best player on your team, my team will win"said Sakura.

"What makes you think you're better than me. You probably don't even know how to play soccer,"said Sasuke mockingly.

"We'll see about that...whoever wins is a better athlete than the other and-"

"Whoever loses has to do whatever the winner tells them to do for a whole week," cut in Sasuke.

"Well, that makes things more interesting,"said Sakura.

"Yeah so, get ready to start doing my laundry and doing my homework"said Sasuke.

"Your not going to be the winner if that's where you're getting at Uchiha!"said Sakura.

"Hn, we will see about that,"said Sasuke.

"Well, you two are getting along great"muttered Tenten sarcastically.

"I guess we should go to the soccer field or whatever now...I don't even want to play soccer!"said Ino.

"I thought you liked the exercise because you care so much about how you look,"said Tenten.

"True, hurry up and let's go!"said Ino with more enthusiasm now.

"The park isn't so far...we can just walk there but, there's also a soccer field here so, what's the point of going to the park?" questioned Hinata.

"Well, today is a free day, we don't have to stay anywhere near the school grounds" answered Neji.

"Yeah, I'm tired of seeing this school every day!" added Naruto.

"Oh okay"said Hinata.

Sakura followed them off of the school grounds and to...well, she really didn't know where they were going, she just knew they were going to some park.

_'I have to win, there's no way I'm going to be listening to the orders of Sasuke for a week'_thought Sakura.

**'Cha!We can kick his ass!'**said Inner Sakura.

_'Yeah, I wonder how the other girls play though...are they good?...well, tenten must be good since she suggested that we play soccer but, what about Hinata and Ino?'_said Sakura.

**'I really have no clue...we will see what happens when we actually play the damn game!'**said Inner Sakura.

After about ten minutes of walking they arrived in a huge park.

_'Wow, this is the biggest and most beautiful park that I have ever seen'_thought Sakura.

"Wait, we didn't even bring a soccer ball," said Sakura.

"That's what I love about this park...they have everything here in a storage closet, we can just take it out and use it but, we have to put it back. They don't have shin guards and stuff but, we don't really need that" said Tenten.

"Wow, that's really cool,"said Sakura a bit amazed.

"Yeah!I will be right back, I'm going to go get the soccer ball"said Naruto.

"Yeah, the goals are already set up on the field"said Neji.

"Well, let's go wait for Naruto on the field"said Ino.

"This will be easy to win"muttered Sasuke but, Sakura still heard him.

"Why do you think that you're going to win?You never even saw me play"said Sakura.

"Yeah but, I have seen Hinata,Tenten, and Ino play and I can easily win them, and whether your good or not, one person doesn't make a difference"said Sasuke.

"Hmph, that's what you think"said Sakura.

"That's what I _know_. Besides, you haven't seen me play either so, how would you know if you will win or not?"asked Sasuke.

"Because there's no way I can lose to a person _like you_."said Sakura.

_'Sakura really is an interesting 's talking big but, I'm sure that she probably is as good as she is implying that she is.I can't go easy on her, and I will win...it will be fun and entertaining to have her do everything I tell her to for a week'_thought Sasuke.

"I got it!"said Naruto as he ran onto the field with the soccer ball in his hands.

"Good, now we can play this troublesome game"muttered Shikamaru.

"Is _everything _troublesome to you?"asked Sakura.

"Yeah it is...everything is also a drag to him!"said Ino.

"Oh," said Sakura.

"Yeah, let's play!"said Hinata.

"There's only four people on each team so, one person will be a forward, someone will be playing on the midfield and someone else will be playing defense and then someone else will be playing as the goalie."said Sasuke.

"I will be the goalie!"said Hinata.

"I will play on defense"said Ino.

"I guess I will play in midfield"said Tenten.

"That leaves me to play as forward"said Sakura.

"Shikamaru, your going to be the goalie!"said Naruto.

"What a drag..."said Shikamaru as he walked over to the goal.

"I'm going to play forward"said Sasuke.

"Defense" said Neji.

"Yes! I get to play midfield!"said Naruto.

"Well, now that that's settled let's 's going to have the ball first?"asked Sakura.

"You girls can start off with the ball since, we're better and it wont be fair if we start"said Sasuke with a small smirk.

"Your so sexist!You think that boys are so much better than girls!Well, let me tell you something Uchiha, they AREN'T!Especially boys like you who are so cocky and arrogant!"said Sakura while glaring at him.

"Do you want to start with the ball or not?"asked Sasuke.

"Fine but, we're still going to kick your ass!"said Sakura.

"Pfft, we will see about that"said Sasuke as everyone went into their positions.

_'I hope that Sakura can really play good because otherwise, she's going to lose the bet...because Sasuke is extremely good at this'_thought Tenten.

Sakura had the ball and kicked it to Tenten.

Tenten started running down the field with the ball but, Naruto was able to take it away from her.

Naruto started running towards the opposite side of the field, and he passed the ball to Sasuke.

Sasuke started running towards the goal...Ino was standing there on defense and Hinata was the goalie.

_'This is way too isn't the sporty girl and Hinata isn't either...pfft, I can't believe I actually thought I should play for real in this game...it's not even worth the effort'_thought Sasuke.

Just as he was about to kick the ball into the net...Sakura stole the ball away from him and started running towards Neji and Shikamaru.

_'Damn it, how did I let her take it away from me' _thought Sasuke as he ran as fast as he could after Sakura.

He was able to take the ball away from her but, soon after that she took it back and was able to make a goal.

"Your not so good now are you Uchiha?"asked Sakura as she smirked and walked back to the middle of the field.

Sasuke was angry.

_'It's only one goal but, how could I let a GIRL make a goal?!How was she able to take the ball away from me?...I guess I can't go easy on her...she wont end up being the winner...I will'_thought Sasuke.

The next round Sasuke made in a goal.

After about half an hour of playing...the boys had 13 points and the girls had boys were in their own little group talking, same thing with the girls but, they were all the way on opposite sides of the field so that the other team couldn't hear what they were talking about.

"Damn, I can't believe they're beating us...I think you should get ready to listen to Sakura's every command for a week, teme"said Naruto.

"There is no way that they're going to beat us...we have to play the best we can...Sakura is a hard one to beat...we can't go easy on them...we have to be on guard at _all times_" said Sasuke determined.

"Yeah, I agree with what you say. I never saw a girl play that good. Tenten is good but, Sakura is just well, I don't know but it seems like she can actually beat you, Sasuke"said Shikamaru.

"No one can beat me, especially not some girl with weird pink hair!"said Sasuke.

"I think this is where the undefeated Uchiha gets defeated,"said Neji with a smirk on his face.

Sasuke glared at him.

"She will _not _, your the genius here, you got any strategy?"asked Sasuke.

_'I can't believe that they are actually need to win them, there are just three more rounds left...we need to make a goal on each round'_thought Sasuke.

He was determined to never lost to anyone before...and he definitely wasn't going to lose now.

They played two more rounds and it was now a teams now had 15 points, whoever made in the next goal...would be the winning team.

_'Shit, they caught need to win this' _thought Sakura.

Sakura got the ball, and passed it to Tenten but, Sasuke went in front of Tenten and he was now in control of the ball.

_'Fuck!'_thought Sakura as she ran towards saw Sakura running towards him so, he passed the ball to Naruto.

Tenten went after Naruto and tried to steal away the ball.

She was able to kick it away from him but, soon after that Naruto was able to get the ball back.

_'Tenten is having a hard time taking the ball away from Naruto...I should go help'_thought Sakura.

She went over to where Naruto and Tenten was.

"Two against one!Ah, you girls are cheaters!"said Naruto.

"It's not cheating!We're on the same team!We're suppose to help each other!"said Sakura.

"Well, it wasn't a good choice for you to leave Sasuke-teme wide open like that"said Naruto with a smirk as he kicked the ball towards Sasuke.

Sakura was able to block it and get the ball instead. It was her turn to smirk.

"I know how to play and I know what I'm doing Naruto, I don't need any of your tips"said Sakura as she gave the ball a powerful kick and it went all the way to the other side of the field.

Tenten ran after the ball, and Sakura ran for it too.

"Damn it! How the hell did you get so good at Soccer?!"asked Naruto as he ran after them.

"I always had a passion for Soccer"said Sakura as she tried to kick the ball into the net but Neji blocked it from the goal and kicked it to Sasuke.

Sasuke had the ball and dribbled the ball to the other goal.

"Ah! We almost won! I hate you Neji! You should have just let the ball go through the net!"said Sakura as she ran all the way back to where Sasuke was.

_'Soccer actually is tiring'_thought Sakura.

Sasuke kicked the ball towards the net...it went directly towards Ino...Ino could have stopped it but, instead of stopping the ball from going any further...she jumped away from the ball and..Hinata couldn't block it so, the ball swished into the net...therefore, marking the boys as the winners.

Sasuke wiped the sweat off his forehead and smirked at the victory.

Sakura's eyes widened in shock.

_'Why the hell didn't Ino block the damn ball?! Ah! Now we lost and I have to listen to what the jerk tells me to do for a damn week!' _thought Sakura.

The eight teens all went to the middle of the field.

"See, I told you that you couldn't beat me...now you must listen to everything I say, starting next week"said Sasuke with a small smirk on his face.

Sakura glared at him.

"That's not fair! We almost won! We could have won! Nu uh, I call for a rematch!"said Sakura.

"No! I'm tired!"said Ino.

"How can you be tired if you didn't do anything?!"asked Tenten.

"Actually she did do something"said Sakura.

"Oh yeah? What did she do?!"asked Tenten angrily.

"She jumped away from the ball every time it came anywhere near her"said Sakura.

"It doesn't matter, we won and that's that. I won the bet, and like I said before, I'm better than you"said Sasuke.

_'Although she is quite a challenge, if Ino blocked the ball and Sakura got it, she probably would have won' _thought Sasuke knowing he would never admit it.

"This stinks! I don't want to listen to you! Your such a bastard! I say we have a rematch...one on one!"said Sakura.

"No way" said Sasuke.

"Why not?!" asked Sakura.

"There's no point in a rematch because I will still end up winning. Plus, we're all tired and sweaty"said Sasuke.

"Damn it, this sucks! Ino, why didn't you block the ball?"asked Sakura.

"It would have hurt me!"said Ino.

"It's a ball!The most damage it can do to you is-"

"Break my nail and knock me unconscious!Those are the two most worst things possible!"said Ino.

"Oh my fucking gosh! Why do you have to be so girly?! Be more sporty!"said Sakura.

"Ewno! Then I would sweat way too much! I would end up smelling the way Tenten does every day!"said Ino.

Tenten sent Ino a death glare.

"Just forget her Sakura-chan. Ino-chan is always going to be like that...why do you think she goes to Konoha Boarding School?She's like all the other people there...snobby"said Tenten.

"Then why are you guys friends with her?"asked Sakura.

"I am not snobby!"protested Ino.

"We're friends with her because Shikamaru is going out with her and well, she's not always like that. She can actually be really nice at times"said Hinata.

"Yeah, Ino-chan is really nice at times and we can count on her to be there for us and to help us out but, there are times when she's just a bit annoying because she was raised all rich and she looks down on all the people that aren't rich" said Tenten.

"That's because well, just look at what they wear! They're shirts are probably worth only like 50 dollars or something! I mean come on, who buy shirts that cost 50 dollars? That's cheap, my shirts are at least 200 dollars each!"said Ino.

"Who the hell wastes 200 dollars on a shirt?!"asked Sakura.

"I do! Tenten and Hinata also buy shirts worth that...sometimes"said Ino.

"Really?"asked Sakura.

"Not really...we only bought a shirt that was 200 dollars once and that was because it was for a special occasion, why?"asked Tenten.

"Well, don't you think your wasting a lot of money on just a damn shirt?"asked Sakura.

"Well, we have enough of money so, why wouldn't we waste it like that?"asked Ino.

"Well, I'm not poor...if anything I'm actually wealthy too but, I would _never _waste my money on buying a shirt that is 200 dollars!"said Sakura.

"Then how much do your shirts cost?"asked Ino.

"At least 20 to 30 dollars"said Sakura.

"YOUR POOR!"gasped Ino.

"I'm not poor, I just spend my money on _important _things unlike you"said Sakura.

_'Wow, at least she isn't that type of girl who spends a lot of money and clothes and ends up wearing it only once or maybe she doesn't even wear it at all. Sakura is responsible...I like that'_thought Sasuke.

"Clothes and jewelry _are _the _most _important things on earth!"said Ino.

"Like I said before, forget her, she only acts like this _sometimes_. Don't worry you will get use to it and you will see that she is actually a really nice person"said Tenten.

"Uh okay"said Sakura.

"Can we go back to our dorms? I could really use a cold shower right about now"said Shikamaru.

"Sure Shika-kun! Come on guys, let's go!"said Ino.

Ino went over to Shikamaru and gave him a chaste kiss.

Everyone else just went on ahead.

"Hey! Wait for us!" called Ino as she dragged Shikamaru and tried to catch up to them.

Sakura had her arms crossed around her chest and a slight frown on her lips.

Sasuke noticed this and couldn't help but, tease her.

"Your still mad that you lost" said Sasuke.

"Shut the hell up! I am _not _going to do anything that you tell me too!"said Sakura stubbornly.

"You have to! We made a bet"said Sasuke.

"So what? We would have won if Ino just blocked the damn ball, and you know that we would have won!"said Sakura.

"Yeah I know but, you still lost"said Sasuke.

"Did you just admit that we would have won?"asked Sakura surprised.

"Yeah, I wont lie, your actually really good and playing against you is a challenge to me. So far, your my best opponent in Soccer...I don't know about any other sports but, your now my rival in soccer since in my opinion, your better than Sai at soccer"said Sasuke.

"Well, I'm actually pretty good at football too...and there is definitely no way you can beat me in Volleyball...nor track"said Sakura.

"Football?" asked Neji surprised.

Everyone was listening on into the conversation.

"Yeah, I play football. I just hate the fact that they never let girls play football. I bet you don't believe it but, I'm actually good at it. I'm awesome at Volleyball and well, I'm really good in Track because I'm fast so, there is no way Sasuke can beat me in Volleyball or Track"said Sakura.

"I'm definitely better than you at Football, and your definitely better than me at Volleyball because, I don't play Volleyball but, I'm going to have to disagree with you on Track"said Sasuke.

"Yeah, Sasuke is the fastest guy in school"said Shikamaru.

"Well, I guess things are going to have to change around here right? Because there is no way I'm going to let Sasuke be the fastest person in our school"said Sakura.

"What?You think you can beat my record?"asked Sasuke.

"I don't even know what you're record is but, I can probably beat it"said Sakura.

"There is no way that you can beat my record"said Sasuke.

"Well, we will have to see about that, right?"asked Sakura.

"Hn"said Sasuke.

"Do you play Basketball?"Naruto asked Sakura.

"Nope, I suck at Basketball...that's my least favorite sport. I can't play basketball for my life"said Sakura.

"You should have Sasuke teach you how to play basketball"said Tenten.

"Yeah, he _is _the team captain!"said Naruto.

"I doubt that jerk would want to teach me anything" muttered Sakura.

"She's right about that"said Neji.

"Sasuke-teme, since she will be listening to everything you tell her to do for a week...don't you think it would be fair to teach her how to play basketball?"asked Naruto.

"Since when did the words Sasuke and fair get used in the same sentence?"asked Tenten.

"I'll teach her"said Sasuke.

They were all surprised.

"You will?"asked Sakura.

"Sure, it's not like I have anything else to do besides, it will show that I'm better than you and that I have more authority since I will be the one teaching you how to play so, I guess it wont be bad"said Sasuke.

"You always want to feel like your the best"muttered Sakura.

"That's because I am the best"said Sasuke smirking.

"Cocky bastard...you aren't even _that _good"said Sakura.

"She's right ya know. She almost beat you at Soccer...and she's better than you at Volleyball since you don't play that...and she says that she can beat your record in Track so, you aren't all that great since she can beat you in some sports," said Ino.

They were now in front of the five buildings...known as their school.

"It's seven thirty...do you guys want to do anything else?"asked Hinata.

"Nah, we're all sweaty and stuff...I'm going to take a cold shower and then you and me could go somewhere nice to eat or something"said Naruto.

"Okay"said Hinata.

Naruto pecked Hinata on the cheek and they went their separate ways.

"Bye guys" said Sakura.

They all said bye and Sakura and Sasuke walked to their dorm.

"This isn't fair!I don't want to be your damn _slave _for a week!"said Sakura as they entered their dorm and Sakura sat on her bed.

"Too bad, you lost now stop complaining"said Sasuke.

"If you make me work hard I'm going to do everything _wrong _on _purpose_!"said Sakura.

"Like what? Instead of washing my clothes your going to make them even dirtier?"asked Sasuke with a raised eye brow.

"No, I'm going to _accidentally _make them turn pink and purple!"said Sakura.

"You wouldn't dare!"said Sasuke as he slightly glared at her.

"Oh yes I would! If you press the wrong buttons I will surely get revenge!"said Sakura.

"Your threats don't faze me" said Sasuke.

"I don't care! We will see what you're reaction will be once I actually do make your shirts,pants,socks, and underwear turn pink!"said Sakura.

"(sigh)Whatever, you still have to listen to what I say, and if I have to watch you every second to make sure your not pulling a prank or anything, then I will"said Sasuke.

"Watch me every second?! Ah!You stalker!"said Sakura.

"I am not a stalker"said Sasuke.

"Yes you are! You said you will watch me every second if you have to!Tell me that's not what stalkers do!"said Sakura as she backed up against the wall and held her pillow across her chest.

"Sakura, why would _anyone _want to stalk someone like you?"asked Sasuke.

"Why _wouldn't _anyone want to stalk someone like _me_?"asked Sakura.

_'She actually has a point there...what the fuck...wait a second...what the hell is going on with my head?...I'm probably just tired from Soccer...I need to go take a shower'_thought Sasuke.

"There's nothing special about you"said Sasuke.

"You sure about that?"asked Sakura.

"Yeah, there's nothing special about you, your just like every other girl out there"said Sasuke.

"I am _nothing _like every other girl out there"said Sakura.

"Yes you are"said Sasuke.

"No I'm not!"said Sakura.

"Yes you are...like I said, there's _nothing _special about y_ou_"said Sasuke even though he knew that indeed there was something _different _about her from other girls.

"Nothing special about me huh? We'll see if you still think there's nothing special about me by the end of this school year"said Sakura.

"There wont ever be anything special about you"said Sasuke.

"We will see about that Sasuke" said Sakura.

"Hn"said Sasuke as he grabbed a towel and some clothes.

He walked through the door and went into the bathroom to take a shower.

_'We will see if you still find nothing special about me by the end of this school year'_thought Sakura.

She got some pajamas and her towel and put it down at the foot of her bed. Once Sasuke came out of the bathroom...she would go in to take a a cold shower too.

* * *

**A/N: Review please, & vote on poll that's on my profile.**


	6. A Friday Night

**Chapter 6:A Friday Night**

**_Disclaimer:I do not own naruto or any of its characters._**

Speaking "blah blah"

Thinking _'blah blah'_

Inner Sakura **'blah blah'**

**Xo-Chapter 6-oX**

After Sasuke came out of the shower all dressed in the clothes that he uses to sleep in, Sakura went into the bathroom to take her shower.

After a few minutes she came out all dressed up in her pajamas.

She grabbed her book bag and put it on her bed, and she sat on the bed next to her book bag.

She opened her book bag and got out some books and a pencil.

Soon she started writing some things down.

Sasuke was looking at her with a raised eye brow.

"What are you doing?"asked Sasuke.

"Homework"said Sakura as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why?"asked Sasuke.

"We're _suppose _to do our homework"said Sakura looking at Sasuke as if he was stupid or something.

"Well, I'm not stupid, I know that. But, it's Friday, you have Saturday and Sunday to do homework, I don't know any loser who does there homework on a Friday when they can just do it on Sunday"said Sasuke.

"I'm not a loser, you jack ass.It's better to just get it over with and then I will have free time on Saturday and Sunday.Besides, it's not like I have anything else to do"said Sakura.

"Go watch t.v or something but, doing Homework on a Friday Night is ridiculous"said Sasuke.

"For you it is but, _most _people aren't like you!"said Sakura.

"Whatever, I can't stand seeing you doing your homework right now so, go put on some clothes to go out.I'm going to take you to see a moive, which is what _normal _people are doing right now"said Sasuke.

"I am not going with _you _to the movies.What movie would we see anyway?"asked Sakura a bit shocked.

_'Isn't it going to seem like a date?...I'm going out with Sai-kun'_thought Sakura.

**'So what?He's always with other girls isn't he?So, why can't you be with other guys?Besides, it's not even a date'**said Inner Sakura.

_'Your right, I guess it wouldn't hurt to go with this jerk'_thought Sakura.

"We can decide on that once we actually get there"said Sasuke.

"(sigh)Fine"said Sakura as she put her books away and started looking through her drawer.

Sasuke also looked through his drawer to get clothes to put on since, he was also wearing pajamas.

When Sakura finally picked out some clothes she went into the bathroom, as Sakura changed in the bathroom, Sasuke changed quickly in the room.

Sakura came out of the bathroom wearing black capris pants and a red tank top.

Sasuke had already changed into loose black sweat shorts and a white t-shirt with a black sweater over it.

"You ready?"asked Sasuke.

"I guess so"said Sakura.

"Hn, let's go"said Sasuke.

Sakura grabbed her cell phone and put it in her front pocket of her pants.

She also put a few bills in her pocket.

Sasuke grabbed his keys and walked out the door with Sakura close behind.

They walked down a flight of stairs and then got out of the building.

They walked to the Parking lot and stopped in front of a red Ferrari Enzo.

Sasuke unlocked the car and Sakura was staring at it with shock.

"This can _not _be your car"said Sakura.

Sasuke looked at her a bit confused.

"It looks so cool!I want it!Can I have it?!Please?!"asked Sakura.

Sasuke looked at her as if she was crazy.

"What makes you think that I would actually give you my car?"asked Sasuke.

"Well, I know you would never give anyone your car but, I really like it!Someone like you doesn't deserve to have a nice car like this!"said Sakura.

"Must you always insult me in some way?"asked Sasuke as he glared at her.

"I try to as much as I can"said Sakura as she flashed him a smile and got in the passenger's seat.

Sasuke shook his head and got in the driver's seat.

_'What a weird girl'_thought Sasuke.

Soon Sasuke drove out of the parking lot and to the Movie Theater.

When they arrived at the Movie Theater, Naruto had called Sasuke.

"What do you want dobe?"asked Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke-teme, the guys and I were wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight and go some place.We got nothing else to do and the girls don't want to go anywhere, they just want to relax"said Naruto.

"I can't"said Sasuke.

"Why not?"asked Naruto.

"I already have plans"said Sasuke.

"With who and what are you doing?"asked Naruto.

"Why do you care?"asked Sasuke.

"Why are you being so secretive about this?"asked Naruto.

"I'm not"said Sasuke.

"Then why are you too scared to tell me?"asked Naruto.

"I'm not scared to tell your dumb ass anything"said Sasuke.

"Then tell me who you're with and what you're doing"said Naruto.

"I'm with Sakura and we're at the movies"said Sasuke.

"Your with Sakura-chan?!What is Sai going to say to you when he finds out?Your going to be in deep shit?Is she cheating on Sai?Holy fuck, why is she on a date with you?!"asked Naruto loudly.

If Naruto was standing next to Sasuke, Sasuke would have surely punched his head.

"Why are you such an idiot?We're not on a date, why the hell would I ever go on a date with someone like _her_?"asked Sasuke.

Sakura heard what Sasuke said and she glared at him.

"I can hear you, ya know!"said Sakura.

"What's your point?"asked Sasuke.

Sakura's glare turned even more murderous.

"Well, then what are you two doing together at the movies?"asked Naruto.

"Her idea of a Friday Night was to do homework so, I decided to take out the loser and showed her what _normal _people would be doing at this time"said Sasuke.

"Wow, you serious?ahahaha well, have fun on your _date_teme, I guess I will see you tomorrow at soccer practice"said Naruto.

"Ha ha very funny dobe, bye"said Sasuke as he hung up.

_'I'm not on a date with this loser, I'm just trying to show her what she should really be doing on the weekend'_thought Sasuke.

"What movie are we going to see?"asked Sakura.

"Hn"said Sasuke.

"I don't think there's any movie called 'Hn'"said Sakura while rolling her eyes.

"That's because there isn't, you idiot"said Sasuke.

"I know that there isn't you jack ass!"said Sakura.

"Let's just watch a damn movie"said Sasuke.

Sakura looked at all the choices of which movies they could watch.

"Let's watch a comedy"suggested Sakura.

"Why not a horror or action movie?"asked Sasuke.

"I don't like horror movies and action movies don't really interest me"said Sakura.

"Whatever, we're going to watch an action movie"said Sasuke.

"What?!I don't want to watch a damn action movie!"said Sakura.

"So?I don't care"said Sasuke.

"We have to agree on what movie we want to watch!"said Sakura.

"No we don't, I'm the one who is paying so, I'm the one who gets to pick what movie we will watch"said Sasuke.

"Nu uh, you made me come out here so, I should at least be the one to pick out what movie we should watch!"said Sakura.

"Your going to end up picking some stupid chick flick"muttered Sasuke.

"No I wont!Uh fine, we'll watch a freaken action movie...I prefer to be doing my homework then to be with you!"said Sakura.

"You don't mean that, you love spending _every _minute with me"said Sasuke with a smirk on his face as he went to go buy the tickets.

Sakura rolled her eyes and went after him.

After they got the tickets and popcorn and drinks they went to go see the movie.

They sat all the way at the back.

"Why did I agree to come with you anyway?"asked Sakura.

"You can't resist me"said Sasuke.

"Please, I can resist you, I just can't stand you"said Sakura.

"Wow, you just met me and your already starting to hate me"said Sasuke.

"I'm surprised everyone else doesn't hate you"muttered Sakura.

"Well, I guess you and your boyfriend are perfect for each other, you're the only people in the school that hate me"said Sasuke.

"Yeah, and I can see why he hates you"said Sakura.

"Hn"said Sasuke as he focused on the movie, which just started to play.

After about an hour into the movie Sasuke felt some weight on his right shoulder.

He looked down and saw that Sakura was leaning on his shoulder with her eyes closed.

_'She's sleeping?'_thought Sasuke.

After a few minutes of watching her rest he looked back at the screen.

Half an hour passed and the movie was over.

Sasuke shook Sakura a bit so that she could wake up.

After about the fifth push, she fluttered her eyes opened and lifted her head.

"Huh wha?"asked Sakura tiredly.

"The movie is over"said Sasuke.

"Oh"said Sakura as she got up and stretched her arms.

"What time is it?"asked Sakura.

"It's about nine"said Sasuke.

"Oh, okay"said Sakura.

As Sakura and Sasuke started walking out of the movie theater Sakura's phone started to ring.

"Hello?"asked Sakura.

"Sakura, where are you?"asked Sai.

"I just finished watching a movie with Sasuke at the movie theater"said Sakura.

"What?!What are you doing with him?"asked Sai.

"I just told you, we went to the movie theater to watch a movie well, I think I slept through half of it but, yeah"said Sakura.

"Are you cheating on me with that faggot?!"asked Sai angrily.

"Why does everyone think I'm on a date with him?!Why the hell would I go on a date with _him _of all people?!Why would you think that I would cheat on you?Besides, it's not like you don't cheat on me every day!"said Sakura.

"Well, I don't want you with him and what I do isn't really cheating!"said Sai.

"What?Are you kidding me?If what you do isn't cheating then, what is it?"asked Sakura angrily.

"It's...I don't know but, it's not cheating"said Sai.

"Whatever Sai"said Sakura as she hung up on him.

"Do you argue with him every day?"asked Sasuke.

"No, not really."said Sakura.

Sakura's phone started ringing again.

She looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Sai.

She didn't answer and she turned off her phone.

"Wont you end up getting in trouble?"asked Sasuke.

"He isn't my boss, and he needs to learn that he can't control me and my life"said Sakura.

"You wanna go back to the dorm or do you wanna go do something else?"asked Sasuke.

"Uh let's go do something else"said Sakura.

They got into Sasuke's car and Sasuke started driving somewhere.

"Where do you want to go?"asked Sasuke.

"Um, I'm kind of hungry."said Sakura.

Sasuke drove somewhere and parked his car in a parking lot.

They walked into some place and there was like some sort of bar on the side and a stage near the front with someone singing and there was tables,chairs, and couches around.

_'This seems like a nice place to just hang out and relax'_thought Sakura.

They went over to the bar-like thing and ordered something to eat and drink.

Once they got their orders they went over to a couch and sat and ate their food.

There were some other people around and most of them were paying attention the the girl who was singing on the stage.

"This place is really nice"said Sakura.

"Yeah, I usually come here with everyone else to just hang out"said Sasuke.

"Cool"said Sakura as she started eating her chicken.

She had a plate of chicken with rice and a coke.

Sasuke was eating mashed potatoes with chicken and his drink was also a coke.

They ate a bit and talked.

"So, the only reason you transferred to this school was so that you and Sai can spend more time together?"asked Sasuke.

"Yeah, I mean I would _never _transfer to this school just to come to this school.I know how most kids in this school act, and I really hate it so, I'm just glad to have found a _few _people who don't act like that"said Sakura.

"When Sai told us about you, we had a hard time believing he actually had a girlfriend for three years.He usually dumps a girl the next day"said Sasuke.

"I know but, I was the new girl in the school and I didn't know about his reputation or anything so, I went out with him and well, oddly enough after going out with him for two weeks I found out that he usually dumped the girl the next day because everyone in the school was asking me why would he stay with me for this long.So, I asked him if it was true, and he said yeah but, he found that he actually really liked me unlike the rest of the girls"said Sakura.

"But, you know that he still goes out with other girls...and you still don't break up with him, why is that?"asked Sasuke.

He was really curious about this.

"Well, I try to understand why he always goes out with other girls but, he just says that he always likes to be with other girls...at first I tried breaking up with him but, he always does something to make me not break up with him or he usually is nice and well, sweet about it so yeah."said Sakura.

"Well, there must be some other reason for why you let him go out with other girls"said Sasuke.

"It hurts me to see him with other girls because, I have fallen in love with him but, the reason that I'm still with him is because...he's my first love, he is always helping me out, and well, I just can't picture my life without him.It's stupid but, I also don't know what he would do to me if I break up with him, I'm kind of scared to find out what he would do to me"said Sakura.

"So, one of the reasons why your still with him is because of fear?"asked Sasuke.

"I guess you can say that"said Sakura.

"If you fear him a bit then, you shouldn't even like him or anything.Just break up with him, if he loves you like he says he does then, he wont hurt you"said Sasuke.

"You don't know Sai like I do.He _will _hurt me if he has to"said Sakura.

"Has he ever hurt you before?"asked Sasuke.

Sakura looked away from Sasuke and started down at her food.

_'Why is she looking away?..Did he actually hurt her before?...I knew he was a bastard but, I never knew he could be this low!'_thought Sasuke as he started to get a bit angry.

"Did he hurt you before?"asked Sasuke.

"(sigh)Yeah..."said Sakura.

"What did he do?"asked Sasuke.

"I don't want to talk about it"said Sakura.

"Your probably the only girl on this earth who would take all this bullshit from him, which is probably why he doesn't want to lose you. Besides that, he actually likes you which, is why he doesn't want you to break up with him"said Sasuke.

"Sasuke, people can't help who they fall for...it just happens, even when you don't want it to"said Sakura as she finally looked up at Sasuke, she had sad eyes and it looked as if she might cry.

"But, who ends up falling for someone like him?"asked Sasuke.

"Apparently me, anyway enough about me, what about you?Why don't you have a girlfriend yet, all of your friends have a girlfriend already?"asked Sakura.

Sasuke was a bit taken back by the question.

"Well, all the girls at school are air heads and they're annoying"said Sasuke.

"Who says that your girlfriend has to go to the same school as you?"asked Sakura.

"I go to a boarding school, if I get a girlfriend from another school I wont ever see her so, what would be the point?"asked Sasuke.

"Who cares?You need to get yourself a girlfriend!"said Sakura.

"I don't _need _one."said Sasuke.

"Well, your going to get one, and I'm going to help you get one!"said Sakura.

"No your not, I don't want one"said Sasuke.

"Did you ever have one before in your life?!"asked Sakura.

"No..."said Sasuke.

"What?!You have got to be kidding me!I am definitely going to help you get one!"said Sakura.

"No you aren't!"said Sasuke.

"Why not?Do you want a boyfriend?"asked Sakura.

Sasuke glared at her.

"I'm not gay"said Sasuke.

"You sure?"asked Sakura teasingly.

"I can prove it to you if you don't believe me"said Sasuke.

"Okay then, go kiss that girl over there!"said Sakura as she pointed at some random girl with blonde hair, grayish eyes, that was wearing a blue sweater and jeans.

"What's the point of going over there to kiss that girl when, I can just kiss you to prove my point?"asked Sasuke with a smirk.

Sakura blushed.

"I don't want you to kiss me besides, I'm already in a relationship you ass!"said Sakura.

"So what?"asked Sasuke.

"Just go kiss a girl or it's official that your gay!"said Sakura.

"Okay"said Sasuke and in a flash his lips were over hers.

Sakura's eyes went wide.

_'Not again damn it!Ah!Wow, why the hell does he have to be such a good kisser?!It's hard to believe that he never had a girlfriend before yet, he can kiss so good!It's so tempting to kiss him back!I can't though!I already have a boyfriend but, it's just so...' _and soon, instead of pushing him off, Sakura kissed him back.

Sasuke was completely surprised.

_'Isn't she suppose to be pushing me off?...She's going out with Sai.Wait, why am I kissing her anyway?If Sai finds out he will be mad and he will make a big fuss over this, ah well, she's a good kisser so, I don't care'_thought Sasuke as he deepened the kiss.

Sasuke and Sakura made out for about three minutes and then they pulled apart for air.

That's when reality just struck Sakura and she was really shocked of what just happened.

_'Holy shit!What the hell am I going to do?!I just made out with Sasuke!I just made out with the damn bastard!What the hell?!I don't even like Sasuke and I'm going out with Sai!What the hell is wrong with me?!Last time Sasuke just kissed me but, this time I actually kissed back!Ah!What the hell?!What am I going to do?!'_thought Sakura as she was going crazy.

**'CALM THE FUCK DOWN!It's not like Sai will find out about this anyway!Just relax, and that was the best kiss we ever had anyway!You just got into the kiss that you forgot who you were kissing!'**said Inner Sakura.

_'Yeah, I guess your right but, I just kissed Sasuke!What the fuck am I suppose to do or say for the matter?!'_asked Sakura.

Sasuke was confused of what just happened.

_'Did I actually just make out with Sakura?Knowing that she is going out with Sai?I don't even like her!'_thought Sasuke.

"Um uh, what just happened?"asked Sakura.

"I think we just made out...we can't tell anyone about this."said Sasuke.

"Let's just forget that this ever happened"said Sakura.

_'No way, there is no way I can ever forget about this.Even if I tried to, I wouldn't be able to take this out of my mind'_thought Sasuke.

_'What am I saying?I can't forget about this!This was the BEST kiss ever and well, this is so shocking and surprising that even though I want to, I wont be able to forget about this'_thought Sakura.

"Yeah...but, still, I'm not gay"said Sasuke.

"Then go out with a damn girl!"said Sakura.

They were trying to go back to what they were talking about so, that they can change the subject but, they still felt a bit awkward about the kiss.

"I haven't found a girl worth dating!"said Sasuke.

"Well, then go find one!"said Sakura.

"Easier said then done"said Sasuke.

"Ugh, you really need to get a girl, maybe she will be able to get you to take that stick out your ass! I'm going to help you!"said Sakura.

Sasuke was glaring at her.

Sakura got up and walked over to the girl that she told Sasuke to kiss earlier.

"Hey, what's your name?"asked Sakura.

"Jane"said the girl.

"Are you in a relationship?"Sakura asked her.

"Uh no"said Jane.

"Perfect!"said Sakura as she dragged Jane over to Sasuke.

"Do you think he looks good?"asked Sakura.

"Well yeah, one of the hottest guys I've seen, why?"asked Jane.

Sasuke couldn't believe what Sakura was going.

He was glaring holes into Sakura's forehead.

Sakura just had a small smirk.

"He would _love _to date you!So, how about it?Want to go out with him?"asked Sakura.

"I would _love _to go out with him but-"

"I'm already in a relationship!"lied Sasuke.

"Yeah, I know, I saw you kissing her earlier.I'm confused, why would you want me to go out with your own boyfriend?"the girl named Jane asked Sakura.

_'WHAT THE FUCK?!'_thought Sakura.

Her plan didn't work at all.

"Eh?! He isn't my boyfriend!I would never go out with him!He isn't in a relationship!He's lying!"said Sakura.

_'Hmm, I can get this girl to leave me alone if I pretend to be going out with Sakura'_thought Sasuke.

"Then why were you kissing him earlier?"asked Jane.

"It's because...well I...he...um...I...uh"Sakura didn't know what to say.

"Don't listen to her, she's my girl and we're going out but, she's always trying to see if I would cheat on her with some other girl and lie, saying that I'm not in a relationship but, I would never cheat on her, I love her way too much"said Sasuke as he pulled Sakura over to him and put his arm around her waist and held her to his chest.

_'Oh my gosh!He did not just say that!Stupid bastard!'_thought Sakura angrily.

**'Well, there's no other excuse for why you kissed him so, deal with it!'**said Inner Sakura.

"Oh, that explains it.You two make a cute couple anyway.You make a _perfect _couple.Well, I should get going.Have fun you two lovebirds"said the girl as she winked and walked out of the store.

Once she left, Sasuke let go of her.

"We make a perfect couple?She doesn't know what a perfect couple is!You and me don't go together!We aren't lovebirds!That's just yuck!"said Sakura as she pretended to throw up.

"Don't you _ever _do that again.I don't want you to get me a girlfriend!"said Sasuke.

"Your telling me not to do that again?!I should be telling you not to do that again!"said Sakura.

"Do what?"asked Sasuke.

"What you did!You know with the whole she's my girl, we're going out and blah blah blah and don't ever put your hands on me!"said Sakura.

"Oh shut up, there wasn't any other way to make her leave.It's not like I meant any of that anyway. I would _never _go out with you"said Sasuke.

"That's good to know because I would never go out with you either!"said Sakura.

"Let's just go already"said Sasuke.

Sakura grabbed her plate and threw it in the garbage, Sasuke did the same.

They got in Sasuke's car and he drove to the dorm.

"Well, I actually had a good time today"said Sakura.

"Your lucky I was nice enough to actually take you somewhere"said Sasuke.

"Since when were you _nice_?I never told you to take me anywhere, you just took me out"said Sakura.

"Well, no one told you to listen to me"said Sasuke.

"Well, I didn't feel like doing my homework so, I thought that I might as well go"said Sakura.

"You still chose to go though"said Sasuke.

"Well, your the one who insisted that I should go!"said Sakura.

"But, I didn't force you to"said Sasuke.

"Well, how am I lucky that you were _nice _enough to take me somewhere?"asked Sakura.

"You would have been stuck doing boring homework, like the loser that you are"said Sasuke.

"I'm not a loser, so stop calling me a loser!"said Sakura.

"You are a loser"said Sasuke.

"No I'm not!"said Sakura.

"Yes you are, and I'm always going to call you that from now on"said Sasuke.

"No!If you call me a loser than...I'm going to call you...um...uh...I don't know but, when I think of something to call you, I will call you that and it wont be such a nice name!"said Sakura.

"Nice comeback"muttered Sasuke.

"Ah shut up!"said Sakura.

"I don't have to listen to you"said Sasuke.

Sasuke just huffed and crossed her arms across her chest.

After a few minutes Sasuke finally parked in the parking lot of the school and they went to their dorm.

Sakura decided to turn on her phone, and when she did she found 13 missed calls from Sai.

"(sigh)I'm definitly going to get an ear full tomorrow"Sakura said to herself.

"What do you mean?"asked Sasuke.

"Sai called me 13 times.He's really going to be pissed off"said Sakura.

"Oh"said Sasuke.

"Yeah well, I'm kind of tired so, I'm going to go to sleep.Goodnight Sasuke, and thanks for taking me out somewhere"said Sakura.

Hn, goodnight"said Sasuke.

Sakura grabbed some sweat pants and went to the bathroom.

She changed into the sweat pants and brushed her teeth.

Then, she went back to bed and fell asleep.

Sasuke did the same.

_'I actually had a really good time with Sakura...I would really like to do this again.Sai really doesn't deserve someone like her'_thought Sasuke.

* * *

**A/N:I hope you enjoyed the chapter.I hope that maybe I will be able to update again tomorrow since it will be Sunday but, I doubt it.Oh well, we will see what happens. :) I'm still trying to update as soon as I can.PLEASE REVIEW and if you haven't yet...please vote on the poll almost all the choices were voted for and it so far "I DON'T Want To Marry You" is in the lead but, "Paradise Of Jealousy" is getting a lot of votes too.PLEASE REVIEW! :) **


	7. Basketball Practice

**Chapter 7:Basketball Practice**

**_Disclaimer:I do not own naruto or any of its characters._**

Speaking "blah blah"

Thinking _'blah blah'_

Inner Sakura **'blah blah'**

**Xo-Chapter 7-oX**

The next day Sakura woke up at around nine in the morning.

_'I don't remember waking up this early on a Saturday before'_thought Sakura.

She sat up on her bed and rubbed her eyes.

Sasuke came out of the bathroom wearing shorts and a t-shirt and he was drying his hair with a towel.

"What are you doing awake this early?"asked Sasuke.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing"said Sakura.

"I have football practice in about 10 minutes.What's your excuse?"asked Sasuke.

"Oh, I don't know, I just woke up early for some reason"said Sakura.

"Hn, I have to go to practice"said Sasuke as he finished drying his hair and threw his towel on his bed.

"Okay, good luck"said Sakura as she got up and went into the bathroom.

Sasuke left the dorm and went to football practice.

**Xo-With Sasuke-oX**

Sasuke went into the locker room and saw Neji, Shikamaru, and Naruto with smirks on their face.

_'What the hell are they smirking about?'_thought Sasuke.

"Had fun on your date with Sakura-chan?"Naruto asked Sasuke as his smirk grew.

_'Well, that explains why they are smirking'_thought Sasuke.

"It wasn't a date, you retard"said Sasuke.

"Sure it wasn't.Did you guys kiss?"asked Naruto.

"Was the kiss on the forehead,cheek, or lips?"asked Shikamaru smirking.

"Did you guys cuddle together at the movies?"asked Neji.

"Did you confess your undying love to her?Did she confess to you?Is she going to break up with Sai to hook up with you?"asked Naruto.

Sasuke was glaring at all of them.

_'Since when did they gang up on me?They finally found an opportunity on how to annoy me, and they took this chance'_thought Sasuke angrily.

"It _wasn't _a date and _nothing _happened and _nothing _will _ever _happen"said Sasuke.

"Something did happen!You guys kissed didn't you?!(gasp)You made out with her?!"asked Naruto.

An unnoticeable blush appeared on Sasuke's face because in fact, he did make out with her.

"Hn, just shut the hell up dobe"said Sasuke.

"Oh shit, you did make out with her?"asked Neji surprised.

"Whoa, what's Sai going to say when he founds out that you were making out with his girlfriend?!"asked Naruto.

"I _didn't _make out with her you idiots"lied Sasuke.

"Sure you didn't"muttered Shikamaru.

"You guys can believe what you want to but, nothing happened between me and the loser"said Sasuke.

"Aw, he even gave her a petname!"said Naruto teasingly.

Sasuke just glared at Naruto.

He punched Naruto as hard as he could on the head and walked away.

"Ow!You freaken bastard!"said Naruto as he rubbed his head in pain.

"You should have just stopped making fun of him"said Neji.

"But, it's so much fun!We finally have something to make fun of him about!"said Naruto.

"Yeah, that's actually true"said Shikamaru.

"We should be getting dressed in our football gear"said Neji.

"Yeah, everyone is starting to head on out to the field!"said Naruto.

**Xo-With Sakura-oX**

She already finished taking a shower and getting dressed.

She couldn't stop thinking about the kiss from yesterday.

_'Wow, he only kisses me to get his point straight across.I guess he wasn't lying before when he said he would never actually kiss me,only to prove his point.Why is it that every time he wants to prove his point it ends up with him kissing me?!'_thought Sakura.

It's not the fact that he kissed her that got her all nervous...it was the fact that she kissed him back even though she _loves _Sai.

_'How can I face Sai now?Ah!I practically cheated on him!'_thought Sakura.

**'So what?It's not like he doesn't kiss girls every fucking day!'**said Inner Sakura.

_'It's true that he cheats on me all the time and that he's a bastard for it but, I'm not like him, I refuse to cheat on the guy I'm going out with'_said Sakura.

**'Why do you always have to be so nice to everyone?'**asked Inner Sakura.

_'I don't know but, ah!I just remembered, starting tomorrow I'm going to be the bastard's freaken slave!'_thought Sakura.

**'Damn it, that's going to suck.'**said Inner Sakura.

_'Ugh, today I should have fun while I'm free!I would call the girls but, we didn't exchange our freaken numbers!'_said Sakura.

**'I thought we did'**said Inner Sakura.

_'Nope, we didn't'_said Sakura.

**'Well, then what are we going to do?!We don't even know where they're dorms are!'**said Inner Sakura.

_'Ugh, let's just walk around, maybe we will bump into them or something'_said Sakura.

Sakura grabbed her key and cell phone and walked out of the dorm.

She was wearing gray sweat pants, with a white tank top, and a gray sweater with short sleeves over it.

"I never really liked Saturdays"Sakura muttered to herself and she walked outside boredly.

She was surprised to see Sai waiting there for her.

He looked up when he saw the door open.

"How was your night with the Uchiha?"Sai asked bitterly.

Sakura let out a huge sigh.

"I actually had a good time but, before you start drawing conclusions, nothing happened and it wasn't a date, more of a hang out"said Sakura.

"You sure?"asked Sai as he walked up to her.

"Yes"said Sakura.

"Did he try to do anything?"asked Sai.

"No, I already told you that _nothing _happened!"said Sakura.

"Just because you told me that nothing happened, it doesn't mean that your telling the truth"said Sai.

"So, now you don't trust me?"asked Sakura.

"I do trust you, I just don't trust you with him"said Sai.

"Sai-kun, nothing happened.Just drop it,please"said Sakura.

_'I don't want to tell him about the kiss.Sasuke and I will get killed!'_thought Sakura.

_'If I force everything out of her and keep asking her then I'm going to end up ruining my final chance.Instead of asking her, I will go pay the Uchiha a visit later'_thought Sai.

"Fine, anyway, good morning"said Sai as he pulled her into a hug and kissed her on the lips.

Sakura kissed him back.

After a brief moment, they pulled apart.

"What were you doing out here anyway?"asked Sakura curiously.

"I was waiting for you to come out because I wanted to talk to you about what happened last night and because I'm going to take you out somewhere today"said Sai.

"Really?Where are we going?"asked Sakura.

"Well, we're going to go eat breakfast at a diner and then we can go wherever you want"said Sai.

"Cool!"said Sakura.

"Hey there Sai-kun!"squealed the annoying voice of Ami.

Sakura glared at her.

"What do you want Ami?"asked Sai as he glared at her.

He didn't like Ami for many reasons but, the main reason for why he didn't like her was because of what she did to Sakura, he knew about what happened between the two of them when they were younger because Sakura told him the story.

Sai was really protective of Sakura.

"Um why are you with that ugly bitch?"asked Ami as she looked at Sakura with digust.

"Your the ugly bitch, and I'm with her because she's my girlfriend"said Sai.

"Ew, I knew that you always went around dating any girl you think is hot but, why would you ever date her?Even though your only going to be with her for a few hours?"asked Ami.

"I have been dating her for three years.She's my _permanent _girlfriend and I would appreciate it if you just left us alone"said Sai while glaring at her coldly.

"What the fuck?So she wasn't lying?!"asked Ami shocked.

"No, now just go away"said Sai.

"Whatever, you're going to end up being mine Sai-kun. She doesn't deserve to be with anyone, I will have you"said Ami as she blew him a kiss and walked away.

"Ugh, I can't stand her!"said Sakura angrily.

"Calm down, forget about her, let's just go do what we were going to do."said Sai.

"(sigh)Okay"said Sakura.

Sai grabbed Sakura's hand and they walked to the parking lot.

They got in Sai's car and he drove out of the parking lot and to the diner.

"Wait, why are you taking me out anyway?"asked Sakura.

"Don't you remember?I told you I would focus more on you, and spend more time with you. I feel bad about how I treated you before...and I want to make up for that"said Sai.

Sakura smiled.

"That's really sweet of you Sai"said Sakura as she leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek as he continued driving.

_'I guess it was a good idea to take her out today'_thought Sai.

After a few minutes of driving they finally arrived at the diner.

They got out of Sai's car and they walked into the diner.

They ate and talked for about 15 to 20 minutes.

**Xo-With Sasuke-oX**

The coach had to go somewhere for a few days so, the football practice was cut short and they wouldn't have football practice for a few days.

"At least we wont have to practice for a few days!"said Naruto as the guys came out of the locker room.

"Maybe the girls will want to go out somewhere"said Neji.

"We will call the girls, you have to go back to the dorm and ask Sakura-chan, since none of us have her number"said Naruto.

"Hn"said Sasuke as he walked away.

When Sasuke got to the dorm, his room was empty.

_'Where could she have gone?'_thought Sasuke.

He couldn't find her anywhere so, he just went back downstairs and outside to meet up with everyone else.

"Where's Sakura-chan?"asked Hinata.

"She probably left somewhere"said Sasuke.

"That bitch left with Sai-kun earlier. He was going to take her to a diner or some shit.I really don't know what he sees in her.Anyway, how have you been Sasuke-kun?"asked Ami as she grabbed onto Sasuke's arm.

Sasuke had a look of disgust on his face as he tried to pry off Ami from his arm.

"Why do you always have to be so annoying?"asked Ino.

"Shut your mouth Yamanaka.We were best friends until you chose them over me!I don't even know how you could become friends with these losers!Sasuke-kun isn't a loser but, everyone else is!"said Ami.

"They aren't losers!Your the loser!Your such a slut!I'm glad that I chose them over you, they're better friends than you ever were!"said Ino.

"Whatever, anyway Sasuke-kun,we should really go out sometime"said Ami.

"No"said Sasuke as he finally pushed Ami off of him.

"Why not?"whined Ami.

"I don't like you and your annoying"said Sasuke coldly.

"I know you don't like me, you _love _me!"squealed Ami.

"Your squealing is very annoying and it is irritating to hear so, could you just leave the teme alone?"asked Naruto.

"No one was talking to your stupid self!Just mind your own business!I'm talking to my future husband and your interrupting our conversation!"said Ami.

"Future husband?He would never even hug you!What makes you think he would actually marry you?!"asked Tenten.

"Get out of the conversation!Sheesh, nosy people these days"said Ami.

"Ami, just leave"said Sasuke.

"Only because you asked me too.Bye Sasuke-kun!I love you!"said Ami as she blew him a kiss and left.

"Damn it, I can't stand that twit!"said Ino.

"No one can stand her, she's such a bitch"said Tenten.

"Let's just forget about her and go do something!"said Hinata.

**Xo-With Sakura-oX**

Sakura and Sai had already finished eating breakfast and they were now at the mall.

"Go ahead and get what you like, I will pay for it"said Sai.

"You don't have to Sai-kun.I can buy my own things"said Sakura.

"Yeah but, you're my girl and I want to buy the things you want, for you"said Sai.

"Um okay, but, you really don't have to"said Sakura.

"But, I want to"said Sai.

"Fine"said Sakura as they walked into a clothing store.

"Has Ami been bothering you ever since you came here?"asked Sai.

"(sigh)Well, I didn't see her yesterday and I didn't see her my first day here so, not really but, whenever we run into each other or she sees me, she always annoys me"said Sakura.

"If you want, I can get someone to take care of her for you"said Sai.

"No, that wont be necessary Sai.Besides, if it gets to the point where I really want to kill her then,I will do it myself but, it's okay"said Sakura.

"Are you sure?"asked Sai.

"Yeah"said Sakura.

"Okay well, go pick out some things that you like"said Sai.

"Okay!"said Sakura as she started looking around the store.

She ended up buying two new outfits and a pair of new shoes.

"I guess you don't like to shop much"said Sai.

"(giggles)I guess you can say that"said Sakura as she swung her bags.

It was already two in the afternoon.

_'Time goes by fast'_thought Sakura.

"We should go back"said Sai.

"Yeah, there isn't anything else to do anyway"said Sakura.

Before leaving the mall they got smoothies and then they got out of the mall and into Sai's car.

After Sai finished his smoothie, he drove back to the dorm.

Sakura took her time on drinking the smoothie.

_'Mmm, this is so good!'_thought Sakura.

**'Sai-kun was actually nice today!'**said Inner Sakura.

_'You say that as if he was never nice to us before'_said Sakura.

**'Well, we haven't been with him for a few months!So, he hasn't taken us anywhere!It was nice to spend time with him again'**said Inner Sakura.

_'Yeah...'_said Sakura.

Sai and Sakura arrived back at school in about ten minutes.

Sakura left her bags in the car and just took out her smoothie.

Sasuke and the others were sitting at a table and they were just talking.

They saw when Sakura and Sai arrived.

Sakura and Sai had their hands locked together.

"Well, I'll let you go do what you want. Oh and you left your bags int he car, call me when you need them"said Sai.

"Okay, bye Sai-kun, I love you"said Sakura.

"I love you too Sakura"said Sai as they kissed.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and she put one arm around his neck since, her other one was holding her smoothie.

Sasuke really didn't like the fact that they were kissing like that.

_'Whatever, they're boyfriend and girlfriend so, they're always going to end up doing that'_thought Sasuke.

For some reason he didn't like the fact that Sai and Sakura were going out.

_'It's probably because Sai doesn't deserve someone like her.There's just something about her...I don't know what it is but, she shouldn't be with someone like Sai, she deserves someone better'_thought Sasuke.

When Sakura and Sai finally pulled apart, they walked their separate ways.

As Sakura was walking towards her dorm, she saw Sasuke,Ino,Naruto, Hinata, and the rest of them.

"Hey guys!"said Sakura as she walked over to them.

"Hey Sakura-chan, how was your morning with Sai?"asked Hinata.

"It was really nice, we went to go eat at a diner then we went to the mall"said Sakura.

"Where is he off to now?"asked Ino.

"I don't know, why?"asked Sakura.

"Nothing, it's just that he might be going to spend time with one of his whores"said Ino.

"Ino-chan, I know you don't like Sai, and I know that he's usually with some other girl but, he's not _always _with a whore or whatever.That's not what his life is dedicated to."said Sakura.

"Then he's probably going to drink or smoke or something!"said Ino.

"Why do you always have to think bad of him?!He's not _that _bad and he can actually be pretty nice at times!"said Sakura.

"He's only nice to you!He has never been nice to anyone else other than you!Which is why you can say that but, he's only going to be nice to you so, our opinion on him is always going to be that he's a bastard!"said Ino.

"Ugh whatever"said Sakura.

"Well, we were looking for you because we were all going to hang out but, since you left with Sai we had to go on without you"said Tenten.

"Yeah and now we're just going to spend time with our boyfriends, sorry Sakura-chan, maybe tomorrow"said Hinata.

"I can't do anything that I want to do tomorrow, or for the rest of the week"muttered Sakura.

"Why not?"asked Shikamaru.

"Well, I have to listen to everything that the Sasuke tells me to do"muttered Sakura.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that"said Naruto.

"Well, Sasuke will be hanging out with us so, you will be too"said Neji.

"True, oh and I don't have any of your numbers."said Sakura.

"Yeah, we never exchanged them"said Tenten.

Just tell us your number and Sasuke will give you all of our numbers"said Hinata.

"Okay"said Sakura.

She told them her number and they put it in their phone.

Sakura and Sasuke went back to their dorm, and the others went with their boyfriend and girlfriend.

"Give me your phone"said Sakura.

"Why?"asked Sasuke.

"You have everyone else's number in your phone so, I will just look for their number and then, put it in my phone"said Sakura.

"I have a new phone"said Sasuke.

"I thought that you were only going to change the number _not _the phone"said Sakura.

"Well, I had to change my number about 20 times already so, I decided to just get a new phone too"said Sasuke as he gave her his phone.

"Well, you don't have your own number in here so, what's your number?"asked Sakura.

Sasuke told Sakura his number, and Sakura saved it in her phone.

She looked through his contacts and put their numbers in her phone.

When she was done she gave the phone back to Sasuke.

"Are you doing anything today?"asked Sakura.

"No, why?"asked Sasuke.

"Well, I'm not doing anything either so, I thought maybe it would be a good time for you to help me out with basketball"said Sakura.

"Okay, wanna go to the gym or the basketball court?"asked Sasuke.

"For now, let's go to the gym and after I start getting the hang of it, I will verse you out on the court"said Sakura.

"Okay, fine by me but, your going to end up losing anyway"said Sasuke.

"The only way that I will end up losing is if you're a bad coach"said Sakura.

"No, the only way you will lose is if you really suck like the loser you are"said Sasuke.

"I'm not a loser!"Said Sakura.

"Yes you are, and if you ever call me, on my caller ID it will say loser"said Sasuke.

"Ugh you have got to be kidding me!Your such a faggot!"said Sakura.

"No, I'm not"said Sasuke.

"Whatever, let's just go to the gym, go ahead and lead the way because I got no idea of where the gym is"said Sakura.

They went to the gym and Sasuke got a basketball...from somewhere.

"Okay, so first thing is first, you need to know how to shoot correctly"said Sasuke.

"Why can't I just shoot however I want?Why does there have to be a specific way on how to shoot the ball into the basket?"asked Sakura.

"That's how the rules of the sport goes"said Sasuke.

"Well that rule is retarded"said Sakura.

"Do you want to know how to play or not?"asked Sakura.

"I do!Go ahead coach!Continue"said Sakura.

"(sigh)Well, show me how you regularly would shoot a basketball"said Sasuke.

"Okay!"said Sakura.

Sasuke gave her the ball.

Sakura just threw the ball with one hand and it bounced off the rim.

"You threw it as if this was Tennis or something"muttered Sasuke.

"Well, I told you that this was my worst sport!"said Sakura.

"Yeah but, I didn't think you would suck this much at it"said Sasuke.

"Well, I haven't seen you play so, I can't say if your so great anyway!"said Sakura.

"Look, you have to sort of flick your wrist when your throwing the basket ball"said Sasuke.

He grabbed the basketball and threw it into the hoop and it got nothing but net.

"How the hell am I suppose to do that?"asked Sakura.

"Do what I just showed you"said Sasuke.

After about ten minutes of Sasuke showing Sakura what to do and Sakura doing everything wrong Sasuke decided to just put her hands in the right position.

He got behind her and held her arm.

He put it up and then with his other hand he grabbed her arm that she was using to hold the ball and put it up, near her other hand.

With both of his hands holding her arms, it almost looked like he was hugging her from behind.

Sakura was blushing a bit from the warmth and from how close they were.

his head was at the side of her face.

He started to whisper in her ear.

"Usually your suppose to sort of duck down but, for now just push your elbows in, and then just shoot your arms out and like I told you before, slightly flick your wrist and aim for that square that is almost all around the hoop"said Sasuke in his low,deep,rich voice.

Sakura could have fainted right there and then.

_'What's going on with me?...Why is it that it feels like I'm in heaven?Ah!What the hell am I thinking?!...But, I actually like us being this close to each other...I just don't know why'_thought Sakura.

"Okay"said Sakura softly as she did what Sasuke told her.

To her surprise, she got the ball not the net.

"See, your already making progress"said Sasuke as he moved away from her and got the ball.

Sakura didn't say it or show it but, she felt a bit upset when he moved away from her.

"Yeah, I guess you wont be a bad coach after all!"said Sakura.

"Well, at least you were able to make it in the net.Now try to make it in 15 more times"said Sasuke.

"-sweat drop- Just because I made it in once, it doesn't mean that I will be able to make it in 15 more times!"said Sakura.

"Just do exactly what you did before, and you should be able to make 15 more baskets.They don't have to be 15 in a row but, try to make 15 shots in less than three minutes"said Sasuke.

"What kind of coach are you?!There is no way in hell that I will be able to make 15 more freaken shots in under three minutes!"said Sakura.

"Well, if you don't then you will have to start all over again"said Sasuke.

"Eh...you have got to be kidding me!Your the _worst _coach ever!I hate you!"said Sakura.

"I don't care, you have to make 15 shots...starting...Now!"said Sasuke.

"Ah!"said Sakura in surprise.

She got the ball and started to try making baskets.

She knew that if she stressed over it, she would keep messing up and never finish making in the baskets so, she concentrated and did exactly what she did before.

Just as she was about to make the fifteenth shot...

"Times up you didn't make it, you have to try again"said Sasuke.

"Say what?!I only had one shot left!That's not fair!you can't make me do it all over again!I almost had it!I only needed one freaken shot!That doesn't make a difference!"said Sakura.

"In a basketball game, one point can be the decision of which team wins so, it does make a difference"said Sasuke.

"Well, this isn't a basketball game so, who cares?!It's just practice!"said Sakura.

"Well, it doesn't matter, I'm your coach and what I say goes so, do it over"said Sasuke.

"Ah!Your torturing me on purpose!"said Sakura.

"No I'm not.Start in 3...2...1...go"said Sasuke.

Sakura was aggravated.

_'I only needed one more damn shot!Ah!What the hell?'_thought Sakura.

After about an hour of trying, Sakura was finally able to make the 15 shots in under three minutes.

She was tired and sweaty.

"Sasuke Uchiha, YOU SUCK!"said Sakura as she breath a bit hard and wiped the sweat off her forehead.

"We will continue this tomorrow"said Sasuke.

"Can we do something a bit more easier?"asked Sakura.

"Nope, and since starting tomorrow you have to do everything that I tell you to do, I can have more fun"said Sasuke with a smirk.

"Wow, your so kind"said Sakura sarcastically.

"I know"said Sasuke.

"Well, I'm going back to the dorm to take a damn shower"said Sakura.

"Okay, I will be there in a few minutes"said Sasuke.

"Okay"said Sakura as she left the gym.

Sasuke put the basketball away and turned off the lights from the gym.

He stepped outside and started to walk towards his dorm.

"Uchiha!"said a voice that stopped Sauske in his tracks.

"What do you want?"asked Sasuke.

"I want to have a talk with you"said Sai angrily.

Sasuke turned around to face Sai.

"I really don't have time for you"said Sasuke.

"I don't care, I have a few questions and a few demands!"said Sai.

"It's not like I'm going to listen to any of the demands"said Sasuke.

"Yes you are and if you don't, then there will be high prices to pay"said Sai.

* * *

**A/N:I'm sorry that it ended up being a sort of cliff hanger.I hate cliff hangers too so trust me, I didn't want to make it that way.Anyway, I was able to update this on Sunday like I said I would! :) yay! I updated one two chapters in two days! :) I have just had a hard time on updating as fast as I usually do.Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter anmd I hope you like the story so far.I would be updating sooner but, my stupid sister is always ont he damn computer!Ugh I just hate her so much at times!She's really annoying and well, ugh I don't like her!Anyway, if you haven't yet, vote on th epoll and PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *


	8. I can't believe he hit me!

**Chapter 8:I can't believe he hit me!**

**_Disclaimer:I do not own naruto or any of its characters._**

Speaking "blah blah"

Thinking _'blah blah'_

Inner Sakura **'blah blah'**

**Xo-Chapter 8-oX**

"What the hell do you want anyway?"asked Sasuke.

"I want to know what happened between you and _my girl _last night"said Sai.

"Nothing happened"said Sasuke.

"Don't lie to me you bastard!I know that something must have happened and your going to tell me RIGHT NOW!"said Sai angrily.

"Hn, believe me if you want to or not but, nothing happened"said Sasuke.

_'Besides me making out with her for a few minutes...which was a really good feeling...she's a great kisser...I wouldn't mind to kiss her again'_thought Sasuke,

Sai got angry and he pushed Sasuke against the brick wall of the school building...well, one out of the few buildings there.

"TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED!"yelled Sai.

Sasuke shoved Sai off of him and he sent a death glare towards Sai.

"Don't put your hands on me"said Sasuke in a low dark voice.

Sai unnoticeabley trembled at the tone that Sasuke was using.

_'Why the hell does he have to be so deadly?Damn'_thought Sai.

"Well, don't go near Sakura!"said Sai.

"She's my roommate, I'm always going to be near her whether I want to be or not"said Sasuke.

"Well, you went to the Movie Theater with her, you had a choice, and in fact, you were the one who decided that you two should go!"said Sai angrily.

"That's because she was going to be doing homework, I don't know anyone who does homework on a freaken Friday night"said Sasuke.

"Well, you should have told her to go out with someone else other than you!"said Sai.

"What's the big deal anyway?It's not like it was a date or anything, and nothing happened between us."said Sasuke.

"I _don't _want you near her...and I want to know that truth.I know I wont be getting the truth out of her but, she says this is my last chance so, I'm not going to ruin this by trying to force her to tell me the truth"said Sai.

"So, you don't trust her"said Sasuke.

"No"said Sai.

"What the fuck?Wow, some relationship you two got there"said Sasuke.

"Shut the hell up Uchiha, you don't know anything about being in a relationship!"said Sai.

"And you think you do?Cheating on your girlfriend every day is what you call a relationship?"asked Sasuke.

"It just happens to be so that our relationship is different from most people but, it doesn't matter when it comes to love!"said Sai.

"You don't love her though. The only reason you don't want to lose her is because you actually like her enough to stay with her and she's the only girl on earth who would probably be taking all your bullshit"said Sasuke.

"That's not true!"said Sai.

"Whatever, I don't want to be wasting my time with you so, leave me the fuck alone"said Sasuke.

"Not until you agree to stay away from her!If you don't, expect your life to be a living hell.You know that I can do many things to you Uchiha, I can get anyone to jump you and I can do tons of other things to you if you don't back off"said Sai.

"Your threats mean nothing to me"said Sasuke as he started walking away.

"Why did you take her out anyway?You don't take anyone out anywhere, especially not some girl you just met so, why her?"asked Sai.

_'If he is starting to like her, I'm going to have to kill this bastard'_thought Sai.

"Hn"said Sasuke without turning back.

"You better not find any interest in her and you better not start liking her!If I found out that there's something going on, I'm going to kill you, ya hear me?!"Sai yelled towards Sasuke as Sasuke finally disappeared from his sight.

_'Why would I ever end up liking someone like Sakura?...He's such an idiot. I have some interest in her because she's...different from most girls but, there's no way in hell that I would actually like her'_thought Sasuke as he continued walking to his dorm.

By the time Sasuke arrived at his room, Sakura was already fresh and clean and doing her homework at her desk.

"Will you always be doing homework whenever I come in?"asked Sasuke.

"Well, tomorrow your asshole self will be my _boss _so, I wont have anytime to do my homework so, I am doing it now since today is probably the only time I can finish it.Besides, I'm tired from that basketball practice, I wont be going anywhere or doing anything for the rest of the day"said Sakura.

"True, I can't wait for tomorrow, it's going to be one of the best days of my life"said Sauske with a smirk plasterd on his face.

"If you push me too hard, I'm going to make your life a living hell, got it?!"asked Sakura while glaring at him.

"Hn, why is it that you and your bastard boyfriend always threaten me, and the threats just never seem to amuse me?"asked Sasuke.

"Sai-kun threatens you?"asked Sakura surprised.

_'...I never knew that Sai threatened him.Why didn't he ever tell me?'_thought Sakura.

"Didn't you know that?"asked Sasuke.

"No...what does he say?"asked Sakura.

_'If I tell her then, I will just get myself into more problems.It would be best if I didn't tell her'_thought Sasuke.

"Nothing, forget about it"said Sasuke.

"No, tell me what Sai threatens you about!"said Sakura.

"I told you it's nothing, just forget about it"said Sasuke.

"It is something because even though your an asshole I still consider you a friend and I wont allow Sai-kun to be threatening my friends"said Sakura.

_'Why does she always have to call me an asshole?'_thought Sasuke.

"I can't tell you, I thought you already knew anyway.If I tell you then, I will just get myself into problems and whenever Sai has some issue with me, he gets really annoying"said Sasuke.

"Just tell me!I want to know!"said Sakura.

"(sigh)Why do you have to be so stubborn?"asked Sasuke.

"Because I am, now tell me what Sai has threatened you about!"demanded Sakura.

_'Oh well, might as well tell her'_thought Sasuke.

"It's basically everything he tells you.He wants me to stay away from you"said Sasuke.

"...What does he say though?...Like, if you don't stay away from me what did he threaten that he will do?"asked Sakura.

"He said he can easily get someone to jump me, and he will make my life a living hell and that I know that he can do tons of bad things to me"said Sasuke.

"He actually said that?"asked Sakura shocked.

"Well yeah, that's something that Sai would say.Do you know your boyfriend at all?"asked Sasuke.

"Of course I know him!But, why would he say that?He doesn't need to do any of that just because he doesn't like you so, he doesn't want you to be near me!That doesn't even make sense!"said Sakura.

_'That's because he doesn't want us to end up liking each other or anything.He's a jealous bastard'_thought Sasuke.

"Whatever, it's not like he can do anything to me anyway"said Sasuke.

"But still, that's not right.I'm going to go have a talk with him"said Sakura as she got out of her seat and started walking towards the door.

Sasuke grabbed her wrist, which stopped her from walking any further.

Sakura looked up at him with confused eyes.

"Just forget about it.You don't have to make such a big deal about this.It's not like the threats that he gives me mean anything to me"said Sasuke.

"I know they don't, nothing seems to matter to you Sasuke but, like I said before, your still a friend and I'm not going to allow my boyfriend to be threatening my friend like that.Especially since it was for a stupid reason"said Sakura.

Sasuke loosened his grip on her wrist.

"Well, there's still no reason for you to do this but, whatever, do what you want.I'm going to take a shower"said Sasuke as he let go of her wrist.

"Okay"said Sakura as she left the room.

Sasuke went into the bathroom with his towel and clothes.

_'She really is stubborn'_thought Sasuke as he shook his head.

**Xo-With Sakura-oX**

Sakura went out of the building, and into the one next to it.

She climbed up a flight of stairs and when she got in front of a certain door, she banged really hard on it.

_'What gives him the right to threaten Sasuke?!Sasuke may be an ass but, he can't threaten him!He's still my friend!'_thought Sakura angrily as she continued banging on the door.

"Hold up!I'm coming!"said a voice that Sakura wasn't familiar with.

Someone opened up and Sakura was surprised that it wasn't Sai.

_'Sai told me this was the number of his room.I couldn't have gotten the wrong dorm...right?'_thought Sakura.

"Whoa, what are you doing here, hottie?Don't tell me that someone as pretty as you is here to have 'fun' with Sai"said the guy.

_'So, this is the right room'_thought Sakura.

"No, I'm Sai's permanent girlfriend, not one of those whores.Is Sai here?"asked Sakura.

"So, you must be Sakura and yeah he's here.But, I can't understand how you were able to stay with him for three damn years!"said the guy.

"Neither can I.What's your name anyway?"asked Sakura.

"I'm Zaku, uh come right in, he should be coming out of the shower soon"said Zaku.

"Okay"said Sakura as she walked in.

"What are you doing here anyway?It's getting kind of late"said Zaku.

"I need to have a little _talk _with Sai"said Sakura.

"Does it involve you yelling at him?"asked Zaku.

"It might get to that point"said Sakura.

"Holy shit then, I'm staying to watch!"said Zaku.

Sakura looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Um okay?"said Sakura.

"So, how about you dump Sai and maybe we can get to know each other"said Zaku.

"How about no"said Sakura.

Zaku was about to Say something but, Sai stepped into the bathroom.

"Sakura?What are you doing here?"asked Sai as he went up to her.

"We need to talk"said Sakura.

"About what?"asked Sai.

"About how you threaten my friends for a stupid reason!"said Sakura, raising her voice a bit.

"I didn't threaten any of your friends!"said Sai.

"Don't lie!You always threaten Sasuke to stay away from me!"said Sakura.

"Well, you shouldn't even consider that bastard a friend!"said Sai.

"I don't even see why you hate him so much!We're just friends!What's wrong with us being friends?!"asked Sakura angrily.

"The fact that I hate him!I don't want you to be friends with the guy I hate!"said Sai.

"That's not even a good reason and you know it!There's more to it that you're not telling me and god damn it Sai, you better tell me _right now_!"said Sakura in a dangerous tone.

He could tell she was really mad, and when she was mad, she was scary.

_'Whoa this is getting good!I've never see anyone talk to him that way and get away with it!Whoa, this is so awesome!'_thought Zaku.

"There's nothing to it Sakura, so just shut up and leave already!"said Sai.

He would never admit that he is a bit jealous when she's with Sasuke instead of him.

"Don't tell me what to do!I already told you, your my boyfriend _not _my boss!"said Sakura.

"Well, we're having a pointless argument so, you should just leave"said Sai.

"This isn't a pointless argument!You have no right to go around and threaten Sasuke!"said Sakura.

"Why do you care anyway?!Do you like him or something?!Is there something going on that you aren't telling me?!"asked Sai angrily.

"No!I care because he's my friend and unlike you, I actually give a damn about my friends!"said Sakura.

"Well I don't, I want him away from you and that's that!End of discussion Sakura!I don't want to hear anymore bullshit coming out of your mouth!Just get the hell out of her and stop acting like a little bitch!"said Sai angrily as he glared darkly at her.

In an instance, Sakura's hand made contact with Sai's cheek.

She was glaring at him really hard.

Sai rubbed his now red cheek and was looking at her in a very pissed off way.

"What the hell gives you the right to talk to me that way?!I'm not a little bitch you asshole!I already told you that I'm only giving you one last chance but, it seems to me like I shouldn't hav-"

"Like what?Like you shouldn't have given me another chance?Why are you acting like this anyway?!Your acting as if you like him!"said Sai.

"I barely know him!What makes you think i would like someone that I barely know?!"asked Sakura.

"Well, you never know and by the way that your defending him it seems that you have developed something for that asshole and I wont allow it!"said Sai.

"I haven't developed anything for him you idiot!"said Sakura angrily.

"Then why the hell are you defending him?!"asked Sai.

"I already told you, HE'S MY FRIEND!"said Sakura.

"Your acting as if he's more than just a friend!"said Sai.

"Well he isn't more than just a friend no matter how I'm acting!So just stop being so jealous!"said Sakura.

"I'm _not _jealous!"said Sai.

"Yes you are!That's why you don't want me near him!Because your jealous that around here he's better than you at everything so, he might be able to take me away from you!That's it isn't it?That's why you threaten him right?"Sakura stated more than questioned.

Sakura soon found herself being pushed to the wall forcefully by Sai.

He had his hand around her throat and he was grabbing her against the wall.

"He is _not _better than me at everything and I am _not _jealous!"said Sai.

"You know that he's better than you at most things and yes you are jealous!"said Sakura.

Sai's grip around her throat got tighter.

_'Wow, Sai really is an asshole, I would do something but, this doesn't involve me and Sai will probably kill me'_thought Zaku.

"No!He is not better than me at anything and there is no way in hell that I would be jealous of someone like him!"said Sai.

"That's not what I heard!Everyone says he's a better athlete, he gets more girls, he gets better grades, and that people like him more than they like you!said Sakura.

"That isn't true!"said Sai angrily as he started to squeez the air out of her.

Sakura started gasping for air.

"Let(gasp)go(gasp)!"said Sakura as she tried taking his hand off her throat.

"Wait, so you do like him"said Sai as he loosened his grip around her throat to let her breathe better.

"What?!No I Don't and why the hell did you choke me you asshole?!If you choked me any tighter Imight have died!"said Sakura as she got her breath back.

"Yes you do, you think he's better than me so, you like him"said Sai as his eyes turned cold.

"No!That's not true!I said that people around here say he's better than you.I like him better than you but, at times you act more of an asshole than he does"said Sakura.

Sai realesed her.

"Whatever Sakura, I don't want you near him and I'm not going to tell you this again!"said Sai.

"Ugh, are you deaf?!I told you YOUR NOT MY BOSS SO, I'M NOT GOING TO LISTEN TO YOU!"yelled Sakura.

"WELL, YOU HAVE TO LISTEN TO ME WHETHER YOU WANT TO OR NOT!"yelled Sai angrily.

"NO I DON'T!"said Sakura.

"Yes you do and if you don't I'm going to be ruining the life of your little friend Sasuke!"said Sai.

"Your not my fucking boss!Stay away from Sasuke and the rest of my friends!"said Sakura.

"Why?"asked Sai.

"I don't want you to hurt any of my friends and ruin our friendships!"said Sakura.

"Whatever, I'm definitely not leaving the Uchiha alone though"said Sai.

"Why not?!What's he doing that is so wrong?!"asked Sakura.

"I just don't like him at all and stop questioning me Sakura!You already know the god damn answer so, just listen to ME AND STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM HIM!"said Sai angrily.

"Ugh, I'm not listening to you!I don't care of what you have to say!Tell it to someone who gives a shit and will actually listen to you!"said Sakura.

-SLAP!-

Sakura touched her now sore cheek and looked at Sai with disbelief.

"Don't you _DARE _ever talk to me that way Sakura.You better know your place"snarled Sai.

Zaku was watching everything in surprise.

_'What the hell?!Sai has no right to do that!She's a girl!'_thought Zaku.

"Why would you hit me?"asked Sakura as her eyes stinged with tears.

"You are being very disobedient and I'm tired of the bullshit!Just stay away from the Uchiha!The rules are that simple!"said Sai.

"Your tired of _my _bullshit?!What the fuck?!Oh and since when did a relationship involve rules?!Your such an ass Sai!"said Sakura as she ran out the room.

"Wow, your really um well, that didn't go so well"said Zaku.

"Shut the hell up"said Sai.

_'I can't believe he actually smacked me!I mean sure he's hit me before but, he hasn't hurt me in any way for a long time...and now he dared smack me?!He even choked me!What the hell is wrong with him?!'_thought Sakura as tears rolled down her face.

By the time she reached her room, her face was still wet with tears.

Sasuke turned around and was surprised to see a crying Sakura.

For some reason, unknown to Sasuke, he actually felt concerned.

"What happened?"asked Sasuke as he got up from the bed and walked over to her.

He knew that Sai must have done something but, what?That's what he wanted to know.

Sasuke was probably the only comfort she would get so, Sakura hugged him and cried on his shirt.

"I can't believe he actually hurt me again!"said Sakura in between sobs.

_'Umm...what am I suppose to do in these type of situations?'_thought Sasuke confused.

He just wrapped his arms around Sakura...trying to calm her down.

"What did he do?"asked Sasuke.

"Well, he choked me.(sob)..and then, he smacked me...and..(sob).he hasn't hit me in a long time and now that he's hit me...it just hurts so much...(sob) why would he do that?...He didn't say sorry it didn't even seem like he cared that he hurt me!"said Sakura.

_'He actually choked her?He freaken SMACKED her?!What the hell is his problem?He isn't suppose to hit a girl!Why is he such a low life?!What a bastard'_thought Sasuke.

"Why did he hit you?"asked Sasuke.

"Because I told him that I don't care about what he has to say and he said that he smacked me because I was being disobedient and he's tired of my bullshit and ugh...sometimes, I just wish I never met him"said Sakura as she started to stop crying.

_'Well, at least she's getting calmer.'_thought Sasuke.

"He's a real asshole, just try to break up with him or something"said Sasuke.

"It's not like I could if I wanted to"said Sakura softly.

"So, you don't want to break up with him even after what he's done to you?"asked Sasuke.

Sakura looked up at Sasuke's face.

"...I don't know..."said Sakura.

"Hn, you don't have to be with someone if you really don't want to be with them.You always have a choice in life...you just have to make the right one"said Sasuke.

"I know...but, I don't know what's the right choice...I- I just don't know what I feel for him anymore..."said Sakura.

Sasuke finally let go of Sakura...both of them missing each other's warmth yet, neither one admitting it.

"Well, you're going to have to decide sooner or later because, if he's controlling your life, your never going to live the life that you want to"said Sasuke.

"I know...I guess your right..."said Sakura.

"Well, go finish your homework you loser, I know that you didn't finish it yet"said Sasuke.

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Why are you such an asshole?!Ugh, you _always _call me a damn loser!"said Sakura.

"Why do you always have to call me an asshole?"asked Sasuke in a mocking tone.

Sakura glared at him, and Sasuke smirked.

_'At least she's back to her short-tempered self'_thought Sasuke.

"Whatever!"said Sakura as she went to the desk to finish her homework.

"You should be doing your homework too ya know!"said Sakura.

"No, I don't need to do it"said Sasuke.

"What do you mean?"asked Sakura.

"That's going to be _your _first task tomorrow"said Sasuke with a smirk.

"Huh?Oh wait, uh!No way!Do your homework yourself!Just because I have to do whatever you tell me to, it doesn't mean you get to slack off and leave me with all your work!"said Sakura.

"Actually, it does mean that"said Sasuke.

"I hate you"said Sakura as she glared at him.

"I know"said Sasuke.

"Wait but, what if Sai finds out about this?...You know he's not going to like this"said Sakura.

"So what?It was a bet, and a deal is a deal"said Sasuke.

"You know he doesn't care about that"said Sakura.

"Yeah but, he can't do anything about it.I don't give a shit, I won the bet so, you need to do what I tell you to, he can't change anything"said Sasuke.

"Um okay but, I just don't want to get into any more trouble with him"said Sakura.

"You shouldn't even be with him after what he has done to you"muttered Sasuke.

"What was that?"asked Sakura because she didn't hear what he said.

"Nothing"said Sasuke.

"Okay well, I'm going to finish my homework so, you go do whatever your going to do"said Sakura.

"Hn"said Sasuke as he went to go...do Sasuke things.

After about an hour or two the two teens went to sleep and got some shut eye.

Sakura...not really wanting to know what would happen the next day because she knew that she would be going through hell and back.

* * *

**A/N:Hey!I hope you liked the chapter!I was finally able to update DURING the week! :) It's Wednesday and I haven't been able to update on this day for a LONG time so, I'm glad!See, I'm working hard on updating faster. lol I will update again on Saturday and maybe again on Sunday and hopefully I can probably update on Friday again but, we'll see what happens, I wont promise anything.Anyway I'm sorry that it takes a while more to update but, life sucks so yeah.**

**"I DON'T Want To Marry You!" is in the lead with "A playboy and Playgirl Story" and "The Paradise of Jealousy" in a tie for second place and well, all the choices were voted for and I honestly don't know what story I will end up writing but, so far it seems probably "I DON'T Want To Marry You!" will win but, we never know and if you haven't voted on the poll yet PLEASE VOTE!**

**I hope you like the story so far and I hope you enjoyed the chapter...I know I have grammar and spelling things to fix up but, I will do that afterwards so, please don't get mad about that.It's just that I wanted to update quick because it's terrible that I use to update every day and now I only update on Saturday and Sunday so, yeah I wanted to make up for it and I'm trying REAL HARD to update faster.no flames plz and PLEASE REVIEW! :) I would appreciate it if you review if you read! :) **


	9. Torture, Whip Cream, and Bowling

**Chapter 9:Torture,Whip Cream, and Bowling**

**_Disclaimer:I do not own naruto or any of its characters._**

Speaking "blah blah"

Thinking _'blah blah'_

Inner Sakura **'blah blah'**

**Xo-Chapter 9-oX**

The next day Sakura woke up groggily.

She was still sleepy.

She looked at the clock and saw that it was five in the morning.

She groaned and tried to go back to sleep but, it was no use.

Once she woke up, she couldn't go back to sleep.

_'Ugh but, I'm still tired.Oh well, might as well take a shower and do the rest of the things I do in the stupid morning'_thought Sakura as she sat up on her bed and rubbed her eyes as she let out a yawn.

She looked over at the other side of the room to where was Sasuke was suppose to be sleeping.

He was facing the other way but, by his deep and even breaths, she knew he was still sleeping.

She opened up her drawer and took out a pair of clothes and she got a towel.

When she had everything she needed, she went to the bathroom to take a shower.

Many things were running through her mind.

_'Why would Sai hit me?...I know I hit him first or whatever but, he deserves it for all the wrong that he has done to me...I haven't done much wrong to him.I understand that he hates Sasuke with all his might but, what does they're hatred for each other have to do with me?Can't he just leave me out of it and let me be friends with who I want to be?'_thought Sakura.

The scene with his hand hitting her across the face raced through her mind.

She couldn't take it out of her head.

_'Should I still be with him after all that?I let him smoke drink, and cheat on me...but, letting hit me?...Can I really let ALL of those things just slip because, I love him?.Should I just end it and find someone better than him?'_thought Sakura confused.

When she finished taking a shower and brushing her teeth and changing into her clothes, she got out of the bathroom.

She saw Sasuke sitting up on his bed.

She put her clothes and the towel in the basket of dirty laundry.

Sasuke got up with a pile of clothes and a towel in his hand.

"I see that you're already ready to start working today.It's nice that you have the enthusiasm"said Sasuke with a small smirk on his face.

Sakura s\gave him an evil look.

"Yeah, I'm going to go hang out with my friends._Don't _call me if you need anything"said Sakura as she picked up her cell phone and got ready to leave the room.

"Your not going anywhere Sakura, your staying right here, and you better be here once I come out of that shower.If not, I will make this week be hell for you"said Sasuke.

"Ugh, fucking bastard!"said Sakura.

"Watch the language"said Sasuke as he went into the bathroom.

"Watch the language my ass"muttered Sakura as she sat on her bed with her arms crossed over her chest.

_'I really wish that I never agreed to this damn bet!'_thought Sakura.

After waiting for about 15 minutes, Sasuke finally came out of the bathroom dressed and dried.

"About time!"said Sakura.

"Hn, go do my homework"commanded Sasuke.

"Do it yourself!I don't even know what you have to do for homework!"said Sakura.

"Look in my agenda and do what it says I have for homework"said Sasuke.

"Ugh, do you think I want to do your damn homework?!Do it yourself!"said Sakura.

"Sakura, you have to do _whatever _I tell you to and you _must _do at the moment that I tell you to!"said Sasuke.

"Whatever, where the hell is your book bag?"asked Sakura.

"I don't know, look for it, while your at it, clean the area around my bed and fix my bed and throw out any garbage.I'll be back in half an hour, everything better be done by the time that I get back"said Sasuke as he left the room.

"Fucking jerk!"said Sakura.

_'Who the hell does he think he is leaving me to do all his dirty work for him?!And in only half an hour?!What the fuck?! The homework itself might take more than half an hour to do!'_thought Sakura.

She really thought that this wasn't fair.

"Oh well, I should start doing it, I did agree to the bet, and now I have to pay the price for losing the bet"Sakura said to herself.

She sighed and started looking for Sasuke's book bag.

_'Wait, I don't even know how his damn book bag looks!'_thought Sakura.

**'Damn, he's really going to make this a living hell'**said Inner Sakura.

_'I know right!He's such a bastard!'_thought Sakura.

**'Stop complaining and just do it'**said Inner Sakura.

_'How am I suppose to do anything when I don't even know where his book bag is?!Heck, I don't even know how it looks!'_said Sakura.

**'True,oh well just look for a book bag. There should only be two book bags in this room.Yours and his.You already know how yours looks, just look for a different book bag.It shouldn't be that hard'**said Inner Sakura.

Sakura looked under looked around Sasuke's bed and didn't find much.

'_Well, at least he isn't a dirty pig. He's actually really clean so, I don't have much to clean that's his'_thought Sakura with some relief.

She looked under the bed and found a navy blue book bag.

"What a nice place to have your book bag"Sakura muttered to herself sarcastically.

She opened up his book bag and took out his agenda.

She flipped through the pages until she found the homework from Friday.

_'He actually writes neat'_thought Sakura surprised.

She looked at the list and sweat dropped.

_'Why the hell does he have so much homework?!He has homework from every class!How the hell am I suppose to finish this all in half an hour?!'_thought Sakura.

Immediately, she started doing the homework.

**'Well, his homework isn't hard, it may be a lot but, it's easy so, it shouldn't take a lot of time to finish it besides, you don;t have to do it in half an hour.What's he going to do about it?'**asked Inner Sakura.

_'He will make everything hard to do for me!He will make me do a lot of more things and my life will be really miserable!'_said Sakura.

**'Damn him for being a bastard!Well, chop chop finish the homework!'**said Inner Sakura.

_'What do you think that I'm trying to do?!'_asked Sakura as she quickly did Sasuke's homework.

She was able to finish half of his homework in 20 minutes.

"I have to finish everything in ten minutes, (sigh) I will _never _make another bet against Sasuke, again"Sakura said to herself.

Sakura was done with fixing Sasuke's bed, and done with his homework by the time that he came home.

"Good job Pinky, now go do my laundry"said Sasuke.

Sakura glared at him.

"You have to nerve to command me after you called me Pinky?!What the hell is wrong with you?!"asked Sakura.

"Be a good girl and go do what you were told to do"said Sasuke with a smirk on his face.

"Fuck you!Do you know how much pressure I had on having to be done in half an hour?!Now your making me do your dirty laundry?!You even had to nerve to call me Pinky!Why the hell should I listen to anything that you say?!"asked Sakura angrily.

"Because you lost the bet.Just for asking that question even though you already knew the answer, you have to be done with the laundry and you have to clean all of our rooms in I'd say...20 minutes"said Sasuke.

"What?!I have no control over how fast the laundry washes and dries?!Just doing the laundry will take at least half an hour!No, that's not fair!"said Sakura.

"Starting _now_"said Sasuke with a smirk as Sakura ran off to go do his laundry.

_'This is actually really fun and amusing'_thought Sasuke.

_'He just loves to torture me!_'thought Sakura angrily.

**'Well, we can always mess with his clothes, since he's messing with us!'**said Inner Sakura deviously.

_'Your right, let's see how he likes the color pink with yellow!'_thought Sakura as a smirk found it's way on her pale face.

She grabbed the basket with Sasuke's dirty clothes and went into his weight room.

For some reason, the washing machine and drying machine were in the room with the weights.

No one knows why...and we honestly don't care anyway.

She put in his clothes inside of the washing machine and put some sort of pink and yellow dye in there and some soap and she closed the washing machine and turned it on.

_'That will show him not to mess with me!'_thought Sakura.

She started to sweep around.

"Having fun?"asked Sasuke as he saw her sweeping.

"Of course I am, I mean who wouldn't have fun sweeping?"asked Sakura with fake cheerfulness.

"Well, you better hope that the laundry is done in ten minutes"said Sasuke.

"You better hope that yellow and pink go with you.Actually with the color of your hair, I don't think it does"said Sakura with a smirk as she walked away.

She left Sasuke confused.

_'Huh?...Why should I hope that pink and yellow go with me?I don't even like those colors.Whatever, she's a weird girl'_thought Sasuke.

He went to the kitchen and got something to eat.

Sakura swept and afterwards, she mopped the floor.

The clothes was dried in about 20 minutes.

"That took you ten more minutes.I specifically said that you should be done in 20 minutes not tne!"said Sasuke.

"Like I care"said Sakura as she went to go fold his clothes.

He followed her and his eyes went wide when he saw yellow and pink clothes.

"Tell me that's not my clothes"said Sasuke.

"I'm afraid it is, if you mess with me, I will somehow get revenge"said Sakura with a smirk as she thre him his shirt and walked out of the room.

Sasuke was furious.

_'At least that was only some of my clothes.Damn it, ugh she's going to regret that!'_thought Sasuke.

He threw the shirt back into the drying machine and followed Sakura.

"Your lucky that wasn't all of my clothes!"said Sasuke.

"Whatever"said Sakura.

Sasuke glared at her.

"What do you want now master?"asked Sakura sarcastically.

"Your going down to this school's kitchen and your going to make me a banana smoothie with whip cream!"said Sasuke.

"Say what?I didn't know you liked that kind of stuff"said Sakura.

"See, you judge me to quickly"said Sasuke.

"Oh shut up, are we even allowed to go there?"asked Sakura.

"Yes"said Sasuke.

"Well, I don't know where it is so, lead the way you ass"said Sakura.

Sasuke glared at her and walked out of the room with Sakura following him close behind.

They went downstairs and they were in some sort of kitchen.

Sakura got out the whip cream, bananas and the other things she needed to make the banana smoothie.

After she stirred up everything she put it into a glass cup.

All that was left was the whip cream.

"Why does it take you so damn long?"asked Sasuke.

"I don't see your dumb ass making a smoothie!"said Sakura while glaring at him.

"That's because that's your job and your not doing a very good job at it"said Sasuke.

"At least I'm trying!"said Sakura as she glared at him.

"Well, you should try harder"said Sasuke.

"Ugh I've had enough of your stupid self!"said Sakura as she grabbed the whip cream bottle and sprayed it over Sasuke's face.

Sakura immediately went into fits of laughter as she set the whip cream down.

Sasuke glared at her and Sakura just pointed at him and laughed.

_'So, she wants to be that way eh?'_thought Sasuke.

He grabbed the can of whip cream and grabbed Sakura and sprayed the whip cream all over her head.

Sakura stood there in shock.

Sasuke chuckled at her expression and at the way that she looked with whip cream all over her head.

She grabbed the other bottle and the two started spraying each other with whip cream.

They were having a really good time.

_'I haven't had this much fun in a long time'_thought Sasuke.

They looked cute, the two of them just putting whip cream on each other and laughing and well, it was obvious that they were having a good time.

_'Wow, Sai and I never had this much fun together.'_thought Sakura.

There was a lot of whip cream on the floor.

Sakura shook her bottle and there was almost no whip cream left.

She threw the empty can away and tried to escape from Sasuke.

She ended up slipping on some of the whip cream that was on the floor, Sasuke falling with her.

Sakura was on the floor with Sasuke on top of her.

She giggled as she reached up and wiped the whip cream off of Sasuke's nose.

She put it in her mouth.

"Mmmmmm, the whip cream is good!We shouldn't have wasted it!"said Sakura as she laughed a bit.

Sakura had some whip cream on her top lip because of when she tasted the whip cream.

Sasuke had an idea in his mind and he smirked.

Sakura was shocked when she felt Sasuke's lips on hers.

_'He's kissing me?!And this time...he's not trying to prove a point!'_thought Sakura surprised.

But, she felt Sasuke's tongue go over her upper lip.

He pulled away.

"Well, that was way better than a banana with whip cream"said Sasuke with a smirk as he got off of Sakura.

Sakura was blushing really hard.

_'I had some whip cream on my lip and he kissed/licked it off...and now he's saying that, that was better than a banana smoothie with whip cream?!Ah!He's flirting with me?!...Um wow'_thought Sakura as she tried to calm down and get rid of the whip cream.

Sasuke reached his hand down and Sakura took it, as Sasuke helped her get up off the floor.

"Well, now we have to clean the kitchen"said Sasuke.

"Don't you mean _I _have to clean the kitchen?You obviously don't want to do it and I have to do what you tell me to"muttered Sakura.

"Well, we have to meet Naruto and the others soon and if I help you clean, things will get done faster"said Sasuke.

"We're meeting up with them?"asked Sakura.

"Yeah, we're going to go bowling...it was the dobe's idea, don't ask me"said Sasuke.

"Um okay, am I still suppose to finish making the smoothie?"asked Sakura.

"Nah, forget about it, like I said, I was able to taste something better than that"said Sasuke with a light smirk, causing Sakura to blush again.

She just left and started to clean the mess that they made.

They also cleaned themselves because they still had some whip cream on them.

When they were done, they left the kitchen and went outside in front of the building.

Naruto and the others were already there.

"Hey Sasuke-teme, Sakura-chan what took ya?"asked Naruto.

"We had a little fight so, we had to clean up"said Sakura.

"You guys fought?!How can you hit a girl teme what the hell is wrong with you?!"asked Naruto.

"Not a fist fight you idiot!"said Sasuke as he glared at him.

What Naruto said made Sakura remember about what happened the night before.

_'Sai didn't even call to apologize or anything.Why am I still with him?I'm so stupid'_thought Sakura.

Sasuke noticed Sakura's expression change.

_'She's probably remembering about how that bastard hit her.Sai really is a bastard, he has no right to touch her in that way!'_thought Sasuke as he started to feel angry.

"Calm down teme, what fight did you guys have anyway?"asked Naruto.

"None of your business"said Sasuke.

"Why don't you want to tell us?"asked Neji.

"Was it a fight in bed?"asked Naruto with a smirk on his face.

Sasuke's face turned red as he punched Naruto on the head.

"Take your mind out of there you dirty-minded dobe!"said Sasuke.

"Can we just go bowling already?!"asked Ino.

"Yeah, we have school tomorrow so, we can't really spend a lot of time out"said Shikamaru.

"True, it's only three o'clock though.We have enough time"said Naruto.

"Well we have at least four to five hours to spend"said Neji.

"Can we stop talking and go have fun?!"asked Tenten.

"Why are girls so impatient and troublesome?"muttered Shikamaru.

Ino glared at her boyfriend and hit him on the head.

"Your the one that's troublesome!"said Ino.

"We're carpooling right?"Asked Sasuke.

"Yeah everyone goes with they're couple!Sasuke, you can go with your slave!"said Tenten as she winked at Sakura's angry face and skipped off the Neji's car.

"I am _not _his slave!"said Sakura.

"Yes you are, now let's go"said Sasuke as he walked to the parking lot.

"We're all going to meet up at the front of the bowling place!"said Naruto as he walked to the other parking lot with Hinata.

Sakura went into Sasuke's Ferrari Enzo.

"Where is this bowling place anyway?"asked Sakura.

"It's a 20 minute drive"said Sasuke.

"Oh"said Sakura as she put on the seat belt.

"Yeah"said Sasuke as he put on his seat belt and started driving out of the parking lot.

Sakura decided to try to start to make a conversation since she was really bored.

"Do you have any siblings?"asked Sakura.

"One older brother"answered Sasuke.

"Really?Do you get along with him?How is it like to have an older brother?"asked Sakura curiously.

"I hate him and having an older brother is a living hell"said Sasuke.

Sakura was taken aback by the answer.

_'I didn't expect that answer'_thought Sakura.

"Um...I didn't expect that answer but, okay"said Sakura.

"Do you have any siblings?"asked Sasuke.

"Nope, that's why I asked what it's like to have an older brother...apparently it isn't so great"said Sakura.

"I honestly don't know how good it would be to have an older brother, all I know is that I hate mine because he's a bastard"said Sasuke.

"How?"asked Sakura.

"Hn"said Sasuke.

"Fine, don't answer me and go back to that weird vocabulary of yours!"huffed Sakura as she looked out the window.

Sasuke looked over at Sakura with a raised eyebrow before shrugging and looking back at the road.

"There's actually a nice view outside"said Sakura.

"Aa"said Sasuke.

"Again, can' you use _real _words?!"asked Sakura as she glared at him.

Sasuke wasn't looking at Sakura but, he knew she was glaring at him.

"Hn"said Sasuke.

"That's it!Hears the deal, you can use those imaginary retarded words when talking to people but, when your talking to me your not allowed to use them, got it?!"asked Sakura.

"Or you'll do what?"asked Sasuke.

"Sasuke, there are _tons _of things I can do"said Sakura.

"Whatever, fine"said Sasuke.

"Good, I'm glad that we had that understanding"said Sakura as she smiled.

"Hn"said Sasuke.

Sakura frowned and punched Sasuke on the arm.

"Ow what the hell?!"asked Sasuke.

"I thought we had an agreement you ass!"said Sakura.

"Ugh sorry whatever, it just slipped out"said Sasuke.

"Sure it did"said Sakura as she rolled her eyes.

"H- I mean yeah"said Sasuke.

He let go of the steering wheel for a second so, that he could rub his arm.

"Don't take your hands of the wheel you idiot!If we get into a car crash I'm blaming you!"said Sakura.

"It's not my fault that you punched me hard on the arm and I might end up having a bruise!"said Sasuke.

"Actually, it is your fault.I wouldn't have punched you if you haven't said 'hn'!"said Sakura.

"Tch, I don't care"said Sasuke.

"Just drive!"said Sakura.

"We should be arriving in about five minutes"said Sasuke.

"Good!"said Sakura.

"Have you talked to Sai yet?"asked Sasuke.

"No, he hasn't called and I'm definitely not going to be the one to call him"said Sakura.

"I still don't see why you waste your time on him"said Sasuke.

"I don't either"muttered Sakura.

"Then why are you still with him?"asked Sasuke.

"Why do you care?"asked Sakura as Sasuke parked into the parking lot of the bowling place.

"I don't, I just don't understand why anyone would waste their time with Sai, especially after everything that he has done"said Sasuke.

"Well, that's my problem not yours"said Sakura.

"I never said it was mine, now did I?"asked Sasuke.

"But still, your acting like it's affecting you in some way!"said Sakura.

"No I'm not!"said Sasuke.

"Yeah you are!"said Sakura.

"No I'm not, how would it be affecting me in anyway?!"asked Sasuke.

"How should I know?!I should be asking you that!"said Sakura.

"Well, it's not affecting me so, don't bother asking"said Sasuke.

_'Is it affecting me in any way?...I just don't think it's fair of how he's treating her...that's all but, it's not like I care for her or anything anyway'_thought Sasuke.

"Whatever, let's just go"said Sakura as she got out of the car.

Sasuke turned off the engine and followed suite.

They waited in front of the bowling place so, that everyone else could come and they can go inside together.

In about five minutes, everyone arrived.

"Now, let's go inside and have some fun!"said Hinata.

They got some drinks and snacks to eat and drink while they bowl.

The girls were talking while they waited on line to get the shoes and what not.

"So, how's your first day of being Sasuke's slave?"asked Tenten.

"I am _not _his slave!"said Sakura.

"Yeah yeah whatever, so what happened?"asked Tenten.

"Is it torture is it fun?"asked Ino.

"Is he making you work too hard?"asked Hinata.

"Well he was making everything torture and he was pressuring me so i made his clothes be pink and yellow.But, after that I actually had fun and it wasn't so bad"said Sakura.

"What did you guys fight about?"asked Hinata.

"Don't say anything but, we were spraying each other with whip cream and what not because he ordered me to make him a banana smoothie with whip cream over it and well, I slipped and he fell on me and well...I had some whip cream on my lip and he sort of kissed it or licked it off"said Sakura as she remembered what happened and had a light tint of pink on her cheeks.

"Oh my gosh!"said Ino surprised.

"Whoa!"said Tenten.

"I can't believe he actually did that!"said Hinata.

"Sshhh don't tell anyone"said Sakura.

"We wont!But, wow!Ah!Wait, so since he kissed you in a sort of way...did you like it?...does it mean your cheating on Sai?"Asked Ino.

_'Imagine what would have happened if I told them about the making out!...ugh I am not going to tell them anything about the kisses that me and Sasuke have shared!Which were by a complete accident!'_thought Sakura.

"It wasn't really a kiss so, I can't say if I liked it and well, no I'm not cheating on Sai!It's not like it would matter to me anyway, Sai is an asshole!"said Sakura.

"You just realized that?"asked Tenten.

"No but, he smacked me..."said Sakura.

"He did what?!"asked Hinata surprised.

"It's a long story but, I smacked him and then after a few words, he smacked me and well, yeah that happened yesterday"said Sakura.

"Oh my gosh!Tell us the details!"said Ino.

"I don't want to...sorry"said Sakura.

"It's okay Sakura-chan but, if you ever need anything just tell us"said Hinata as she hugged her.

"By the way, do you like Sasuke?I'm just wondering"said Tenten.

"No why?"asked Sakura.

"Uh nothing forget it"said Tenten.

"Um okay"said Sakura a bit confused and suspicious.

After they got what they needed they went to the bowling alley with the guys.

It was the girls verses the boys.

In the end, the boys won but, they all had a good time.

They weren't going to wait for each other at home, seeing how it was already seven and they were suppose to be in bed by eight.

"Didn't you guys say that we can sleep at whatever time during the weekend?"asked Sakura.

"Yeah but, sometimes on Sunday they don't let us because we have school the next day"said Sasuke as they both got in the car.

"Oh"said Sakura.

Sasuke nodded his head and drove to school.

When they arrived they went straight to their dorm.

"I'll take a shower first"said Sakura.

She got her clothes and towel and entered the bathroom.

After she brushed her teeth and took a shower, she got out of the bathroom.

Sasuke went in after and did the same.

When he came out Sakura turned to talk to him.

"Ya know, even though I had to listen to you all day, today wasn't so bad"said Sakura.

"Yeah, and I'll admit I actually had some fun"said Sasuke.

"Me too well, goodnight Sasuke, I'll see ya tomorrow"said Sakura.

"Night"said Sasuke as he turned off the light.

* * *

**A/N:I hope you liked the chapter! :) I'm am SO effin sorry that I didn't update Friday, Saturday, and Sunday!But, it's not my fault that my stupid little brother got me grounded! I was grounded over the weekend...for the first time in 5 years! :( It wasn't so bad but, I couldn't use any electronics and I couldn't go out.**

**Besides, I was in Manhattan most of the time because I was at Mount Sinai visting my baby bro.By the way, for those who care and want to know, my bro is getting worse each day.Remember how I said it was his liver and Kidney?Well, now it's his kidney, liver,esophagus and pancreas! :""""( and he doesn't even talk to anyone anymore it's like the life was drained out of him and it's really tearing me apart! :(**

**I am so sorry about the updates but, I was grounded and I was in Manhattan which is far from where I live, visiting my baby bro.He's been in the hospital for nearly two weeks already and he's going to stay there for a few months possibly :(. **

**I'm still going to try to update soon, now that I can use the computer.I have no school tomorrow nor the next day so, hopefully I can update those two days, unless I have to go to visit my bro but yeah!I hope your enjoying the story adn I hope that you liked the chapter!Please vote on the poll on my profile if you haven't yet and PLEASE REVIEW!thank you! :)**


	10. The Sweetest Revenge

**Chapter 10:The Sweetest Revenge**

**_Disclaimer:I do not own naruto or any of its characters._**

Speaking "blah blah"

Thinking _'blah blah'_

Inner Sakura **'blah blah'**

**Xo-Chapter 10-oX**

The next day, they were all in their class waiting for the bell to ring, and waiting for their teacher to come in.

"Why isn't Iruka sensei here yet?"asked Sakura.

"Hn"said Sasuke and a fist immediately made contact with his arm.

"What the fuck?"asked Sasuke as he glared at her.

"Didn't I tell you that you can't use those retarded words of yours?!"asked Sakura as she glared back.

"(sigh)Fine whatever, I still don't see what the big deal is"muttered Sasuke.

"The big deal is that your a jerk and you need to learn how to be respectful towards others and have manners!"said Sakura.

"Well, me and respectful just don't go together!"said Sasuke.

"Why is it so hard for you to just talk in full sentences and _not _use the words 'hn' and 'aa', whatever the hell they mean!"said Sakura.

"Because I'm use to using those words.Oh and to answer your question, Iruka usually comes in right when the bell rings"said Sasuke.

"Well, at least you answered the question"muttered Sakura.

"Can you please go somewhere else?Your big forehead is in the way of seeing my hubby!"said the snobby voice of Ami.

"This is my seat so, no I can't move anywhere else and if my forehead's in your way than just go somewhere else because Sasuke doesn't want to talk to your slut-face anyway"said Sakura.

"Yeah he does!Sasuke-kun tell this bitch that you want to talk to me!"said Ami.

Sasuke just ignored her.

"Um HELLO! You can't ignore me like that!Sheesh you may be hot Sasuke-kun but, you better get your act together and stop being rude.I can understand why you would be rude to the forehead idiot but, me, well I'm a whole different story.I'm your girlfriend, your future wife!Treat me with some respect!"said Ami.

_'I am NOT a fucking forehead idiot you stupid slutty whore!But, ha she thinks she's his girlfriend and that she's going to be his future wife!Damn, I don't know what she's been drinking but, this bitch is crazy!'_thought Sakura.

"ahahahaha wow!Yeah Sasuke, treat your girl with some respect!"said Sakura teasingly as she laughed at him for his misfortune.

_'If I get him to go somewhere with Ami after school, he wont be able to make me do anything and he will be tortured by Ami!This is perfect!_'thought Sakura as an evil smirk crept onto her face.

Sasuke was confused with Sakura's change of expression.

_'What is she up to?'_thought Sasuke, not really wanting to know what the pinkette was thinking about in that evil mind of hers.

"She's not my girl"said Sasuke.

"Yes I am!"said Ami as she stomped her foot.

"Well, Sasuke doesn't have anything to do today, wouldn't it be a good idea for you two love birds to go out somewhere today after school?"asked Sakura.

"(gasp)She's right Sasuke-kun!Come on, you haven't taken me out anywhere!Will you take me somewhere after school?"asked Ami with a large smile on her hideous face.

_'Hell no I won't!What the fuck does Sakura think she's doing?Is she trying to get revenge because she has to listen to the things that I tell her that she has to do?'_thought Sasuke as he glared at Sakura.

"He would _love _to!Just stalk him like you usually do so that you can find him and then you two can go out somewhere for hours and hours and talk and make out and do whatever lovers do!"said Sakura.

"Sakura"said Sasuke warningly.

"AWESOME!Forehead, your a bitch but, at least you understand about the relationship that me and Sasuke-kun have!See ya later Sasuke-kun!"said Ami as she blew him a kiss and walked to her seat.

When Ami was out of ear shot, Sakura burst into laughter, while Sasuke glared at her with an intent to kill.

"Why the hell would you do that?!"demanded more than asked Sasuke.

"Well, you need to spend with your girlfriend!Besides, now that leaves me a day off from listening to your commands"said Sakura as she smiled innocently at him.

"She _isn't _my girlfriend and this isn't letting you go a day without being ordered around.Watch when I come back, your going to regret all of this Sakura, I'll make sure of it.Oh and now, I'm going to make everything really hard for you now"said Sasuke darkly.

"That's good for you, have fun on your date!"said Sakura.

_'DOes she even care that I'm, going to make her life a living hell now?'_thought Sasuke confused by Sakura's actions.

_'She really is weird'_thought Sasuke.

"Tch, it's not like I have to go"said Sasuke.

"Actually, you do because if you don't, Ami will start yelling and bitching about how you ditched her or whatever, and your going to get an ear full!"said Sakura.

"I can just lie and say I'm sick or I have to go visit family or something"said Sasuke.

"She would ask to take care of you if your sick and she would ask to come with you if you visit your family"said Sakura with a smirk, knowing that the Uchiha had no way out of this.

_'Damn it, she's right.Ugh, I hate her for doing this!Whatver, when I come back, we'll see how she likes being smothered by someone she doesn't like'_thought Sasuke.

Sasuke was about to say something to Sakura but, the bell rang and Iruka walked into the class.

**Xo-Time Skip:Lunch Time-oX**

Sakura, Sasuke and the others were in a cafe eating.

"Hey, can I have your muffin, teme. It's not like you eat sweets anyway ahaha"said Naruto as he reached for Sasuke's muffin.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's wrist tightly before forcefully pushing it away.

Naruto rubbed his wrist and glared at Sasuke.

"Why are you more crabby than usual?"asked Naruto.

"Because he wants school to be officially be over for the day"said Sakura.

"Why?"asked Neji.

"He has a date with Ami and he can't wait to go make out with her but, he has to wait til school is over so, he's kind of mad"said Sakura.

Naruto started laughing.

Sasuke glared at Naruto for laughing and then he glared at Sakura for lying.

"That's rich!Why the hell are you going out with Ami?"asked Naruto.

"She started saying that she's his girlfriend so, I insisted that the two lovers go spend time together after school and Ami and Sasuke agreed!"said Sakura.

"Stop lying Sakura, I didn't agree to anything!"said Sasuke as he glared at her.

"Okay, fine he didn't agree but, I told Ami that he did and now they have a date after school and Sasuke's mad because he doesn't want to spend time with her.Although I don't see the problem,I mean they are a couple so what the hell?"asked Sakura.

"We are _not _a couple!"said Sasuke.

Naruto, Tenten, and Ino laughed. Neji and Shikamaru smirked at Sasuke's mishap and Hinata tried to cover the giggles.

"Spending time with you is fun!Finally,someone can make Sasuke-teme be miserable!"Naruto said to Sakura, as he draped his arm over Hinata's shoulder.

Sasuke glared at Naruto.

_'What a best friend he is'_thought Sasuke.

"And it's really fun!Damn, revenge sure is sweet"said Sakura.

"Yeah, it sure will be."said Sasuke.

"What are you planning to do to me anyway?Because obviously you said you would get payback"said Sakura.

"Yeah, and I will have my own revenge, because like you said, revenge is sweet"said Sasuke with a smirk on his face, meaning he already had something planned.

"Uh oh, I would be careful if I were you Sakura-chan"said Naruto.

"Yeah, Sasuke can really make someone's life a living hell!"said Ino.

"Pfft, his threats mean nothing to me"said Sakura.

"Lunch time will be over soon, we should finish eating and go back to school"said Hinata.

"Awwww but, Hinata-chan!We're having fun with teasing the teme!"said Naruto.

"That's not nice, he's your best friend"said Hinata.

"But, it's still fun!"said Sakura.

"Shut it, Sakura"said Sasuke as he continued glaring at her.

Sakura stuck her tongue out at him and then closed her mouth shut and didn't say anything.

_'He's lucky that I'm suppose to listen to him, otherwise I would have told him off'_thought Sakura.

"I'll admit that it's funny but, it's still kind of mean"said Hinata.

"But, this is a once in a lifetime sort of thing!"said Naruto.

"No it's not, we will be with Sakura for a long time, and with her around, there will be tons of chances for you guys to make fun of him"said Hinata.

"She's right ya know"said Shikamaru.

"True, I'm going to finish my muffin!"said Naruto as he bit his muffin.

Hinata giggled at her boyfriend's actions.

They all finished eating after about five minutes then, they went back to school.

The classes flew by, and soon school was over for the day.

Sakura saw Sasuke on her way to the dorm.

"Have fun on your date"said Sakura with a smirk adorned on her face.

"Ha ha ha very funny, just wait til I get back"said Sasuke as he walked away.

"Pssh, I have my own plans"said Sakura as she walked to her dorm.

She made plans to hang out with tenten, Hinata and Ino since she wouldn't be under the commands of Sasuke for the day.

When she got to her room her phone started ringing.

She looked at the caller ID and saw that it read Sai.

_'Ugh, not now'_thought Sakura as she answered the phone.

"What do you want?"snapped Sakura.

"What the hell is up with you?"asked Sai.

"Look Sai, I don't have time for you, and I don't even want to talk to you after what you did to me"said Sakura.

"Your not still mad about me hitting you are you?"asked Sai.

"Uh yeah I am, you didn't even bother to apologize!You didn't even call me at all yesterday!"said Sakura.

"Well, you hit me first and it's not my fault that you keep hanging around the Uchiha even when I ask you not to"said Sai.

"You demand me, you don't ask.Besides, I hit you but, it doesn't hurt as much as your hit!"said Sakura.

"Whatever, I'm sorry, there I apologized.You happy now?"asked Sai.

"Things aren't as simple as that Sai!Why did you call me anyway?"asked Sakura.

"Huh oh yeah, want to go out to eat or something?"asked Sai.

"Go take one of your whores, I already have plans"said Sakura as she hung up on him.

Sakura put her phone in her pocket and after she left her books and book bag in her room, she left and went outside.

_'I'm suppose to meet up with the girls at the parking lot in about five minutes'_thought Sakura.

As she started walking towards the parking lot, her back soon made contact with the school's brick wall.

_'What the fuck?'_thought Sakura as she looked up and met the eyes of an angry Sai.

"What the hell?!"asked Sakura as she glared at him and tried to shove him off, but to no avail.

"Sakura, I have no fucking clue of what has gotten into you.First you talk back to me and smack me and now you hung up on me and say no when I tell you we're going to go out somewhere?"asked Sai angrily.

"I'm tired of you bossing me around besides, today is the only time I can hang out with my friends!Why must you make everything so complicated?Why do you have to spend time with me anyway?You prefer your damn whores!"said Sakura.

"That's not true"said Sai.

"Yeah it is"said Sakura.

"No it's not, why can't you hang out with your friends tomorrow anyway?"asked Sai.

"Because I have to listen to whatever Sasu- I mean, I just can't.Uh um(sigh) fine, I'll cancel the plans"said Sakura.

"Good, call them to tell them, and we're going to go to a town close by"said Sai.

"Why are we going to town?We have school tomorrow, won't we end up coming later than eight?"asked Sakura.

"Nah, we're just going to eat and spend some time together, we should be back before eight"said Sai.

"Oh, okay"said Sakura.

She took her phone out of her pocket and called Hinata.

"Hi Hinata, um sorry, I can't hang out with you guys today, Sai's taking me somewhere.Maybe some other time"said Sakura.

"That's okay Sakura-chan, have fun.I'll talk to you later"said Hinata.

"Okay Hinata-chan, bye"said Sakura as she hung up.

"Alright let's go"said Sai as he grabbed Sakura's hand and started walking towards the parking lot.

They went into his car, Sakura sitting in the passenger seat, and Sai sitting in the driver's seat.

Sakura looked back and saw her bag from before.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about my clothes, you never gave it to me!"said Sakura.

"You never called me to go get them, take them when we come back"said Sai.

"Okay"said Sakura.

Sai grabbed Sakura's chin and made her face him.

He caressed her cheek and then leaned forward to place a kiss on her lips.

Sakura kissed him back.

With his tongue, Sai asked for entrance into Sakura's mouth, and Sakura granted him access.

Both of them got really got into the kiss and they only parted when they needed air, which was after a few minutes.

_'Wow, we haven't kissed like that in a long time'_thought Sakura.

_'I almost forgot about how much I loved it whenever me would make out'_thought Sai.

Without a word, Sai put on his seat belt and started driving out of the parking lot. Sakura smiled and then she also put on her seat belt.

**Xo-With Sasuke & The Slut-oX**

Sasuke was having a _horrible _time with Ami.

They were at the mall and all she did was shop and talk non stop about gossip and about herself.

_'Does she ever shut up?!'_thought Sasuke.

"And uh he said that he didn't like her but, he still went out with her and like then she found out that he said that he didn't like her so like she just like broke up with him and well, he like ended up actually liking her and like it was his loss since like he's the one who said he didn't like her and then went out with her and then like started to like her I mean what the hell is that all about?Right Sasuke-kun, I mean come on like , get real, who does that?"asked Ami.

_'How many times does she have to use the word 'like' in a fucking sentence!Damn it, Sakura will surely pay for making be tortured!'_thought Sasuke angrily.

He was annoyed out of his mind.

"Sasuke-kun I asked you a question, it's rude to not answer"said Ami.

"Hn, whatever"said Sasuke.

"(squeals) That's just like you!Being so cool and mysterious, ah your so hot!"shrieked Ami as she hugged Sasuke.

Sasuke tried to take her off.

"Get the hell off of me!"said Sasuke.

Ami let go of him after a brief moment.

"Sorry Sasuke-kun!"said Ami.

"Hn, don't touch me, don't talk to me, and don't even look at me"said Sasuke coldly.

"But Sasuke-kun, I'm your girlfriend!"said Ami.

"When the hell did I ever agree to going out with you?"asked Sasuke.

"Today in first period silly!That's why we're out right now!"said Ami.

"I never agreed, Sakura is the one who said that and even before that you still said that you were my girlfriend .You weren't my girlfriend then, you aren't girlfriend now, and you won't ever be my girlfriend so, could you stop bugging me?"asked Sasuke.

"Then why did you agree to coming with me?Your breaking my heart!"said Ami with tears in her eyes.

_'Uh, I don't deal with people crying but, it's just Ami so, I really don't give a fuck'_thought Sasuke.

"Whatever, can I leave now?"asked Sasuke.

"No!You agreed to going out with me today and you will!"said Ami.

"Who says I have to listen to you?"asked Sasuke.

"I do!"said Ami.

She pulled Sasuke from his neck and crashed her lips on his.

Sasuke's eyes widened in shock and he immediately pulled away from her and spat on the floor.

"What the fuck?!"said Sasuke angrily as he glared at Ami.

"You could have at least kissed back ya know!We're going to get married once we're eighteen anyway!"said Ami.

_'She must be on crack or something because there's no fucking way that I would ever get married to her'_thought Sasuke.

"Yeah right"said Sasuke as he left.

"Get back here Sasuke-kun!"said Ami.

Sasuke just ignored her and continued walking.

_'Now, I just need to take care of my issue with Sakura. She made that ugly bitch, Ami kiss me, let's see how she likes to be kissed.Not only that but, I actually kind of like kissing Sakura'_thought Sasuke with a smirk.

**Xo-With Sakura & Sai-oX**

Sakura and Sai had already arrived at town, and they went to an Ice Cream Parlor to eat some ice cream.

Sakura was eating a banana split and Sai was eating Chocolate ice cream in a vanilla cup.

They were sitting on the tall spinning chairs that were facing the windows of the Parlor.

"Sai-kun, why do you do this to me?"asked Sakura.

"Huh?Do what?"asked Sai confused.

"Why do you be nice to me and show that you somehow care for me but, then other times your really mean and demanding...and your always with other girls...and sometimes you...hit me...why is that?"asked Sakura.

"I don't know Sakura, that's just how I am.I'm sorry that I hit you, I really am, I know that was out of line but, it just gets me so aggravated that you still hang out with that bastard even though i tell you not to"said Sai.

"Why is it such a big deal?That's a problem between you and him, it has nothing to do with me!I won't ever leave you for him!So, why do you have to make such a big deal about it?"asked Sakura.

"You don't understand Sakura, I hate Sasuke, as much as you hate Ami.You wouldn't want me around Ami, and I don't want you around Sasuke"said Sai.

"I don't care if your around Ami, you sleep with nearly ever girl you see anyway.If you sleep with her it wouldn't make a difference from all the other whores you have slept with"muttered Sakura bitterly.

"See, this is why we always end up arguing and you end up getting pissed off at me!No matter what, whenever we have a conversation you always bring that up,which gets you mad which makes us fight!"said Sai.

"Well, there would be no subject to bring up, if you didn't sleep and make out with other girls!"said Sakura.

"Sakura, I don't want to talk about this"said Sai.

"Why?Is it because you know your an ass for doing that kind of stuff and because you know it hurts me?"asked Sakura.

"Just let it go Sakura"said Sai.

"Whatever"said Sakura as she went back to eating her ice cream.

"Have you talked to your parents?"asked Sai.

"No, they haven't called and if I call they will assume I'm miserable here and I want to go back home"said Sakura.

"I never really talked to them"said Sai.

"That's because they don't really like you, they know that you drink and smoke, that's why they don't really approve of me being with you but, oh well.They can't stop me from being who I want to be with"said Sakura.

"Well, that's why you always argue with them"said Sai.

"Yeah but, we were finally able to agree on something.Part of me thinks that one reason that they let me come was because they didn't want to deal with me at home."said Sakura.

"Well, you are short-tempered and stubborn, it's hard to deal with someone like you"said Sai.

Sakura pushed him playfully.

"I am not short-tempered and stubborn!"said Sakura.

"Sure you aren't"said Sai.

Sakura laughed.

"Okay, so I may be a _bit _stubborn but, I am not short-tempered"said Sakura.

"A bit?...Whatever Sakura, I don't know where you got the idea of you not being short-tempered and of you only being _a bit _stubborn but, whatever"said Sai.

Sakura rolled her eyes.

Sai grabbed Sakura's chin with his free hand and pulled her into a kiss.

They broke apart after a moment and then, just smiled.

When they were done with their ice cream they just walked around town, hand in hand.

After about an hour, they decided to go back to their dorms.

Sakura arrived back at her dorm at seven o'clock.

She got her bag of clothes that she forgot before and placed it on her bed.

She didn't see Sasuke in the room.

_'He's probably still on his date with Ami'_thought Sakura with a smirk on her face.

She was a bit hungry so, she decided to go to the kitchen to get a bite to eat.

When she got there, she saw Sasuke sitting at the counter eating a tomato.

She was surprised to see him there.

"Your eating...a tomato?"asked Sakura with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know, why don't you tell me.I mean obviously your looking at it, I don't see why you need to ask"said Sasuke.

"I know that it's a tomato I'm not an idiot.It's just that, I don't know anyone who just eats a tomato like that, without a salad or something"said Sakura.

"Well, now you do know someone who eats like that"said Sasuke.

"Ah whatever, how was your date with Ami?"asked Sakura with a smirk.

Sasuke's eyes had a devious look in them.

"She was annoying as fuck, and she even kissed me.Now, you're going to have to pay the consequences"said Sasuke.

"She kissed you?!Ahahahahahaha, I wish I was there!"said Sakura not really caring that there was some consequences.

_'If he wants revenge, let's see what he'll do'_thought Sakura.

_'She doesn't like it when I kiss her, since she's going out with Sai and we can end up in trouble and she feels like she is cheating on Sai...but, I was kissed by Ami, and now Sakura will get kissed by me, especially since she doesn't like it.I bet this will be the sweetest type of revenge ever'_thought Sasuke with a smirk as he set his tomato down ont he counter and walked around to where Sakura was standing.

With each step that he took, Sakura stepped back.

Sakura kept moving back, until her back was against the wall.

"You don't like it whenever I kiss you because your already in a relationship right?"asked Sasuke.

"Uh y-yeah, what does that have to do with anything?"asked Sakura confused.

Sasuke didn't answer.

Instead, he placed his arm on the wall, at the side of her head and slowly started to lean down.

Sakura was blushing and she was nervous.

"You better not kiss me Sasuke!I'm already in a damn relationship and you have kissed me enough times and if Sai ever finds out I-"

Sakura didn't get to finish her sentence because Sasuke's lips were already over hers.

Sakura wanted to push him off yet, she didn't...instead, she kissed him back...?

_'I know I'm not suppose to be doing this but, it's s tempting!Why the hell is he such a great kisser and why the hell is my body acting at it's own accord?!'_thought Sakura.

Sakura's back was no longer against the wall, as she placed her arms around his neck and he placed his arms around her waist.

One of Sakura's hands were around Sasuke's neck while the other one was playing with his raven locks.

_'Damn, I didn't really expect that but, whatever, her lips taste so sweet...this is literally the _sweetest _revenge ever.If you can even call it revenge, I mean we're both enjoying this so, whatever.I'm glad I decided to kiss her even though she told me not to'_thought Sasuke as he smirked in the kiss.

Sasuke bit down gently on Sakura's lower lip, and Sakura opened her mouth a bit, allowing Sasuke to let his tongue slip in, and explore around in her mouth.

_'I definitely enjoy kissing Sakura more than Ami, heck, I will probably enjoy her kisses better than anyone else's, it's just too bad that she's taken, worse of all, she's taken by the guy I hate most'_thought Sasuke.

* * *

**A/N:I hope you liked the chapter.I hope I can update tomorrow, probably not...sorry I didn't update over my little vacation, was visiting my brother and making up my homework that I missed since I was absent a day from school and I had my first Soccer game and WE WON! 7 TO 0! WOOHOO! :) **

**By the way, to those who are asking, the poll wont be closed until there are only about 5 chapters left to this story but, this story will be up to around well, 40-60 chapters long so, it will be a very long time until the poll closes and I hope you vote...so far I think that the next story will be "I DON'T want to marry you!" but, I don't know, because even just one vote can make a difference. ;)**

**Anyway, I hope your enjoying the story, I'm sorry for any grammar/Spelling mistakes but, I really wanted to post this up a bit quick and I will fix all my errors some other time. ;) I don't know if this chapter was good but, I hope you liked it and I would REALLY appreciate it if you would PLEASE REVIEW! :)**

**I will try to update soon!!Uh but, I really have a busy schedule, we'll see what happens!Thanks for all the reviews so far they mean A LOT to me, much more than you probbaly know!It makes me glad to know that some people out there actually like my story.I hate it when they post flames or just write things like "It seems okay and I think I see a future for this story but, you need to work on more things.I will probably read this story once you have improved.I hope you take this advice and I hope you improve your writing and your story because it seems too fictional and uninteresting and too ooc for anyone to want to read."I don't know why but, I really hate those kind of things, they may say it's advice and not flames but, if that's what advice is, then I don't want it! But advice like "I saw some grammar and spelling mistakes here and there, you should fix them up when you get the chance and maybe you shouldn't try doing this or that all the time and change it up a bit and..." things like that I appreciate! :)**

**Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW and I hope you liked this chapter, I'm not sure if it was as good as some others but, at least I tried my hardest and my best to try to make you guys like it and be happy right? :)**


	11. It's Like A Drug

**Chapter 11:It's Like A Drug**

**_Disclaimer:I do not own naruto or any of its characters._**

Speaking "blah blah"

Thinking _'blah blah'_

Inner Sakura **'blah blah'**

**Xo-Chapter 11-oX**

After a while, Sakura came back to her senses, and hesitantly pulled away from Sasuke.

_'Great, I just had to ruin the moment but, I'm going out with Sai-kun.I have to have more control over my body!Ugh but, he's so hot and-, uh but he's a jerk so, I could never like him!'_thought Sakura.

"Well, that was definitely the _sweetest _revenge ever, not that I could call it revenge but, we both can't deny that we enjoyed that"said Sasuke with a smirk on his face.

Sakura blushed.

_'He's actually right'_thought Sakura.

"Your right, I can't deny that but, I'm already going out with someone you idiot!You have kissed me so many times, and if Sai finds out,who knows what will happen!"said Sakura.

"Then just dump his sorry ass"was Sasuke's blunt reply.

Sakura's eyes widened in shock.

"D-ump Sai-kun?I already tried before,it didn't work, and I want to stay with him anyway!Why would you suggest that?Why would you want me to break up with him?"asked Sakura.

"Well, he's a bastard, he doesn't treat you right.I don't see why you're still with him, he doesn't deserve someone like you and you don't deserve to be treated the way he treats you"said Sasuke.

_'Is Sasuke, the bastard, really saying what I think he is?He wants me to break up with Sai because he thinks Sai doesn't deserve to be with someone like me?...Why would he even say that?...Doe she like me or something?'_thought Sakura confused.

"Well, that's true but, it's not like you to say things like that."said Sakura.

"How many times do I have to tell you?You have to stop judging me and thinking bad about me, because you still don't know much about me"said Sasuke.

"Yeah but, I think I know enough about you to be able to say that you saying things like that is way out of character of you"said Sakura.

"It is but, so what?Just break up with him already"said Sasuke.

"No, I'm not going may be a bastard in some ways but, there's more to , we actually had a great time together, and it made me remember all the good times, and all the reasons for why I loved him to begin do you want me to dump him anyway?Tell me the truth"said Sakura.

"I don't know, I just don't like you being with him for some reason"said Sasuke.

"Are you jealous or something?"asked Sakura.

"Yeah right, as if I would ever get jealous, especially of Sai."said Sasuke.

"Hey, it can happen."said Sakura.

"What's there to be jealous about anyway?"asked Sasuke.

"The fact that he's going out with me and you aren't"said Sakura.

"What makes you think I would want to go out with you?"asked Sasuke.

"Who ever said I think that you want to go out with me?Unless you actually do"said Sakura.

"Tch, well you have to listen to whatever I say anyway so, I'm telling you to break up with him"said Sasuke with a smirk on his handsome face.

Sakura gasped.

_'Whoa, what the hell?!What's Sai going to say if I tell him that I'm breaking up with him because Sasuke told me to?!'_thought Sakura.

"No!Nu uh,no way!Forget it!I'm not listening to that!"said Sakura.

"You have to, it was the deal"said Sasuke.

"Oh well, I don't care!Why are you making me break up with him anyway?!"asked Sakura.

"It will make him mad, and I never miss a chance to make Sai look bad and make him mad"said Sasuke.

"Well, find some other way, because I am _not _going to break up with him"said Sakura defiantly.

"Your saying that as if you actually have a choice"said Sasuke.

Sakura glared at him.

_'He actually has a fucking point.I have to listen to what this bastard tells me to do!Uh I hate the stupid bet!'_thought Sakura.

"How about...I just ignore him and I don't talk to him or anything for the rest of the time that I'm suppose to be listening to your retarded commands?"asked Sakura.

"How about, you do what I tell you, and break up with Sai"said Sasuke.

"Ugh!You have no idea of how much you aggravate me!"said Sakura in frustration.

"Just break up with him then"said Sasuke.

"Can I _please _just ignore him?!"asked Sakura.

"Why wont you break up with him?"asked Sasuke.

"Why wont you let me stay with him?"asked Sakura.

"Sakura"said Sasuke warningly.

"I'm glad you know my name Sasuke,oh look, I know yours too now, why can't you let me stay with him?!"asked Sakura.

"Uh whatever, fine!You can just ignore him for the rest of the damn week instead of breaking up with him"said Sasuke as he ruffled his hair in annoyance.

"Okay, that can be done!"said Sakura.

She went over to the counter and took a banana from the bowl that had fruits.

She walked past Sasuke and went into their room.

Sasuke was walking right behind her and when Sakura peeled the banana, Sasuke snatched it from her and started eating it.

"Thanks"said Sasuke.

"What?!When the hell did I tell you that you can take my banana?!"asked Sakura.

"You didn't but, I wanted it so, I took it"said Sasuke.

"So, if you want something you think that you can just take it even though it doesn't belong to you?!"asked Sakura, angry that he took her precious banana.

"Yeah"said Sasuke.

"Well, you can't!Things don't work like that you idiot!"said Sakura.

"Well, for me, they do work that way"said Sasuke.

Sakura yelped when Sasuke's arm went around her waist and he pulled her to his chest.

"See, you belong to Sai but, I'll take you even though you don't belong to me"said Sasuke with a smirk, as again, he captured her lips with his own.

Sakura's eyes went wide, again.

_'How many fucking times is he going to kiss me?!...Not that I'm complaining'_thought Sakura.

**'-squeals-Does that mean he wants us?!He said he takes something if he wants it whether it belongs to him so, does that mean that his sexy self wants us?!-squeals-I'm going to faint!'**thought Inner Sakura.

_'I doubt he wants ME, not US! Besides, he isn't so hot that you have to go all fangirl on me!'_said Sakura.

**'Yes he is and it's US not only you!'**said Inner Sakura.

After a brief moment, Sasuke pulled away and let Sakura go.

She was blushing madly and she wasn't saying anything.

Sasuke smirked and continued eating the banana as he went to his room with the couch,pool table,t.v. and all those other stuff, leaving a confused and blushing Sakura behind.

_'Does Sasuke like me?Do I like Sasuke?How many times has he kissed me already?!I believe he kissed me three times and we made out two times!Ah, if Sai finds out Sasuke and I are SO dead!Well, Sasuke will probably have a death more horrible and he would deserve it for being the one to kiss me but, still!Ah!I'm so confused!Did that kiss mean that he wants me since he said 'just like I belong to Sai, he can take me' and he said he takes what he wants even though it doesn't belong to , wait a second!I don't belong to Sai!I'm not property!I'm going to go set that Uchiha straight'_thought Sakura as she angrily marched to the living room with the couch, tv and play pool and other things.

She slammed the door open and glared at Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at her with a puzzled expression.

"What do you want now loser?"asked Sasuke.

"Stop calling me loser!Oh and I just noticed you said that I belong to Sai!Well, let me tell you something mister!I don't belong to anyone!I am _not _a thing!"said Sakura as she stood in front of him, poking his chest in an angry manner.

_'Oh, she's mad about that...whatever I don't care'_thought Sasuke as he looked at Sakura unfazed.

"Stop whining and go get started on my homework"said Sasuke.

"You just called me, someone's property, and now you want me to do your freaking homework?!What the hell makes you think that I'll do your homework for you now?!"asked Sakura while glaring at him.

"You have to do it, it doesn't matter if you don't want to"said Sasuke.

"Well, I'm not doing it!I have my own homework to do and I really don't feel like doing yours so, too bad!"said Sakura as she started walking out of the door.

_'Why the hell does she have to be so stubborn?'_thought Sasuke as he went over to her and grabbed her wrist tightly before she left out of the room.

"Loser, you have to do whatever I tell you to do"said Sasuke.

"Stop calling me loser you ass,and no I don't!"said Sakura as she tried to pull away from him.

"Yes you do"said Sasuke.

"Uh, why can't you at least do the simple things on your own?"asked Sakura.

"You made me have to spend a day with that annoying slut, and now things will become harder for you"said Sasuke with a smirk.

"Uh, will a sorry help?"asked Sakura.

"No"answered Sasuke.

"(sigh)Where's your book bag?"asked Sakura.

"Somewhere on my bed"said Sasuke as he let go of her wrist.

Sakura left the room but, not before glaring at Sasuke.

_'Why the hell am I stuck with the worst roommate ever?!'_thought Sakura angrily as she stormed into the room.

She got Sasuke's book bag and threw it on her bed.

She did her homework first, and when she was done she did Sasuke's.

"He's such a lazy can't even do his own homework himself!"Sakura muttered to herself.

"Well, there's no point in doing my own homework, when I have my slave to do it for me"said Sasuke as he entered the room.

Sakura looked up from doing his homework, and glared at him.

"Number one, I'm _not _your fucking two, even if you did have a slave, making them do your homework is retarded, because when you have to explain to your teacher about what you wrote about and why, you wont know what to say, and you'll just be standing there looking stupid!"said Sakura.

"Technically, you are my slave"said Sasuke.

"Just because I have to do whatever you tell me to do, it doesn't mean that I'm your slave!"said Sakura.

"Yeah it does"said Sasuke.

"No it doesn't!"said Sakura.

"Yes it does"said Sasuke.

"Uh whatever!I'm done with your stinking homework!Are you too lazy to put it in your book bag or can you manage?"asked Sakura sarcastically.

"Slaves aren't suppose to whine about their , I'll manage doing this on my own"said Sasuke as he walked over to Sakura's desk.

"You better stop calling me a slave you jack ass"said Sakura as she got up and starting searching through her dresser.

"Well, you better stop calling me a jack ass, because I'm your boss"said Sasuke as he got his books from Sakura's desk and put them in his book bag.

"Boss?MY ASS Uchiha!Your not my fucking boss!I don't work for you!"said Sakura as she took out some clothes from her dresser and turned around to glare at Sasuke.

"Well, you kind of are working for me because your doing what I tell you to, which is what a boss does to his _slave_"said Sasuke as he smirked when he saw her get even more aggravated.

"Ugh!I can't stand this!Why the hell was I cursed with such an asshole of a roommate?!"asked Sakura as she grabbed her towel and stormed into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind her.

Sasuke just had a smirk plastered on his face, and shook his head.

He decided to go work out for a a few minutes, Sakura came out of the bathroom, all freash and clean and dressed in her pajamas.

Sasuke came out of the weight room all sweaty.

"Ew, go take a shower"said Sakura.

"Where do you think I was going, loser?"asked Sasuke.

"Whatever"said Sakura as she got her phone, and saw that she had three missed calls room Sai.

_'Shit, I'll call Sai and talk to him while Sasuke is taking a shower'_thought Sakura.

Sasuke grabbed some clothes and a towel and he entered the bathroom.

Sakura made her way into the room with all the weights and locked the door.

She quickly dialed Sai's number.

"Sai?"asked Sakura once she heard that the phone stopped ringing.

"Sakura, what happened?!I called you three times and you haven't picked up!Why?"asked Sai.

"Calm down, I was taking a shower"said Sakura.

"Oh okay, um so, what's up?"asked Sai.

"Nothing really, I'm about to go to sleep but, I saw the missed calls so, I called you back."said Sakura.

"Oh"said Sai.

"Yeah, so what are you doing?"asked Sakura.

"Well, you've met my retarded roommate right?Zaku?"asked Sai.

"Um...oh yeah, that guy that was flirting with me, um what about him?"asked Sakura.

"I knew that bastard would flirt with you, that's why I didn't want him to meet , the idiot just left to go do something, and well, now I have no one to make fun of so I'm bored, and I just decided to call you"said Sai.

"So, you just call me whenever your bored?That's nice"said Sakura as she laughed a bit.

"No, that's not true, I also call you just to talk because I love you so much"said Sai.

"Uh huh sure"said Sakura.

"I do!"said Sai.

"Of course you do"said Sakura.

"Aw baby, you know I do"said Sai.

"I never said that you don't"said Sakura.

"Well, your implying it"said Sai.

"How would you know if I'm implying something or not?"asked Sakura.

"It's obvious, I know you Sakura, and you could practically hear sarcasm in your voice"said Sai.

"You don't know me Sai, you may think you know me but, you don't"said Sakura.

"Babe, we've been going out for three years, how can I not know you?"asked Sai.

"Well, we haven't spend those full three years together, since we've been going to different schools for maybe a year or some time close to that"said Sakura.

"Well, we've been together for a long time, we just haven't been together for the last couple of months and some time before those few months"said Sai.

"Yeah and over those few months, I have changed"said Sakura.

"Besides you getting hotter, it doesn't seem like much has still stubborn and short-tempered and your still rebellious"said Sai.

"Sai-kun, how many times do I got to tell you, I'm _not _short-tempered!"said Sakura.

"Yes you are!"said Sai.

"No I'm-"

KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK

"Yo loser!Why is the door locked and who are you talking to?!"came Sasuke's voice from the other side of the door.

"Shit!I have to go, I'll talk to you later Sai-kun, bye I love you"said Sakura as she hung up the phone, not even giving Sai a chance to speak.

She turned off her phone just in case Sai called her while Sasuke started interrogating her.

She went over to the door and unlocked it, and Sasuke barged into the room.

"Who were you talking to?"asked Sasuke with his eye bro raised and his fists balled.

"Um, a friend...?"said Sakura.

"You sure?"asked Sasuke.

"Um yeah"said Sakura.

"Really?Cuz I don't remmeber people saying 'I love you' to their _friends_"said Sasuke.

"Well, I just happen to be different from people!Why are you listening on to my conversations anyway?!I know that you like to stalk me but, please don't!Stalkers scare me!"said Sakura as she walked out of the room.

"Sakura, I'm not a damn stalker, give me your phone"said Sasuke as he followed her into their room.

"No, why should I give you my phone?"asked Sakura.

"Cuz I want to see who you were talking to"said Sasuke.

"I already told you, I was talking to a friend, if you don't believe me, then that's your problem but, I'm not giving you my phone!"said Sakura.

"No actually, it's your problem because I am going to look at your phone, and if I find out that you really are lying to me, your going to be in trouble"said Sasuke.

"Well, who says your going to get my phone?"asked Sakura as she sat on her bed with her arms crossed around her chest.

Soon, Sakura found herself being pushed onto her bed, with Sasuke on top of her.

"Give me the phone Sakura"said Sasuke.

"No, and get off me!"said Sakura as she tried to push him off, causing her to drop her phone.

_'Shit!'_thought Sakura as she reached for her phone but, Sasuke got to it first.

Sakura grabbed it and tried to take it away from him, but his grip on her phone was too strong.

"Let go of my phone!"said Sakura.

"Not until I see who you were talking to"said Sasuke.

"Why does it matter?!"asked Sakura.

"Cuz I have a feeling that you lied to me, and if you lied to me your going to get into trouble for , because I have a feeling you were talking to Sai, and your orders was clearly stated that you aren't allowed to talk to Sai or be near him, and that you are suppose to ignore , if you were talking to him, your going to get into even more trouble for that"said Sasuke as he finally snatched the phone from Sakura and turned it on.

_'Shit, and it's just my luck that I did lie to him and that I was talking to Sai.I'm going to be in deep shit.I really can't let him see my phone!'_thought Sakura as she reached for her phone.

Sasuke kept pulling it away.

He looked through calls and saw that she had one call from Hinata,one call from Tenten, two missed calls from Sai, and that she made a call to Sai just a few minutes ago that last for about ten minutes.

The call she made to Sai a few minutes ago, was her last call, meaning, she did lie to him, and she was talking to Sai.

Sasuke turned to glare at Sakura.

_'Uh oh'_thought Sakura as she saw the madness in his eyes.

"Ya know, it's kind of past my bed time, and we have school tomorrow so, we need our you do the favor of getting off of me and letting me rest?"asked Sakura while trying to push him off.

Sasuke pinned Sakura's arms down, with the phone still in his hand.

"Sakura, you lied to me, and you were talking to Sai"said Sasuke coldly.

"Can we talk about this in the morning?"asked Sakura.

"Sakura!"said Sasuke.

"Yeah?"asked Sakura nervously.

"I told you not to talk to him, and what do you do?You don't listen and you go ahead and talk to him anyway!"said Sasuke.

"Well, why don't you want me talking to my own boyfriend anyway?!"asked Sakura.

"I already told you why!You don't have to make me repeat myself"said Sasuke.

"Ugh!Just get off of me and give me back my phone!"said Sakura.

"Why should I give you back your phone?So you can disobey me again?"asked Sasuke.

"No, because it's _my _phone and you can't take away something that belongs to _me_!"said Sakura.

"Yeah I can, didn't we have this discussion before?I take things that I can take things that I want, even though they don't belong to me"said Sasuke.

_'Right, and that's when he kissed me just to say that he could take me if he wanted to even though I belong to Sai!Well, I don't belong to anyone!For I am not a thing!'_thought Sakura.

"Yes, I know but still, give me back my damn phone before I shove my foot up your ass!"said Sakura.

"It's not like you could with the position your it Sakura, I got the upper hand lost, just like the loser that you are. I'm going to keep your phone because I don't trust you with it"said Sasuke.

"Pfft, I'm not the loser here!You are!"said Sakura.

"You can't do anything to take it back"said Sasuke.

"Yeah I can!"said Sakura.

Sasuke raised his eye brow.

"Uh huh sure"asked Sasuke.

_'Damnit, what the hell can I do to take my phone back?!'_thought Sakura.

**'Oh, oh, I got an idea!But, your going to have to be brave to be able to do this!'**said Inner Sakura.

_'I'll do whatever it takes to show him that he wont be the winner...and to get my phone!What's your plan?!'_asked Sakura.

**'Well, your faces aren't far apart, you just have to lift your head up a bit and kiss 'll be shocked and lower his guard or something and then you can use that chance to push him off and get your phone back!**'said Inner Sakura.

_'If anything he will kiss me back and make us make out!'_said Sakura.

**'Which will make him lower his guard and be into the kiss!Then you can push him off!'**said Inner Sakura.

_'Right, I guess it's worth a try!'_thought Sakura.

**'Yeah!Come on!It's a win-win situation!you get to kiss the hottie, and you get your cell phone back!'**said Inner Sakura.

_'Ugh, he may be hot but, I don't want to kiss that jack ass, nothing good will come out of it, especially since I'm going out with Sai'_said Sakura.

**'Just do it!You have no other choice!'**said Inner Sakura.

"Well, I can take it back and your the loser not me!"said Sakura.

"No you can't"said Sasuke.

"Yeah I can"said Sakura.

"Oh yeah, and what are you going to do?"asked Sasuke.

"This"said Sakura as she leaned up and crashed her lips onto Sasuke's.

Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise.

He didn't expect this, not only that but, he was usually the one to kiss her, not the other way around.

Sasuke soon started kissing her back, which soon ended up in them making out.

_'Mmm, he kisses so good, but, I didn't kiss him to start making out, even though I don't want this to end.I did this to get my phone, and that's what I'm going to 's definitely too into this kiss and well, I was too until I remember the , I just need to push him off and take my phone'_thought Sakura.

After a few more seconds of making out with Sasuke, Sakura lightly, almost hesitantly, pushed him off of her and took her cell phone.

"Yes!I got it!See!Ha, your the loser!"said Sakura childishly as she stuck out her tongue at him.

_'So, she kissed me for her cell phone?Well, for some reason I still want to kiss we kiss, it's like her kiss is a drug or something because, I keep wanting more and more'_thought Sasuke.

"So, that was for your cell phone?"asked Sasuke.

"Uh yeah"said Sakura.

"Well, fuck the cell phone"said Sasuke as he got back on top of Sakura and started kissing her.

Sakura set her cell phone down and wrapped her arms around Sasuke, and kissed him back.

_'I don't know why he's kissng me, nor do I care but, all I know is, that I'm really starting to love and get use to us making out'_thought Sakura.

Sasuke asked Sakura for entrance with his tongue, and without hesitation, Sakura granted it.

They made out for a few minutes until they finally realized their lack of air and pulled apart.

Sasuke smirked at Sakura.

"For some reason, I really enjoy kissing you, it can probably become my favorite hobby"teased Sasuke.

Sakura blushed at his statement and she pushed him off of her, and off of her bed.

"Shut up"said Sakura.

"What?I'm just saying the truth, it's almost like a drug, I can't get enough of it"said Sasuke as he got up and walked to his bed.

"Funny, same thing with me but, I'm already in a relationship so, this will have to stop eventually, although I have no idea why this started to begin with"said Sakura.

"Pfft, like I'll ever stop, you can try to stop me from kissing you but, I will still find a way to taste your lips"said Sasuke smirking as Sakura's blush kept turning into a deeper red.

"Ugh, just shut up and goodnight!"said Sakura as she got up and turned off the lights.

* * *

**A/N:I AM SO SORRY THAT I DIDN'T UPDATE SOONER!ugh, I would haveupdated like four days ago if my sister didn't hog the computer! / Not only that but, I had a lot of soccer games in the past few days, and **

**OMG my baby brother almost died a few days ago :""""(. His heart pulse dropped really low and his heart was giving up on him, they though he was going to die right there and then but, luckily he didn't.**

**But, back to the story, I will update as soon as I can, as you know I'm not in the best situations and so much shit has been happening so, please bare with me and well, I hope you liked this chapter and I hope your enjoying the story!PLEASE REVIEW & I will update as soon as i can.**


	12. I Don't Know Why

**Chapter 12: I Don't Know Why**

**_Disclaimer:I do not own naruto or any of its characters._**

Speaking "blah blah"

Thinking _'blah blah'_

Inner Sakura **'blah blah'**

**Xo-Chapter 12-oX**

Sakura woke up irritated the next morning to the sound of her alarm clock.

She decided she didn't feel like making such a big fuss today, so she just shut it off and sat up on her bed, while rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

She yawned and stretched out.

_'I don't know why I feel so tired today, I don't feel like doing anything' _thought Sakura.

She saw Sasuke coming into the room, all dressed up and clean, ready to go to class.

She turned her head towards her alarm clock and saw that it was six in the morning.

"Why the heck did you wake up so early?" Sakura thought aloud.

_'He must have woken up really early, to be all dressed up and ready at this time.'_thought Sakura.

"Hn, woke up early and couldn't go back to sleep,"said Sasuke.

"Oh, well I'm going to go get ready"said Sakura as she got up off the bed.

_'He still doesn't stop using those annoying 'words' of his. Well, I can't stop him anyway. It's a habit...I guess' _thought Sakura.

She got some clothes and a towel, and she went into the bathroom.

After about 15 minutes, Sakura came out of the bathroom, with fresh clothes on, and her hair nicely combed.

She was wearing a green t-shirt with black writing on it, denim jeans, and black converses.

She saw Sasuke laying on the bed, looking at the ceiling.

_'He looks deep in thought' _thought Sakura.

**'Ask him what he's thinking about!'**said Inner Sakura.

_'Why the hell would I do that?'_asked Sakura.

**'Because, he's usually bugging us right now, it's not like him to actually think!'**said Inner Sakura.

_'Eh true but, why should I care?'_asked Sakura.

**'You should care because you like him!'**said Inner Sakura.

_'Ew! Don't accuse me of such thing!I am in love with Sai-'_

**'You _were _in love with Sai, now your starting to fall in love with this hottie, Sasuke-kun!'**said Inner Sakura.

_'What the hell?!Never, ever in your life, say that!Got it?I LOVE Sai-kun and I will not fall for Sasuke!He's to much of an ass!'_said Sakura.

**'Yeah, yeah ask him what's going on through his mind! Oh, maybe he's thinking about last night! Ah!'**said Inner Sakura.

_'Ugh, fine... and I doubt he's thinking about that' _said Sakura as her cheeks started to get pink from the memories of last night.

She walked a bit closer to Sasuke.

"Hey, um, what's going on through your mind ?You seem deep in thought"said Sakura hesitantly. _'Why am I listening to my Inner anyway?'_

Sasuke turned his head, and looked at Sakura.

"Hn, nothing"said Sasuke.

Sakura had a scowl on her face.

"Look, I'm not in the mood for any bullshit right now, I woke up feeling a bit......cranky I guess so, don't make things harder than they should be, tell me the truth"said Sakura.

Sasuke sighed and sat up on his bed.

"I haven't seen my family in a couple of years and they called me earlier today, to tell me that they're coming in a few weeks to visit" was Sasuke's response.

"Okay, I'm still not getting this. How is this bad?Shouldn't you be happy to see your parents after such a long time?"asked Sakura confused, her eyebrows furrowing.

"Why would I be happy? I hate them"said Sasuke coldly.

His change of tone surprised Sakura.

_'Why did he get so cold all of a sudden?Who hates their family anyway?'_thought Sakura.

She looked at Sasuke with questioning eyes, his eyes still stayed looking cold. After an awkward silence Sakura decided to speak her thoughts.

"Why do you hate them?"asked Sakura as she sat next to him on the bed.

"They're all bastards," responded Sasuke.

Sakura looked at Sasuke with a raised eye brow.

"So? That wouldn't be much different from yourself? Your the biggest bastard I know! If everyone in your family is a bastard, I'm not surprised. I guess that trait runs in your family,"said Sakura.

"I know you think I'm a bastard, but they're worse. My mother is okay but, my father and my annoying brother are worse than me,"said Sasuke.

"I find that hard to believe," muttered Sakura.

Sasuke glared at Sakura.

"I mean, how are they bastards anyway?"asked Sakura, trying to avoid Sasuke's death glare.

"They just are," was Sasuke's blunt reply.

"How?"asked Sakura getting aggravated that he wasn't answering her question.

"They don't pay any attention to me. They sent me to this stupid school when I told them I didn't want to go to a school filled with assholes. They are always on some business trip, they never have time for me. They never ask me about my life, all they ever do is praise my brother and say how much better he is than me. They want me to be like him, and I don't want to be like that bastard," said Sasuke.

_'Wow....his family seems to favor his brother. I don't have any siblings but, I can understand why Sasuke feels some hatred towards them for that reason.' _thought Sakura.

"Oh but, you should tell them how you feel......tell them it's unfair." said Sakura.

"Don't you listen? I already told you, they don't pay attention to me, they don't care about what I have to say"said Sasuke.

"Maybe it's because your too stubborn to try and get them to pay attention to you" said Sakura as she got up and walked out the room and into the kitchen.

Sasuke was surprised by what Sakura just told him.

_'Who does she think she is?' _thought Sasuke. _'She can't talk to me like that!'_

After Sasuke regained his composure he got up and followed Sakura into the kitchen.

When he walked into the kitchen he saw Sakura drinking a glass of orange juice.

She was leaning over the counter, just drinking some juice out of the glass container. She looked up when Sasuke came into the kitchen.

She placed the glass on the table and looked at Sasuke.

"Is there something you want?" asked Sakura mockingly, knowing exactly why he came into the kitchen.

Sasuke sent her a glare.

"What with the glare?" asked Sakura.

"What makes you think you can talk to me that way?" asked Sasuke angrily.

"Who says that I can't?" asked Sakura. "Besides, I'm just telling you the truth. You complain about them not giving you any attention but, it's not like you try to get it."

"How would you know?" asked Sasuke. "You don't know anything about me,"

"Well, I have been here for a while, and I do know some things about you," stated Sakura. "At least, enough to know that your too stubborn to actually admit anything to anyone. You don't like admitting it when someone is better than you at something and you don't like admitting it when you feel angry at the way someone treats you."

Sasuke went up to her and grabbed her wrist tightly. With his other hand he forced her chin up so that she could look at him in the eye.

Sakura tried to get out of his grip, but to no avail.

"Dammit Sasuke, let me go!" demanded Sakura.

"Why should I?" asked Sasuke.

"Why shouldn't you?" countered Sakura.

"I shouldn't because you keep acting like you know me. You _don't _know me, and you don't know anything about my family. You don't know how much of bastards they are! If you're going to go against me when it comes to my family, then next time don't ask me about them!" said Sasuke angrily.

He shoved her arm away as he let go of her. He stormed out of the kitchen angrily, leaving a scared Sakura in the kitchen.

_'Holy shit, what just happened?'_thought Sakura as he heart started pounding violently.

She held her hand over her chest and her other hand was on the counter, giving her support to stand.

"I screwed up big time, now he's pissed off at me" Sakura voiced her thoughts as she sighed.

**'But, you did tell him the truth. He just needs to accept the facts. He can't always be right, things won't always go his way' **said Inner Sakura.

Sakura heard the front door slam shut.

_'He probably left to class.....'_thought Sakura.

She finished drinking her orange juice and then she put the glass in the sink.

She didn't know why but, she felt like there was something in her stomach. Butterflies or something.....possibly guilt?

_'I have no reason to feel guilt!' _thought Sakura. _'I mean it is his own fault. He just needs to face the fact that he really is too stubborn to admit anything to anyone.'_

**'Yeah but, you were the one who asked him about his family.' **said Inner Sakura. **'You were the one who was asking him, and then you just went against him. If you look at it in his point of view, what you did was really messed up. Not only that but, he actually opened up to you a bit. I'm sure it took a lot to get him to actually open up...'**

_'Oh, so now your saying he's right and I'm wrong?'_asked Sakura. _'Why are you making me feel guilty?! Your the one who told me to ask him what's on his mind!'_

**'Yeah but, I'm not the one who told him that he doesn't even bother trying to get the attention he wants from his family!'**said Inner Sakura.

_'Ugh just shut up! This is your fault, and you're making me feel bad! You even said that he needs to accept the facts! Your like a two-faced inner or something! Just leave me alone!' _said Sakura.

Sakura went into her room and looked at her alarm clock. The time read a quarter to seven.

"There is still a lot of time before class starts. Maybe I should go look for him...." Sakura thought aloud.

She grabbed her book bag with all her books in it, and headed out the door.

She walked quietly through the halls, not wanting to wake any of the other students up. She walked down the blue carpeted floors of the hall. She went down a few flight of stairs, and out of the building.

_'If I was Sasuke.....where would I go if I was pissed off?' _thought Sakura. _'Ugh, I don't know! Dammit, he's right, I really don't know anything about him.'_

Sakura decided to go check out the fields.

It was empty.....no one was there.

She looked around in frustration, and when she looked up she finally found what she was looking for.

"Okay, so now I know that he likes to go on roofs when he's pissed off." Sakura said to herself. "Great, now I have to climb many flights of stairs!"

Sakura quickly ran into the building that she saw Sasuke standing on top of. Which was the building where everyone had to go for their classes.

She ran up the flight of stairs until she reached the roof.

When she caught her breathe she opened the green door that lead to the roof top.

She walked onto the roof and looked for Sasuke.

She saw him standing, looking at nothing....space maybe but, that's nothing.

She put her book bag down on the floor next to the door.

She walked over to him, he felt a presence so he looked down and saw Sakura.

He looked at her coldly.

"What are you doing here?" asked, more like demanded Sasuke.

"I was looking for you" said Sakura meekly. She was getting nervous. She knew she was looking for him and that she would apologize but, she never actually planned out what she was going to do when she was actually talking to him.

"What do you want?" asked Sasuke coldly.

The way he spoke to her made her shiver. _'I never heard him speak so coldly' _thought Sakura.

"Um, I wanted to apologize..." started Sakura. "I know what I said was very wrong and-"

"Hn, I don't care, leave me alone" Sasuke cut her off.

Sakura looked at him with eyes wide.

"Look, I know what I told you was wrong! I really don't know anything about you, and I was wrong to say all of that but, you can at least here me out! You're no better than your family! You say they never pay attention to you, that they never hear you out! What's the difference between you and them if you don't give me a chance to tell you anything or explain something to you?!" asked Sakura angrily.

_'Dammit, back to square one. Why do I keep saying stupid things that I know will get him angry?!' _thought Sakura.

Surprisingly, Sasuke stopped sending Sakura a dirty look. He didn't yell at her, he didn't grab her forcefully, not this time.

Sasuke sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. Sakura could tell that he was frustrated.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to say any of-"

"No, what you said is right. Go ahead, you can tell me what you were going to tell me earlier" said Sasuke in a calmer tone than before.

His actions confused Sakura but, she decided to keep quiet about it.

"Um okay, I was trying to tell you that I know what I said was out of line. I'm the one who asked you about your family and then I ended up going against you, instead of helping you." said Sakura. "I was just trying to tell you, you also have to learn to accept all the facts. I don't know you but, I've learned that you're stubborn and that leads me to believe that you don't really fight for the attention you want. I didn't mean anything by it, and I'm sorry."

"Hn, it's okay. I guess that you are right though, you really don't know much about me but, you're right about me being to stubborn to get the attention that I always complain about not getting" said Sasuke.

"So...." started Sakura. "We're okay again?"

"What do you mean?" asked Sasuke with a raised eye brow.

"You're not mad at me anymore right?" asked Sakura hopefully.

Sasuke shook his head.

"Good" said Sakura, smiling brightly at him.

_'I really like her smile' _Sasuke shifted his eyes. _'What the hell am I saying?'_

"Sasuke........you know how you said that I don't know anything about you...?" asked Sakura a bit hesitantly.

"Yeah...what about it?" asked Sasuke curiously.

"Um, wouldn't it be better if we got to know each other better?....I can see that you're not the type to open up much but, it's not good to always keep to yourself. Besides, being friends with someone that I don't know anything about.....would be kind of weird" said Sakura.

"Hn, I don't know. What do you want to know about me?" asked Sasuke.

Sakura shrugged. Sasuke smirked and grabbed her from around her waist, pulling her to his chest.

"Eeek," Sakura blushed in embarrassment. _'What is he doing now?!'_

Sasuke grabbed a stand of her hair and twirled it around his finger, a he moved his face closer to hers.

He leaned his forehead over Sakura's, causing Sakura to blush even more.

"Well? What do you want to know about me?" asked Sasuke with a smirk still plastered on his face.

Sakura calmed down a bit.

"Well, I just found out one thing,"said Sakura.

"That would be...?" trailed off Sasuke.

"That you're a big flirt" said Sakura as she pushed Sasuke off of her.

This caused Sasuke to chuckle and shake his head.

"You sure are an interesting one Sakura" Sasuke said more to himself than to Sakura.

"An interesting one?" Sakura furrowed her eye brows in confusion.

"It means you really are different from other girls here" said Sasuke.

"Well, I already knew that fact." said Sakura laughing a bit. "But still, you really are a big flirt."

"Only with you" said Sasuke. "Besides, it's not like you don't flirt back,"

"I don't!" replied Sakura.

"Pfft, yeah right" said Sasuke, obviously not believing her.

"I don't! Why would I flirt with you?" asked Sakura. "I have a boyfriend!"

"You may have a boyfriend but, that still doesn't change the fact that you're a big flirt when it comes to me." said Sasuke smirking.

"Ugh shut up!" said Sakura with her cheeks a rosy pink.

"Oh, don't forget that you can't talk to Sai for the rest of the week" said Sasuke.

"Huh?" asked Sakura dumbfounded.

"You lost the bet, so you have to listen to what I tell you to do for the rest of the week. I told you that you can't talk or hang out with Sasuke for the time that you're under my commands." Sasuke explained as if Sakura was a little child.

"Oh yeah...." said Sakura remembering. "But, he's going to be pissed and he's going to be demanding answers!"

"Then let him be pissed, you're not allowed to talk to him. Even though you already did yesterday.." said Sasuke starting to get a bit angry.

Sakura turned away from him. _'I remember what happened the other night. I talked to Sai on the phone and Sasuke ended up finding out...and we ended up making out.' _thought Sakura. _'Fuck, I can't keep kissing Sasuke! His kisses are so good though but, arg I'm going out with Sai!'_

**'But, it's like your not going out with Sai during this whole week! So, your allowed to make out with the hot Uchiha!' **said Inner Sakura.

_'Not you! Stay away! You have done enough trouble! I'm not listening to anything that you tell me, never again!'_said Sakura.

"Yeah...." said Sakura. "Sorry about that....I just don't want to have any more problems with Sai. You know that my relatinship with him is bad enough, why make it worse."

"If anything, I'm helping you" said Sasuke.

"How are you helping me?" asked Sakura. "If anything your destroying my relationship with Sai this way!"

"Exactly, and that's the way that I'm helping you" said Sasuke.

"What?" asked Sakura disbelievingly. "How is that helping me?!"

"It might lead to you finally ending your relationship with him, something you should have done about three years ago. Don't lie Sakura, I know you don't like being with him. Your tired of the bullshit" said Sasuke.

Sakura looked Sasuke in the eye.

She didn't know what to say. _'Is he right?'_thought Sakura. _'Do I really want to end this with Sai? I've tried to before....but then I go back to loving him. I am tired of the bullshit but, I want to be with Sai because I love him...'_

"That may be true but, I love Sai, and that is reason enough to stay with him" said Sakura.

"Are you sure you love him?"asked Sasuke.

"Yea-"

_'Sai is always with other girls....he smokes.......and he drinks. Even when I tell him over and over again I want him to stop. Can I really love someone like that?....Do I really love Sai?'_thought Sakura.

".....I don't know" said Sakura looking down at the floor.

_'Well, at least I'm starting to get some common sense into her' _thought Sasuke.

"Then maybe you should break up with him, and stop giving into him when he pleads for you to take him back"said Sasuke.

"I can't...." said Sakura looking up at Sasuke again.

"Why not?" asked Sasuke.

"He will get really angry.... he will hurt me...." said Sakura as tears started rolling down her face.

Sasuke was surprised when he saw the tears coming out of her eyes.

He instantly wrapped his arms around her, he felt like he had to do it. It was like a reflex.

"Why are you crying?" asked Sasuke.

"I'm crying.... because I don't know what to do. I'm so confused. I love Sai at time but, then other times I don't but, when I want to break free from him, he has ways of getting me back. Even if I don't give in to me, I know he will hurt me.... just like her did the other day when he smacked me" said Sakura crying.

"Don't worry, when the time comes, you'll know what to do" said Sasuke.

"What if when the time comes, is too late?" asked Sakura.

"Then.....at least know that, I'll be here for you" Sasuke murmured softly into her ear.

Sakura looked up at Sasuke surprised. He wiped away her tears.

"Thanks Sasuke....that means a lot coming from you" said Sakura as she hugged him tightly.

She was finally able to stop crying.

Sasuke honestly didn't know why he said that or why he bothered comforting her, he just knew that he did the right thing and that he would be there for her.

_'You just came to this school, and I just met you Sakura but, even though I don't know much about you, I know that I'm going to be there for you' _thought Sasuke.

Sakura loosened her grip on Sasuke and looked at his face, giving him a small smile.

Sasuke didn't know why, but he slowly started leaning down and Sakura started leaning up, until both of their lips met.

They broke apart after a brief moment. The kiss was unlike any other kiss they had before though.

Before it was just teasing.....this time, the kiss had more passion, felt more _real._

_'That kiss.......felt so much different. I don't know why. Why did I kiss him anyway? I already finished arguing with myself for kissing him all those other times. What's going on with me?...Why does Sasuke give me a feeling that no one else does......and it's a good feeling too...' _thought Sakura.

_'I don't know why i just kissed her. I don't know anything anymore. When I'm with her, I'm confused.........I'm not myself anymore. She makes me act different, I don't know why. There's something about her that makes me act this way.....I don't know what it is......but, I think I like it'_thought Sasuke.

Sasuke and Sakura just stared looking into each other's eyes.....a lot of confusion was seen in their eyes.

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone! =)] I'm back! Sorry that it took nearly two months or something. Death is a terrible thing though and I still am very upset about my brother passing away but, all of you deserve another chapter to be posted up, you have waited long enough and I'm willing to come back now. **

**It might take long, with me having school and going to the cemetery each week and all but, at least you wont wait a few months. The most is probably two weeks. But, I will have a good reason for not updating soon. I hope you liked the chapter, please review. I will update once I get the chance. **

**Oh, and I still have the poll on my profile, vote for which story shall be next, because it seems like its getting close between "I DON'T want to marry you!" and "The Paradise of Jealousy"// I don't knwo if I have lost readers while my dissappearance.... =[( but, please review!!!!!!!**


	13. Bad Luck?

**Chapter 13: Bad luck?**

**_Disclaimer:I do not own naruto or any of its characters._**

Speaking "blah blah"

Thinking _'blah blah'_

Inner Sakura **'blah blah'**

**Xo-Chapter 13-oX**

Sakura and Sasuke stayed in that same position for a few moments. Both still staring into each others eyes, looking for something.

_'Why do I always get captured in his eyes?'_thought Sakura confused. _'The first time I ever saw him, I was staring into his eyes, and now I'm doing it again!........It's so easy to get lost in those onyx orbs of his...'_

Sakura finally snapped out of it and she pulled away from Sasuke's hold on her.

She shifted her eyes away, not wanting to make eye contact with him.

"Umm...." started out Sakura.

"We should get going, class will start in another twenty minutes" Sasuke finished off for her.

"Yeah..." said Sakura as she made her way to the door of the rooftop.

She grabbed her book bag and left out the door, with Sasuke following right behind her.

They silently walked down the flight of steps.

Instead of going outside to wait for everyone else, they decided to go straight to their first class.

They walked down the halls in silence.

The white walls and blue carpet floor seemed endless to Sakura because of all of the silence. She turned her head to look at Sasuke, he didn't seem to mind the quiet.

Sakura rolled her eyes. _'Of course he doesn't mind the quiet, he's always quiet!'_thought Sakura.

She seemed really uncomfortable with the silence. She kept on playing with her pink locks and cracking her knuckles. It was obvious that she was having trouble with something.

Sasuke seemed to notice this too.

He kept passing glances towards Sakura.

"Something troubling you?" mocked Sasuke, knowing that there was obviously something causing her to fidget a lot.

"Yes!" answered Sakura. "How can you stand being so quiet?! There's something wrong with you!"

Her outburst caused Sasuke to look at her with a raised eyebrow.

He just stayed quiet.

".......can't you say something?"asked Sakura.

Sasuke still stayed quiet as they got closer to their destination.

"Argh!....Dammit Sasuke, can't you say anything?!" Sakura asked in a frustrated tone.

She stopped walking and stayed standing there with her arms crossed over her chest, and her chin held up high.

Sasuke continued walking but, when he saw that Sakura was no longer walking beside him, he came to an abrupt stop.

He turned around to see Sakura standing there with a look of annoyance on her face.

_'What the hell did I do?' _thought Sasuke in confusion. _'Oh yeah, she wanted me to say something...'_

"............"

"Can you _please _say something?" asked Sakura, not wanting to start another argument with him.

**'Why bother asking him anyway? He doesn't like talking, your just going to cause another argument!' **said Inner Sakura.

"Say what?" asked Sasuke.

"I don't know!" responded Sakura. "I just don't like all the silence! It makes me feel uncomfortable, and you never even say anything so I feel like I'm talking to myself!"

"Don't talk, then you wont feel that way," said Sasuke.

"That's the point!" exclaimed Sakura. "I can't stand being quiet! If you actually communicate with me, then I wouldn't feel like I'm talking to myself and I won't feel uncomfortable because of all this silence!"

"Do you have to talk a lot?" questioned Sasuke. "Don't you like peace and quiet once in a while?"

"No!" was Sakura's response.

She could tell she was getting nowhere with this.

She just sighed and continued walking to class.

"Did I do something....?" asked Sasuke confused as he caught up to her.

"No," answered Sakura. "Don't worry about it, I told you in the morning that I woke up feeling a bit cranky. I don't know why, just forget about it. It's probably because I woke up earlier than I would have liked to,"

"Hn" said Sasuke.

Sakura was about to smack him upside his head but, then she decided against it.

"You're never going to stop using those damn .... those damn....sourds!" stuttered out Sakura while giving Sasuke and evil look.

Sasuke looked at Sakura as if she was on crack, or as if she's just gone crazy.

"Sourds?" asked Sasuke with a questioning look.

He really was confused. _'Sourd? I don't even think that's a word!'_thought Sasuke.

Sasuke continued looking at Sakura with a dumbfounded look on his face. Sakura just kept on blinking and turned her head to a side.

By this time both of them ahd already stopped walking and they had reached their classroom.

They were standing right beside the brown wooden door of the classroom.

_'Ha, I never saw him looked confused ever in his life! His face looks funny......and adorable' _thought Sakura, after realizing what she said she smacked her own forehead. _'Why the hell would I think that face is adorable?! He's not cute, not at all! Ugh'_

Sasuke was surprised when Sakura smacked herself. Actually, that action made him even more confused.

_'Is she mental or something?' _wondered Sasuke.

"You okay?" asked Sasuke concerned.

"Huh?" was Sakura's dumb response. "What do you mean?"

"You were mad at me for using _sourds_, whatever that means....." started Sasuke. "Now you smacked yourself for no reason."

"Oh!" said Sakura remembering what he was talking about.

_'She has some serious issues...'_

"What's a sourd?" asked Sasuke, still wondering if that was a word.

"I just made that up, because 'Hn' is not a word or anything, so I combined the words _Sound _and _Word_! That makes sourd!" said Sakura.

"Aa" was Sasuke's response.

"Yeah..." started off Sakura. "And as for why I smacked myself.... you don't need to know, I was just thinking about something,"

Sasuke just nodded his head and opened the door to the classroom.

He didn't even bother letting Sakura walk in before him, he just walked right in and let the door close on its own.

Sakura balled her fists in anger, as her eyebrows furrowed together.

"The nerve of him!" growled Sakura angrily.

"Call me crazy but, I don't think it's normal to talk to a door" said Ami's sly voice.

Sakura turned her head to meet Ami's purple eyes. She glared her hard emerald eyes at her.

"I wont call you crazy but, your certainly a stupid bitch" spat out Sakura.

"How the hell am i stupid? Your the one who is talking to a damn door!" fought back Ami.

"That's why your stupid!" answered Sakura. "Because I wasn't talking to a damn door!"

"Well, then that's worse." said Ami while crossing her arms over her chest. "Now I know you got something wrong with your head, since you're talking to yourself,"

"I wasn't talking to myself you stupid bit-"

"Whoa, what's going on over here Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto as he appeared in between Ami and Sakura.

"You're just a waste of time Haruno," said Ami. "I hope I wont see you around, oh and, try not to talk to yourself anymore kay kiddo?"

Ami cackled a evil laugh as she pushed aside Naruto to get into the classroom.

"Ugh!" said Sakura annoyed. "That little bit-"

"Calm down!" Naruto cut off Sakura...again. "What happened?"

"Okay first, stop cutting off my sentences!" said Sakura.

"Okay, sorry" apologized Naruto. "I just wanted you to calm down a bit,"

"It's okay, thanks" said Sakura. "Anyway, Sasuke went into the classroom and didn't even bother holding the door so that I could go in too. So I said "The nerve of him!" Then Ami heard me, and said I have problems with my head since Im talking to myself and ugh! She gets me so mad!"

"Just forget about her," said Naruto. "We all know that she's a bitch."

"Yeah but, I'm tired of her always acting like I'm scared of her or something...." trailed off Sakura.

Sakura looked down at the floor.

Naruto's blue eyes softened, he felt bad.

He knew how Sakura felt, she didn't want to be put down on again by Ami. She changed, and she wanted to show Ami that.

But sometimes, its better to just ignore them, and show them that you don't care and that what they say isn't really affecting them.

Sakura felt some weight on her shoulder.

She looked up and saw that Naruto had his hand placed on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Sakura," reassured Naruto. "She's going to get what she deserves one day but, you don't always have to fight with her to show her that you're better than her. Just ignore her, leave her talking to herself,"

"Yeah...I guess" said Sakura not so sure.

Naruto squeezed her shoulder reassuringly.

"Just trust me on this one, Sakura-chan" said Naruto.

Sakura smiled brightly at him.

"Okay, I will" replied Sakura.

She hugged Naruto in order to show him that she was thankful. Naruto was surprised but, he hugged her back.

After about four seconds they pulled apart and walked into the classroom.

Soon after, the bell rang, signaling that class has finally begun.

Sakura walked down the aisle of the rows of desks until she reached her desk, next to Sasuke.

"Thanks for closing the door on me" Sakura told Sasuke sarcastically as she sat down in her sat beside his.

Sasuke didn't say anything. In fact, he didn't even do anything to show that he had even heard what Sakura said to him.

_'Could he be mad at me or something?'_thought Sakura. _'No, I didn't do anything to him...and we just kissed on the roof.'_

Realization just hit Sakura.

_'Shit, we kissed on the roof!....We kissed so many times, I'm practically cheating on Sai-kun!' _thought Sakura. _'No! I'm not, I wont become one of those sluts, ugh. I need to stay away from Sasuke, I can't allow him to kiss me ever again! Not only that but, I'm suppose to be listening to his every command this whole week, if I stay away from him, I wont have to do anything!.....I just need to find somewhere to stay in hiding!...hmm, Tenten's dorm?No, he would know to look there. Hinata's dorm? Same as Tenten. Ino's? No! He knows she doesn't really like me, perfect! Damn, but she gets on my nerves, oh well I have no other choice,'_

"Sakura, are you okay?" asked Iruka-sensei.

Sakura looked up the front of the classroom to see that all eyes were on her. This caused her to feel a bit overwhelmed.

"Yeah," answered Sakura. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I called your name about five times so that you could read the passage on page 76 but, I just realized, you don't even have your text book out." said Iruka-sensei. "Why haven't you been following along with the class? Are you sure that there isn't something bugging you?"

"Besides the Uchiha over here, no" muttered Sakura.

"What was that Sakura?" asked Iruka. "I couldn't hear that,"

"Hm? Oh, nothing" said Sakura.

She felt someone staring hard at her, so she turned her head to see Sasuke glaring at her.

_'Eh! He heard me?!' _thought Sakura. '_But, I said it low enough so that no one could hear me!'_

**'Well, the Uchiha sure heard you! Now your busted!' **teased Inner Sakura.

Sakura went back to facing Iruka-sensei.

"Well, can you please follow along with the class?" asked Iruka-sensei.

"Um, uh yeah!" stammered Sakura. "Sorry about that, eh hehe"

Sakura took her textbook out of her book back and placed it on her desk.

_'He said to read the passage on 76.....so we must be on page 76' _thought Sakura as she started flipping through the pages.

"Ami, can you please read the passage on page 76 for us, since Sakura hasn't been paying attention and needs to find her place" said Iruka-sensei.

"Of course I will" started Ami. "Cuz I know how to follow along, unlike some slow people in here,"

Ami looked at Sakura and gave her a dirty look.

Then Ami looked back down at her textbook and started reading the passage.

Sakura groaned, _'There really is something wrong with me today. I am never waking up so early, I'm a freaking mess today!' _thought Sakura.

Sasuke was looking at Sakura curiously.

He watched as she frantically flipped through the pages, trying to find the page they were on. He watched as her eyebrows twitched in annoyance, and he watched as sweat slid down the side of her face in frustration. He didn't know why she was so out of order today. She was usually organized and on top of things.

She did mention that she felt a bit cranky because she woke up earlier than usual.

'_There is probably something else bugging her though.' _thought Sasuke. _'I wonder what that something else could be,'_

He continued studying Sakura's actions. Watching as she finally found the page and then reached down for her book bag that was laying on the floor beside her desk. She started rummaging through it, looking for something. She obviously didn't find what she was looking for, because she sighed out in exhaustion.

She placed her book bag back on the floor and propped her elbow on the wooden desk. She layed her head on the palm of her hand as she looked down at the book, looking for the place that they were reading from.

_'This is really not my day, ugh'_thought Sakura. _'What's with all my bad luck today?'_

Sasuke looked back down at his own book, not wanting to be caught staring at her. Not that he was staring her, so he said, merely just observing her. He always just played around with her, he found that strange himself considering he usually just kept to himself, not interacting with anyone else. But, like he has said before, he would not deny he found her interesting, he wanted to know more about her, and that he would do. He would _observe _her, but in secret so that no one would know.

**Xo-Time Skip: Lunch Time-oX**

Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, and Naruto were on the lunch line, waiting to get their lunch and then be seated at the table where their girlfriends were waiting for them. Except for Sasuke of course, he was still single.

"So, how have you and Sakura been?" smirked Naruto. Shikamaru and Neji smirked as well. They still weren't done with teasing Sasuke about Sakura. Not after that _date_.

Sasuke glared at Naruto. "Shut up dobe, we're not together," said Sasuke.

"You sure about that?" asked Naruto teasingly. "Positive" said Sasuke as he walked up, as the line went up.

"What happened with the bet so far?" asked Neji. His question made Sasuke smirk.

"Best bet so far," replied Sasuke.

"Don't tell me you're making her sleep with you?!" said Naruto disgusted. "Agh, teme, you disgust me!"

This time instead of Sasuke, Shikamaru smacked Naruto on the back of his head.

"You're an idiot Naruto," said Shikamaru as he shook his head.

"I'm not making her sleep with me, dobe" said Sasuke. "But, I did make her stay away from Sai. I told her while she is under my command, she must stay away from him during this whole week."

"Really?! If he finds out, your dead. You do know that right?" asked Naruto. They got trays and got their food and drinks.

"Hn," said Sasuke. "I'm not scared of him."

They walked towards the table.

"Did you make her do that so you can spend time with her alone?" asked Neji with a smirk still placed on his face.

"Were you jealous?" asked Shikamaru. "You didn't want her to be with him, only with you?"

The three of them wouldn't stop teasing the Uchiha as they walked towards the table, causing the Uchiha to get annoyed and angry.

They sat at the table, and the guys finally stopped teasing the poor Uchiha. Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru sat next to their girlfriends.

Sasuke noticed that Sakura wasn't seated at the table. He looked over at the lunch line, she wasn't there either.

_'Where the hell is she?' _thought Sasuke.

"Where is Sakura-chan?" questioned Hinata.

"Who cares?" asked Ino as she took a bite out of her ham sandwich.

"Ino, would you quit acting like an ass?" asked Tenten. "Dammit, your attitude sure gets on my nerve."

"Why do you side with her anyway?" retorted Ino. "You just met the damn girl!"

"Well she's been here for a while, and I think she's really cool!" said Tenten. "I side with her, because the way you treat her is unfair and you know it! She never did shit to you! It's not her fault that Sai is _in love _with her! You knew that he was a player, it's your own fault for letting him hurt you!"

"No it's not-"

"Will both of you shut up already?!" complained Naruto.

"Yeah," said Shikamaru. "You guys really need to start arguing. Although, Tenten is right Ino, you should lay off of Sakura. The way you treat her really ain't fair,"

Ino just rolled her eyes stubbornly and continued eating her sandwich.

Hinata quietly sat next to Naruto, drinking some soda. They were all sitting at the huge round table, wondering where Sakura was.

"Back to the question, where is Sakura?" asked Hinata.

"I saw her this morning!" answered Naruto. "And she was in my classes...........but, she did seem out of it today. Se had an encounter with Ami in the morning and well....I guess she's probably too angry to come here...."

_'She had an encounter with Ami?!' _thought Sasuke surprised. _'Could that be what was frustrating her all morning?.... I doubt it, Sakura wouldn't be all angry because of that. Unless something big happened? I got to ask her but, I'm sure that's not why. There has to be something else. I'm sure it's not because I didn't answer her question right?.....Damn, why does she have to be so difficult?'_

"Doubt it" said Neji as her wrapped his arm around Tenten.

"What happened with her and Ami anyway?" asked Tenten curiously.

"It was nothing big," answered Naruto.

_'So that's definitely not it.' _thought Sasuke.

Sasuke just stayed quiet, he just ate his slice of pizza in silence.

"Sasuke-teme, do you know anything that might have happened with her?" asked Naruto. Everyone turned their eyes to Sasuke.

Sasuke just shook his head and continued eating.

"Your a big help" said Naruto in sarcasm.

"I'm worried about her, she usually comes to eat with us," said Hinata.

"Don't worry Hinata-chan," said Naruto flashing a toothy smile at her, and then he got an idea. "I'm sure Sakura-chan is fine, she's probably just out eating with Sai!"

Naruto looked over at Sasuke and had an evil look.

Sasuke's eyes turned hard at that statement. The grip on his now empty can of coke, tightened, causing him to squeeze some dents onto the can.

They all heard the noise of the can and turned to look at Sasuke. There were many questioning eyes on him.

"You okay?" asked Ino.

Shikamaru, Naruto, and Neji smirked.

The girls didn't fail to notice the look on their boyfriends' faces. This confused them even more.

_'Ha, probably jealous and also mad at the fact that she didn't listen to his orders' _was the thought that was going through the three guys' heads.

_'She wouldn't......'_thought Sasuke. _'Then again, she did talk to him on the phone yesterday, even when I told her not to' _

"Um, are we missing something here?" asked Hinata.

"Yeah," said Tenten. "What's with all the smirks?! There's something going on, and you guys don't want to tell us!"

"It's nothing Tenten," said Neji. "Don't worry about it,"

He placed a kiss on her cheek. Sasuke just went back to eating his slice of pizza, they could all tell that he was angry.

_'What is he so mad about?' _thought Ino.

**Xo-With Sakura-oX**

Sakura was at a fast food restaurant, eating fries and a milkshake alone. She didn't want to be near Sasuke, she didn't want there to be anything happening between them, not ever again.

_'Ugh, staying in Ino's dorm wont work! She hates me, and I can't stand her anyway,' _thought Sakura, then she remembered something. _'Damn, I'm so stupid! Why didn't I think about it before?! I can be with Sai all day! Wait, Sasuke ordered me to stay away from Sai, that's why I never thought of that. He wont find out though, Sai is my only way of how to avoid Sasuke!'_

"Why are you here all alone?" asked a Male's voice as he sat in the seat in front of Sakura.

Sakura looked up from the table, and her eyes met with Sai's.

"Sai-kun!" said Sakura smiling. "I was just thinking about you!"

"Oh, really?" asked Sai. "What about?"

He sat there looking into Sakura's eyes.

"Oh, nothing really" answered Sakura. "It's just that, I thought maybe we should hang out more."

"Well, I don't see why not," answered Sai. "I've been wanting to hang out with you too for a while now,"

"So, can we hang out today?" asked Sakura. "Once our classes end?"

"Sure, you can drop your books off at your dorm, then I'll call you to come down into the parking lot" said Sai.

"No!" exclaimed Sakura, "I will go to your dorm right away and leave my books there, I'm a bit too lazy to go to my own hahaha,"

Sai was a bit suspicious with Sakura's _NO _but, just brushed it off and nodded his head.

"Good," said Sakura. "I'm kinda full and classes will start soon, so can you finish of the milkshake?"

Sai said sure and Sakura passed the milkshake towards him.

When she finished her fries, and he finished the milkshake they went outside.

"By the way Sai-kun," started Sakura. "Did you follow me here or something...."

"Ha, you would think that wouldn't ya?" chuckled Sai. "Nah, I usually come here to eat during lunch time. I was surprised to see you here,"

"Oh, haha, okay," said Sakura. "Well, I'm going to drive on back, see you in a bit!"

"Okay, bye babe" said Sai as he pulled Sakura towards him and leaned his head down.

Sakura picked her head up until her lips met Sai's. They kissed for a brief moment and then pulled apart.

The kiss made Sakura feel terrible.

_'I think this kiss didn't feel right because of all those other kisses with Sasuke, ugh, the guilt' _thought Sakura. _'I wont deny it, Sasuke's kisses are so different, they make me feel better, they make me feel more secure, they feel like they have more love somehow, and they feel like it was meant to be, so much more different then Sai's'_

Sakura walked back to her car, feeling like she was a terrible person.

_'No matter what, even though I keep trying to avoid him, Sasuke is still bugging me,'_ thought Sakura. _'I feel like I can't get away from him, don't tell me I'm falling for him. Why does he evade my mind?! Ugh, dammit I hate him!......i can't even be around Sai anymore without feeling like I'm betraying him somehow and that everything about Sasuke is better than Sai. Wow, this day really does suck, I'm having the worse luck today. What did I do so wrong?'_

Sakura got into her car, and drove back to school, feeling guilty, feeling like a traitor, and being confused of why Sasuke wont get out of her mind, and confused of..........why Sasuke's kisses make her feel more warm inside than Sai's.

* * *

**A.N: First off, let me say SORRY! eh, don't kill me please? I know I said that it would take at the most two weeks, yet it took like another month! eek! Maybe I said that because I didn't realize the events coming up at the time! =[(**

**For example, my baby Bro' birthday, Band Concert, Friend Hangouts, Shopping for gifts!, & Christmas and Christmas Eve and now the New Year's! Oh and I had another mass for my brother.**

**Those aren't the only reasons though, I wont lie, I have been feeling like 'ugh, maybe I shouldn't do this story anymore & maybe I should just stop writing stories forever' =/ **

**I ain't kidding, I'm actually thinking about those options up there, but I figured I will at least finish this story and then decide if I will quit or not, which now I'm thinking not since I love writing but, it's not fair that I make you guys wait forever for a chapter but, it's also not fair that I have a life that I want to get to and have fun and not worry about people being angry at me for not updating a chapter =[( !!**

**I can't promise that it wont take nearly a month again but, I will promise that I will get my lazy ass up and TYPE AND TYPE AND TYPE so that I can get a chapter done faster than last time! If I don't, I give you permission to hate me! =] So tomorrow and the day after I will work hard on the next chapter, if I can go online, so HOPEFULLY, i'm not making any promises but, hopefully I can have another chapter in 2 or 3days, maybe even tomorrow! =] I swear I will really try to! =]**

**by the way, i deleted the chapter with the AN bout me leaving for awhile cuz of my bro;s death so if u reviewed for the last chapter and wanna review for this 1 its going to say that you reviewed alreadyy you can leave an anonymous review, to at least say if you liked this chapter or not. THANKS!!!!!!!**

***************IN OTHER NEWS********************

**I hope you liked the chapter, I did work my ass of today trying to finish it, I finished this in like 3 to 4 hours!**

**Please review, no FLAMES though, please? I'm really trying to improve here!**

***********If you haven't voted on poll, please do so! =])**

**OH & MERRY CHRISTMAS, HAPPY HOLIDAYS, AND HAPPY NEW YEAR IN A FEW DAYS! =]!! YAY 2009 IS ON ITS WAYY!**


	14. Avoiding Him & Feelings For Him?

**Chapter 14: Avoiding Him & Feelings For him?**

**_Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or any of its characters._**

Speaking "blah blah"

Thinking _'blah blah'_

Inner Sakura **'blah blah'**

**Xo-Chapter 14-oX**

Sakura got into her car, still feeling something in the pit of her stomach. Something that wouldn't stop nagging her, she chose to just ignore it as she started the engine of her car. She drove off to school, hoping that she wouldn't encounter Sasuke or any of the others, at least not now.

In about five to ten minutes, Sakura arrived at School. She parked her car in the School's parking lot and made her way into the building of education, which is where everyone had to go to their classes. The bell was going to ring in a couple of minutes so Sakura quickly made her way to class.

Of course, bad luck still followed her though. In each of her classes, Sasuke or one of the others were there too. Sakura had no doubt that at least one of them would go up to her and ask her where she had been.

_'This sucks,' _thought Sakura. _'I gotta come up with some excuse! I have class with Hinata right now, she's smart she will see right through my lie!' _

Sakura tried to calm down, and regain her composure, acting as if nothing was wrong. She sat at her desk, they had a substitue today since their teacher was absent. They were all allowed to do whatever they want.

Sakura saw Hinata walking towards her.

_'Great, choose today to be absent you damn teacher!' _thought Sakura, mentally smacking her head in frustration.

"Hello Sakura-chan," smiled Hinata as she sat in the empty seat that was next to Sakura.

"Heh, um hey Hinata-chan," said Sakura while giving her a fake smile. _'Please don't ask me where I was, please don't ask me where I was! Cuz I still haven't thought of an excuse! agh!'_

"Where were you at lunch time?" Hinata asked the dreadful question. "I was worried, and no one had a clue of where you might be. Naruto-kun suggested you might be with Sai, which got Sasuke mad for some reason but, I want to know, where were you?"

_'Oh gee thanks Naruto! Now Sasuke will probably find out! ugh, I honestly want to know, what the hell did I do to be cursed with so much bad luck today?!' _thought Sakura getting more irritated by the second.

Hinata saw as Sakura's eyebrow's furrowed and as her face seemed to have some anger and irritation showing.

"Am I making you mad?" asked Hinata meekly. "If so, I'm deeply sorry,"

"Oh my god, no, no, no, you're not! I'm sorry Hinata-chan!" apologized Sakura quickly. "It's not you, I was just thinking about something and well uh yeah, don't worry, you did nothing wrong!"

Hinata seemed to have a look of relief on her face.

"Oh, okay" said Hinata. "Well, um where were you?"

"Oh, I was uh," Sakura paused to think for a moment. "Um at my dorm, yeah I was at my dorm,"

_'Why did it take her a while to answer?' _thought Hinata. _'And why does she seem nervous, what is she hiding?'_

"Why were you at your dorm?" asked Hinata. "We didn't even see you stop by the lunch room to get your lunch..."

"That's because I didn't get lunch," answered Sakura. "I wasn't feeling good, so I went up to my dorm to rest."

She was able to answer that in a calm and steady tone. _'Well, I don't like lying to her but, I'm going to have to keep this up if I don't want to get in trouble by Sasuke.' _thought Sakura.

"Oh, are you feeling better?" asked Hinata. She looked at Sakura with a concerned face. Sakura shrugged her shoulders.

_'Wait, I have a class with Sasuke next! ugh, but, since I'm 'sick' I can be in the nurse's office instead! I can ask the nurse if I can rest in my room, and while I'm at it, I can pick up my pajamas and clothes for tomorrow since I will stay with Sai, and hopefully sleep over at Hinata's or Tenten's dorm! That way I won't have to see Sasuke at all! Perfect! This is a great plan, hopefully it all goes well, so far nothing has today!' _thought Sakura.

"Only slightly, I still feel sick" answered Sakura as she frowned. "I'm feeling light-headed, and I'm forgetting small things, agh I don't know why though,"

_'She's forgetting small things?' _thought Hinata. _'That's probably why she was stammering and it took her a while to answer me! She must feel really sick, poor Sakura-chan.'_

Sakura started feeling guilty all over again. _'Dammit why did it have to be her?' _thought Sakura. _'I can lie to anyone without feeling bad but, Hinata is too sweet. ugh! I can't keep everything inside though, I'm going to have to tell someone about this sooner or later!'_

"I'm sorry about that Sakura, the period is going to end in about half an hour, want to go to the nurse?" asked Hinata.

"I think that I will go next period," smiled Sakura.

"You sure?" asked Hinata.

"Yeah, I wanna talk to you a bit, I owe you since I wasn't there at lunch," said Sakura giving a small smile.

She knew Hinata felt awkward being alone, and Hinata didn't talk much to anyone in the class other than Sakura. So, Sakura wanted to at least do the favor of staying for the period since she had lied to Hinata.

"It wasn't your fault though, you weren't feeling good," said Hinata.

"Agh," started out Sakura. "It doesn't matter, I'm staying to talk with you, and that's that."

"Well okay, if you insist" said Hinata smiling.

Sakura smiled back and took her book bag off her desk, and onto the floor.

"So, how has the bet been?" asked Hinata curiously.

She, as well as the rest of the girls have been wondering what was going on with the bet. It had already started, since the beginning of the week, and they wanted to know how Sakura has been, she never really mentions it much to them. Sakura only told them about the first day or two, a lot must have happened already.

"A _living _hell!" said Sakura as some of her anger came back.

_'Whoa, Sasuke must have been really hard on her,'_thought Hinata looking at Sakura's now red face.

"What has he done ever since the last time that you told me about the bet?" questioned Hinata.

"Besides being a lazy bum that is a real pain in the ass?" asked Sakura. "A lot."

This caused Hinata to let out a laugh. She covered her mouth to suppress her laughter.

"Haha, like what?" asked Hinata as her laughter finally ceased.

"Too much to remember," muttered Sakura.

"He couldn't have been that horrible....." said Hinata. "....right?"

"Ha," said Sakura. "I'm guessing you don't know his demon self! Dammit, he's such an ass! Well, whatever, I guess he does have another side to him too.............it's a better side, and I hate that side even more than when he's a pain in the ass!"

Hinata looked at Sakura with complete confusion. _'It's his other side that's making me avoid him,' _thought Sakura. _'It's his other side that...............attracts me to him? No, it just makes 'things' happen between us. I don't know why though, I hate it though because that's the only reason for why I'm starting to have mixed feelings for Sai, this never happened to me before. Ugh, staying away from Sasuke......is the best thing I can do in this situation!'_

"Umm, how can you hate his better side more than his evil side?" asked Hinata. She was thinking about that in her head. _'Why would she hate it more?.....Am I missing something here?'_

"Eh," started out Sakura surprised. She shifted her eyes away. "Nothing, you wouldn't understand, I don't know for sure myself either."

"Are you sure Sakura?" asked Hinata. "Are you hiding something from me, from everyone else?"

"No," answered Sakura. "Why would you think that?"

Sakura couldn't look Hinata in the eye, she kept looking at the ceiling, floor, wall, anything that wasn't Hinata.

_'Am I hiding something from everyone else?_' thought Sakura_. 'I know that there's something that is causing me to have mixed feelings for Sai, and something that is causing Sasuke and I to.....kiss or whatever. But, I don't know what it could be, all I know is that Sasuke's an ass, and I don't want to know what the something could be, it's best if I just stay away from him for now....' _

"Well, you seem kinda nervous," said Hinata.

"Huh?" asked Sakura. "Me? Nervous? Ha, your imagining things Hinata-chan!"

"Look me in the eye, and tell me you're not nervous," said Hinata.

Sakura turned to look at Hinata. _'Ah fuck, how the hell am I suppose to do that?! I'm fucking sweating here!'_

Hinata raised her eyebrow, waiting for Sakura's response. Sakura averted her eyes to somewhere else.

"Exactly," said Hinata. "Don't worry about it though. It's okay, once you're sure on things, you can tell me....you don't have to if you don't want to though."

"Wow," said Sakura looking at Hinata. "At least you don't put pressure on me like everyone else!" Sakura reached out to grab Hinata in bone-crushing hug. "Thank you! Your an awesome slash amazing friend! I will tell you once I'm sure of things!"

_'Well, once I'm not avoiding it.....' _thought Sakura.

"Kay, can you pleas-se let-t go of me though?" asked Hinata as she tried to breathe.

"Haha, sorry!" answered Sakura as she let go of Hinata.

_'Wow, Sakura is acting a little too out of character today...'_thought Hinata. _'I wonder what's wrong.... Well, she will tell me once she's ready to talk about it.'_

After a few more minutes of just talking and chilling, the bell rang and Sakura made her way to the Nurse's Office. She walked into the halls and made her way to the Nurse. She had to push through many other students. Suddenly, she felt someone grab her into an empty hall. She couldn't see the person, she only saw the back of his head.

_'Please don't be Sasuke! I will die!' _thought Sakura frightened.

She felt so much more relieved when she saw it was Sai.

"Why did you pull me over here?!" asked Sakura.

"The halls were too crowded," said Sai. "Damn, I gotta get to class now though. Um, I just wanted to hug you, and let you know that I love you, and I'm always thinking about you."

He hugged Sakura and gave her a peck on the cheek. Sakura gave him a small smile.

"Aw, I love you too!" said Sakura as she gave him a kiss too, only that hers were on the lips. They only kissed for a few seconds and then pulled apart.

"I'll see ya later babe, kay?" said Sai.

Sakura nodded her head and went on her way to the Nurse's Office.

"Hey Sakura-chan," said someone with a sly voice. Sakura froze.

_'Oh shit,' _thought Sakura.

She turned around to be faced with....Naruto.

_'Don't tell me he saw that....'_thought Sakura. _'If I'm in luck, ah never mind, since when have I had any luck today?! I'm pretty sure Sasuke told him about this part of the 'Do Everything I say' bet! Hopefully he didn't!'_

"Hey Naruto, what's up?" asked Sakura calmly.

"Oh nothing, I saw that little scene with you and Sai," said Naruto.

Sakura turned stiff.

"And?" asked Sakura. "He is my boyfriend, boyfriends and girlfriends hug and kiss and what not. Well, I gotta go so um I'll talk to y-"

"Not so fast," cut off Naruto. "Last time I checked, Sasuke demanded that you weren't to be around Sai.... If he found out about this-"

"Yeah, I know I would get in big trouble. Please don't tell him though! I'm already in a bad situation because I made him have to spend time with Ami! If he finds out about this, ugh you don't know how much hell I'm going to be going through!" said Sakura.

"It's okay, calm down" said Naruto. "I wont tell him but, in exchange, you gotta tell me the whole story."

_'Like I said, luck ain't on my fucking side today!' _thought Sakura angrily. _'And what 'whole story' is Naruto talking about?!'_

"Story?" asked Sakrua confused. She had a raised eyebrow.

"Yupp," said Naruto. "Every single thing, I guess you can start with, where you were during lunch."

"Damn, I never saw you as the blackmailing type of person," muttered Sakura. "You can't tell anyone at all about this though okay? Especially not Sasuke!.......Also, you're going to be late to class,"

"I don't care, I'm always late to my next class anyway, wait, won't you be late too?" asked Naruto.

"I'm going to the Nurse's Office, part of the _Story_" said Sakura. She walked over the the steps and sat on it. Naruto did the same.

"Okay, start explaining" said Naruto.

"I wasn't at lunch because I was with Sai," said Sakura.

"Why would you be with Sai?" asked Naruto. "Sasuke told you not to be anywhere near him."

Sakura looked down at the steps.

"I know what Sasuke told me to do," said Sakura. "I just didn't want to be anywhere near Sasuke..."

"Why?" asked Naruto, confusion written all over his face.

".........eh here comes parts where you really better keep your mouth shut," said Sakura. She sighed and began her story. "Well for the past few days that I have been here, somehow Sasuke and I always end up.......kissing. In fact, this morning we kissed too........it was different from the rest though. It has more passion, it felt more real. I like them, I like his hugs, and his kisses, in fact I love them."

_'Whoa, so the teme and her actually did kiss and make out?!' _thought Naruto. _'Damn! They make a cute couple too, she really should just dump Sai and go out with the bastard, I'm sure he likes her too.'_

"Well, you like Sasuke, so break up with Sai and go out with Sasuke," said Naruto. "I don't see what the problem is."

Sakura's eyes went wide.

"No, you damn idiot! I don't like Sasuke!" said Sakura.

"What the hell? But, you just said you love his hugs and kisses!" said Naruto.

"Yeah his hugs and kisses, not him!" said Sakura.

"Oh I see the problem here, you're in denial!" said Naruto.

"Am not!" said Sakura angrily. "The problem here is that, I feel guilty every time I'm with Sai because I know that in a sort of way I'm cheating on him by always having little things happen between me and Sasuke! That's why I want to stay away from Sasuke so that nothing can happen! Not only that but, I always find myself comparing the two, and Sasuke always ends up being the better, and I don't like that. I never had mixed feelings for Sai as much as I do now, and it's all Sasuke's fault! But, I don't know why this is happening the way that it is! Why does Sasuke got to make my life more complicated?!"

"Whoa" said Naruto amazed. There was a moment of awkward silence. Still, no one spoke.

"Dammit Naruto!" screeched Sakura. "Say something other than whoa!"

"Umm," started Naruto. "I believe that you're avoiding Sasuke because you're avoiding the feelings that you're starting to get for him. You don't want to feel anything towards him but, you already started to and you don't want to so you're avoiding him just so that you can at least _believe _you don't feel anything for him. I don't see how being with Sai will help anyway, I mean when the bastard finds out he's going to be pissed off. Not only that but, avoiding Sasuke will make you want to be with him more, increasing your feelings for him either way. In other words, you already got feelings for Sasuke, and you won't be able to lose them."

_'Me? Falling in love with Sasuke?!'_thought Sakura. _'Ha, you wish!'_

"Wow Naruto, you are really smart, like no lie, why do they all call you an idiot?" asked Sakura. "I mean the only problem with your _theory _is that, I'm really not falling for the damn Uchiha!"

"Believe what you want Sakura but, it's the truth!" said Naruto.

_'Sasuke will finally stop being a cold heartless single guy!'_thought Naruto.

"Ugh, whatever" said Sakura. "I'm still going to stay away from him, until I find out what is _really _the reason for why I'm starting to prefer him over Sai or whatever."

"You guys sleep in the same dorm!" said Naruto. "How are you going to avoid him?! Not only that but, when he sees you, he's going to be asking where you are, you're his 'slave' I guess, and he will be pretty mad about that! You still have a bet that you need to follow through. A deal is a deal Sakura, and you're breaking that deal by staying with Sai in order to avoid your feelings for Sasuke."

"I have _no _damn feelings for Sasuke!" said Sakura. "And I'm going to avoid him because I will be out for the rest of the day. I'm going to the nurse right now, my excuse to everyone else is that during lunch I was in the dorm because I didn't feel well. Right now I have a class with Sasuke so I'm going to the nurse, and lie that I feel sick so I can go to my dorm, and get my pajamas and clothes for tomorrow. Then, I will sleep over at Hinata's or Tenten's dorm.....and for the rest of the evening, I will be with Sai.....out so that Sasuke wont see me at all!"

"Hinata's roommate is kind of bitchy though," said Naruto. "She wont let anyone sleep over. As for Tenten, she wont stop asking you questions."

"Damn, I will find something out!" said Sakura. "As long as Sasuke ain't around, I will be fine. I just don't want these mixed feelings anymore. Things between me and Sai are bad enough, feeling weird around him wont make things any better than they already are."

"Yeah, that's true I guess but. Denying your feelings ain't good either. Like it or not, you do like Sasuke, and me and the other guys think he likes you too." said Naruto.

_'Sasuke likes me?!'_thought Sakura feeling a bit flattered. _'Wait, why should I care? I don't like him or anything so, whatever.'_

"He doesn't, even if he did, it doesn't matter because I love Sai-kun!" said Sakura.

"Well you wont anymore, and if you really do, know that you're love for him will start to go away" said Naruto.

"Why would you say that?!" asked Sakura.

"You like Sasuke!" said Naruto. "You don't want to admit it, and that's okay, I wont tell anyone!"

"I don't like him! How can I like someone that I just met....?" asked Sakura.

"Don't ask me!" said Naruto. "You're the one who likes someone that you just met!"

"I don't!" said Sakura while glaring at Naruto. Naruto chuckled and got up from the steps.

"I'm really late to class, mind letting me take you to the nurse and ask for a late pass saying I brought you over here?" asked Naruto.

"Sure, the least I can do since you're keeping this a secret for me," said Sakura as she got up too. "Although, your fucking imagination of me liking the asshole better stop."

"Haha," laughed Naruto. "Whatever. By the way, you got to tell me everything that goes on. I will finally be the one who knows everything while everyone else takes forever to find out! Yay! They will be the slow ones from now on!"

Saura just rolled her eyes.

Sakura and Naruto walked down the empty halls to get to the Nurse's Office.

"Just tell her that I practically fainted and you caught me and well yeah," said Sakura.

"Okay," said Naruto as they walked into the Nurse's Office.

Sakura made her face look all mopey and sad as she held her head in pain, well fake pain but whatever.

"May I help you?" asked the nurse.

"This is Sakura, we were on our way to class and she told me she wasn't feeling good. Soon afternoon she practically fainted in my arms. I caught her and well we made our way over here after I made sure that she could walk on her own." lied Naruto.

"Okay, thank you for bringing here, do you need a late pass?" asked the nurse.

"Yupp," answered Naruto.

"What's your name?" asked the nurse.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" answered Naruto. The nurse scribbled something down on a piece of paper. She asked him to what class, he told her and she wrote it down, signed the paper, and handed it to Naruto.

"Thanks, and feel better Sakura-chan!" said Naruto.

After taking her temperature and everything else, the nurse allowed Sakura to go back to her dorm to rest for an hour.

Sakura quickly left the building and made her way to her dorm. She got her clothes and pajamas.

"Yay! An hour to myself, school will be over soon anyway," Sakura said to herself.

_'Naruto is wrong though, I am not starting to like Sasuke! Yuck, never!'_thought Sakura.

**'What do you mean by yuck?! He's freaking sexy!' **said Inner Sakura.

_'He's a jerk!'_said Sakura.

**'Eh, whatever! Like Naruto said, your denying it!'**said Inner Sakura.

_'Grr, shut up!'_said Sakura.

Sakura plopped herself on her bed and decided to rest a bit, she put an alarm on her phone so that it could wake her up in half an hour.

**Xo-Time Skip: End of The Day-oX**

At the end of the day, Sakura went directly to Sai's dorm, being careful not to get caught. Meanwhile, with Sasuke and everyone else......

Sasuke, the guys, and the girls were all hanging out in a huge lounge, any student could go there to just relax a bit, do homework, or just hang out.

"Where is Sakura-chan?" asked Tenten.

"Yeah, I haven't seen her all day!" said Ino. "Well, except the morning but, that's about it."

_'Same here,'_thought Sasuke. _'Where could she have gone off too? She better not be with Sai.'_

"Oh, she doesn't feel so good" said Hinata.

"You saw her?" asked Shikamaru.

"Yeah, she was in my class after lunch" answered Hinata. While laying her head onto Naruto's chest. They were sitting on a blue comfortable couch, Naruto had his feet propped up on the small round table.

"She was also there in one of my classes..... it's one of our three last periods though" said Neji.

_'She didn't appear in any of my classes......'_thought Sasuke. _'Could she be avoiding me? If so, why? I never did anything, if anything the only that happened was a small argument that ended up with us kissing and hugging...'_

"Yeah, I asked her where she was during lunch" said Hinata.

"Oh, where was she?" asked Ino. She was playing with her long blond hair while laying on Shikamaru's chest, just like Hinata was with Naruto.

They were sitting across from Hinata and Naruto, on the other couch.

"She told me that she was feeling good. So she went to her dorm to rest during lunch time, and then two periods after lunch, she went to the Nurse's Office. So that she could rest in the dorm since she was feeling really sick." answered Hinata.

_'I guess Sakura lied to Hinata about this. Well, I can't say anything to anyone so I'm just going to have to play along' _thought Naruto as he kept his arms wrapped around Hinata.

_'I went to our dorm right after I finished eating my lunch, Sakura wasn't there...' _thought Sasuke. _'And how is it that she chooses to go to the Nurse's Office, right at the time when we had another class together. She is avoiding me, but why? That's all I want to know. I'm going to ask her once I see her, she has a lot of explaining to do. I should go wait for her at our dorm, she can't avoid me forever, we have to sleep in the same dorm!'_

"Sasuke, I know you don't talk much anyway but, why are you so quiet today?" asked Tenten. Sasuke just ignored her, got up from his seat, and walked out of the building.

"He didn't even answer my damn question! That fucking bastard! Next time I see him I'm gonna-"

"Tenten, calm down." said Neji. "Just forget about him. He is just dealing with a lot right now, he finally likes a girl but now she is already taken."

He whispered the last part so that no one could hear, no one other than himself.

"What was that?" asked Tenten.

"Nothing, I will deal with him," said Neji. "He has a lot on his mind at the moment."

"Like what?!" asked Tenten. "He can't even say anything of what he feels! Always keeping himself quiet! I swear I don't know anyone who could get any colder!

"Tenten that's enough, I already told you to forget about it! I will handle this some other time!" said Neji.

"Okay, sorry!" said Tenten. "I just can't stand assholes!"

Neji sighed and just hugged Tenten, trying to calm her down.

"I agree with Tenten, Sasuke does seem to be acting a bit different than usual, Sakura is too!" said Hinata.

"Well whatever is wrong with those two, let them handle it themselves, getting involved is way too troublesome," said Shikamaru.

"What isn't so troublesome for you?" asked Ino as she rolled her eyes.

**Xo-With Sasuke-oX**

Sasuke made his way to his dorm. When he opened the door, he just came into an empty and quiet room. The bathroom door was open, the lights off, and no one in there. The kitchen had the lights off as well, and just like every other room, it was empty.

Sasuke was very angry. He couldn't believe that she wasn't there, it's like she just disappeared.....he felt like he almost _needed _to see her but, he wouldn't admit that. He just kept going on with the thought that she was suppose to listen to everything he tells her to do and that she needed to explain to him why she was avoiding him, and where has she been.

He threw the glass bowl of fruit that was in the kitchen on the floor, because of his anger. Causing the glass to break and the a loud crash sound to go around the room.

_'Where the hell could she be?!' _thought Sasuke. _'I don't want her to think that I miss her or something cuz I don't but, I need to talk to her, and she needs to be here! Wait, she's my 'slave' I can simply call her to tell her to get her ass over here cuz I have a lot of homework that she needs to start working on!'_

He immediately took his phone out of his pocket and dialed her number. He called her at least five times but, she did not pick up, she sent him to her voice mail.

"Dammit!" said Sasuke angrily as he threw his phone the floor because of his anger and frustration. "She's got so much shit to explain once she gets home!"

He saw his phone, the cap of the back of his phone, and his battery spread out on the floor along with the glass and fruit.

_'Look what she made me do,' _thought Sasuke. _'I never do this kind of shit, not just because someone wont answer my calls, not just because I haven't seen someone for about five hours. That's just not me, what is she doing to me?.....What the fuck is going on with me? And why the hell is she avoiding me?!'_

Again, his anger and frustration came back, and he kicked the cabinets in the kitchen.

* * *

**A/N: See, I did as promised! I finished the chapter in 2 to 3 days! =] I hope you liked the chapter and that you enjoyed it, I'm going to get started on the next one right away! Doesn't mean that it will be updated soon but, I already know what to write and what will happen.....for the most part! =] haha**

**Well I hope you liked it, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**No flames!!! please?!**

**Oh & again, if you haven't yet please vote on the poll! =] Cuz this story ain't going to be as long as my other stories, I'm not sure how long it will be, but I'm thinking as of now the range is from like 25-35 or something around that!! So please vote so I will be able to start on the next story!! Once im done with this! kay thanks bye!**

**REVIEW!! =]**


	15. No Longer In Denial

**Chapter 15: No Longer In Denial**

**_Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or any of its characters._**

Speaking "blah blah"

Thinking _'blah blah'_

Inner Sakura **'blah blah'**

**Xo-Chapter 15-oX**

Sakura was knocking on the wooden door to Sai's dorm. She knocked repeatedly, getting irritated by the second that no one would hurry up and open the damn door. At last, the door opened and there stood Zaku with a look of annoyance on his face. Once he saw Sakura, the irritation quickly disappeared.

"Nice to see you again Sakura," said Zaku coyly.

"Hey Zaku," said Sakura giving him a small smile. "Where is Sai?"

"Of course," muttered Zaku. "Every girl that knocks on the door is here for Sai. When are you going to break up with him? Cuz I'm single, and I'm always free for you if-"

"Shut the fuck up Zaku, and stay away from my girl," ordered Sai as he appeared behind Zaku and shoved him aside.

Sai's appearance surprised Zaku a bit, especially since he was kinda scared of him. He already saw the rampage that Sai goes on if someone is around his girl, imagine someone taking her. Whoa, he couldn't even imagine that.

Sai went over to Sakura and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Come on in babe," said Sai as he pulled her into his dorm. "Sorry about the idiot."

He looked over at Zaku to see that he was giving him a dirty look.

"I hope she dumps your sorry ass and breaks that little cold heart of yours. Cuz once she does dump you, you're going to be crying and I'm going to be laughing at your miserable self!" said Zaku with hatred in his voice.

_'Sai is always pushing me around as if he's my boss,'_thought Zaku angrily. _'I don't know why she wastes her time with this bastard. I hope that the Uchiha ends up taking her away from Sai, cuz Sai don't deserve her. Sai seems really scared about losing her to that Uchiha, maybe there is something going on between those two. Even though Sasuke is an ass too, I'm pretty sure that he would treat her better, maybe I should try to get them together. I would need help though...hmmm, maybe his good ol'buddy ol'pal Naruto can help....'_

Sai gave him a really hard and murderous glare.

"She ain't ever leaving me. Just shut the hell up and get out of here before I kill you," warned Sai.

Sakura watched the scene in surprise, and in pity for Zaku. She knew that even though Sai might not kill him, he would injure him severely. She wrapped her arm around Sai's neck and forced him to look at her.

"Calm down Sai-kun," said Sakura softly. "Just leave him alone, don't make threats like that to anyone. That's really harsh, all he did was tell you what he would do _if_ I dumped you. Not that I will. So, relax."

_'Thanks for helping me Sakura,'_ thought Zaku. _'I should leave now, to go discuss this with Naruto, and so that I wont die here and now.'_

Without a word, Zaku left out of the room.

"That stupid-"

"Shut up already," said Sakura as she let go of him. "Can we just go out now?"

Sai just sighed and shook his head.

_'She's always acting like she an control me,'_thought Sai. _'I know I'm not always nice to her either but, sometimes she really overdoes the bossyness!'_

"Why do you always treat me like shit?" asked Sai as his eyes turned hard.

"Cuz you always act like it," answered Sakura. "Now can we get out?"

"Whatever," muttered Sai. "Don't see why you're in a rush anyway."

_'I don't feel like arguing with her today, and I can't blame her for saying that,'_thought Sai. _'With everything I do, I'm surprised she's still with me, I won't find another girl like her, that's why I'm going to make sure she stays with me, and that no one takes her away. Especially not that damn Uchiha.'_

Sai grabbed his car keys from his desk and got out the room.

Sakura left her things down on the floor, beside Sai's bed and followed Sai out.

They walked out into the parking lot, and got in Sai's car.

"Shit, I forgot my money," said Sai. "I'll be right back."

He got out of the car and quickly went back to his dorm. _'Great, now I gotta wait'_thought Sakura.

"Damn," said aloud Sakura when she dropped her cellphone underneath her seat.

She started reaching under the seat and found a book. On the cover it said "Schedule With Girls Book #4"

Sakura got her phone and put it in her pocket. She opened up the book. In it were a list of girls names. Next to each girl it said, _Make Out Chick _or _Girl I screwed_.

"Holy fuck," said Sakura aloud angrily. "These must be the girls he made out with, and then later at night, he fucked a different one."

She looked through out the book angrily. Next to each girl was a comment.

**Ashley Cosmin- **Make out Chick// Ain't such a great kisser, she was _okay _but, NEVER again.

**Cindy Granwik- **Girl I screwed// Damn, she's _really_ good in bed. Maybe I'll get back to her.

**Gernia Terin- **Make out Chick// Great kisser, could go on for hours.

Sakura was disgusted by the book as she flipped through the pages, the book was nearly full! She decided to look at the last and recent pages of the book. It said today's date, and it showed that he already made out with a girl earlier. She was all the way at the bottom of the back though.

**Denise Gregor-**Make out Chick// WHOA, best make out session EVER. Deff. getting back to her! She's the best kisser ever that I met so far

Sakura's eyes flashed with anger.

_'Best kisser ever so far huh?'_thought Sakura angrily. _'What about me?! Your damn girlfriend! Ugh, this is where it all ends!'_

Sai came into the car and his eyes went wide when he saw that Sakura found the book.

"Sakura, I-"

"What the fuck is this about Sai?!" asked Sakura angrily. "Not only is this book angering me because I see that you have been having a lot of _fun _with other girls. But, with this Denise slut whore, you say she's the best kisser you ever met so far huh?! Best make out session ever right?!"

Sai sighed. "You didn't finish reading that one did ya?" asked Sai.

"Huh?" asked Sakura confused.

"Flip the page, and read the rest of my comment," said Sai.

"She's the best kisser that I met so far, next to Sakura. Obviously Sakura beats the rest, I don't think there will ever be a greater kisser than her, every single one of her kisses are too perfect......" read aloud Sakura surprised. "Oh my god, wow....Sai-kun I, wow.....but, that still doesn't change the fact that you have fucked with so many girls already!"

Her anger came back in a flash. She read the rest of the book. It had a girl's name there and it was the girl that he would screw tonight.

"Dammit Sai, you're still fucking around with so many girls!" said Sakura. "Even tonight! I'm not sure if I can really handle all this, I knew you did it, I never liked it but, now I see that it's _this _bad, I don't know what I should do."

_'It's a good thing that she didn't find the first three other books that are filled with the first few girls.' _thought Sai. _'Maybe I should stop though, I don't want to risk losing her. A lot of girls are bad in bed anyway, maybe I should give it up......for Sakura. So I wont lose her, especially since now the Uchiha is starting to find an attraction towards her, they might not know it themselves but, I see that their starting to have an attraction towards one another, and I hate it.'_

"I can't believe I'm saying this but," started Sai. "If you stay with me, and don't break up with me right now. I promise that I will stop sleeping with other girls. I don't want to lose you so, if it makes anything better, I will stop."

This surprised Sakura, she was completely stunned.

_'Is he serious?'_thought Sakura. _'He will finally stop? How will I know if he's lying or not? Besides, he is still going to make out with other girls!'_

"I can't believe you said that either," said Sakura. "But. how do I know that you're not lying? You still got that girl on your list, and tonight she will arrive at your dorm. Not only that but, you will still make out with other girls!"

"Fine, I will......stop...making out with other girls too," stammered Sai, it was hard for him to do. "As for the other girl, I wont sleep with her, if you want, stay at my dorm for tonight and see for yourself."

_'Wait, if I stay at his dorm....I wont have to go back to mine and I wont raise any suspicion from Hinata or Tenten! This is perfect!' _thought Sakura.

"Okay, deal!" said Sakura. "And if I catch you with any other girls, it's over."

"Okay, that's a deal. You have my word, I promise babe" said Sai. Sakura smiled at him.

"Kay, can we go somewhere now, I'm starving!" said Sakura.

Sai chuckled and started the engine of his car and drove out of the school grounds.

_'Wow, this is amazing,'_thought Sakura. _'He will stop playing around, now I don't have to many things to worry about. Only his smoking and drinking has to stop. Well, I'm happy with things like this....for now. Has my bad luck from today finally stopped? It seems like it, I might finally get the old Sai back.'_

For the first time, Sakura finally found hope. Again, something just had to ruin the moment and make her feel all terrible.

Her phone wouldn't stop ringing, and it was Sasuke that was calling her. It's his fault for everything now. The nagging still didn't stop, she still felt the guilt for kissing him even though she was going out with Sai. She still felt terrible for not telling Sai anything, and she still had those mixed feelings, and those thoughts that would not leave her mind about what Naruto had told her.

_'I don't like Sasuke, and I'm not denying any feelings! I love Sai, and that's that!'_thought Sakura as she pressed the button to send him to her voice mail.

"Who was that?" asked Sai.

"No one important" muttered Sakura.

Sai just brushed it off and continued driving to some place.

_'Eh Sasuke,'_ thought Sakura. _'What have you done to me? Why won't you ever leave my mind? They say that if you can't get anyone out of your mind, its because they are suppose to be there but, I don't believe your suppose to be there, and if you are, I sure hope you get out. There's no way that Naruto could be right......just no way.'_

**Xo-With The Angered Uchiha-oX**

Sasuke was finally calm and he threw out the pieces of glass and put the fruit in a different bowl. He put his phone back together and turned it on. He was still mad but, he regained his composure and wasn't going on a rampage.

_'I still wonder where she is....'_thought Sasuke. _'Whatever, I will deal with her once I see her. She's gonna have to come eventually today, to at least sleep.'_

Sasuke went into the Weight Room and started doing some exercise.

**Xo-With The Others-oX**

Naruto and the rest of them were still hanging out int he lounge. By now, Tenten had already relaxed and Neji had reassured her that he would deal with the Uchiha later.

They were all just sitting around bored, and talking. Just trying to relax a bit.

Everyone looked up when footsteps approached them. It was Zaku, they knew him as Sai's roommate.

"Zaku?" asked Shikamaru surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"If your looking for Sasuke-teme, he's not here." said Naruto definatly. "Are you a messenger for Sai or something?!"

"Hell no, and chill out will ya?" said Zaku. "I hate Sai's guts, and I'm not looking for the Uchiha. I came here looking for you."

This surrpsied Naruto, and everyone else.

"What do you want with Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata as she held onto Naruto tightly.

"What's with all you people?" asked Zaku. "You treat me like I'm the enemy. That's Sai, not me, I barely talk to ya. Now, Naruto, get your butt over here because we need to talk about something serious and no I'm not going to hurt you or whatever."

"About what?" asked Naruto.

"It's private, now stop playing games!" said Zaku getting irritated.

"Fine, fine, fine" said Naruto as he got up from the couch. "I'll see you guys in a bit, don't worry about me."

He placed a kiss on Hinata's lips and left out of the lounge with Zaku. When they were finally outside alone Naruto spoke.

"What do you want?"

"It's about Sasuke..." said Zaku.

"What about him?" asked Naruto. He was confused, what did Zaku want with Sasuke.

"Do you know if there's anything going on between him and Sakura?" asked Zaku.

"Aha! So you were a little spy for Sai!" said Naruto angrily. He balled his fists and seemed like he was ready to attack Zaku at any second.

"No! I don't like Sai, get that through your stupid head!" said Zaku. "I'm asking you this because I want your help in making Sakura get with Sasuke! Sai is always getting a bit nervous with his relationship with Sakura because of Sasuke, this leads me to believe that theres something going on between those two. I'm tired of Sai pushing me around, and he doesn't deserve to have a girl like her, he doesn't even treat her right! So I want them to break up but, it will get him really pissed if Sakura ends up going out with Sasuke. Do you think it will work?"

"Holy crap, hell yeah I do!" said Naruto. "In fact, I'm going to help you out with this!"

Zaku sighed in relief.

"Sakura is already in denial though. She wont admit her feelings toward Sasuke," said Naruto. "To me and the other guys it's obvious that Sasuke feels something for her too! He gets really jealous of Sai when he's with Sakura. Since Sakura lost a bet to him, she needs to do whatever he says. One of his commands was for her to stay away from Sai, clearly she's disobeying him which is why he currently left, all pissed off since he hasn't seen her all day."

"She's with Sai at the moment..." said Zaku. "Are you going to tell the Uchiha?"

"I promised her that I wouldn't," said Naruto. "Please keep it quiet too, I don't want her to be mad at me."

"Okay," said Zaku. "So they both feel something for each other even though they wont admit it, am I right?"

"Yupp," said Naruto putting is hands behind his head.

"How will we get them together?" asked Zaku.

"We have to make them spend more time together. Since she'll be with Sai and possibly go back to the dorm, make sure you know what's going on between them. See if they're getting closer or are fighting more. I'm going to try to make them realize that they have fallen for each other or whatever and I'm going to make Sakura stop avoiding him so that they can hang out more."

_'She was avoiding Sasuke?'_thought Zaku. _'Oh yeah, cuz she don't want to admit her feelings or whatever.'_

"Okay, once she dumps the bastard, he'll be miserable and I will finally get to laugh in his face," said Zaku. "He'll get what he deserves and Sakura will get who she deserves so, we all win. Except the bastard!"

"Yupp, I'm actually surprised about you doing this, you seemed like the bad type of guy," said Naruto. "I guess I judged wrong, well I will see ya some other time to see how everything is going. See ya, I gotta go."

"Okay, and thanks, bye" said Zaku as he left. _'Finally, I will get payback for all that you've done Sai'_

Naruto walked back into the lounge. _'Maybe you guys will finally admit how you feel....' _thought Naruto.

**Xo-With Sakura & Sai-oX**

Sai was driving his car through town, trying to find a good place to eat at. He got suspicious when he offered to go to the Cafe and Sakura immediately said no.

_'That's one of the places where I was haning out with Sasuke. I remember that hang out, we ended up kissing...'_thought Sakura, feeling butterflies in her stomach as she remembered. _'Wow, I really can't stop thinking about him....Maybe he really is suppose to stay in my mind. I wish this wasn't true but, maybe Naruto was right.....maybe I have started getting feelings for Sasuke? Ugh, I surely hope not, I'm going out with Sai, and he's starting to go back to his old self. Not only that but, Sasuke would never like a girl like me, he's too goodfor me. Nearly every girl is after him and all the ones who can't get him and know to just give up, go after Sai. Why am I stuck between two guys that every girl wants? Not to mention they are both bastard.... Ah, no I refuse to like Sasuke, if I do then, I'm going to have to stop. I'm staying with Sai, and that's my final decision!.......I think'_

**'No! Go for Sasuke!'**said Inner Sakura. **'He's hotter, not to mention a great kisser! Everything about him is better than Sai! Sai may start changing a little bit but, your feelings for Sasuke wont change! We will still continue to like the damn hottie!'**

_'You may like the damn hottie but, I don't! Well, I think I don't....'_Sakura was confused.

"Um, want to go eat ramen?" asked Sai. "Sure, anything" answered Sakura. "I'm starving."

They went into a ramen shop and ordered their ramen. They ate the ramen and talked.

"Sakura, there is something that has been bugging me lately" said Sai. Sakura looked up from her ramen and looked at Sai with questioning eyes.

"Yeah.....?" asked Sakura.

"It's that damn Uchiha," started off Sai. "I can't stand you being with him. I can tell that there is something going on between you two. It's obvious to everyone that something is going on. I want to know what. Oh and answer this one question. Have you guys ever kissed? Tell me the truth...."

Sakura gulped, she couldn't speak. _'Why does everyone say there is something going on? How can they see it yet, I haven't even noticed what the heck they're talking about!' _thought Sakura. _'I can't tell him that I have kissed Sasuke, more than just once! He will get really mad! This is why I wanted to stay away from Sasuke, so that nothing can happen ever again, cuz then Sai makes me seem like the bad guy here!'_

"No," answered Sakura. "Also, I really don't know what you're talking about when you say something is going on between the two of us. Why are people telling me this? I don't even see that _something _that is supposedly going on between me and Sasuke!"

"I can just tell there is something, you guys are bad at hiding affection, and I never even knew Sasuke could show affection, that's the big problem here. I see that he has a liking towards you probably the first girl ever, and you have a liking towards him too, I want this to end. _Now,_" said Sai as he looked at her with cold eyes.

"Okay, it has ended, not that it ever began" said Sakura.

_'I guess I really do like Sasuke, probably explains all the passion from that kiss this morning, great, I'm no longer in denial but, my heart hurts and is confused. I like Sasuke but, I still want to stay with Sai..........and he's going back to the person i loved to begin with. Should I trust that he will go back to his old self...for the most part, and that we will be able to continue this relationship? Or should I give up on him already and go with Sasuke? Wait, I'm saying that as if I actually have a chance with Sasuke. Yeah right, he doesn't even like me, he just likes to play around with me and make me angry. -sigh- Guess my choice is still Sai in the end...'_thought Sakura.

"Trust me, it did begin," said Sai. "Don't be with him as much as you used to. I don't like it when you're with him."

"Sai-kun, we're just friends," said Sakura. "You don't got to get all mad and jealous."

"I'm not, I just don't want to have anything risking our relationship to end," said Sai.

Sakura averted her eyes to her bowl of ramen.

"Well, don't worry," said Sakura. "There is nothing at the moment, that can make our relationship end."

She looked back at him and caressed his cheek with her hand. She leaned forward and placed a kiss on his lips. Sai kissed back, and the couple soon started making out. Sakura's phone rang, causing them to break apart. She looked at the Caller ID and saw that it was Naruto.

_'It's almost as if he knew what I was doing at the moment and he wanted to ruin it,'_thought Sakura as she answered her phone.

"What do you want? I'm kinda busy at the moment" said Sakura.

"It's important, way more important than your little date with Sai," said Naruto. "Sasuke is really pissed off. I don't think that its a good idea for you disappear for the night. You should go sleep at your dorm, if you don't. Things will be much worse tomorrow. You can't avoid him forever ya know, and the longer you stay away from him, the angrier he will get. Just some advice, cuz I just finished talking to him. Never in my life have I seen the bastard so mad. Not only that but, he told me he nearly destroyed the whole kitchen. I'm serious Sakura, stop your childish actions and sleep at the dorm that you're suppose to. You can't just stop denying your feelings like that" said Naruto.

"I told you, there are no feelings!" said Sakura. "And.........I will think about it, I guess I should stop the _avoiding _but, it was _not _childish, I just told you I'm confused but, now I'm not. I found out the truth, and you were right.... Well I will talk to you later cuz I'm busy here with Sai. Bye."

Sakura hung up on Naruto and went back to talking to Sai. He didn't bother asking her any questions, if she was hiding something from him, it's not like he wouldn't find out eventually.

"Sai, it's getting late, we should go back because I can't stay with you the night anyway," said Sakura. "I will trust that you will keep your word, or I can just find out from Zaku!"

"Um, why can't you stay though?" asked Sai.

"Something has come up, and I really don't feel like talking about it but, you know we have a time limit for how long we can stay out," said Sakura.

"Yeah, I know" said Sai.

They finished eating their ramen and soon were on their way back to their dorms.

**Xo-Back At School-oX**

Sakura and Sai had finally arrived back at school. They got out of the car and hugged.

"I will see you tomorrow or some other time, kay?" said Sakura.

"Alright, bye babe" said Sai as he kissed her on the lips.

Sakura and Sai went their separate ways. _'If Sasuke's as pissed off as Naruto mentioned, I'm going to be facing hell right now,'_ thought Sakura. _'I guess it's good that I'm going back now, rather than tomorrow!'_

It was only about 6:50 or something but, Sakura just hoped that Sasuke was somewhere else or taking a nap.

She quietly opened the door to her dorm and tip toed inside of the room.

"Where the fuck were you all day?" hissed Sasuke's voice angrily as he pushed Sakura against the wall and closed the door shut.

* * *

**A/N: I am sorry that I cut off there, making it sort of a cliffhanger but,t he chapter was getting too long! heh don't worry though, I have been updating quite quickly lately. I have updated like 2 days from my last chapter. So, I guess this is my gift for NEW YEAR'S! Which by the way is right now! January first! =] **

**HAPPY NEW YEAR'S EVERYONE! Back to the story, it was mostly Sai/Sakura but, don't worry I promise a something with Sakura/Sasuke in the next chapter ;). I was going to put that little part at the end of this chapter but, it's too freaking long! So yeah, I will update when I can! byee! PLEASE REVIEW & IF YOU HAVENT'T YET, VOTE ON THE POLL!**

**BYE! & HAPPY HOLIDAYS! SEE YA/TALK TO YA IN A COUPLE OF DAYS! =]**


	16. It's Over!

**Chapter 16: It's Over!**

**_Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or any of its characters._**

Speaking "blah blah"

Thinking _'blah blah'_

Inner Sakura **'blah blah'**

**Xo-Chapter 16-oX**

Sakura gulped nervously. She had no idea of how to answer him. There he was, all pissed off with his hands on the wall at either side of her face, granting her no way to escape. He really was mad, did it really piss him off that much to not have her around? Why did it get him so mad? That's what Sakura was trying to figure out.

"What?" asked Sakura. "I can't go out and hang out with a friend or two for a while?"

Sakura was lying, she knew she wouldn't be able to lie to the Uchiha but, it was worth a try, right? Oh wait, she forgot that she was being cursed that whole day.

"Cut the crap Sakura," snarled Sasuke angrily. "You have been avoiding me all day today, I demand to know why."

"You're no one to be giving me demands!" said Sakura as she glared defiantly at him and pushed his chest with a hard shove, enough to make him stumble a bit. She may have been scared of him but, no one gives her demands, no matter who they are, he may have been telling her what to do because of the bet, but now he's _demanding_ her? Hell no!

"Fine, tell me why you have been avoiding me all day?" asked Sasuke in a calmer tone, he seemed to be losing some anger....but, was getting annoyed.

"I haven't been a-"

"Don't lie to me," cut in Sasuke. "You told Hinata that you were in the dorm during lunch time."

"I was," said Sakura shifting her eyes to somewhere else. _'Don't tell me Naruto opened his mouth and told! Agh, I will kill him if he did!'_

"No you weren't, cuz right after I finished my lunch, I went up to the dorm" said Sasuke. "No one was there. Then when you had to have a class with me, you went to the Nurse's Office, and after school, you were nowhere around here. Tell me the truth, before you really get me pissed off."

_'You're already as pissed off as it gets' _thought Sakura.

"Eh," started Sakura nervously. "Fine, I was avoiding you.......because, there has been a lot happening between us. We have kissed a lot of times, and I'm going out with Sai so, now I always feel guilty when I think about him. I feel like I'm cheating on him so, I didn't want anything to happen between us, I don't even know why things happen between us! We just end up kissing or some shit, and I wanted to end that, cuz my relationship with Sai is bad enough. This will only make it worse."

Sakura was practically stammering with everything she just said, she has never been as nervous as she was feeling right now. Hopefully, again with the hope that would never come today, well hopefully Sasuke would not ask her who she was with. She had no excuse for that at all, and she couldn't say she was with her parents, she barely knows her way home!

Sasuke leaned forward so that his mouth was near her ear, his breaths on her neck and ear made her shiver with pleasure.

"So, the reason for why you were avoiding me is because we always end up kissing?" murmured Sasuke into her ear.

"Y-yeah," stammered Sakura nervously, feeling her cheeks get hotter by the second. What surprised her even more, was when she heard a deep chuckle, Sasuke chuckled? What? Since when? And why is he chuckling right now? Ah!

"Well, you better stop avoiding me," said Sasuke. "And, honestly I don't care if us kissing ends up making your relationship with Sai worse. Cuz, _I don't want you with him_."

His words shocked Sakura, not only that but, right after he spoke those words, he crashed his lips over Sakura's.

**'KISS HIM BACK!'**said Inner Sakura.

_'Nu uh! This is what I was trying to avoid this whole time! Agh!'_said Sakura.

**'Yeah but, you like it and you already know you like the damn Uchiha! Just kiss him back, you still didn't decide who you want yet anyway! You don't know if you're going to stay with Sai or leave him for Sasuke!'**said Inner Sakura.

_'Yeah but, I don't know if Sasuke likes me, or just plays with me! But, ah hell this kiss is so good and I know I want to kiss him,'_said Sakura.

Sakura kissed Sasuke back, her arms wrapped around his neck, and his arms were now wrapped around her waist. Sakura opened her mouth as Sasuke slid his tongue in and their tongues teasingly stroked one another in their fervent, heated kiss.

After a few minutes, with a few more kisses, Sakura leaned her head back as she pulled away from him. Sasuke smirked down at her, resting his forehead against hers as the two panted lightly, their breath mingling with each other. His smirk widened at his glimpse of her, with her mouth parted slightly with her flushed cheeks vaguely from lack of oxygen, he couldn't have found her any more irresistible.

_'Ah, don't know why this is happening,' _thought the Uchiha. _'I guess the dobe is probably right......maybe I really do like this chick. I haven't liked someone in a while though, so I doubt it but, even so, I want her to dump that bastard already. He doesn't deserve her, not at all. Speaking of which, I don't know if she was with him tonight or not.'_

"Sasuke, we really shouldn't be doing this," said Sakura as she got enough air to speak again. She released her arms from around his neck, now to his muscular chest. He still held her from around the waist. "I meant it when I said we should stop, cuz I don't want to ruin my relationship with Sai."

"And I meant it when I told you that I don't care. I don't want you with him," was Sasuke's response. "By the way, you never answered my first question. Where were you this whole time?"

"Out with some friends...." lied Sakura.

"Stop lying," said Sasuke as he looked her in the eye, his stare becoming intense.

"Don't get all mad and crazy but," Sakura paused and took a deep breath. "I was with Sai, and before you say anything! I have a good reason but, I can't tell you that reason as of yet...........cuz I'm not so sure about it myself,"

_'I'm not sure if I really do like him....'_thought Sakura. She felt him get angry all over again. His grip on her tightened.

"I told you to stay away from him," Sasuke said in a low deep voice.

"I know, and I'm sorry!" apologized Sakura quickly. "I really do have a reason.....I just can't tell you."

"Why not?" asked Sasuke, by this time he had let go of her and looked at her with a mad face. "You're not committing to your part of the deal! I tell you what to do, and you do it. Why do you have to be so stubborn and always do things your way?"

"Well, you're the one who is always getting things done the way you want it!" fought back Sakura. "You're stubborn too! It's not just me!"

"Whatever, just stay away from him," said Sasuke. "And to make sure, you're going to have to be with me _all_ the time. No excuses what so ever, only the classes that we don't have together."

"What the fuck?!" said Sakura disbelievingly. "I can't stand being with you all the time! Your too much of an ass! No, that's not fair!"

"I don't care," said Sasuke. "Next time, don't go anywhere with him."

"He's actually changing though!" said Sakura. "He's going to stop being a player!"

"You actually believe that?" scoffed Sasuke.

Sakura looked down at the floor. _'Do I?'_thought Sakura. _'.....Sai has lied to me many times before. He was never able to stop this.....do I really believe him?'_

"..I don't know..." answered Sakura quietly, her eyes showed sadness.

Sasuke saw the change in her mood, and instantly felt bad for what he had done.

"Ugh forget it," sighed Sasuke. "You want to spend time with me all day anyway."

He went back to his playfulness, trying to get a smile back on her face. That actually worked.

"Ha," laughed Sakura. "You wish, you're the one who wants me to be with you all the time. That's why you're the one demanding for me to be with you."

"Yeah, your right," smirked Sasuke. "I really do,"

Again, the Uchiha pulled her to him, and captured her lips with his. Sakura, didn't even hesitate this time, she simply kissed back. She knew she wanted it, it was clear to her, she had fallen for the Uchiha, her love for Saiwas dissipating bit by bit, with each passing day that Sakura spent her time with Sasuke.

_'I just hope he feels the same....'_thought Sakura. _'The Uchiha, is a hard one to get, I know that by now. I'm going to stay with Sai for a while longer though, cuz once it's over he will be really pissed, and him and Sasuke will end up fighting. Well, that's if Sasuke cares about me at all... I still have to think about all this.'_

Sakura and Sasuke ended up making out again. Sakura didn't know if Sasuke was just playing around but, she knew that what she felt was real. Those kisses that she gave him, held real emotion, true feelings that she felt for the Uchiha, she hadn't fully realized this until now.

_'The damn dobe was right,'_thought the Uchiha. _'I can't believe I'm saying this, but Haruno really is the most interesting girl I have met, she did the impossible, she did what no other girl could. She made me fall for her, and I think I actually like this. Only problem with her is, she's also the only girl that never really had a liking towards me, I can't be sure if she feels the same. Especially since she's going out with Sai. Damn, why does she gotta be so difficult?'_

After a while they finally pulled apart.

"By the way, you have some homework and laundry to do," said Sasuke, knowing that she would get mad.

Sakura glared at him.

"No way!" said Sakura. "Do it your damn self, we just finished arguing and then making out two times, and now you're making me do your fucking homework and laundry?!"

"Well, if you want," said the Uchiha. "We can make out all day, and you wont have to do the laundry or homework."

Sakura's face turned a deep red, causing Sasuke too chuckle.

"Calm down, I was only kidding," said Sasuke. "Now go get started on my homework."

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Damn you Uchiha," muttered Sakura as she went on to doing her _new daily routine_.

**Xo-Time Skip: Next Day~:End Of Classes-oX**

They were all done with classes, and now everyone was deciding on what they should do. They were hanging out in the lounge that they were in yesterday. Well, Sakura wasn't there before but, she told Sasuke the story, and everything was okay now. Everything _except _that Sai, was the one angered this time, that his girlfriend would not pick up his calls and that he did not see her all day.

Zaku came into the lounge too and went over to them.

"Hey Zaku!" greeted Naruto once he saw him.

"Hey Naruto, and the rest of you people" said Zaku, almost as lazily as Shikamaru spoke. He woke up a bit more once he saw that Sakura and Sasuke were sitting together on a couch. Sasuke was sitting on the couch, with Sakura resting her head on his chest. _'Are they going out now or something?'_

Sakura got a bit surprised when she saw Zaku, he would tell Sai what he just saw. Then she relaxed a bit, knowing he wouldn't say a word, since he hated Sai's guts, she knew because of the little scene that happened yesterday. As for why she was leaning on Sasuke's chest, well.....she was tired. She had to do what Sasuke told her to, and she had to stay with him all day! Sasuke saw that she was a bit more tired than usual, so he had pulled her down and let her rest on him.

She had refused, and tried getting up but, he made her stay, and she was glad that he did, cuz he was really comfortable. His actions greatly surprised everyone else but, they didn't peep a word about it. The guys already knew somewhat about what was going on, the only ones left clueless were the girls but, they would ask Sakura later.

"Why do you look all worn out?" asked Naruto curiously.

"Didn't get enough sleep, thanks to somebodys boyfriend," said Zaku as he looked over at Sakura.

Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?" asked Sakura. "And as if it's my fault for as why Sai keeps you up all night."

"It actually is your fault," said Zaku. "You don't know how to control your boyfriend."

"Control?" repeated Sakura. "Sorry but, he's not a dog."

"Actually, he _was_," said Zaku. "It's a good thing that he didn't bring in a girl last night. That surprised me,"

Sakura looked up at Sasuke, and gave him a _see-I-told-You-so_sort of look. Sasuke just ignored it and looked back at Zaku.

_'There is no way that he is actually going to stop being a player,'_thought Sasuke.

"Yeah, he promised me he would finally stop," said Sakura, smiling a bit. She then felt an arm wrap around her waist, Sasuke had pulled her closer to him. His actions surprised her but, she just brushed it off. Truth was, Sasuke was starting to get jealous. Zaku saw this, and this made him grin.

_'They actually do like each other,'_thought Zaku. _'It's kinda obvious if you just look at them! They're practically a couple! Ha, Sai will be dumped, in no time!'_

"Yeah, thank goodness for that but, now there is a different problem that will keep me awake all night," said Zaku.

"That would be....?" trailed off Sakura.

"I know that you were out with him, most of the evening but, did you guys go to a bar?" asked Zaku. "Cuz Sai came to the dorm at around 12 in the morning, and he was drunk. He even came in with two of his drunk buddies, they were all really loud. Then they started smoking, and the air was suffocating me! Get him to stop drinking and smoking,"

Sakura was surprised at what Zaku had just told her.

_'I knew those were other two problems I had to fix up for him but,'_started off Sakura. _'Now that he can't be with more than one girl, he will start getting drunk more often.......and he's going to smoke more too. Ugh, why does he always have to be so stupid?!'_

"Why the hell is he such an idiot?" asked aloud Sakura as she got up from the couch, causing Sasuke to be mad that his warmth had disappeared.

She was about to walk out but, Sasuke quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled her back onto the couch.

All of the guys smirked, watching the scene in amusement.

_'You must really like her Uchiha,' _thought Neji.

_'Ha, now we're going to see some action!'_thought Naruto.

_'Wonder what he's going to do,'_thought Shikamaru.

The girls all watched in surprise, they never saw Sasuke show any sort of emotion and now, they see that he's getting angered? Not just any type of anger though, it was _jealousy_.

"Eh, what now?" asked Sakura.

"You're not suppose to be anywhere near him, remember that." said Sasuke.

"Ugh, can't you excuse me this once?!" asked Sakura. "I need to talk to him about this!"

"No, you don't" said Sasuke.

"Why can't you let me go?" asked Sakura, annoyance shown in her emerald orbs.

"I already told you," said Sasuke. "I don't want you with him. Isn't it clear to you? I already told you he doesn't deserve you, and you shouldn't be with him. You don't listen, so now while you're listening to my commands, you can't be anywhere near the bastard."

"Wow, this makes so much sense," said Tenten sarcastically. "Yesterday you were talking less than usual, and today your talking _way_ more than usual."

Sasuke glared at her, in order to shut her up.

"Ha, call me crazy," said Ino while laughing a bit. "But, I think you're jealous! You're finally jealous of Sai! You don't want him to go out with Sakura, oh em gee, Sasuke, don't tell me that you have fallen f-"

"Shut up," said Sasuke. Shikamaru didn't even bother defending Ino, she had it coming to her. She needs to learn when to be quiet about certain things.

"Yeah Ino-chan, I think you're crazy," said Tenten. "Sasuke isn't the jealous type, he barely shows any emotion what so ever. But for some reason, he's starting to show a lot more than before."

"You guys are confusing me," said Sakura as she shook her head. "Ugh, I know this probably isn't a good idea but, am I allowed to go if you come with me?"

Sakura turned her attention to Sasuke, considering the fact that she was talking to him.

"No," was Sasuke's blunt reply.

"Ughhhhhh!" Sakura crossed her arms over her chest angrily. "Your such an ass, I hope you know that!"

"Hn," was all Sasuke said.

"What did I tell you about those sourds?!" asked Sakura. "And yes, they're sourds, that's what they will be called from now on!"

"I don't care," said Sasuke ad he propped his feet on the small round table, and got comfortable on the couch.

"Stupid jerk," muttered Sakura.

"You guys fight like a married couple," said Naruto.

"Ever considered?" asked Zaku with a smirk.

"Considered what?" asked Sakura roughly, she was pissed at Sasuke.

"Getting married," said Zaku.

This caused Ino to spit out the water she was drinking on Tenten.

"Gee, thanks" muttered Tenten as she left in search for a bathroom.

"Sorry!" called out Ino. "As for you Zaku, Sasuke and Sakura getting married?! Ha, that's funny!"

"That's not funny," said Sakura. "Just not happening."

"Ha, it was a joke people. Chill out," said Zaku. "What's up with you two anyway?"

The question was asked towards Sakura and Sasuke. Everyone glanced at the two teens.

"What do you mean?" asked Sakura, her anger was completely forgotten by now.

"You guys seem like you're together or something," said Zaku. "Are you cheating on Sai?"

"Now that you mention it, they do seem like they're starting to like each other," said Ino. "See! I knew it, she is a slut!"

Sasuke glared at no dangerously.

"She's _not _a slut," defended Sasuke. "Stop saying that just cuz your jealous of her!"

Ino gasped in shock.

"Me? Jealous of her? Never!" said Ino. Shikamaru pulled Ino away from everybody else.

"I will take her away before she gets a tantrum, see ya," said Shikamaru as he left, dragging an angry Ino behind him.

"Sasuke and I don't like each other," said Sakura. "I'm not cheating on Sai, I'm mainly with Sasuke because of some bet I lost to."

"Yeah, Naruto told me about that bet," said Zaku. "You said your _mainly _with Sasuke because of that. What's the other reason?"

"None of your business," answered Sakura hotly. "You don't need to know anything else, you know enough. I expect that you won't tell Sai any of this."

Sakura got up from her seat on the couch. Sasuke did the same.

"Bye guys, see you some other time," said Sakura as she and Sasuke left the lounge.

Neji had followed Tenten to see if she was okay. The only ones left in the lounge were Naruto, Hinata, and Zaku.

"Well, Hinata," said Naruto. "You're going to be part of me and Zaku's plan!"

Hinata looked a bit scared. Soon they started telling her all about the matchmaking of Sakura and Sasuke.

**Xo-With Sakura & Sasuke-oX**

Sakura and Sasuke decided to go out into town for a while. It was only 4:30p.m. so they had from about three or four hours to be out of the school grounds. Sakura wouldn't have gone out with Sasuke but, of course he made her.

_'Eh, these days feel like months!' _thought Sakura.

"Can I have a break from doing your homework for today?" asked Sakura.

"Okay," said Sasuke.

Sakura was surprised, but just smiled even though he didn't see because he was driving.

_'That was easy, ha, wonder why he's acting nicer all of a sudden,' _thought Sakura. After about 20 minutes, he found a Pizzeria, and parked in it's parking lot. It was one of the fanciest Pizzerias in town.

They got in, got a seat and ordered what they wanted. Sakura asked for a slice of pizza, Sasuke did too.

They sat next to each other, in one of those round coushin seats that went around half the side of the table.

"You mentioned that there were other reasons for why you're around me," Sasuke surprisingly broke the silence. "What are they?"

".....They have to do with the same reason as for why I was with Sai the other day," said Sakura. "I really don't want to tell you...._yet_....I'm sorry."

Sasuke simply just nodded understandingly. They ate their pizza and then just stayed there for a while, talking.

"Um forgive me for asking but, are you okay with your family coming over soon?" asked Sakura.

Sasuke sighed and looked down.

"Yeah, sorta" he answered honestly. "What about you? You haven't told me much about your family."

"Cuz there's nothing much to say, I'm sure I told you about them before," said Sakura. "It's just my mom and dad, I normally argue with them, but whatever, they're the best I could ask for."

"That's good," said Sasuke. "Do they approve of Sai?"

"Well," started Sakura bit off edge. "I'm pretty sure if they saw he was now, they wouldn't. It's just that in the beginning, when they just met him, he was the nicest boy they have ever met. Same with my thoughts, but now he does a lot of bad shit, he changed into an idiot. I don't think I'm willing to stay with him very long. Especially since I already started liking yo- , holy crap, um I'm starting to like another guy...."

_'Damn, I almost told him, ah now he probably knows!'_thought Sakura. _'Nice going Sakura!'_

_'Was she just about to say that she started liking me?..'_wonder Sasuke in surprise. _'I think she was. Well, I feel the same....she might even break up with Sai! Yes! But wait, she didn't exactly finish saying the person....I could be wrong.'_

"Oh, really?" asked Sasuke as he started leaning in closer to her, she did the same. "Ya know, I think I might like someone too...."

Sakura's throat got stuck, she couldn't say any words.

_'A different girl? or me?' _wondered Sakura. _'I got to know! I'm going to die if I don't but, he already suspects something! I can't make it anymore obvious that I like him. ugh!'_

Sakura didn't know what it was but, something was practically pulled her towards him, making her lean forward, same with Sasuke.

Their faces were practically millimeters away. Their lips nearly made contact but, Sakura pulled away. She looked away, not wanting to look him in the eye.

"We should get going," said Sakura. Sasuke held a look of......sadness in his eyes.

_'Why would she turn away?' _thought Sasuke. _'Maybe she does like someone else...'_

With that sad thought in mind, Sasuke agreed and they were soon on their way back to their dorm. The whole ride to school was silent, no one dared to speak a word.

_'I may like you Sasuke but, until i break up with Sai, I can't kiss you...' _thought Sakura. _'No matter how badly I want to.'_

After a few minutes they finally arrived back at school. Sakura got out of the car and was walking the opposite way of where her dorm was.

"Where are you going?" asked Sasuke.

"Come if you want," said Sakura. "But, you wont prevent me from going. I have to go talk to Sai about his drinking."

"It's not like he would stop doing all those things for you," said Sasuke coldly. _'If I was in his position I sure would but, he's not me and I know he wouldn't do all of that for her. He's too much of a bastard. He doesn't love her like I do!' _Sasuke narrowed his eyes. _'Love? Where did that come from? I don't love her, I may LIKE her but, that's as far as it gets. Right?'_

"Whatever, are you coming or not?" asked Sakura.

"Hn," answered Sasuke as he walked away.

"A no would be much more appreciated" muttered Sakura as she walked over to the building where Sai's dorm was at. She knocked on the door, all she heard was laughter inside. She turned the knob, and to her surprise, the door wasn't locked! When she went inside, she saw a mess all around the room. There were broken beer bottles everywhere, cigarettes were all around the floor too. When she looked up, she saw Sasuke along with other guys, their eyes were red, they looked like they were high. She saw a cigarette in each of their hands, including Sai's.

She walked over to Sai and whacked the cigarette out of his hand.

"What the hell are you doing?!" asked Sakura angrily.

"What does it look like chick?" asked one of the guys. "Getting high,"

Sakura glared at the anonymous guy. "Get out! Right now, you too!" said Sakura, referring to the other guy that was there.

"Okay, I'm scared of feisty chicks hahahahahaahaha" said the crazy guy. "See ya Sai,"

The two guys left out of the room. Sakura looked at Sai with a disappointed look on her face.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Sakura as she shook her head.

"Hahahaha, I can't sweep witha any girlies, so uh hahaha I called you so that we spend time togetha hahaha but, you never answered me, and I figured you were with that damn Uchihahaa!" said Sai, in his drunken state. "That got me mad ahaha!"

"Sai that's ridiculous! Your stupid, did ya know that?!" asked Sakura. "Stop this mess! Got it?! No more smoking, no more drinking! I swear, I'm so close to breaking up with you!"

Sai's eyes flashed with anger. He pushed Sakura onto his bed and trapped her legs with his. He pinned down her arms above her head with one hand.

"Your not breaking up with mea! Never! I wont allow you to!" said Sai angrily, he crashed his lips down on her neck.

"Get off of me! Sai! Get off of this instance!" screamed Sakura, scared out of her mind of what he might do. She couldn't take him off of her, he was too strong. "Get off! That's it! We're done! It's through! We're OVER! GET OFF! Please -sob- please....stop -sob- don't do this Sai....please, don't!"

Sakura was crying, was he planning on raping her? Whatever he was planning, he wouldn't get off, and he was angry. He started leaving kisses all over her neck, getting lower and lower. Sakura has never been so scared before in her life, now she knew for sure, that she was ending it with him**, for good.**

That's if, she made it out alive, or if she made it without him raping her and leaving her pregnant. Oh lord, she hoped someone would come save her. The tears never stopped streaming down her face.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Sorry that there's another cliffhanger like the last one! ugh, but this is over 5,000 words and I usually only do 4,500 for each! So yeah, I will get started on the next chapter right away, & as some may know already, I started another story too but, I will still be focused 100% on this story. As you see, another chapter has been updated, wait that's two chapters, in two days! =] I just realized haha but, yeah my gift to you I guess?

School will be starting though ugh, but I'm still going to finish this up, and update ASAP for you readers! =] haha

Hope you liked the chapter, please REVIEW! =] Thanks oh and check out my other story if ya want its gaa/saku ! =] the poll is still going though kk?


	17. I Love Him, Not You

**Chapter 17: I Love Him, Not You**

**_Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or any of its characters._**

Speaking "blah blah"

Thinking _'blah blah'_

Inner Sakura **'blah blah'**

**Xo-Chapter 17-oX**

Sakura was trying real hard to kick Sai off of her. She was angry that he was doing this but, more than anything she was scared. She has never been in any sort of situation like this, and never in her life did she think she would be in one. She knew that Sai was only doing this because of the alcohol but still, it was too much. If he didn't come to his senses, or if someone didn't save her, this wouldn't end well, _not at all_. She knew one thing for sure though, it was officially done with. If we would continue doing this, then she had to end it. Besides, she already chose Sasuke......she just hoped he liked her too.

Again, she was still thinking about Sasuke, in the worse times, good times, in any time, she would always think about him. Did she actually fall for him? Or was it just another crush?

She didn't know but, either way she was still trying to get Sai off of her. He was mainly just trailing kisses down her neck but, she had no doubt that he would do something more after a while. She doubted that anyone would come in time to save her so, she decided to convince him, relax him, or just do something that would make him stop. First, she had to calm down herself. She took a few deep breaths and tried calming herself down a bit.

"S-sai, can you please stop?" asked Sakura. "I know you don't want to do this.....please."

Sai looked up at her, with his red blood-shot eyes, and a huge frown on his face.

"Thena stop lying to me!" said Sai angrily, as clear as he could.

"Stop lying about what?!" asked Sakura.

"Where were you, and uh why didn't you answer me calls?! heheha" asked Sai. "You were with Sasuke weren't you?!"

"No!" lied Sakura.

"Then, where werea ya!" asked Sai.

"........" Sakura had no excuse.

"Exactly." said Sai as he pushed Sakura down on the bed. "I told you not to lie to me, I told you not to be around with him a lot. You told me to stop sleeping with girls, and I did that for you! Why can't you do anything for me?"

Ouch. Sakura felt a huge pang of guilt. He was right, and she knew it. She had been so caught up on the wrong things that he had done to her. Only thinking about all those times he was with different girls, all those times he smoked, got drunk and did some to her shit. She forgot that he _was _her boyfriend, and she shouldn't have been with Sasuke, even though she lost the bet. She should have listened to Sai from the beginning. Cuz now, in the end, she's the one who is doing all the wrong. It wasn't her fault though, she fell for another guy while she was going out with Sai, things like that are hard to deal with.

Even so, she should have been more loyal to Sai. It's not like she didn't try to be, she did try to stay away from Sasuke. She even told Sasuke that. Cuz she was tired of all the guilt she felt when she was around Sai. It didn't work though, if anything she ended up liking Sasuke more and now, there is a chance that he may like her too. But, she already made Sai stop being with other girls, and now she wanted him to stop drinking and smoking? Those are all things he _loves _to do, and she's making him stop doing all the things he loves yet, she's been busy with her feelings for Sasuke all this time. Some girlfriend she was right? Making her boyfriend stop doing all these things yet, he had asked her from the beginning to stay away from the Uchiha, and she hadn't even accomplished that.

It's been a week or two since Sai asked her to stay away from Sasuke, she hadn't even stopped being around Sasuke. She asked Sai yesterday to stop sleeping with other girls, and he did it. Well actually, she had ask him about a year ago, and he had told her he couldn't and she tried accepting it. Now, he finally accepted and the next day she showed her appreciation by being with the guy he hates? Whoa, who wouldn't be feeling guilty? Sai may have been an ass but, now imagine how other people would think of Sakura for doing what she had done.

Sai was looking at Sakura curiously. She had been quiet for a long time.

"I........" Sakura didn't know what to say. Her tears had dried up a bit by now. She had nothing to say.

_'She can't even aplogoze or anything?_' thought Sai angrily. _'She's probably thinking about that damn Uchiha, as always.'_

Sai's anger came back, and his anger kept increasing with each thought that she was thinking about Sasuke, and that she had been with him all this time. Sakura was surprised when Sai started trailing kisses all over her neck again.

"Sai, get off!" said Sakura. Sakura was relieved when she felt his whole weight get off of her.

She looked up, surprised to see that Zaku had pulled him off of her.

"I always knew you were such a low life," said Zaku as he dragged Sai by the collar into the bathroom. "Sakura, stay there."

Sakura nodded her head and stayed in place, a hand over her pounding heart. She didn't believe that Sai would have had the guts to go any further with her anyway. Any other guy might have, _'Sai, you really were a great boyfriend, and you were starting to change back to the guy I once knew but, I messed things up this time....it wasn't you. And I'm sorry, but even so, I can't go back with you. I'm going to tell you the whole truth....and our relationship will still remain **over**. But, you still deserve to know the about all that has happened._'

Zaku had shoved Sai into the shower and turned it on, making Sai get sprayed with cold water. Sai tried getting out but, Zaku pushed him back in.

"No, this helps your _drunkenness _decrease!...if that makes sense," Zaku muttered the last part.

"Dammit, I'm fine, now let me get out!" said Sai as the cold water continued pouring down on him. After a few more seconds, Zaku turned off the water and passed Sai a towel. Sai dried himself up and then was being pulled from his wet sleeve, by Zaku. "Let go of me, you idiot!"

"No," said Zaku, he dragged Sai into their room and sat him down on a chair. "You're not to be anywhere near her. Just, explain and apologize for what you have done."

"Thanks Zaku," said Sakura giving him a smile. Then she looked over at Sai. "But, I'm the one who should be explaining and apologizing. I'm going to tell you the whole thing....and just stay there and listen. Don't get up, cuz I know you will be mad. Stay guarding the door just in case, Zaku."

Zaku was confused but, did as he was old. Sai stayed in his seat, arms crossed over his chest. He was practically back to his normal self, no longer drunk.....for the most part.

"Just to be clear on things though, this thing between you and me, is over. Kay?" asked Sakura, Zaku smirked at hearing this. Sai balled his fists.

"What the hell?!" asked Sai. "No! Why?!"

"What just happened should be a good enough reason as for why-"

"That's not fair! I was only drunk and getting high because of you! You were with that damn Uchiha, and you still tried lying to my face! What kind of bullshit is that?!" asked Sai.

"Well, you were getting drunk last night too, so you can't make the excuse of her being with Sasuke as a reason for getting drunk." added in Zaku, Sai gave him a glare to shut up.

"My reason for last night was, that was my only way of coping with the fact that I could no longer be with more than one girl." said Sai.

"Let me finish will you?" asked Sakura irritated. "We're also over because...well, there is another reason and I'm pretty sure you're going to go all crazy so, I'm going to leave that for last. Let me start from the beginning of all this, and I will make it short and quick. I have been with Sasuke most of the time because, we made a bet and I lost so I had to do everything he told me to. He told me I had to stay away for you for this whole week, since I only have to listen to him for a week.-"

"That son of a-"

"Don't cut me off, so I did that but, I still sneaked out to be with you. This whole time though, Sasuke and I have been getting closer and when ever we went out to hang out. We ended up kissing. I felt bad whenever I was with you, because I felt like I was cheating on you, since I already kissed and made out with Sasuke so many times. _(Sai balled his fists. He was extremely pissed off, damn, imagine how angry he'd be once he found out the other reason for why it's over between them.)_So, I tried staying away from him, because the kisses he gave me, well I wasn't sure if he was just playing around with me feelings, or if he felt something towards me. That didn't work because, when I told him, he said he didn't care that this might end up ruining our relationship because he didn't want me with you. We ended up kissing again....and I'm truly sorry for all that. I know you must think I'm a ...bitch or something, and I don't blame you for that."

Zaku was truly surprised himself. _'So, there has been something going on between those two. Uh oh.'_

Sai was really angry, he couldn't even look up at Sakura.

"What's the other reason for why you're breaking up with me? Is that it? Cuz of your guilt because of all that you have done with that stinkin' Uchiha?!" asked Sai, he needed to know, because if so, he would tell her not to worry about that. He would calm down and just pretend he didn't know any of that shit and just make it so that he was with her 24/7. He just didn't want to lose her, he would apologize for his actions today, and he would tell her not to worry about that guilt, and they could still be together, right?

Sakura looked down at the floor and swallowed hard.

"I don't know how to tell you this Sai," started off Sakura nervously. "But, all my time with Sasuke, and everything that has happened between me and him well, I just feel like everything about him, compared to you, is better. With every kiss, and every hug, I just started to like-, no, I'm pretty sure now that, I have fallen in _love_with the Uchiha, and I would rather have him than you. There's a chance he might like me back....I'm not sure, but I love him now, not you. Sorry but, that's the other reason for why I'm breaking up with you."

Zaku's eyes widened in surprise. _'Yes! Now all I need, if for them to get together!'_

Sai closed his eyes and started breathing rapidly. He was trying to calm down, and by the looks of it, it wasn't working. It seemed like all hell would go loose in just a few seconds.

"Tell me, this is all a joke." said Sai.

"I'm sorry Sai.....it's not." said Sakura apologetically, averting eyes from where Sai was seated. He was staring at her, with cold eyes.

"Dammit Sakura," said Sai angrily. "You have got to be fucking kidding me!"

Sai stood up, threw all the things off his desk. He punched the desk as hard as he could in anger, and left a dent. He kept slamming his fist against the desk in anger.

He looked over at her. His fists shaking, as in trying to prevent himself from hurting her.

"I bring you over here, so we can get closer," said Sai. "Only to end up losing you to that bastard that I hate so much?! No, I wont let him have you. Never!"

Sai went over to the door, Zaku pushed him away.

"Just forget about it Sai, it's over, you lost her." said Zaku.

Sai shook his head furiously.

"Sai.....you actually didn't lose me to him. Sasuke and I didn't even get together. I really doubt he likes me-"

"You doubt that he likes you? You've got to be kidding me right? Your the only girl in this school that he has ever kissed! By what you have told me, you're the only _person _who has been able to get him to show any emotion or feelings! Besides that, what guy in this school doesn't want you? Or at least didn't want you at a certain point? Your beautiful, smart, nice most of the time, feisty, stubborn, holy crap you're perfect! Of course the bastard likes you! I could tell that he did, I just didn't want to believe it! You guys practically just met, and you have already been inseperable! I won't let him have you though, I won't let _anyone _else have you, I love you Sakura. You're the only girl who would actually stay with me, and even take all the bad shit that I have done. Don't leave me." said Sai.

Sakura was a bit flattered by everything he just told her but, no she couldn't and wouldn't take him back. Zaku, still listening on the conversation thought what Sai said was true.

_'Once I saw her, I liked the damn chick. I still kinda do but, I got no chance so I'm letting her go.'_thought Zaku. _'he needs to learn how to, too.'_

"So that's why you want to be with me? Cuz I'm the only girl in the world that is going to take all of your crap?! That's bullshit Sai, and you know it. Fuck, I'm done here. It's over, it's through, we're finished. I can't make it anymore clear to you." said Sakura as she walked over to the door, before she left, "Don't go anywhere near Sasuke. Like I said, we're not even going out."

"You didn't listen to me when I told you to stay away from him, so I won't either," said Sai angrily. "Don't walk out on me Sakura, we're not over. I can't accept that."

"Well, accept it!" said Sakura as she pushed Zaku out of the way, slammed the door opened and walked out.

Sai punched the wall, making a hole, and his knuckles were bruised, and wouldn't stop bleeding. He dropped down on his knees, and for the first time, Zaku saw him cry. Sai was holding his head in his hands, shaking his head violently.

"I ......lost her," said Sai as he continued shaking his head. "To that damn Uchiha...? No, I won't allow it. I'm going to get her back, somehow."

"Sai, give it a rest you idiot, you had this coming to you." said Zaku. "Besides, like she said, they aren't even going out."

"But, they will and when they do, that Uchiha will regret touching her!" said Sai angrily as he crawled under the sheets of his bed, rocking back and fourth.

_'It's a good time I came when I did, if he raped her, whoa. He would have many people after his as. And Damn, I knew he'd be miserable, but not THIS miserable, I like this,' _grinned Zaku as he started cleaning the mess Sai made. _'Hopefully he realizes she deserves better, before Sasuke and Sakura go out. Which, I'm pretty sure that they will end up going out.'_

**Xo-With Sakura-oX**

Sakura walked into the dorm, she was more relaxed now. Nearly being raped scared the crap out of her but, then she kept thinking to herself, Sai wouldn't have done it anyway. He had been a good boyfriend....._for the most part_........well, _some _part. She almost felt bad but, he had to know, she no longer loved him. Her feelings belonged to Sasuke, and only him.

When she walked into her dorm, she saw Sasuke sitting on his bed, the sound of the door opening made him look up. Once he saw her, he stood up and went over to her. She closed the door gently and gave a small smile to him. They were really close to each other now. Sakura kept her head down, not really wanting to look him in the eye. If she told him about what had just happened between her and Sai, he would be pissed, and having Sai and Sasuke pissed off at each other, wasn't such a good idea.

Sakura felt Sasuke's hand raise her chin up, so that she would look him in the eye.

"Got something to hide?" asked Sasuke, now knowing that every time she averted eyes from his, it was because there was something she didn't want him to know.

Sakura bit her lip and starting looking around the room, only to have him turn her head so that she could look at him.

"What happened?" asked Sasuke. "You were over there for a long time."

"A lot...." answered Sakura. "The only thing that you can know though, is that Sai and I officially broke up. Well, he refuses to believe that but, it's over."

Sasuke felt the corners of his lips tug, going up a bit into a grin. '_So, she's single. She did tell me she likes someone else though. I'm not sure if it's me.....I mean she did pull away when I was going to kiss her earlier.'_

"Why can't I know the other things that happened?" asked Sasuke suspiciously. He saw Sakura's nervous look, and he could see that she had cried earlier. When he saw her wet cheeks, he instantly stiffened, _'What did he do to make her cry? She probably ended it because of that....He was drunk so, he might have-'_

"What did he do to you?" demanded Sasuke, now frowning.

Sakura ran a nervous hand through her pink hair.

"I can't tell you......._yet_......I'm sorry," said Sakura. She felt herself being pushed against the wall, not as rough as before though.

"You told me that same _exact _thing when I asked you what was the other reason for why you stayed around me." hissed Sasuke, getting angry. "What is all this that you're hiding from me? Why can't I know?"

"It all has to do with the same thing, which is why I can't tell you," answered Sakura. "Just trust me, please? I will tell you once I'm sure on something else."

_'I can't tell you that I like you! First....I need to find out if you like me back,'_thought Sakura. _'Cuz if I tell you, and you end up not liking me, things will be awkward between us for a long time and I don't want that cuz, we're in the same dorm and ugh, a lot of other shit!'_

Sasuke sighed and pulled away from her. "Fine," he muttered.

Sakura grabbed her book bag off her bed and went over to her desk. She took out some books and started doing her homework. Sasuke looked over at her and shook his head. He walked over to her desk and closed her text book. Sakura looked up at him and glared.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"You're such a loser, stop doing homework all the time," said Sasuke. "Come on, it's only seven o'clock, we can go to the gym and I can help you out so more on playing basketball."

"You really got to stop calling me a loser, you stupid jerk," said Sakura. "Well, I guess playing basketball would be funner than this. Let's go,"

She set her pencil down on the desk and got up from her seat. Soon, Sakura and Sasuke both were out of their dorm, and in the gym. The storage closet was never left locked, because it's not like anyone would steal any of the equipment anyway. Sasuke took out a basketball and then walked to the middle of the court, Sakura walked over to him.

"Well, what am I going to work on now?" asked Sakura with her hands on her hips.

Sasuke threw the ball at Sakura, he made a chest pass. Sakura caught the ball.

"We'll work on the different types of passes. You need to learn how to pass the ball to your teammates, not that you have any, cuz you suck but, you will learn eventually," said Sasuke.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Having no teammates has nothing to do with me sucking!"

"You don't play basketball cuz you suck. So, you don't have teammates, cuz you suck," said Sasuke.

"Whatever, just teach me already," muttered Sakura as she threw the ball at Sasuke.

"See, that was a terrible throw, the person blocking me could have intercepted," said Sasuke.

"Grrr. Just tell me what to do already!" huffed Sakura. "Stop telling me how bad I am, I already know!"

Sasuke smirked and shook his head, little things could easily get her mad. _'Ah well, she looks cute when she's mad.'_

Sasuke showed Sakura how to do a Two Handed Chest Pass, a Two Handed Bounce Pass, and a Two Handed over head pass, and he told her when to use each certain pass.

He demonstrated how to hold the ball when you were making a Two Handed Chest Pass. He held the ball in two hands, chest height, and close to his body. His elbows were tucked and his fingers were spread around the ball, so that he had a firm grip on it. As the ball was released, his arms and hands were extended with the palms turning outwards.

Sakura caught the ball, and then she did the same exact thing Sasuke had just did. When Sasuke caught the ball, he nodded his head.

"Good," he said.

After learning how to do those three different passes, Sakura and Sasuke ran around the gym, passing the ball towards each other, at different angles. After another half hour, they decided to take a break. Sasuke put the basketball back in the storage room, and walked over to the bleachers where Sakura was sitting. She was panting lightly, and wiped the drop of sweat off her forehead. Sasuke was sweating a bit too.

"Let's go back to the dorm and take a shower, I'm so sweaty," said Sakura as she stood up from the bleachers and looked over at the Uchiha.

"Wanna take a shower together?" smirked Sasuke.

Sakura blushed and punched Sasuke on his arm. He held it in pain and gave her a _what-did-I-do _look.

"Freaking pervert," muttered Sakura as she walked out the gym. Sasuke went after her.

"Ugh, you can't take a joke can ya?" asked Sasuke as he caught up to her.

"Actually, I can, but I really need to go use the bathroom and take a shower," said Sakura.

"So do I," said Sasuke.

They both stopped walking and looked at each other.

"Race ya there!" said Sakura as she ran out of the building.

Sasuke's eyes went wide, he quickly sprinted after her. Sakura decided that taking the elevator would take too long,s o she ran up the steps. Sasuke knew it was too late to win.

_'There must be some short cut....' _thought Sasuke. _'Oh shit, that's right. There's a staircase that if you go up it, you will appear right next to our dorm!'_

Sasuke quickly ran down the other side of the hall and up the steps. His feet moving quickly on the steps must have caused a huge ruckus for anyone who was sleeping at the moment.

Sakura was already on the floor of the dorm, she just had to turn around one corner, and then she would win.

_'Ha, he never caught up,'_thought Sakura as she dashed towards the dorm. She unlocked the door and went in, her smile dropped when she saw Sasuke standing there, his arms crossed over his chest, and a proud smirk on his face.

"Huh?" asked Sakura dumbfounded.

"Heh, made it here before you," said Sasuke.

"What, bu- but, how?!" asked Sakura, utterly confused.

She didn't understand how he had made it there before her. No, she wouldn't stand for that. She quickly ran towards the bathroom, Sasuke realized what she was trying to do and quickly grabbed her from the waist.

"I came first, so I get to shower first, not you," said Sasuke, as he kept his firm grip around her waist.

"Let go of me," grumbled Sakura. Sasuke turned her around so that she was facing him.

"Don't feel like it," smirked Sasuke.

Sakura glared, "Well you have to."

"Or what?"

Sakura pondered a bit. _'He won't ever let go of me but, he tends to get distracted easily whenever I kiss him, I can use this to my advantage.'_

Sakura smiled, and then wrapped her arms around his neck, she gently placed her lips over Sasuke's and they started kissing each other. They were both really into the kiss, well the making out....

Sakura then remembered why she had kissed him to begin with. _'Ah, it would be easier to pull away if I didn't actually like him! Well, I have to, cuz this idiot takes forever in the shower!'_

Sakura continued kissing Sasuke, when she believed that his grip on her was more relaxed and comfortable, she quickly pulled away. She ran into the bathroom, locked the door, and started taking a shower.

Sasuke glared at the door of the bathroom, _'She always does this. First with the phone, and now with this. I was really into it too....ugh. She will pay once she gets out of that shower.'_

Sasuke walked over to his bed, and sat on it, waiting until Sakura got out of the shower.

_'I think I actually do love her. Damn, how was she able to get me to fall in love?'_wondered Sasuke. _'I haven't been in love since, well I never have been in love. She's the first, she has made me change...a little more than I would have liked to but, now I'm actually more open...like I use to be. Wow, she's the first girl to make me feel like this. I just hope she feels the same way, I'll confess.....once I'm sure that she feels something towards me too.'_

* * *

**A/N: I can't blame school this time for my reason of not updating so soon, cuz school was no reason at all for why I couldn't update! Cuz I haven't gone to school since the day it started! Today was my first day back of going=/ It's actually because on Sunday, I have become really sick. Heart Burn, Chest Pains, Stomach Ache, Headache, & I don't even have an appetite anymore =/. So I'm "dry" and the doctors can't find my veins when they tried to take out tubes of blood. They believe it might be cuz of my liver, next week they will do a sonogram to see what's wrong. I hope it's not my liver, =/ but, the pain is too much to bare. So I couldn't update, I barely had the strength to get up.**

**Well, I hope you liked the chapter, Review please! & right now I'm going to start on the next chapter for "I love You No matter How Stubborn You Are"**

**Thanksz for all the reviews, see ya next time, I will update when I get the chance. Still in pain, so yeah!**


	18. Just The Beginning

**Chapter 18: Just The Beginning**

**_Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or any of its characters._**

Speaking "blah blah"

Thinking _'blah blah'_

Inner Sakura **'blah blah'**

**Xo-Chapter 18-oX**

Sasuke sat on his bed, waiting for the pinkette to come out of the bathroom already. He had plans in his mind, on ways of getting his revenge. He remembered his last revenge.

**Flashback--**

"Ah whatever, how was your date with Ami?"asked Sakura with a smirk.

Sasuke's eyes had a devious look in them.

"She was annoying as fuck, and she even kissed , you're going to have to pay the consequences"said Sasuke.

"She kissed you?!Ahahahahahaha, I wish I was there!"said Sakura not really caring that there was some consequences.

_'If he wants revenge, let's see what he'll do' _thought Sakura.

_'She doesn't like it when I kiss her, since she's going out with Sai and we can end up in trouble and she feels like she is cheating on Sai...but, I was kissed by Ami, and now Sakura will get kissed by me, especially since she doesn't like it.I bet this will be the sweetest type of revenge ever' _thought Sasuke with a smirk as he set his tomato down on the counter and walked around to where Sakura was standing.

With each step that he took, Sakura stepped back.

Sakura kept moving back, until her back was against the wall.

"You don't like it whenever I kiss you because your already in a relationship right?"asked Sasuke.

"Uh y-yeah, what does that have to do with anything?"asked Sakura confused.

Sasuke didn't answer.

Instead, he placed his arm on the wall, at the side of her head and slowly started to lean down.

Sakura was blushing and she was nervous.

"You better not kiss me Sasuke!I'm already in a damn relationship and you have kissed me enough times and if Sai ever finds out I-"

Sakura didn't get to finish her sentence because Sasuke's lips were already over hers.

**--End Of Flashback**

_'Yeah, I remember that crystal clear,'_thought Sasuke. _'The best revenge ever, ha I can do the same thing again.'_

Sasuke smirked as realization hit him. She had ran into the shower, without bringing her clothes in with her. Once she got out, she would be in only a towel, entirely defenseless. He could do the same thing that he did to her last time, only this time, _it would be funner_. Sasuke couldn't wait til she came out that shower, he would surely be having a lot of fun that night.

_'Ha, now that she broke up with Sai, I can be having so much more fun with her,'_thought Sasuke. _'Yupp, she will be mine in no time.'_

Sasuke heard the water stop running. He got up from his bed and waited by the door. He heard some rustling coming from the other side of the door. Soon, the noise stopped and Sakura opened the door slowly, only slightly. She peeked through the small area from where she opened the door a bit. She saw Sasuke there, standing in all his glory with that infamous smirk adorned on his face. Sakura swallowed hard, not sure of what the Uchiha might want, or what he might do to her.

"Er....can you like leave or turn around?" asked Sakura slowly. "I need to get my clothes."

Sasuke shook his head and pushed the door open. He went inside the bathroom, closing the door shut behind him. Sakura backed up against the corner.

_'Eh, what's the idiot going to do to me now?!'_wondered Sakura in fright.

Sasuke slowly walked over to where Sakura was standing, trying her best to hold her towel up so that it could cover her cleavage.

"You do know that what you did was a big mistake right?" asked Sasuke as he stood right in front of her.

"Dammit Sasuke, now is not a good time for this! I'm practically naked!" growled Sakura.

"That's not my fault," said Sasuke nonchalantly. "Next time don't run into the shower when you know that I am planning to-"

"If this is just about me running to the shower even though you one the race, you really should just get over it and-"

"That's not all of it." cut in Sasuke. "In fact, your main mistake....was kissing me just so that you could go to the shower first. It's not right to kiss a man, and then leave him wanting for more, I like to be _completely_ satisfied."

Sakura's eyes widened in bewilderment. She could not believe his words, was Sasuke Uchiha, **The **Sasuke Uchiha, actually seducing her? Well, she felt like it was seducing, if it wasn't seducing, then what could you call that? She knew he wasn't a womanizer, he didn't flirt with every girl, heck, he barely talked to any girls. She was by now, really nervous and flushed.

_'Holy crap....'_thought Sakura. _'Am I in heaven? Honestly, how did I die? How did I get here? I definitely died, there is no way this is actually happening. Cuz that would mean that...there's a chance that....wait, does he? Ah, does he like me?! Oh my god, ahhhhh! I'm going to go crazy. Then again, he could just be in his 'playboy mode'..eh, I wonder.'_

Sasuke could sense, not only sense but literally _see_her uneasiness. She had just taken a shower and he saw that she was already sweating. Without a word, Sasuke crashed his lips over hers, pulling her body closer to his. When Sakura finally got over all the shock....which took a while...,she kissed him back. She still clutched the towel close to her chest, not wanting to end up being naked in front of the Uchiha. Boy, that would sure be embarrassing.

With his tongue, Sasuke asked Sakura for entrance as he nibbled on her lower lip. Sakura opened her mouth as Sasuke slid his tongue in and their tongues teasingly stroked one another in their fervent, heated kiss.

_'That's it,' _thought Sasuke. _'I wont be able to keep it in any longer. I'm positive of it now, I love her, and I would like to be able to do this every damn day of my life. I want her, and there's a small chance that she will return the feelings. This is where all the little kisses and hugs end, I want her to be my girl and have make outs all the time, and hug her whenever I see her.'_

When they felt like their lungs were about to give up on them, they finally pulled apart. Panting lightly, Sasuke looked at her, he thought the sight of her was simply,

"Beautiful..." he whispered.

Sakura looked at him curiously, she hadn't heard what he just said.

"Remember that night when you wanted to me to get a girlfriend?" asked Sasuke, Sakura nodded her head. "I said I never found a girl worth dating. I think I finally found someone....."

Sakura was pretty sure that he was talking about her but, she didn't want to be left heartbroken so, she stayed quiet. Expecting it might be some other girl. But, then why did he just finish making out with her? Did he do it because he would go out with the other girl and knew this might be the last time they could kiss? Why did they kiss to begin with? Normal people don't kiss others when they aren't even dating! Then again, they aren't exactly what you could call normal.

Sakura's expression saddened as she looked up at Sasuke.

_'He really is the hottest guy I've ever seen....' _thought Sakura.

Sasuke was a bit puzzled when he saw the sadness in her eyes, he didn't do anything to harm her.....did he?

"Oh really?" asked Sakura quietly.

"Yeah..." answered Sasuke as he moved his head down towards her ear. "She's you,_I love you Sakura_."

Those three words made Sakura's heart pound against her chest, faster than ever before. She was in a daze, he just said he loved her. Not just that he liked her but, _loved _her, loved as in, he loves her! She felt something churning at the pit of her stomach. She didn't know why she got all those feeling but if she knew one thing for sure, it was that she was really happy. Happier than ever. No words would be able to describe her new found happiness. She knew in fact, what she felt for the Uchiha was _love_. With Sai, it was something _close _to love, not quite there yet but, it was something close to it. With Sasuke, ah, she knew he would now be her life. Well, after she told him how she felt.

The fact that she wasn't saying any words caused Sasuke to worry. He wasn't sure if she actually liked him, but saying something could help. He wouldn't lie, he was actually pretty nervous now too. He moved his head back so that he could see her face, he was usually good at reading people but, he could not tell at all, what was going on through her mind. His grip on her shoulders loosened a bit.

When Sakura got out of her daze she looked over at Sasuke and smiled. She placed a small kiss on his lips and pulled back. Sasuke dropped his arms to his sides, he just found out his answer.

"Good," said Sakura happily. "Cuz I love you too! Which is the reason to all those other things. The reason for why I still stayed around you and the other reason for why I broke up with Sai."

Sasuke looked more relieved now, almost happy. Almost? Na, he was happy, for the first time. Sasuke actually felt quite happy, he even let out a grin, which surprised Sakura more than anything.

"Well, I guess you're my girl now," said Sasuke as he wrapped his arm around her once again.

Sakura rolled her eyes playfully and smiled, _'Well, now I **definitely **can't tell you about what Sai did.'_

"Yay! So now I don't have to listen to you for the remainder of the week!" exclaimed Sakura, with cheerfulness in her emerald orbs.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, you're still my personal slave," Sasuke countered. "You got two days left. It's only Thursday."

Sakura pouted and looked up at her new boyfriend, "That's hardly fair, we're going out now!"

"Yeah, so now that you have to listen to my commands. I can have more fun than before," smirked Sasuke.

Sakura glared at him and took his arm off her shoulder.

"Grrr. You never even let me go change!" grumbled Sakura. "Go take a shower, I'll be in the room."

Sakura walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. Sasuke shrugged and got ready to take a shower.

_'Whatever, I finally got the girl that I love, nothing else really means much to me,'_thought Sasuke. _'Well, nothing much other than her.'_

**Xo-Next Day: Front Of Building, before Class Starts-oX**

Naruto and everyone else was sitting on the steps, waiting for Sasuke and Sakura to come. It was still a bit early, class would start in about 20 to 15 minutes.

Everyone was sitting on the steps, with an arm wrapped around each of their girlfriends. Except Naruto, he was standing in front of everyone, and he wouldn't shut up about his ramen.

"Naruto-kun, can you please sit and just wait patiently for Sasuke and Sakura-chan," asked Hinata softly, giving him a warm smile.

Naruto agreed and sat next to her. A few minutes later, Sasuke and Sakura arrived. The sight surprised every single one of them. Sasuke had his arm wrapped around Sakura's shoulders, and something must have happened to make Sakura giggle as they came closer to them. Her laughter stopped once she saw the others. Sasuke, still holding on to Sakura, went up the steps and leaned his back against the railing. He pulled Sakura, so that her back was leaning against his chest and so that she was facing the others. His arms were wrapped around her waist, and she put her hands over his. His head was then snuggled at the crook of her neck.

The fact that Sasuke was showing any affection at all, was shocking. Especially since it went towards Sakura.

Tenten and Ino stared with their mouths opened agape.

Hinata and Naruto both had smiles on their faces, they were after all, trying to get them together. Doesn't seem like they did much right? Well they actually did, well Zaku did. But, they came up with the plan. Zaku is the one who got those two crackheads to come over and make Sai drink and smoke weed. Sai probably would have done it sooner or later anyway, since he just naturally does it but, they made him go overboard. Sai getting high and whatnot is the reason for why Sakura left him, since Zaku got someone to make Sai drink more than he should, Zaku helped. Hinata and Naruto came up with the plan so they should all get some credit.

Hinata didn't want to do the plan after a while because it seemed dangerous. In the end it was, because Sakura nearly got raped. Even so, Sai had willpower, he chose to try it. That wasn't part of the plan, nor was ever intended.

Well back to the others, Neji and Shikamaru just smirked.

_'So, the Uchiha finally got her,' _thought Neji.

_'He finally has a girl, it's bout time,'_thought Shikamaru as his grip on Ino tightened, hell was about to break loose. He knew that for sure.

"You guys are finally together?" asked Naruto happily.

"Don't know what you mean by finally," said Sakura. "But, yeah we're together now."

"What the hell?!" said Ino. "So now you're cheating on Sai with Sasuke?! Gosh, you are a slut!"

Sasuke glared at Ino, _'Why the hell is she always calling Sakura a slut? Damn, that bitch is getting annoying.'_

Sakura seemed a bit hurt by Ino's words, she expected a congrats sort of thing, not more fighting. Hadn't Ino said she would be her friend?

"No, I'm not cheating on anyone," said Sakura. "I broke up with Sai, and ended up with Sasuke."

"Everyone knows your a slut now," said Ino as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Going out with the supposedly two hottest guys in school? You're dead meat, don't you know that more than half of the girls in school half been after Sasuke? No one was able to even get the slightest bit of his attention! You just caused yourself even more chaos, that's what happens to whores."

Sakura had enough, she was about to wild out on Ino, she would have it wasn't for Sasuke. He held her back, not wanting her to leave his side. He was comfortable with the position they were in, he didn't want her to move.

"Shut the hell up will you?" asked Sakura harshly. "I'm not a slut, a whore, or any of that crap and you know it. Either stop saying crap about me and be my friend, or continue acting like a bitch and I'll leave."

Ino stayed quiet. Shikamaru just shook his head.

"Ino, you really got to learn to treat my friends right, stop being so troublesome," muttered Shikamaru.

"Okay, look I'm sorry," apologized Ino as she lifted up her baby blue eyes to meet Sakura's emerald ones. "I guess, I'm _a bit _jealous of you. I mean, who wouldn't be? So many guys are after you, and you have dated the two hottest guys, possibly in the world! You were dating my ex and I see that he treats you like a queen compared to the way he treated me. He wasn't even my ex! He freaken played me, so you understand where I'm coming from right? Doesn't matter, I'm truly sorry this time. I just, can't believe you're going out with Sasuke."

Shikamaru seemed a bit bothered by what Ino just finished telling Sakura. Sakura, knowing Ino might start arguing with her again and calling her a slut, didn't care much for the apology.

Sakura just nodded her head and rested her head back onto Sasuke's chest.

"I can't believe it either," muttered Sakura.

Sasuke smirked a little and kissed her on her neck, which was where he was laying his head. She was wearing a tank top, so some skin was showing.

"Well, believe it," Sasuke whispered huskily in her ear, only loud enough so that she could hear. "Cuz your mine now, and you're never leaving my side."

Sakura blushed a bit and just smiled at her boyfriend's antics.

Everyone else looked curiously at the new couple.

"At least you finally got yourself a girl," said Neji.

"Does this mean you won't boss her around for today and tomorrow?" asked Tenten. "Cuz today is Friday. Tomorrow is the last day."

Tenten was smiling the whole time, she was happy that her two friends got together. Maybe now Sasuke would stop being such an ass. Not only that but, now Sakura could be more happy. It was obvious that being with Sai wasn't such a happy life. It might have been what she wanted three years ago but, come on, life goes on, and people change fast. Don't go believing in something that was never there, and won't ever exist. Sakura finally stopped believing that she _loved _Sai and knew it was just like, not love.

"She's still my slave," answered Sasuke, satisfied when he felt her stiffen and get a bit angry.

Certain footsteps approaching the group messed up the whole moment. They all turned around and looked up to see Ami and Sai. When Sakura saw them both, her whole body tensed.

Sasuke raised his head up and his grip on Sakura tightened. Sai was sending a look full of hatred towards the two. Sakura seemed to have a look of fear, she still couldn't get over the fact that he nearly......raped her. She knew that if Sasuke found out, things would not end well.

"Get your hands off of her," Sai said dangerously, the warning going towards Sasuke.

Sasuke stood his ground and didn't let go of Sakura.

"She's my girl now," said Sasuke coldly. "I can touch her if I want,"

Sai quickly looked over at Sakura, anger shown in his eyes. Not only his eyes but, his fists were balled, ready to kill someone, a certain Uchiha actually.

"So, you still went for him in the end?" asked Sai. "What happened to the _'Don't go anywhere near Sasuke, cuz it's not like I'm going out with him anyway'_ .."

"It ended up with Sasuke and I getting together, I didn't think it would," responded Sakura. "I thought he wouldn't like me-"

"I already told you, nearly ever guy does!" cut in Sai angrily.

"I don't know what he sees in you anyway, your so ugh!" started off Ami in disgust.

"Shut up Ami, you're the one who no one likes," scoffed Sasuke.

Sai continued looking at Sakura with a hard gaze. Sakura looked back, almost fearful. Not for herself but, for what he might end up trying to do to Sasuke.

"You know what's going to happen if you stay with him right," said Sai, Sakura was about to say something but he continued. "Right now, this is your chance. Leave him, and go back to me."

Sasuke glared at Sai, _'What the hell is he talking about anyway? What's going to happen if she stays with me? What the fuck has he told her?!'_

Sakura just shook her head as a tear trickled down her face, _'I know that if I stay with Sasuke....he will try to kill him. Sai is such a bastard, he will do so many things in order to get rid of Sasuke.'_

"The fact that you two even got together disgusts me!" said Ami in that snobby voice of hers. "Well, since you choose to stay together. Guess what other two people got together?"

By now many students and teachers were walking in and out of the building. Classes would start in another five to ten minutes.

Naruto and the others were watching and listening to everything that was happening. When Tenten heard what Ami had just said, she thought she figured out what she meant.

"Ah, hell no!" said Tenten.

Then right before their very eyes, Sai and Ami kissed. They all watched in disgust. Sai and Ami? Blah! Sakura looked at the scene with sad eyes.

_'He broke his promise....'_thought Sakura sadly. _'Together or not, he wasn't suppose to break that promise. He's going out with the person I hate most. Ami. He promised he wouldn't because of all that she had done to me. That's it, it's official, I hate him. Sai and Ami. I hate them with everything I have.'_

Two more tears slid down Sakura's face, they wondered why she was crying, only Sai knew why as he broke apart from Ami. He smirked, _'This is what happens if you don't do as told. This is what happens when I don't get what I want.'_

"Sakura-chan, you okay?" asked Naruto softly as he stood up and walked over to Sakura. Sakura pulled away from Sasuke's embrace and walked over to Sai and Ami.

Sasuke was confused of everything, why was she crying? Did she still like him or something? Oh and why was she walking over to him anyway?

Sasuke was bout to go stop her but, Naruto put his hand in front of him to hold him back. They all watched as Sakura stood in front of Sai.

"You, have got to be the lowest of the low," answered Sakura. "How dare you try to ruin my new relationship and make me get back with you. What makes you think that I would ever get back with you after what you tried to do last night! What you did is completely unforgivable and I would never even consider going back with you! Now, you go out with _that_! Wow, I guess they were all right. You never really loved me, and I'm just the stupid idiot who claimed to be in love. Well, guess what? Now, I truly am in love. Not with you but, with Sasuke. So live with it, because I love him and I will stay with him. Like it or not, I'm with him, _not you_. After all this shit that you have done to me Sai, it's done. I don't want to have anything to do with you. Get the hell out of my life, _completely_. Cuz I don't ever want to see you again."

With all that said, Sakura smacked Sai, and with a few tears rolling down her face, she walked inside the school building. Sai stood there, in shock, with his cheek slightly red. He held his cheek in pain. Sasuke was going to go after her but, Sai stopped him.

"You're going to regret this Uchiha," said Sai coldly. "She was mine first, and she will continue being mine! I-"

"But, I'm yours now!" complained Ami. "Of course I prefer Sasuke but, til he dumps the slut, I'm all yours."

"I don't give a shit," Sai yelled at her. He then turned back to Sasuke. "This isn't over, you can win me in sports or some other shit. But, Sakura, no, never, she's the only thing I really care about having as mine. Either break up with her or expect to go through hell for the rest of your life."

"I'll go through hell," said Sasuke as he pushed past Sai and went inside after Sakura.

Everyone else looked over at Sai and Ami in disgust.

"You guys have to be the most, terrible couple in the whole damn world!" said Ino.

Sai ignored her and continued looking at the door, where Sakura had just left, and then Sasuke.

Ami put her arms around Sai and glared at Ino, "We look better than you and that pineapple head."

Shikamaru didn't bother saying anything to her, "Let's just go. The bitch ain't worth our time. We need to go find Sasuke and Sakura."

They were surprised with Shikamaru's choice of words but, agreed none the less.

Sai and Ami were left to stand there alone. The bell soon rang, signaling that class had finally begun.

"Bye babe, see you later. I'm already late to class so i got to go," said Ami as she placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Yeah, whatever," said Sai, completely ignoring her as he entered the building.

_'I don't like you, I don't like anyone,' _thought Sai. _'I only like Sakura, and that's the only person I want. I will get her back from you Uchiha, you wouldn't have met her if it wasn't for me. She's mine and I won't share her. This is just the beginning Sasuke, now that you took her, your life is starting anew, it will now only be filled with misery and pain.'_

Sai had an angry and dangerous look in his eyes as he closed the door, earning a complaint from his _'girlfriend'_ since he didn't hold it open and it slammed on her face.

Pfft. Like he cared.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked the chapter! --I did! Cuz, they are well, together! Yay! So much more is to come though, cuz like Sai said "It's just the beginning!" wooo! Na, lol this story is going to be slightly shorter than the rest. So maybe only um 5-9 chapters more? =([ eh, sorry! The range will change...as the story goes!**

**I really hope you liked it, either way REVIEW! =]]**

**I spent my WHOLE freaken day writing this, so be happy! Well, it took a while....so never mind! Be angry! X.X Wait, no..........ah! Well, feeling eh, um terrible? =[( Might end up going to hospital! =0 nooo! me hate them!**

**Anyway, vote on poll if you haven't yet cuz the new story will be started soon since this one is almost "bye bye". No more. grrr. I'm annoyed with the fact that everytime I look at the past chapters, words seem to disappear! X.X So I have more spelling & grammar errors than I did once the chapter was posted. Words just disappear from the story! =[ boo! it makes my story hard to read! Then who will read it if you can't understand?! -_- I think it's the site, or my computer, either or, IT BETTER GET FIXED! Which is why I have been searching for a BETA, to fix up the things I need help with! =[ Anyone know a good BETA?! TELL ME, ASAP! please, thanks? kk? Oh, but the way they work....ugh, they need to like receive through docX and then like fix the things ont he actual document, but it could be in bold, writing next to each thing. So it could be easier, for BOTH of us. haha, and my last BETA worked that way but people give up when school and life piles over them! so yeah, know a BETA like that?CONTACT, cuz I cnt find one! =(({ **

**Enough with the talk XD! I feel hyper for some reason, sorry!**

**Eh, you noticed me change in penname! X0! weeee! no longer Dangerously Emerald! =[(**

**That's okay! anyway, HOPE, really HOPE, that you liked this chapter, and it would mean oh so much to me if you reviews! kay?! ThankiesZ! let me know what you think!!**

**Pce!**

**XEmerald Goddess Of The NightX**


	19. Fun?

**Chapter 19: Fun? ;)**

**_Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or any of its characters._**

Speaking "blah blah"

Thinking _'blah blah'_

Inner Sakura **'blah blah'**

**Xo-Chapter 19-oX**

Sasuke kept looking for Sakura, he was already late to class anyway. He was sure that she wouldn't be there but then, where was she? She just completely disappeared. Where would you go if you wanted to be alone, away from everyone else? Roof.

He quickly went up the staircase, in search for his girlfriend.

_'I wonder what they were talking about....' _thought Sasuke. _'She said what he did the other night was unforgivable. What did he do? That's what I want to know.'_

He opened the green door to the roof, and there she was. Standing by the edge of the roof. He closed the door and quickly made his way over to her.

"Sakura," called out Sasuke as he finally stood next to her. "You okay?"

Sakura turned around and nodded her head. She grabbed him and shoved her face in his chest, he wrapped his arms around her.

"You shouldn't care much that he's with Ami," said Sasuke. "Unless, you still like him... I understand if you do but-"

"That's not it," cut in Sakura, still holding on to him. "He promised me that he would never go out with her, because she did so much wrong to me, and because I hate her more than anything in the world. He didn't like her either, because he was always protective of me. He broke his promise, I may have broken up with him but, I'm scared to be with him after what he did last night. I just can't-"

"What did he do?" asked Sasuke. "I knew you were crying last night but, you didn't tell me what happened."

"And I won't tell you...,"said Sakura softly, almost apologetically as she gave him a small sad smile. "There are some things best left untold, and this is one of them."

"I want to know what happened," said Sasuke.

Sakura sighed, "I can't tell you. Honestly, everything will go horribly wrong if you know."

Sasuke looked down at her with a strong gaze, _'Why can't I know what happened? ....Is it that bad?'_

"But, don't worry about anything Sasuke, I really love you, and only you," said Sakura, giving him a reassuring smile.

Sasuke leaned down to give her a chaste kiss on the lips. When they pulled apart, he insisted that they stayed on the roof, since they were already extremely late to their first class. They would just get in trouble, there was no point in going.

So Sakura just stayed in his arms, enjoying the warmth and comfortableness of being in his embrace.

"Just try to stay away from Sai and Ami as much as you can," said Sasuke.

Sakura looked up at him with a frown, "They always come towards me. It's hard to stay away from them, they always know where I am."

"Yeah but, I'll be with you most of the time now," said Sasuke. "Just be careful whenever you're all alone."

"Kay," replied Sakura as she hugged him tighter. "Eh, I kinda hated you in the beginning.....never did I think we'd end up together."

"Neither did I," said Sasuke truthfully. "You're the first girl.... to ever make me feel this way."

Sakura smiled brightly as she pulled away from him to stand at the edge of the roof and look over the fields.

"You're the first guy that made me fall for you in just a week," said Sakura, laughing a bit.

Sasuke thought about it, she came to school last week on Wednesday or Thursday. It was Friday from next week...wow, it did only take a week.

Sasuke shrugged, "What can I say? No girl can resist me."

Sakura turned around and punched his shoulder playfully and rolled her eyes, "Cocky as always."

Sasuke grinned and shook his head, "Don't act like you don't get a little conceited yourself."

"If I do, then you do it more" huffed Sakura, crossing her arms over her chest.

Sasuke pulled her from the waist and held her in his embrace. She smiled a bit and gave him a peck on the cheek. They stayed in that same position, in a comfortable silence, until the bell rang to signal it was time to go to your next class. Sakura reluctantly pulled away from Sasuke and grabbed her books off the floor. They both went out the door, and left the roof.

When they climbed downstairs, they saw a cluster of girls, with angered faces standing in front of them. Some had weapons like Bats, Kunais, Daggers, Brass Knuckles, Whips, and more unimaginable things.

_'Isn't it illegal to have all of those weapons in a school?!'_wondered Sakura as she sweat dropped at the insanity of Sasuke's fan girls. _'They would literally kill, if anyone other than themselves went out with Sasuke.'_

A brunette with hazel eyes pointed at Sakura, with an evil look on her face.

"You!" she screeched. "You have poisoned our Sasuke-kun's mind and made him go out with you! Do you really think we will allow you to get away with this?!"

Sasuke sighed and shook his head, _'Do they really have to be so god damn annoying?'_

"I didn't poison his mind, only desperate girls like you and those whores behind you would do something like that!" retorted Sakura defiantly.

Sakura crossed her arms over her chest, raised her head up high, and smirked in satisfaction as she saw the girls get even angrier and get their weapons in a position, ready to kill her.

_'As if I'm scared of them,'_thought Sakura. _they may have weapons but, useless sluts like them need them. I can beat them even without weapons. I'd like to see them try to attack me with one of their weapons that are about as useless as they are, considering the fact they won't know how to properly use it.'_

"You're just asking for it," snarled the brunette. "So you really want to die here? All you gotta do is take him off the spell and leave him the hell alone!"

"Pfft," scoffed Sakura. "Do you actually believe that I'm going to die because you no lives attack me? If you guys kill me, it'll be because the limit of how long I can watch your ugly faces runs out. Other than that, you sluts won't be able to hurt me in any way. You may have weapons but, how much do you wanna bet ya can't even use it correctly?"

By now Sakura was standing in front of the Brunette, her hands at her sides, put into fists, ready to fight. She was looking at the brunette dead in the eyes, daring her to say something to her, so that she could beat the hell out of her. The brunette seemed a bit shaken by Sakura, she didn't dare open her mouth to say anything.

Sakura was confused when she felt herself being pulled away from the fan girl. It was Sasuke, he had pulled her away from the other girls.

"You already missed one class," said Sasuke. "Don't miss your next class just because of them."

Sakura hmphed, pouting out her lower lip and folding her arms angrily across her chest. She was really looking forward to kicking their asses.

The brunette pushed Sakura aside and looked at Sasuke with bright happy eyes.

"Wow, you prevented her from hurting me," she squealed happily. "You must really like me!"

"Um, no" was all Sasuke said as he stared at her in confusion. _'Why the hell would she ever think that? I don't even know who the hell she is, nor do I care.'_

Sakura pulled the brunette by the hair and shoved her against the wall.

"Back off," said Sakura angrily. "He doesn't like any of you. Don't even let that gross image cross your mind. Sasuke likes me, and no I didn't do shit to his mind, we just really like each other, so leave us the fuck alone before I slit all your throats!"

Sasuke shook his head and dragged Sakura into another hall as they made their way towards their next class.

"You really got to control your jealousy and anger problems," muttered Sasuke.

Sakura blushed a bit, from anger and embarrassment. She glared at her boyfriend as they continued walking down the hall.

"I was _not _jealous!" said Sakura. "Why the hell would I ever be jealous over them? I don't even get jealous, so shut up."

"Yeah you do," said Sasuke. "And you were jealous. When she said that I must really like her, you got mad and pulled her away-"

"No, I pulled her away cuz the bitch was annoying and wouldn't shut up!" said Sakura. "You even told her that you don't like her. So why would I get jealous if I already know you don't like her. It doesn't make sense, that's stupid."

"Well, you're the one who got jealous over it," said Sasuke.

"Did not!"

"Yeah you did."

"No I didn't!"

"Okay, whatever. You didn't"

"Okay gosh stop pestering me! So, I got a little bit jealous, is that such a big deal?! Ugh, why can't you ever stop saying that I am! I already know!"

Sakura marched away in anger. Sasuke looked after her and shook his head, _'Does she got to be so difficult? I already told her that she didn't and then she told me to stop asking her and that she was. Ugh, she's so....strange. I guess that's why I like her.'_

He quickly made his way over to where Sakura was damaging everything in her path. When Sasuke caught up with her he gently pushed her against the wall and made her look at him.

"Sakura, calm down," said Sasuke as he tried to relax her. She did as told. "It's okay that you get jealous. It shows me that you really do want to be with me, and not let another girl have me. But, just know that, I only like you. You don't got worry about any other girl, or even think that I'd flirt with another girl."

Sakura sighed, she knew that was true. This made her feel more at ease. He put his lips over hers and the two started making out again. It was lucky for them that the bell already rang and everyone was in their classes already. Wow, that was another class they were late to, or would just miss completely. They would surely be getting into a lot of trouble today. Oh well, it's not like they cared.

They didn't know but, from afar, Sai watched the two teens in disgust. He felt a lot of anger but, mostly disgust at the fact that Sakura had left him for Sasuke.

_'Im much better than that damn Uchiha,'_thought Sai. _'I can't believe this actually happened. To hell with that Uchiha, I'll make sure that they both regret ever meeting each other.'_

He came out from behind the shadows and walked out the school building. There was no way he'd go to his classes. Girls would come up to him and flirt, he was too angry to deal with that at the moment. He was too angry and he felt too betrayed to go on and be the player that he always was. Damn, breaking up with Sakura sure did ruin his life. His life is miserable without her, and now he's going to make sure that her life and Sasuke's is miserable too. Watching how she made out with Sasuke in the hallway, risking getting caught by any teacher and being suspended for doing a public display of affection in school. It's like when she was with Sasuke, she didn't give a damn about anything else.

Things were never like that between him and Sakura...

His fists balled as he walked to the parking lot, _'I regret making you transfer to this school. Either way, you will be mine again. Even if it has to be by forcing you some how.'_

**Xo-Time Skip: Classes Ended For The Day-oX**

They were all hanging out at the lounge again, Zaku came along too. Naruto and Hinata were sitting at a table, sharing a milkshake. Neji and Tenten were sitting on the couch, watching the televison. Shikamaru and Ino were sitting next to Neji and Tenten.

Sakura and Sasuke were sitting on another couch, with Sakura resting her head on the crook of Sasuke's neck. Her back was leaning against his chest as one of his arms were wrapped around her waist. Her eyes were closed as she rested peacefully against her boyfriend. He just kept an arm wrapped around her, liking the warmth.

"I still can't believe you guys are going out," said Tenten as a commercial came on.

"Seriously," said Ino. "You people could have told us that you had secret feelings for the other!"

"We already knew," said Shikamaru. "You and Tenten were the only clueless ones."

"Heh?" said Tenten in confusion, she looked over at where Hinata was. "You knew about this?"

"Well, Naruto and Zaku told me...." said Hinata softly.

"I never even told anyone....." said Sasuke, his eyes were hard, _'So they just somehow found out on their own?'_

"Well, you guys made it too obvious," said Neji.

"If it was so obvious, then how come Ino and I didn't see it!" asked, more like stated Tenten.

"Cuz you guys are stupid!" said Naruto, giving them that foxy grin of his.

Ino and Tenten looked at him with a _You-Have-Got-To-Be-Kidding-Me _look on their face.

"We're stupid?!" asked Ino angrily.

"Are you sure that you can say that about us?" asked Tenten.

"Seriously, you're the stupidest person alive!" said Ino.

Sakura, now wide awake from all the commotion said, "Actually, I think Naruto is really smart. He knew something that none of us knew. He knew it from the start, so shut up, leave him alone, and let me take a nap."

Naruto smiled, _'Thanks Sakura-chan, at least you don't call me an idiot all the time.'_

Tenten and Ino were surprised of Sakuras out-of-the-blue comment. They were sure she was napping peacefully on Sasuke, were they really making that much noise?

"Whatever, Naruto your still the stupidest person I know!" said Ino.

"I am not!"

"Yes you are!" shouted Ino and Tenten together.

Sakur quickly got up from her spot and left out of the lounge, _'They are so freaking loud! Ah, why am I so tired anyway? -yawn- I think too much happened last night, it took away some time of when I should have been asleep.'_

Sasuke got up afterwards too, and went to the dorm, he knew she would be going up there to rest.

_'She's probably all worn out because of all that has happened, from yesterday to today,'_conjectured Sasuke.

When he finally made it to the dorm, he didn't see Sakura. He went over to the room filled with things for their entertainment. He saw her there, laying down on the couch, watching the t.v. He went inside the room and closed the door behind him. Sakura looked up and turned her head to see who had entered. When she saw it was Sasuke she smiled. She sat upright and Sasuke walked around to sit next to her on the couch.

"You okay?" asked Sasuke.

Sakura giggled, "How many times have you asked me that today, I already lost count."

"Well, things are different between us now, and I can't helped but feel worried cuz there's always something that seems to be bugging you," said Sasuke.

Sakura smiled, "Well, stop getting so worried. Everything will be okay."

**Xo-Two Months Later:Friday Afternoon-oX**

Sakura and Sasuke were in the gym, Sasuke was still trying to help Sakura improve her skills at basketball. They have been together for about half a month already. They were closer then ever, they seemed like the perfect couple. Sasuke actually started opening a bit more, and everyone could see that they were truly happy together. The thing that always worried Sakura, was the fact that Sai and Ami haven't done anything to ruin their relationship. She knew for sure that they were going to do something. It's just the fact that they haven't done anything yet, really got her worried on what they would do. They must have been planning it out so that there were no flaws in the plan.

She had seen them but, they both completely ignored her, as well as Sasuke. They didn't even spare them a glance. Tell me that's not weird. Tell me that wouldn't get you suspicious and not at least a bit worried when it's been TWO months since you've talked to Sai and Ami. She knew how Sai was, he always liked going with the plan of revenge. She always tried telling him that revenge isn't the way to go but, he never seemed to listen to her. They were planning something, she was sure of it.

It scared her now more than ever because, her relationship with Sasuke has grown, and they are practically inseperable. They are together almost 20/7. Considering the fact that some classes took time away from them being together. If she didn't love him at first, she sure did now. Each day with him, made her fall deeper and deeper for the Uchiha. I guess you can say the same with him. He was really protective of her now. At times, it got her annoyed but, she always thought it was cute how jealous he got when she was with another guy.

Well, she got jealous too but, that's beside the point.

Sakura has improved in basketball a lot these past few weeks. She wasn't as good as Sasuke but, she was sure that she'd get there....sometime.

When they finished shooting some baskets, they decided to go back to the dorm. Sakura took a shower first, then Sasuke took one.

When they were fresh and clean they went to their room and sat on their beds.

"Sasuke-kun....." started off Sakura as she looked at him with concerned eyes. "Don't you find it a bit weird that they haven't tried anything yet?"

It took a moment before Sasuke grasped the concept of what Sakura was talking about.

"Now that you mention it," said Sasuke. "I have been thinking about it. They are always together but, they don't seem to like each other at all. Well, Ami likes nearly every guy cuz she's a slut but, Sai doesn't seem in the least bit interested in her. They seem more like acquaintances than a couple."

"Yeah, I know," replied Sakura. "Still, I wonder what they're up to. The fact that they haven't done anything is driving me crazy! It's been about two months! I think I'm going to become paranoid."

Sasuke got up and sat next to Sakura on her bed.

"Just forget about them," said Sasuke. "Whatever they do, it won't be enough to take us apart."

Sakura smiled, "Yeah, I guess that's true."

Sakura got closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She placed her lips over his as she fell on her bed, with Sasuke on top of her. He kissed back with as much force. He slid his hand down her side as it rested on her hip.

Sasuke placed light butterfly kisses all over the woman's slender neck and up to her jaw line as she moaned quietly; which turned on the Uchiha. He never actually felt this way before, so heated up, so turned on, so many naughty thoughts running through his mind. He was feeling tempted to do oh so many different things to his girlfriend but, knew to control himself, not wanting to go to far and make her feel uncomfortable in any way.

He plunged his tongue into her sweet crevice, memorizing every square inch of it. Their tongues intertwined as Sakura played with his raven locks with one hand, and started pulling his shirt off with the other. They pulled apart for a moment as she pulled the shirt over his head, and to get some oxygen, because their lungs were already starting to give up on them. They hadn't pulled apart for what seemed like hours.

Exposing his muscled chest when she tossed his shirt away, somewhere on the floor, left forgotten. He leaned forward until his lips brushed against Sakura's; eagerly capturing his lips that were already so close to hers. He started putting his hand up her shirt as they continued with their heated, passionate, wet, fervent kiss. She shivered a bit in delight at the contact of his warm hand on her cold stomach; cold because of the shower she just had moments ago.

She was sure having a good time, they both were pleased with this, they both knew not to go to far with this, they were doing this for the same reason; _fun_. Not to mention the fact that the couple hadn't done much other than make-out, they haven't even gone out clubbing or anything. They'd have some fun, even if it was a little.

They continued kissing as Sasuke continued raising her shirt higher and higher. He stopped when his hand was right underneath her breasts and looked at her, as if asking permission to proceed with this...._process_. She nodded her head as in saying it was alright but, giving him a look as to not overdue it. She shivered a bit when she felt her shirt being slid off of her body completely, and her body was being exposed to the cold air. She moaned lowly in pleasure as Sasuke trailed wet kisses all over her flat stomach, going up towards her neck.

Sakura grasped Sasuke's sweat pants and quickly slid them off, throwing them away, just like the shirt. Which left him in only his boxers. By now, Sakura was left with only a bra and shorts and Sasuke was left with only boxers. Well, that's as far as they'd go with taking clothes off.

Sasuke suddenly found himself flipped over and Sakura was now on top. There was no way she'd let him dominate. She had her legs spread out at either side of Sasuke's legs. She leaned her head down as she placed her mouth on his neck and started to nibble...more like bite. Sasuke groaned a bit in pleasure.

He was never the type of guy to do these types of things. Even if he was drunk....._yes, he did get drunk sometimes, thank Naruto for that_........he never did this with a girl. He wasn't even actually having sex or anything but, even so, he never did this with any girl. Then again, Sakura isn't _any girl _and he knew that already, she was so much more different. After a few more kisses, Sasuke flipped her over, wanting to be the one giving pleasure now.

Sakura smiled, "I don't even know how this ended up happening."

Sasuke chuckled, "I don't either. But, I'm glad it did. It sure was......._pleasurable._"

Sakura's face turned pink, they were already pink before because of the heat radiating off of their bodies, causing them to sweat a bit. Sakura agreed with him, she's glad he knew not to take things too far. She didn't feel much was done, she was only left in her shorts and a bra, it's practically her swimsuit for when she would go to the beach. He was only left in his boxers, he usually slept like that anyway. So, overall, not much was done but, they did enjoy their little moment. Felt good to relax and have some enjoyment after a while.

She was pulled towards Sasuke as he buried his face in the crook of her neck. She cuddled up to Sasuke as she wrapped her arms around him and fell into a light sleep; hoping that she could stay like this forever with him by her side.

* * *

**A/N: Took a while to update; but, I'm still really sick. I have GERD -_-. I hate it.**

**Well, hope you liked the chapter.....hope it wasn't lemon-ish((it shouldn't be)) near the end. -_- Please tell me it wasn't.**

**Whatever, it wasn't... in my opinion. Actually, no I'm pretty sure it's not. =)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**I'll update as soon as I can.**

**If you know any good romance animes that are english dubbed, please tell me!**

**That's all. Bye! Hope you enjoyed, and please review!**


	20. You're Still Mine

**Chapter 20: You're Still Mine**

**_Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or any of its characters._**

Speaking "blah blah"

Thinking _'blah blah'_

Inner Sakura **'blah blah'**

**Xo-Chapter 20-oX**

Sakura woke up that Saturday morning, cuddled up with Sasuke. She groggily opened up her eyes and saw that he was still fast asleep.

She smiled, _'He looks so peaceful and cute when he's asleep.'_

Sakura tried getting up but, to her surprise Sasuke tightened his grip around her waist and pulled her closer to his chest. Sakura looked up and saw that he was staring back down.

"Sasuke-kun, let go" said Sakura softly.

Sasuke shook his head, and layed it on the crook of her neck.

Sakura giggled, "Kurenai-sensei wanted to talk to me about something today. I have to go now, it's already ten o'clock. I might be back at like five or something."

"What the hell?" asked Sasuke with a disapproving voice. "What could she want? It's Saturday, we're suppose to spend time together. Not you and your teacher."

He raised his head from the crook of her neck and looked at her suspiciously.

_'Kurenai wouldn't want to just talk to her on a day like this,'_thought Sasuke. _'She could talk to her after class or something. Something about this doesn't seem right. But, Sakura wouldn't lie to me. I have a bad feeling about this.'_

"Well, I don't know," said Sakura. "Yesterday she asked me to come to her class today at 12 o'clock because she needs to talk to me about something important, and she needs my help. She said it will take about five hours or so. I honestly think it's strange too but, I have to go either way. I told her I would come."

Sasuke let go of Sakura and sat up. His hair was all messy and his half-lidded eyes showed that he was still very sleepy.

"Don't go," said Sasuke.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "I have to."

"Next time don't agree to anything," muttered Sasuke as he looked down.

"Okay, is it my fault that I'm a nice person?" asked Sakura, then she saw where he was looking. "Stop looking at my breasts while I'm talking to you, damn perv,"

Sasuke looked up and smirked, "Is it my fault that your so damn sexy?"

A blush crept onto Sakura's cheeks as she smacked her forehead.

"Your hopeless," she mumbled.

"No I'm not," said Sasuke. "And yes, it is your fault that you're a nice person. You're mean to half the world, it won't hurt to say no once in a while to teachers."

"Why am I having this discussion with you anyway?" asked Sakura. "I mean you of all people! You never do favors for anyone, so you wouldn't understand. No one asks anything from you, because they know you won't agree. If it's something I really need, I ask a favor from someone, so that's why I do favors for other people. One reason, because I like helping others. Another reason, I won't be feeling bad about asking someone to help me out with something once in a while since I've actually did something to help others!"

"Well, I never need to ask anyone for a favor," said Sasuke. "So I don't need to do any favors."

Sakura glared at her hard-headed boyfriend. He wasn't getting the point.

"Well sorry," said Sakura. "Not everyone here is a damn Uchiha."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" asked Sasuke, getting mad.

"It means that your too much of an egoistical bastard, to ask help from anyone else!" Sakura practically yelled. "You think you're so much greater than everyone else!"

"If I'm such a bastard, then why the hell are you going out with me?!" asked Sasuke angrily.

Things were not going well for the two at the moment. This is the first time they actually got into a fight when they were going out. Things were going so well...why are they fighting now of all times.

"Obviously because I love you, you dickhead! Your not a bastard 24/7, there are just times when you act like a big ass. Like now for instance, " answered Sakura with as much ferocity. "Ugh, this is just wasting my time. I'm going to go."

She got up off the bed and started searching for clothes to wear through her drawers.

"So now I'm a waste of time?" asked Sasuke as he got off the bed.

Sakura got out an outfit to wear turned around to face him and glared, "Sasuke, your just not getting it! When I say this is wasting my time, I mean this pointless argument! T-"

"Yeah, this pointless argument that YOU started," said Sasuke.

Sakura looked at him accusingly, "Your the one who started this shit! I said I had to go and then you started with all this hell, saying that I should stay. I already said I would go, if I don't, I won't be doing as promised. Obviously you don't know how favors work! You may not feel the need to help someone, but I sure do!"

Sasuke grabbed her wrist tightly and glared at her, "Stop acting like I think I'm better than the world. The only who feels that way is your stupid ex-boyfriend! I'm nothing like him!"

"Don't bring Sai into this conversation-"

"Why are you defending him now?!" asked Sasuke roughly. "After all the shit that he did to you, your still defending that bastard?"

"I'm not defending anyone!" said Sakura. "I'm just saying don't bring him into this argument! It's because of you that we're fighting right now, not him!"

His grip on her wrist tightened, "You started this! Not me!"

"Let go of me!" said Sakura as she winced in pain at how tight he was grabbing her wrist. "This is all your fault! Why the hell do you got to be such an asshole?!"

Sasuke loosened his grip a bit, "Like I said before, If I'm such an asshole, why the hell are you going out with me?!"

"Cuz like I said before, I love you, you damn idiot! Get that through your damn head!" responded Sakura.

"Well, I don't feel like you do," said Sasuke.

"Well, what other reason could there be for me staying with you?!" asked Sakura.

"How should I know?!" asked Sasuke. "Maybe you're like those other fangirls, you just want money, and to get laid!"

That was it, Sakura smacked him as hard as she could across the cheek. A tear streamed down her face,

"How dare you compare me to those whores," said Sakura, angry and sad at the same time. "I already told you, I'm not like other girls! You know I'm not! So what the fuck is wrong with you?! If you don't think that I actually love you, then why the hell are you still going out with me?! Dammit Sasuke, go to hell!"

She pulled away from his grip and ran into the bathroom, shutting the door and locking it behind her. Sasuke held his now red cheek. That smack hurt like hell. He just realized what he said to her, and immediately regretted it.

_'Dammit, why the hell am I so stupid?!'_thought Sasuke angrily as he punched the wall, leaving a dent, and making his knuckles bleed. _'Why would I even say that to her?! Ugh, I just messed up everything. Whenever I'm mad, I always say something stupid. I have to fix this. I know she loves me, and I know I love her. I can't leave things like this. I have to do whatever it takes to get things back the way it was. An apology won't help...'_

Sasuke ran his hand through his hair in frustration. He was sure that she wouldn't want to be seeing any of him for a while. He decided to go watch some television, until she left the dorm. Then he would take a shower, think some things through, and find a way to make it up to her. Which would be hard, because all that he said was really harsh.

Sakura was in the bathroom..taking a shower...and crying. Did he actually believe that she didn't love him? Did he actually believe she was just a fan girl? ....Did he still love her? Despite what he said...she still loves him and the only thing she really cared about right now, was if he still loved her. It really hurt her when he said that maybe she just wants money and to get laid but, she knew he said stupid things when he got mad. I mean he had said it before himself, she really was different from the rest. So her main concern was, does he still love her?

She didn't want to talk to him for a while though. After what he said, it really hurt her. She wouldn't be able to talk to him. Were they still going out? She didn't know. No, they were still together. It was just an argument, all couples fight. I guess it was hard because this was their first fight.

Sakura turned on the shower and stepped in, letting the hot water run down her skin. When she was done washing her hair and all, she stepped out, dried herself up and then put on her clothes. She brushed her hair and decided to leave it down.

She was dressed in a black and red plaid skirt, with three chains. She also had on a red spaghetti strip shirt, with a black dragon design on the side. Then she put on a black sweater that had a red dragon on the back. She put on her black and red converses. After all the she sprayed some perfume on herself, left the dirty laundry in a basket, and walked out of the bathroom. She was relieved to see that he wasn't there. She felt kind of bad for smacking him.

She got her cell phone and purse, and then left the dorm.

When Sasuke heard her leave he quickly took out some clothes and went to go take a shower.

**Xo-With Sakura-oX**

Sakura went outside, there was no one. Since it's Saturday, most people sleep in. Or they just go out somewhere to have fun, spending your Saturday at school, was never what anyone chose to do.

Sakura continued walking down to the other building. She left her cell phone in her purse and put it on vibrate so that it wouldn't ring while she was with Kurenai. She was already an hour late, her fight with Sasuke wasted a lot of her time. She sighed, hopefully she wouldn't get into any trouble.

Right before she walked up the steps someone grabbed her and covered her mouth with a piece of cloth. She gasped right before she fell unconcious. The unknown figure picked her up unnoticed and left with her.

**Xo-With Sasuke-oX**

Sasuke already finished taking a shower and was done getting dressed. He decided he would just go over there and apologize and try to explain that he didn't mean any of it. He would understand if she was still mad at him but, he wanted to make sure that they're relationship hasn't ended. He didn't want it to, he still loved her.

It was just a fight, they shouldn't break up because of that. Especially when they still loved each other well, he hoped she still loved him.

He grabbed his phone and slipped it in his pocket. He grabbed his keys and left the dorm. When he arrived at Kurenai's class, he saw that she was alone.

_'It's only two o'clock,'_thought Sasuke as he looked at the round clock on the wall. _'She should still be here.'_

"Where is Sakura?" asked Sasuke.

Kurenai looked up from her paperwork and was surprised to see Sasuke, "I don't know, she was suppose to come here about two to three hours ago. She never showed up."

"You mean, she never stopped by?" asked Sasuke.

"No," said Kurenai as she stood up from her desk. "Is everything alright?"

_'Sakura wouldn't have skipped this,_' thought Sasuke_. 'We fought because she was saying how important it is to stick to doing the favor you promised you would do. Then where the hell is she? Where could she have gone? ....Dammit!'_

Sasuke ran out of the classroom without a word. Kurenai chased him out into the hall.

"Sasuke, what's going on?!" she asked.

But, he just kept on running out of the school. She sighed and walked back over to her desk.

_'I wonder what's going on,'_thought Kurenai.

When Sasuke was out of the building he quickly took out his cell and dialed his best friend's number.

"What up?" asked Naruto.

"Dobe, have you seen Sakura at all today?" asked Sasuke.

"No, why?" asked Naruto. "Aren't you guys always together?"

"She had to run an errand with Kurenai sensei," said Sasuke. "But Kurenai said Sakura never showed up. Are you with Hinata?"

"Uh yeah," said Naruto. "Dude, what's going on?"

"Ask her if she has talked to Sakura at all today," said Sasuke.

"Okay," said Naruto. Sasuke heard Naruto and Hinata whispering to each other from the other line. "No, is something wrong?"

"Yeah," said Sasuke. "I think Sakura might of encountered Sai or Ami on her way to Kurenai's class. I'll talk to you later dobe, I'm going to see if Zaku knows anything."

"Yo, you need any help?" asked Naruto. "Cuz we all care about Sakura-chan too. If Sai or Ami touched her, they're going to get hurt."

"Just inform the others," said Sasuke. "And tell them to call me right away if they see Sakura."

"Okay," said Naruto. "Just go find Sakura-chan and make sure she's okay."

"I will," said Sasuke. "I'll talk to you later."

They hung up and Sasuke quickly made his way to Zaku and Sai's dorm. When he made it to their dorm, he knocked really loud on the door.

Zaku opened it up and seemed surprised to see Sasuke, "What you doing here Uchiha?"

"Sakura is missing," said Sasuke. "Do you know anything about what Sai may have been planning?"

Zaku's eyes widened and he let Sasuke come in, "I heard him talking on the phone with Ami this morning. I was too tired to care though. I did here him say that 'This is where it ends' but, I didn't think much of it. They probably do have something to do with Sakura missing. Cuz Sai left really early today and he didn't bring in a girl last night like he has been every other night for the past two months."

"Dammit," muttered Sasuke as he clenched his fists in anger. "Do you know where I might find them?"

"Have you tried calling her cell phone?" asked Zaku.

_'No,'_thought Sasuke. _'Damn I'm stupid, that should've been the first thing I did. I guess I didn't think of it because she's still mad at me and probably won't answer her cell phone. But still, I need to see if she's okay.'_

"No," said Sasuke as he took out his phone.

"Oh wow, you might be worrying for nothing," said Zaku, hoping that nothing happened to Sakura. "Why didn't you think about calling her?"

"We got into a huge fight this morning," was all Sasuke said as he dialed her number.

To his surprise, she answered.

"Sakura," said Sasuke quickly into the phone. "Where are you? Are you okay?!"

An evil chuckle came from the other line.

"Sorry Sasuke**-kun **but, I'm afraid _my _cherry blossom can't hear you right now," said none other than Sai. "She is currently unconscious. But, don't worry, I will certainly leave her a message from you."

Sasuke's grip on the phone tightened, and his eyes showed nothing but complete rage.

"Dammit Sai you sick bastard!" said Sasuke angrily. "What the hell did you do to her?! You better not touch her! I'm going to fucking kill your ass! Where the hell is she?!"

"I haven't done anything to her....._yet_," said Sai evilly. "Don't worry to much Uchiha, I wouldn't hurt the love of my life. As for where we are, it's none of your concern. Just stay home and relax. When we get back to the dorm in another week or so, you will no longer have a girlfriend. Sakura will be with me, the one who she was with in the start and the one she will be with in the end. Hahahahahaha, don't worry too much Uchiha. You will get to see her again....eventually."

Sasuke was about to say something but Sai hung up.

"Dammit," said Sasuke angrily as he smashed his phone onto the ground. "Fucking bastard! I don't know what his exact plans are but, I'm sure as hell not going to let him get away with it. I'll be able to find her! Ami is still here. That bitch will tell me where Sai is, whether I have to kill her in order to find out!"

Sasuke snatched Zaku's cell phone out of his hand and called Naruto.

"Zaku?" asked Naruto.

"Dobe, it's me," said Sasuke. "The bastard has her. He wouldn't tell me where but, he said they wouldn't come back into another week or so. He's going to do something to try to make her get back with him. I'm not sure of what it is but, we got to stop him. I'm going to try to find Ami and get the slut to tell me where they are."

"Dammit!" said Naruto, angry as well. "Where are you?! I'll call up the others, we can go save her!"

"Sorry dobe," said Sasuke. "But that bastard just made things more personal. I'm going by myself, I'll call you if I need any help."

He hung up, not letting Naruto argue about wanting to help. Sai just took his girlfriend hostage and is going to do who knows what to her. He wouldn't let Sai get away with being a bastard, not this time. This time, he would make sure that Sai backs off, _for good_.

He handed the phone back to Zaku and left picked up the pieces of his phone.

_'This shit has been thrown on the floor so many times,'_thought Sasuke. _'I need a new phone. I will certainly get to it once I get her back from that bastard.'_

When he put his phone back together, he thanked Zaku for the help and ran out of the dorm. He went outside, in search for Ami.

He saw a group of slutty girls that usually hung out with Ami. He sighed, he hated what he was about to do but, he needed to...for Sakura. He went over to them. One of them fainted and the other gasped, squealed, and looked at him with huge eyes, eyeing him like a chocolate candy bar or some shit.

"Any of you know where Ami is?" asked Sasuke.

"Why do you want to know where she is?" asked one of the girls. "Don't you wanna spend time with me?"

She rubbed his arm and pulled away.

"Tell me where the hell that slut is!" demanded Sasuke angrily.

The girl looked scared and pointed to the field, where Ami was flirting with some guys. Sasuke stormed over there, and the guy seeing that Sasuke was mad, fled away. Ami turned around and looked at Sasuke, she smirked.

_'Ha, so he knows what happened to his little bitch,'_ thought Ami. _'It serves her right. Stealing Sasuke-kun away from me.'_

"Listen bitch, I'm not here for any of your little games," hissed Sasuke angrily as he pushed her against the fence. "Where the hell is Sai?"

"That's something I can't tell you," said Ami.

Sasuke glared at her, "Tell me now. I'm seriously going to kill you if you don't tell me."

He grabbed her wrist and held it tightly. She yelled in pain.

"Ow, ow, ow," she yelled. "Okay! He's at a fucking hotel! There's a hotel in town called The Dolphins. He's keeping her there! Now let go of me, that fucking hurts!"

Sasuke let go of her, _'Damn, she's weak. Sakura didn't even yell that much and I put more pressure on her.'_

Sasuke looked down at the floor....sadly? The memories of this morning was something he really wanted to forget. Then the name of the hotel kept running through his mind.

"That's not a hotel anymore!" said Sasuke. "They closed it down years ago!"

"Which is exactly why Sai is keeping her there!" said Ami. "He rebuilt it, I wouldn't go if I were you. There are security guards everywhere. He has a lot of people working for him. It's about two hours away from here anyway! Ugh, just don't tell him I told you!"

Sasuke ran away from her and went to the parking lot and quickly got in his car.

_'I'm going to save you, Sakura' _thought Sasuke as he started the engine and drove out.

**Xo-With Sakura & The No-Life Bastard-oX**

Sakura was starting to regain consciousness.

_'What the hell happened?'_ she wondered. _'Everything is spinning. Ugh, what am I laying on that is so soft? Why are my hands tied behind my back? Who's the person who knocked me out in front of the school building? Ugh, I'm confused.'_

Sakura sat up and noticed that she was on a bed. She kept shaking her head until she was no longer dizzy. She looked around, there was a closet, dressers, doors, a window. So many stuff, it seemed like she was at some hotel.

"Where am I?" she asked aloud.

"In the Dolphins Hotel," said the voice Sakura dreaded to hear. She looked up and glared at Sai.

"Figures you were the one behind this," said Sakura. "I knew you were planning something! Why are we here? Where's Sasuke-kun?!"

Sai's eyes turned cold and hard, "Is he all you ever think about?! What about me Sakura?! I love you, I always have, you couldn't have forgotten about what we had! No, we're meant for each other! We're meant to be together!"

Sakura shook her head, "We never had anything. I thought it was love but, I just wanted it to be love. I feel something for Sasuke-kun though, I actually love him! Why are you being selfish? Why can't you let me be happy? Why must you always get what you want?!"

Sai sat on the bed next to Sakura and grabbed her chin. She roughly pulled away from him and backed up, trying to make sure her skirt didn't go up or anything. She got off of the bed and walked on the other side of the room.

_'Dammit, I chose a bad day to wear a skirt,'_thought Sakura.

Sai followed her and cornered her at the end of the room. She couldn't do anything, her hands were tied tightly behind her. The rope was leaving blisters on her wrists, leaving red marks. She backed up against the wall, trying to stay as far away from him as she could. He grabbed her chin again, this time with a firm grip. She wasn't able to pull away. Sai looked her up and down and then looked at her face and smirked.

"Mind telling me why you're dressed so sexy today?" asked Sai. "Well, you look sexy every day but, today you are looking so damn fine. I don't think I'll be able to stop myself from doing **something **you."

Sakura swallowed hard as she tried to pull away from him.

"You almost did so something last time," said Sakura. "Please don't again. I'm letting myself believe it was only because you were drunk but, you would have stopped anyway. You're not drunk this time so please, don't do anything. I won't even be able to talk or look at you....Sai, stop this nonsense. You're going out with that slut anyway."

She let a tear roll down her pale face.

"She doesn't mean anything to me," said Sai. "I don't like her at all Sakura. She's always all over me but, I feel nothing for her, I feel nothing for no one, no one other than you! Just give me another chance Sakura. Cuz I love you, and I can't stand you being with that damn Uchiha."

Sakura shook her head, "I love him. I'm sorry Sai, you messed up your chances. Just stop all of this. I'm not worth it."

"Don't you dare say that," said Sai. "You're worth everything. You don't love him, you love me!"

He forced his lips over hers as she tried to pull away.

"Don't kiss me!" said Sakura. "I'm going out with Sasuke. I love him not you, I won't kiss you back! So just stop!"

"Oh really?" said Sai. "Then why did you kiss that bastard when you were going out with me?! You loved me, not him, and yet you still kissed him back! Don't act all innocent Sakura! You practically cheated on me!"

"Stop trying to make me feel like the guilty one," said Sakura. "What I did was wrong but, any other girl would have done the same shit! If their boyfriend didn't pay much attention to them yet another guy did, they wouldn't have all the will to push that other guy away! You don't understand that cuz your such an asshole!"

Sai angrily smacked her, causing her to fall on the ground. Tears spilled out of her eyes as she tried to get up. Sai went over to her and grabbed her by the hair.

"You're still mine Sakura," said Sai. "None of that has changed. None of that will ever change."

* * *

**A/N: Cliffhanger, okay go ahead and hate me! **

**It took such a long time to update but, I've been busy, and I'm still sick, and I'm having a lot of problems right now. I will try to update this story faster since, it needs to come to an end soon and then I'll post up "I DON'T Want To Marry You!" on the same day as the last chapter of this story which will be....another um 5-7 chapters? I don't know. We'll see what happens.**

**I hope you've checked out my Gaa/Saku story and my Shika/Saku story. =]**

**I will hopefully update Saturday or sooner for this story. Next I'm updating my Shika/Saku story...or my Gaa/Saku story. Anyways, til next time!**

**Hope you liked the chapter, either way, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Latersz!**

**- X Emerald Goddess Of The Night X-**


	21. It Ends Now!

**Chapter 21: It Ends Now!**

**_Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or any of its characters._**

Speaking "blah blah"

Thinking _'blah blah'_

Inner Sakura **'blah blah'**

**Xo-Chapter 21-oX**

Sakura winced in pain when Sai pulled her hair.

"I'm not yours," said Sakura as she kicked him off of her and she sat up. She couldn't stand, it was hard because her hands were tied behind her back. The rope still ripping at her skin. "Just leave me the fuck alone and stop this! If you loved me, you would let me be happy! Stop thinking about yourself! This is one of the reasons for why I broke up with you!"

Sai picked her up off the ground so that she was standing on her two feet. He pushed her against the wall and put his face close to hers.

"You are mine," hissed Sai. "I won't allow that damn Uchiha to take you away from me. Never! You're mine Sakura Haruno! Mine!"

"I belong to no one!" retorted Sakura. "Sasuke will come save me, and once he sees what you've done to me, he'll kick your ass!"

"On the contrary babe," said Sai, chuckling. "I do recall you two having an argument this morning. Still think he'll come save you?"

Sakura froze, _'He wouldn't be that mad...would he? Even though he's mad at me....he'd still come save me..right? Of course he would! He loves me. Right?'_

"That was just a small argument," said Sakura. "He will still come save me. Cuz unlike you, he actually loves me! I'm positive that he will come. He wouldn't leave me here with you, just because of a silly argument!"

Sai shook his head and laughed while looking at Sakura. He laughed because he knew that she had doubt in her faith. Even she didn't truly believe that Sasuke would come. Sakura just glared at him, for laughing at her. How could he do this? He didn't love her! He's gone crazy!

"How is he going to save you if he doesn't even know where we are?" smirked Sai.

"He'll find out somehow!" said Sakura angrily, she was getting really pissed off. Sai had everything planned out perfectly. "Where are we?"

"Some abandoned hotel," answered Sai. "Over those two months, I've been rebuilding it. With security and traps everywhere. So even if he did find out, he'd get caught. I got everything planned out. Even my Plan B, and Plan c."

_'I knew he was planning everything out well so that there were no flaws!'_thought Sakura. _'Dammit, how can I escape? What are his true intentions anyway?! He knows that he can't keep me here forever!'_

"What are you planning to do with me anyway?" asked Sakura.

"Make it so that you remember who you truly love," said Sai. "We'll just spend some time here for a week...alone."

"As if," said Sakura as she picked up her leg and kicked him in the balls. "I love Sasuke! Not you, get over it!"

Sai kneeled on the floor in pain as he watched Sakura run out of the room. She was in luck because the door was open. Sai took out something from his pocket and pressed the button.

Sakura was running blindly, trying to find an escape. She cursed when all of a sudden red lights started flashing. She heard many footsteps running about the hotel.

_'Security!'_thought Sakura. _'Shit! Is Sai some evil scientist or some shit?! How did he get everything planned out so well?!'_

She ran down a staircase and hid behind a dark corner. Her eyes frantically searching for some escape.

"Found her," said a deep voice as he grabbed Sakura.

She widened her eyes and kicked him on the shin and made a run for it. Two security guards appeared in front of her, so she stopped and quickly went the other way. Another two security guards appeared, she was trapped! She was able to trip one of the guys when he went after her. The other security grabbed her but she bit him hard on his shoulder, making him let go of her. She quickly ran away from them and her eyes lit up when she saw an elevator.

She lifted her leg up to push the button, hoping the elevator would come before the security guards did. She sighed in relief when the elevator opened up. She ran inside and quickly pressed the lounge button.

_'Maybe I can escape on my own,'_thought Sakura happily.

When she finally made it to the lounge she was ready to run out of the elevator but, to her surprise, Sai was there. Her eyes widened as he grabbed her and made a security guard tie her legs tightly together.

"Thought you could escape, did ya?" asked Sai. "Stop making things harder than they should be, Sakura."

Sakura spat on him, "You're the one who should just leave me the fuck alone!"

When the guard finished tying her legs together, Sai picked her up bridal style. She started kicking her legs and tried making him let go of her.

"Don't touch me!" said Sakura. "Put me down!"

Sai rolled his eyes at her, "Can you be anymore annoying?"

Sakura glared at him, "Yes! Want to see?!"

She started kicking even harder and hit her head hard against Sai's, making him let go of her. She huffed.

"Thanks," said Sakura, she got what she wanted, the hard way but oh well.

Sai glared at her, "Why the hell are you acting like this?!"

"Why the hell am **I **acting like this?!" said Sakura disbelievingly. "Why the fuck are you acting like such a fuckhead?! What happened to the Sai that I thought I loved? You changed completely, and you still expect me to be with you? Yeah, I fucked up some what too. With sort of cheating with you on Sasuke, well, sorta. I would barely call it cheating but, we both did some wrong. But, now it's over. Why can't you just accept that?!"

Sai's eyes hardened, "I always competed against the Uchiha for something. My girl shouldn't have been an exception. I made you come here because I wanted to spend time with you, not because I wanted you to hook up with some other guy!"

The security just watched in amusement as the two teens fought. Sai just noticed he was there and glared at him.

"Get lost!" he demanded.

"Y-yes sir!" stammered the security guard as he quickly left.

Sai picked Sakura up, grabbed a knife, and cut off the rope on her legs.

"I don't feel like having you attack me," said Sai. "Just don't kick me on that spot again, you don't know how painful it is."

Sakura shrugged, "Just let me go back with Sasuke."

"Never," said Sai as he grabbed her by the arm and they went into the elevator.

They went to the fourth floor and entered the room that they were in before. Sakura sighed to herself, would she have to stay here with Sai for the rest of the week? Wouldn't Sasuke come save her?

He let go of her when they entered the room. Sakura plopped herself on the bed and looked at Sai.

_'What happened to make him like this?'_thought Sakura sadly. _'Part of it was me....but, there has to be something else to it, right? I mean, I'm not worth all this. Why does he have to make me feel so guilty?'_

Sai left the room but, Sakura decided there was no point in trying to escape. The same thing would happen.

_'Why do I always end up in weird situations?'_wondered Sakura.

Then she saw that Sai came back with a tray of food. He set it down on the small desk beside the bed.

"There's your food," said Sai as he sat next to her on the bed.

"Thanks," muttered Sakura. "But, how can I eat when my hands are tied behind my back? And no, you're not feeding me."

Sai took out his knife and cut the rope, "Don't even think about escaping."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "I'm not stupid."

She massaged her wrists, trying to ease the pain. They were really red and had some blisters. She reached out to the tray and got a chocolate muffin. She bit into it and smiled; it was good.

"Do you really love him, more than you ever loved me?" asked Sai.

Sakura looked down at the carpet floor, "Yeah...he's just so- different. He made me realize that what I felt for you was merely a crush. It's like I felt like I was being forced to be with you. Then when I met him, I felt emotions I never felt before. That's when I realized; I love him. No one was ever able to make me feel that way, not even you. I still don't understand why you won't let me be with him. I care for you Sai- but you're destroying the one I care for. You're changing, and I don't like what you're becoming. Can't you let me be happy?"

Sai's fists clenched, _'So she really does like that bastard more than me. But, I can't allow him to have her. Never! She's perfect, I never met any girl that meets her beauty, kindness, stubbornness, and well, she can always make me happy. I regret all that I've done to her but, I will never let anyone take her away from me. She was mine from the start and will be mine til the end!'_

"How can I let you be with him and have happiness," started of Sai in a harsh tone. "If that doesn't make me happy? All it does is make me pissed off and want to rip his head off! I just want to be with you Sakura. Is that too much to ask?"

"If me asking you to let me be happy is too much to ask," said Sakura as she bit her muffin. "Then me being with you, is too much to ask for. Especially when I love another."

Sai gritted his teeth and stormed out of the room, closing the door behind him. Sakura shrugged and put her muffin down.

"I love Sasuke," Sakura said to herself. "You're the past. Learn to accept that."

She drank some water and then rested on the bed; there was nothing else to do but take a nap.

**With Sasuke**

He was driving quickly through the crowded town; he had to find her. He beeped at nearly ever car, driving as fast as he could to the Dolphins Hotel. He has been driving for an our hour and a half already. He should be reaching The Dolphins hotel in about half an hour. He decided to stop by a diner to eat. He would make a plan on how to rescue Sakura, then the next day he'd go in the hotel and do whatever he could to save her.

It would take a lot of planning, if what Ami said was true, then there would be security guards at nearly every corner. How did he get enough money to build the hotel anyway? Right, the bastard's rich.

**The Next Day**

Sakura rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she woke up. As if on cue, Sai walked in the room. Sakura sat up and yawned. She stretched a bit and then looked at Sai with sleepy innocent eyes.

"Where's the bathroom?" she asked softly as she yawned once more.

Sai pointed to a door, the opposite side from where she was looking. She turned her head and got up, walking towards the door.

"I got you a new tooth brush..." mumbled Sai.

Sakura nodded her head and entered the bathroom, closing the door behind her. She brushed her teeth and washed the sleep away. She dried herself with a towel that was on a rack and stepped outside the bathroom. She felt dirty, because she still had the same clothes on from the day before. She looked up and saw that Sai was still in the room, looking intently at her.

"Can I help you?" she asked rudely.

Sai seemed to get out of a trance as he looked up at her, "Follow me."

He started walking out of the room but, Sakura's voice stopped him.

"I'm not going to follow you like some dog," said Sakura, putting her hands on her hips. "Where are you taking me?"

Sai sighed, _'Of course, she keeps being the same Sakura. Stubborn and demanding.'_

"You'll see," said Sai as he walked out.

Sakura glared at his retreating form but, followed him nonetheless. They went down a flight of steps and then ended up in a huge room. Sakura looked around in awe, it was beautiful.

"What is this place?" asked Sakura.

"It's like the hotel's master suite," said Sai as he walked inside the room, Sakura following suit. "I changed it up a bit. You can stay here. It's much more comfortable than the other room."

Sakura nodded her head and started looking around the whole room. It really was a pretty sight.

**Time Skip: 9p.m.**

Sakura was really starting to doubt that Sasuke would come rescue her. She hoped he would but, something inside told her otherwise. She was confused. But, if she knew anything, she knew she would not under any circumstances get back with Sai. After hours passing with nothing to do, Sakura ended up going to sleep.

After about another two hours, a loud noise caused her to wake up. She was surprised when she saw two arms wrapped around her waist. She looked up and saw that Sai had fallen asleep with her. She looked down and saw that they were both dressed; she sighed in relief.

_'Why the hell was he sleeping with me anyway?!'_wondered Sakura.

Sakura saw Sai wake up too, he must have heard the sound too.

"Why were you sleeping with me?" asked Sakura angrily as she pulled away from him and sat up on the bed.

"I make the rules here," said Sai defiantly as he too sat up. "Stop acting like you're the one in charge here Sakura. Know your place."

Sakura got off the bed and stood up, glaring at him.

"You may be the one making the rules," said Sakura. "But, I have no intention in following them!"

She quickly dashed out of the room, _'That sound...it could have been Sasuke! I'm sure it was him! He came to save me, I can escape!'_

Sai angrily went after Sakura, putting the alarm on.

_'That sound from earlier before...'_thought Sai. _'The Uchiha couldn't have found us...'_

Sai saw something pink flash fromt he corner of his eye, he quickly ran towards it. He searched for Sakura.

_'Dammit, where the hell is she?!'_thought Sai.

Sakura was running as fast as she could, with no idea of where she was going. She didn't want to take the elevator, things didn't end so well when she went on it before. Sakura widened her eyes when she ran into a dead end. She was going to run out of that hallway, but when she turned around she saw Sai. With every step he took forward, she stepped back. She frantically looked around for anything to hit him with.

"Stop being so foolish," said Sai as he pulled her by the collar. He punched her across the face, making blood come out of her mouth. "I warned you so many times. I tried being nice, but you just won't listen. Well, do you hear me now Sakura?! Whether that commotion was your dear Sasuke-kun or not, you're to stay in your room! You're mine, god dammit, how many times do I got to tell you?!"

Sakura wiped the blood from her lips as she glared at Sai, "I'm not yours! I already told you, I love Sasuke. GET IT THROUGH YOUR FUCKING HEAD!"

Sakura screamed out in pain when Sai smacked her across the face. She fell onto the floor, breathing heavily, tears coming out of her eyes. Sai kicked her stomach. Sakura kept spitting out blood.

_'I will not let him win me so easily,'_thought Sakura.

She kicked Sai's shins, causing him to fall to the ground. She quickly got up and ran for her life. She had to find Sasuke. She grabbed her shoulder, and winced in pain when she felt a kunai pierce her shoulder. But, she didn't dare turn around. Was Sai trying to kill her now?! Throwing fucking blades at her! What the hell?!

She continued running blindly. She found a staircase and quickly ran down. The Kunai was still embedded in her shoulder. She hid behind a trash can, sitting behind it, trying to catch her breath. She yelped when she pulled the kunai out. She took off her sweater and tore it apart. She got a piece of it, and tied it around her wound. She continued breathing heavily, as she tightly held the Kunai. It was her only weapon. She threw the rest of her sweater into the trash can. She let a few tears roll down on her face.

_'How did things get to this?'_wondered Sakura. _'All I ever did was try to love him. Now he's trying to kill me just because I love another?!'_

Sakura's breath got stuck in her throat when she saw Sai enter the same hall that she was hiding in.

_'Did he find her?' _wondered Sakura.

She brought her legs together as she tried to hide more behind the trash can, tightening her grip on the kunai. Her eyes widened when all of a sudden, Sai was in front of her.

"Trying to hide?" asked Sai darkly.

Sakura stabbed his arm with the Kunai, pushed him on the ground, and tried running away. She wasn't able to escape. He grabbed her from the hair and pulled her back.

"You're not going anywhere, you stupid bitch," hissed Sai as he winced in pain from the kunai in his arm.

A guard suddenly appeared.

"Take her back to the room, make sure she doesn't escape," said Sai.

The guard put Sakura's arms behind her back as she winced in pain, from the wound she got earlier on her shoulder.

Sai took out the kunai and went over to elevator, going down to the second floor, where the big sound was heard. When he came out of the elevator, he saw five guards knocked out on the floor. He looked up and saw that Sasuke beat up another guard. Sasuke's eyes flared with anger when he saw Sai. He angrily walked over to Sai.

"Where the fuck is she?!" he demanded as he punched Sai across the face.

Sai grabbed his now bruised cheek and chuckled, "That's none of your business. How did you find us?"

"That slut isn't so trustworthy," said Sasuke. "Now tell me, where is Sakura?!"

Sai shook his head, "Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke....do you really think I'm going to tell you where she is?"

"If you want to live, then yeah" said Sasuke as he grabbed Sai from the collar.

He grew suspicious when he saw the wound on Sai's arm. Sai noticed where Sasuke was looking.

"She put up a good fight," said Sai. "But of course, in the end I ended up winning. It's a shame I had to hurt someone as beautiful as her."

Sasuke's eyes widened, _'He didn't hit her did he?! Dammit, this fucking bastard.'_

"What did you do to her, you sick bastard!" said Sasuke as he threw Sai against the wall.

About five guys came after Sasuke. But, he was beyond pissed. He dodged all of their attacks, and countered it. He beat the hell out of all of them, he looked like he was going crazy. But after he finished beating up those five, five more came. More kept coming, it's like there was a whole army against him. Sai smirked, as he was now standing.

"Ready to give up yet?" asked Sai.

"Fight me one on one!" said Sasuke angrily. "Stop being such a coward!"

Sai just shrugged, "You don't wanna give up? Okay, I gave you a chance. Seize him!"

All of the guards came after Sasuke, he couldn't take all of them. Sai chuckled like a maniac and left.

"Fuck!" yelled Sasuke angrily as a guard knocked him out.

They tied him up and went into the elevator.

**Twenty Minutes Later**

Sasuke slowly opened up his eyes, and saw that he was locked up in a ....cage? He stood up and looked outside of the cage. He looked relieved when he saw Sakura sleeping on the couch. _She's okay_. But, then he saw some blood seeping out from her shoulder, it was coming out of a piece of cloth.

_'He really did hurt her,'_thought Sasuke. _'How dare that bastard touch her!'_

He looked at her, and saw that she was starting to wake up. Even though her clothes was tattered...well, some of it, she still looked like a goddess. His eyes hardened when he saw Sai walk in.

Sai smirked at Sasuke but walked over to Sakura. Sakura tiredly opened her eyes and glared at Sai. He held her chin with a firm grip so that she couldn't turn away.

"Let go of me," she demanded.

"How many times do I have to tell you," started off Sai. "I make the rules here, not you."

"Fuck the damn rules!" yelled Sakura. "Let me go back to my dorm. I want to go back to Sasuke. When are you going to listen? You're not the one I love....I love Sasuke..and only him!"

Sai smacked her once more and Sakura grabbed her cheek in pain.

"I'm the one you love!" said Sai angrily. "Not him!"

Sasuke looked at the scene in anger, "Don't touch her, you fucking bastard!"

Sakura was surprised when she heard his voice. She looked over at where Sasuke was and smiled, relieved. He had come to save her, he did still love her.

"Sasuke-kun!" said Sakura happily as she ran over to the cage. "I thought you weren't going to come because...of what happened yesterday morning."

"That was just a small argument," said Sasuke. "I love you, there's no way I wouldn't come to save you."

Sakura smiled, "I love you too."

Sasuke took his arm out from one of the slots of the bars, and caressed her cheek, "We'll get out of here. Don't worry,"

Sasuke got angry when Sai pulled Sakura away and had his arms around her waist. He walked at least 20 feet away from Sasuke.

"She's mine Uchiha," said Sai bitterly. "Don't touch her."

Sakura was about to bite Sai but, then got an idea when she saw Sai's keys hanging out from his back pocket.

_'They're probably the keys to let Sasuke escape,'_thought Sakura.

"She's not yours!" fought back Sasuke. "She's mine so stay away from her, before I rip your head off."

He was beyond pissed, did Sai actually believe that Sakura belonged to him? She was his! She was his girl, they loved each other! Without hesitation, Sakura quickly turned around and put her lips over Sai's. Sai's and Sasuke's eyes widened in shock. Sai smirked into the kiss and soon kissed back.

_'She's finally coming to her sense,'_thought Sai.

Sasuke felt betrayed, _'How could she...?'_

But, then he saw her reach out into his pocket and pull out a ....key? His eyes widened, _'Damn she's smart. But, did she have to kiss him? She owes me one, now.'_

She threw the keys over to him, and there was a clash sound when the keys fell into the cage, prison-like thing. Sai was alarmed but Sakura turned him around so that his back was facing Sasuke. She deepened the kiss as their tongues intertwined.

_'Yeah....I like Sasuke so much better,'_thought Sakura. _'His kisses are so much better than Sai's.'_

She needed to buy Sasuke some time so that he could unlock the cage and what not. She couldn't keep this up forever. She had to do something. She pushed Sai onto the couch, falling on top of him. Her lips never leaving his.

_'God, I feel so dirty,'_thought Sakura.

_'Damn, this feels so good,'_thought Sai.

He blocked out all the other sounds, and forgot about the small sound from earlier before. All he cared about, was this wonderful kiss that he was sharing with the love of his life. He was surprised when he felt her get off of him. When he got up the couch, a fist met his cheek and Sai fell of the couch. Sasuke hugged Sakura and then looked at her seriously.

"I did not like that, at all," said Sasuke. "You owe me one."

Sakura laughed a bit and nodded her head as she placed a chaste kiss on his lips, "I'll reward you with something tonight."

Sasuke smirked and went back to beating up Sai.

Sai wiped the blood from his mouth.

"This is where all of your bullshit ends," snarled Sasuke angrily as him and Sai got into an intense fight.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry that it ended there!**

**Well, the next chapter will be with Sai's ass-kicking, I promise!**

**I would have updated sooner but, was having a hard time of going about writing this chapter. Lack of inspiration maybe? Eh, I don't know.**

**But, I will update when I can! I think there will be another minimum of 5 chapters!**

**The next story up will be, "I DON'T Want To Marry You!" ...I already started writing it.=] The first chapter will be posted up the same day as the last chapter of this story.**

**Well, hope you liked the chapter. Please Review!!**

**-x Emerald Goddess Of The Night x-**


	22. Challenge

**Chapter 22: Challenge**

**_Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or any of its characters._**

Speaking "blah blah"

Thinking _'blah blah'_

Inner Sakura **'blah blah'**

**Xo-Chapter 22-oX**

"Call the police Sakura," Sasuke told Sakura, not taking his eyes off of Sai. "He's going to get his ass put in jail."

Sakura nodded her head and took the phone that was in Sasuke's hand. She quickly ran out of the room to make the call and wait for the police at the front of the building to explain everything.

Sai glared at Sasuke, "Why do you always have to ruin everything?"

"Why do you always have to get things your way?" snarled Sasuke. "She doesn't like you, get over it man. It's a disgrace and really sick that you would do all this. It's not love, it's not even lust! It's pure obsession! Your obsessed with her. You need some help."

Sai grabbed a book from the small desk and threw it at Sasuke, and Sasuke dodged it, "Shut up, don't act like you know anything about me."

"I'm tired of talking anyway," said Sasuke as he walked over to Sai. "I just came here to kick your ass, don't you dare touch my girl again, got it?!"

Sai smirked, "That's what you don't understand, Uchiha. She's mine."

Sasuke's eyes flared as he punched Sai across the face. Sai stumbled a bit, but didn't fall. He tried punching Sasuke, but Sasuke quickly dodged it and kicked Sai in the stomach. Sai coughed up some blood but then charged at Sasuke, pushing him onto the ground. Sai's eyes showed nothing but hatred as he continuously punched Sasuke as hard as he could, busting Sasuke's lip. Sasuke pushed Sai off of him roughly. Sai got up, only to be kicked in the face. Sai held his nose in pain. Ouch. That really hurt. It didn't help that he could only use one arm, since Sakura injured the other.

_'Fuck,'_thought Sai. _'This fight isn't going anywhere. They might make me go to jail anyway....I guess it wouldn't hurt to kill the Uchiha before I go.'_

Sasuke was a bit confused when he saw Sai smirk. Sai took out a knife, Sasuke didn't seem to care that Sai had a knife. He wouldn't let him touch him. Sai was only showing how much of a coward he was. Sai was now standing about three feet away from Sasuke, the knife in his hand. Sasuke held his fists up in a form to defend himself as he dodged Sai's swift attempts at stabbing Sasuke with the knife. Sasuke kept moving back, moving left and right, grunting a bit when Sai cut his arm. Sasuke dropped himself on the ground, landing on his two hands as he stretched his foot up and kicked the knife out of Sai's hand. It flew a good feet away from Sai, he wouldn't be able to get it.

Sai curled up his hand in a fist and waited for Sasuke to raise himself from the ground. Sasuke got up but, quickly blocked the fist that went his way. He countered Sai's attack, punching Sai with a lot of force on the stomach. Sai doubled over in pain as he fell to the ground. Any nice forgiving person would have pitied Sai for the state he was in, and just leave him alone-- considering the fact that you could already hear the cop cars outside. But, sadly this is Sasuke and he was not a nice forgiving person....or is he? Hehe, nope.

**Rule #1-- **Never mess with an Uchiha's girl.

Sasuke still couldn't get over the fact that Sai had kidnapped Sakura, tried to force her to fall in love with him, and then he hit her! Not only that but, Sakura kissing Sai made Sasuke get ticked. Though, he would talk to Sakura about that; she's the one who kissed Sai. Although it did help him but, he couldn't help it- Uchihas are stubborn. Sasuke picked Sai up from his collar and pushed him against the wall, hand wrapped around his neck, eyes glaring dangerously. Sai looked at Sasuke with no emotion shown on his face.

_'When he finishes this...I'll go to prison anyway,'_thought Sai. _'What's the point of anything now? I lost her, I lost Sakura...to him. Maybe I shouldn't have done all this...I always challenge this bastard...and always end up losing. Why? Why does he always win? Why does she love him? Why?!'_

**Rule #2-- **Don't challenge an Uchiha; he'll always win.

Sasuke let go of Sai and just sighed.

"What's wrong Uchiha?" smirked Sai. "Too weak to finish me off?"

Sai found himself being punched in the face, as his back hit the wall roughly. But, he didn't do anything.

**Rule #3-- **Don't test an Uchiha's patience; especially cuz they don't have any.

Sasuke looked at Sai indifferently as Sai just looked up at Sasuke.

" It's pointless to continue beating the crap out of you," said Sasuke coldly. "You already know that you lost. You already got hurt for what you've done. Now you'll have your ass put in prison."

"Why is it that you take everything away from me?" asked Sai, in a calm but, confused tone. He really couldn't understand why Sasuke took everything from him; the "love of his life", the fan girls, the popularity, fame for being the best athlete at school; everything that made Sai "happy" , Sasuke had to take away, or at least have more of it.

"You're the one who tries making everything a competition," said Sasuke. "You care more about who's better. You challenge me and get your ass kicked. I'm not the one who comes to you for a fight."

Sai looked at the ground; looking deep in thought.

"....Sorry Uchiha," said Sai, now looking at Sasuke. Sasuke was slightly confused, and that was written clearly in his eyes; if you squinted and looked really hard to see! "I never noticed how much of an ass I've acted all for these past couple of years. I guess I was....jealous. You have everything. Everyone wants to be you. I just don't understand why."

Sasuke was surprised at Sai's confession. What happened to the Sai that he was just fighting with moments ago? It's like he completely changed. Did he really just realize all that he had been doing all this time? Was he seriously always jealous of Sasuke this whole time? Sasuke was about to say something but police quickly rushed in, Sakura right behind them. They told Sasuke and Sai to put their hands up. Sakura ran over to Sasuke and gasped when she saw the gash on his arm. She looked at him with worried eyes.

"Sasuke-kun, are you okay?" she asked.

Sasuke nodded his head and planted a kiss on her forehead. He wrapped his other arm around her shoulder and gave it a light squeeze for assurance.

"Don't worry about it," said Sasuke. "It's just a scratch."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Everything is just _a scratch_ for you! It can get infected!"

"Is this Sai?" a cop asked Sakura, gesturing towards Sai.

Sakura looked at Sai, noticing that something looked a bit different about him. Something....familiar. Yet, she couldn't figure out what it was. Still in slight confusion, Sakura nodded her head.

"We will have to have the three of you in court if you are planning on having him arrested," said the cop.

"That won't be necessary," said Sasuke, looking at the cop. Sakura narrowed her eyes; what was Sasuke doing? "You guys can go back. We won't have him arrested. The three of us just need to talk about something."

Sakura looked at Sasuke in shock, _'But- what is he doing?! None of this makes sense!'_

The cop also looked at Sasuke uncertainly, and Sai seemed a bit shocked too.

"Well, if you're sure," said the cop. "But, he really should go to court for what he did to the girl."

"Don't worry about it," said Sasuke sharply. "I said, we can handle it."

"Okay," said the cop, a bit frightened. "Let's head out guys."

The other cops looked confused but, did as told and left the hotel. Sakura looked at Sasuke in disbelief.

"What is going on?!" demanded Sakura.

"Yeah Uchiha, didn't you want me put in prison?" asked Sai with a raised eye brow.

"Sakura, I want you to talk to Sai," said Sasuke, and then he looked over at Sai with a stern face. "If you try anything- I'm going to kill you this time."

"Sasuke, what the- what's going on?!" asked Sakura. "Why are you doing this? Especially after what he did to me!"

"Just, trust me," said Sasuke.

Sakura didn't look to happy with the idea but, decided to trust Sasuke. Sasuke left the room; leaving Sai and Sakura alone.

Sakura glared at Sai, "Do you know why he's doing this?"

"No but, I might have a clue," said Sai, not moving from his spot. "Sakura, this time I seriously mean it. I- this fight....everything that just happened made me realize many things. I did a lot of wrong and I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have done all of this- I don't even know what I was thinking. I'm not asking for another chance, I'm just asking for your forgiveness. I understand if you don't but, I mean it from...the heart. I promise you, I won't try anything. I just want to be friends."

Sakura looked blankly at him, did Sai just say all that? Sakura went deep in thought. Should she forgive him? After all that he has done? After this last stunt? No! Why should she?! He ruined her life! But, she looked at the hurt in his eyes, the sincerity, the warmness- that was it! That's what was so different about him and familiar! He was Sai again...the Sai she first knew. She didn't know what it was but, something changed him. She knew for certain that all he said was true. She wondered what had changed him in the first place.

But, decided it wasn't important; he changed back and that was all that mattered. Sakura smiled and hugged Sai- much to his surprise.

"You're forgiven," said Sakura, and as quickly as she wrapped her arms around him, she let go. "I don't know how Sasuke-kun was able to realize it before me. Whatever happened between you two is beyond me but, I don't care. It was a good thing."

Sasuke walked into the room, pulling Sakura by the waist and making her lean against his chest.

"Everything good?" asked Sasuke.

Sai grinned, "I'm starting to see why everyone looks up to you. Everything is cleared up."

"Can we go back to the dorms, Sasuke-kun?" asked Sakura, yawning. "I'm sleepy."

"Sure but, you're not going to sleep," said Sasuke, Sakura furrowed her eye brows. "You owe me something for tonight."

Sakura blushed and dug her head in his chest to hide the embarrassment, "Sasuke-kun, I'm tired!"

Sasuke just shook his head, "Too bad."

Sakura rolled her eyes, blush still on her face, as she agreed.

"I guess I'll meet up with ya later," said Sai, leaving.

**Xo-Sasuke & Sakura; Halfway To School-oX**

Sakura and Sasuke were talking in the car, on their way back to school. Sakura told Sasuke everything that had happened. Sasuke got mad but, relaxed...knowing that he already forgave Sai.

"He wouldn't have gotten himself in problems if he didn't break any of the rules," said Sasuke.

"What rules?" asked Sakura.

Sasuke smirked, "The three rules of every Uchiha."

"That would be..." trailed off Sakura.

"Don't mess with their girl," started off Sasuke. "Don't challenge them, and don't test their patience. They all apply to you too, little girl."

Sakura rolled her eyes and scoffed, "But unlike anyone else, I can get away with breaking all of that."

Sasuke stopped at the red light, turned to look at her, and narrowed his eyes.

"What do you mean?" asked Sasuke.

It was Sakura's turn to smirk, "I am your girl, so it doesn't make sense if I mess with myself. I can challenge you all I want, there is a lot of chances of me winning. Oh and I can test your patience, cuz either you break up with me, or have patience and deal with me. Which I believe you prefer the latter."

"OKay....so the first and third are true," said Sasuke, as he put pressure on the pedal when it was on green light. "But, in every challenge we have- I win. Take the soccer thing as an example."

"That was luck," muttered Sakura, slouching in her seat.

"Sure," said Sasuke.

"Fine, what's the challenge?!" asked Sakura. "I'll show you Uchiha, your little rules do **not **apply to me, cuz I can get away with breaking them."

"You seem so sure about that," said Sasuke. "A simple challenge- who can make the other completely surprised by the other first."

Sakura smacked her forehead, "Oh gee thanks. A simple yet hard challenge. I would hardly call it fair! You're telling me to surprise someone who used to be distant and cold and barely talked to anyone and just recently remembered what words he was taught when he was four! It will take something HUGE to surprise you. I got no damn ideas! Sasuke-kun, you're a cheater, change the challenge."

"I thought you could break all the rules and beat any challenge," mocked Sasuke.

Sakura glared, "Fine. It's on!"

"By the way, this challenge goes on for the rest of the year," said Sasuke.

"Good! Expect yourself to lose Uchiha," said Sakura stubbornly.

He just chuckled at his girlfriend's antics and continued driving.

**Xo-One Month Later-oX**

Sakura sat by herself outside on the field; waiting for the rest of her friends to come. She heard footsteps approach her and smiled when Sai sat next to her on the grass, and gave her a hug.

"Whatcha doing out here by yourself?" questioned Sai.

"Waiting for Sasuke-kun," replied Sakura. "What are you doing here?"

Sai was going to answer her but got cut off my a feminine voice.

"Hey Sai-kun, I'm ready," Sakura looked up to see a girl with short brown hair and blue eyes.

Sai and Sakura both got off the ground, "Hey Andrea, you're going on a date with Sai now...right?"

The girl known as Andrea shook her head and smiled, "Yeah, what are you doing out here?"

After the incident, Sai went back to having only one girlfriend. A new girl came to the school, Andrea, and they instantly hooked up.

"Waiting for me," said a deep voice as Sasuke appeared and wrapped an arm around Sakura's waist, bringing her closer to him as he placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Hey Uchiha," said Sai as Sasuke nodded his head in acknowledgement. "By the way, happy birthday Sakura."

Sai reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box and handed it to Sakura. Sakura opened up the box and found a silver bracelet with a charm that had a cherry blossom on it. Sakura's eyes widened in happiness as she pulled away from Sasuke and grabbed Sai in a bone-crushing hug.

"Thank you!" said Sakura happily. "I love it!"

Sasuke seemed a bit annoyed with Sakura paying more attention on Sai. But, knew they were just friends and that she was just happy that Sai got her a gift. But, Sasuke didn't even get to say happy birthday to her yet! Andrea just giggled at watching Sai being suffocated by Sakura. When she realized the lack of oxygen he had, she instantly let go of him and apologized.

"It's okay," chuckled Sai. "Well, Andrea and I should get going. Catch you two later."

When they left, Sakura turned to look at Sasuke.

"Happy birthday Sakura," said Sasuke softly, placing another kiss on her lips; only more passionate and gentle. When they pulled apart Sakura just hugged him.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun!" said Sakura.

Sasuke also pulled out a box from his pocket and handed it to Sakura. She opened it and took out a silver necklace, with a heart shaped locket that had two emerald stones on it and had "Sakura" engraved on the front. Sakura opened up the locket and saw that there were things engraved on each side. One side said --"A part of you has grown in me, together forever shall we be." The other side had Sakura and Sasuke's name. She gasped at what was engraved in the locket and at how beautiful the locket was.

Sasuke grinned, seeing that she liked his gift. She raised her head up to look at him. She hugged him as she placed a kiss on his lips.

"Sasuke-kun, this is the best gift ever," said Sakura. "I love you! You're the best!"

"I know," said Sasuke.

Sakura rolled her eyes and punched Sasuke playfully on the arm, "Just had to mess up with moment by being cocky. Haha, put the necklace on me!"

She handed him the necklace and raised her hair, Sasuke grabbed the necklace and put it around her neck. When he closed it, Sakura put her hair down and latched herself onto Sasuke's arm.

"By the way, you seemed pretty surprised to me..." trailed off Sasuke...obviously hinting something.

Sakura raised his eye brow, _'What is he getting a- oh!'_

"That's not fair!" whined Sakura. "It's my birthday, obviously I was going to be surprised on your gift!"

"Yeah, whatever," said Sasuke, walking with Sakura. "Fine, it doesn't count."

"Good," said Sakura. "So, how's your family doing?"

"Should I care?" asked Sasuke.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Sasuke-kun, they all seem like good people. Itachi was a little...umm uh never mind."

"He's an asshole, I know," said Sasuke.

"You only think that because he kept flirting with me!" said Sakura. "Other than that he's a really good guy. I don't see why you don't like him."

"Obviously you enjoy other guys flirting with you,"muttered Sasuke.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" asked Sakura defensively, letting go of Sasuke and looking at him with an angry expression.

Sakura had gone over to Sasuke's house to visit his parents and brother about a week ago. They had come into town and since they were on break, Sasuke brought Sakura along with him.

**Xo-Flashback-oX**

"When did you start going out with Sakura?" asked Mikoto, Sasuke's mother as she reached over for her glass of water. They were all sitting at the table, eating dinner.

"Almost three months," answered Sasuke.

Sakura seemed a bit out of place. She was nervous- she didn't know if they would like her or not. She didn't like to be judged, and she certainly didn't want Sasuke's family thinking that she wasn't good enough for him. She loved him, and she didn't want them to break up.

"Why would you waste your time going out with Sasuke?" Itachi asked Sakura.

Mikto sent Itachi a warning look, while Sasuke just glared at his brother.

_'I'm going to kill him,'_thought Sasuke.

"What does any of that have to do with you?" asked Sakura hotly.

Sasuke smirked, seeing Itachi dumbfounded that Sakura had spoken to him that way. She seemed like a shy innocent girl just a few moments ago.

_'How dare he say that!'_thought Sakura angrily. _'Sasuke's the best!'_

Fugaku, Sasuke's father, seemed amused by Sakura. Mikoto suppressed her laughter. They never heard any girl talk to Itachi in that way; it was simply amusing, especially the look of confusion shown clearly on his face. What happened to his usual emotionless facade?

"Just wondering," said Itachi. "I mean you can do much better. I'm interested...in case you ever change your mind."

"I don't think I will," said Sakura. "Sasuke is almost perfect."

Mikoto smiled, _'What a kind young girl. She's pretty too. Darn, how I wish Itachi would stop being so mean about Sasuke.'_

Fugaku was surprised with her answer, he was even more surprised when he saw Sasuke grin. Correction-- everyone in the room except Sakura was surprised when they saw Sasuke grin.

_'Yeah, I definitely like this girl for Sasuke,' _thought Fugaku and Mikoto.

_'She changed him....'_thought Itachi. _'She's also hot, how'd he get a catch like her? I'll take her from him someday...'_

"You picked the right girl," said Fugaku, giving Sasuke a slight nod.

"You picked the perfect girl!" said Mikoto happily. "I'm so happy, I'll be a grandma soon!"

Sakura blushed, Sasuke just smirked....feeling quite happy inside that his father and mother approved of Sakura. Even though he wouldn't admit it, he was a bit nervous about what his father would think of Sakura.

"I hope you're talking about Itachi finding himself a girl and having a child," said Sakura.

"I already found her," said Itachi looking at her.

Sasuke glared at Itachi, "Seriously, back off."

Sakura just rolled her eyes.

"I'm talking about you and Sasuke!" said Mikoto all happy. "Itachi is too .....weird to get a real girlfriend. You two better get at it fast! I'm getting old already, I need to be able to see at least three of my grandchildren!"

Sakura felt like she would die from embarrassment, Sasuke just shook his head and ignored his crazy mother. Overall-- Sakura really liked his family.

**Xo-End Of Flashback-oX**

"Nothing," muttered Sasuke. "Sorry, I just got a bit mad. Forget about it."

Sakura looked at him uncertainly, "Do you think that I like Itachi a bit?"

Sasuke just looked away.

"I'll admit, I think that the guy is hot," said Sakura, causing Sasuke to look at her in shock. "But, I don't like him. His personality...is just I don't know..and he's way older than me. Besides, I love you Sasuke-kun. Only you, so don't ever think that there is someone else .... You're the only one for me."

Sasuke regained his calm and collected composure.

"It's funny how you get so jealous over the littlest of things," said Sakura, walking away.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and followed her, "I do not get jealous!"

"Oh puh-lease," said Sakura. "Do not get me started."

And so, their lovely argument continued.

* * *

**A/N: Eh sorry, the log-in thingy didn't work for like three days? Well, not for me and for some others I believe.**

**I have been working on my stupid projects, lots of homework with school back, funerals(i think that this school yr is much too tragic for all 7thgraders in my deaths='[)) and ugh...busy schedule.**

**Important Notices--**

****There will only be about two or three more chapters. I was thinking about making the next the last but, no I'm not that evil. xD I got some things in store..."the challenge" is going to play quite a big part. Story is coming to an end.=[**

****Plans changed, when I am done writing this fic, I will not start the new fic that I was suppose to. I will continue with my other stories but, none of them are Sasu/Saku so I know I'll have some fans disappear! =[ But, I need to go edit all my past stories, I can't leave them the way they are. Too much mistakes, and I haven't found a BETA and like they say-- if you want to get things done right, do it yourself.-- So there will not be a Sasu/Saku story written for probably a month or two after this...because I am editing ALL of my stories but, I will be updating my other stories that are not yet finished.=] Sorry, but I have made up my mind!**

**I hope you liked the chapter, I know it was quite boring compared to the rest x[ but, it's just that there's something that I can't give away....it will ruin the ending! Oh & as for some people who wanted to know "Sakura's treat" ehehe just wait for a flashback xP! I don't know....I couldn't put it in this chapter...it would make it so much more longer. That's good for you but, there are reasons why it ain't for me. ****X.X **

**Anywho, Please review! I will update soon!!**

**-X Emerald Goddess Of The Night X-**


	23. Magic

**Chapter 23: Magic **

**_Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or any of its characters._**

Speaking "blah blah"

Thinking _'blah blah'_

Inner Sakura **'blah blah'**

**Xo-Chapter 23-oX**

The week before Graduation was hectic and exhausting. But all of the seniors were excited about finally graduating. In the lounge were seated eight teenagers, well pre-adults considering the fact that the majority of them were already 18 years old.

"In a week we're going to graduate and start are own lives! No more school, no more teachers!" cheered Naruto. "Believe it!"

"There is still college ya know," said Sakura, bursting Naruto's bubble of happiness. She was seated on the couch, leaning her back against her boyfriend's chest.

Naruto groaned as he crossed his arms over his chest and pouted, _'And I thought it was the end of all these old people screaming at me and trying to make me learn.'_

Hinata giggled lightly as she rubbed Naruto's back and said, "Don't worry Naruto-kun, college is different from actual school."

"Yeah, with classes that can take up to about four hours or more," smirked Sasuke, watching Naruto get more and more stressed.

"**Four hours**?!" yelled Naruto. "What?!"

Everyone just laughed while Naruto glared.

"Speaking of colleges," started off Sakura. "What college is everyone planning on going to?"

"We're not sure yet," said Ino. "But, we're all planning to go to the same university."

Sakura looked up at Sasuke, "You're going to go to the same college as the rest of us....right?"

Sasuke nodded his head, Sakura smiled.

"There are only two days of school left," started off Sasuke as he looked at Sakura. "Shouldn't we verse each other in basketball? I mean I taught you all you need to know and you're already starting to play like a pro."

Sakura's eyes lit up at the idea, "I almost forgot that we're supposed to go against each other. Sure! Let's go now, I'm starting to get bored here."

Sasuke agreed as they got off the couch and bid goodbye to the others.

"Good luck Sakura-chan!" said Ino. "Beat his ass!"

"Don't let yourself get beaten by a girl, teme!" said Naruto.

Sakura just laughed a bit as they walked out of the lounge.

**------------------**

Sakura and Sasuke were now in the gym, dressed in comfortable clothing for playing basketball.

"Let's make this a little more interesting," said Sasuke.

"Another bet?" asked Sakura, with a curious eyebrow raised. Sasuke nodded his head. "Sure, but there is no way in hell that it's going to involve the other being a slave! Cuz if you win, I'm going to be going through pure torture."

"No, something better," said Sasuke in a mischievious tone.

Sakura noted the evil tone of his voice, and evil look on his eye, _'This cannot be good.'_

"Something.....like?" asked Sakura.

"Well- I had a really good time the other day," said Sasuke, obviously hinting something.

"What are you-" Sakura stopped herself as she realized what he was talking about. _'Ugh, he's talking about the time that I 'rewarded' him. I didn't even reward him! He found a way to get me to reward him without actually rewarding him myself. That sounds confusing but, it was still an ugh he makes me want to kill him just for doing that! Damn horny bastard!'_

Sakura blushed at the memory;

**Xo-Flashback-oX**

Sakura and Sasuke had finally arrived in their dorm. They were happy to not have run into traffic on their way back.

"I still can't believe how Sai has changed..." said Sakura, still in awe as she sat down on her bed.

Sasuke didn't say anything but, he turned to look at Sakura. His eyes trailing from her face, to the wound on her arm. His face turned to one of concern as he quickly made his way to her.

"Are you okay?" he asked, gesturing towards her arm.

Sakura looked down at where he was pointing to- completely forgetting about the fact that Sai had plunged a knife into her arm. She looked back at Sasuke and nodded her head.

"Go take a shower to clean the wound so it won't be infected," said Sasuke. "Then we'll bandage it up properly."

Sakura silently agreed as she got up and walked into the bathroom, but not before taking in a pair of pajamas with her. She got out of the shower in a few minutes, wearing shorts and a tank top. She sat on the bed as Sasuke carefully bandaged her wound. Sakura smiled to herself, she wouldn't say it out loud but, she thought Sasuke looked cute while carefully trying to bandage her arm. She never saw him as the type of person to do something like that.

But then again, she was sure he always got into fights, so it wasn't much of a surprise that he was good at it. When he finally finished, he decided to go take a shower himself. He saw quite dirty and had a wound of his own to take care of. Although he claimed that it was only a 'scratch'.

Sakura felt herself falling asleep after a few minutes. She snapped out of her sleepiness when she felt more weight on her bed, and smelled a fresh scent behind her, wrapping their arms around her waist.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked Sasuke.

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Sasuke-kun," said Sakura sleepily. "I'm obviously trying to sleep here."

"Too bad," said Sasuke. "You still owe me one for tonight."

Sakura blushed- she had completely forgotten about giving Sasuke some reward for the night, because she kissed Sai.

_'Ugh, but I need to sleep!'_thought Sakura. _'Is he really that horny or something?'_

She turned around to face the grinning face of Sasuke, she once again rolled her eyes. Sasuke immediately pulled her into a bruising kiss.

_'Damn, haven't kissed her like this in such a long time,'_thought Sasuke. _'I felt like I would die.'_

Sakura kissed him back, also missing the wonderfully long kisses she had with him. Sakura entangled her legs with Sasuke's as she buried her hands in his silky raven hair. Sasuke placed a hand underneath Sakura's shirt- causing Sakura to shiver a bit because of it's coldness. Sasuke silently apologized as his lips lightly nibbled her ear.

Sakura moaned lightly in pleasure, "Ugh, Sasuke-kun...please, not now. I really need me rest."

Sasuke growled in discontent, "Fine but you owe me tomorrow."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," said Sakura, yawning as she cuddled deep into Sasuke's chest and fell into a deep sleep.

Sasuke looked down at Sakura and SMILED softly. He wrapped his arms around her to pull her closer. He soon fell asleep too.

**------------------**

Sakura climbed out of bed- trying not to wake up Sasuke as she went to take a shower. Once she got out of the shower and wrapped the towel around her waist she got the hair dryer and started to dry her hair. Because of all the noise that the hair dryer made- Sakura didn't hear nor did she notice that the door opened. Her back was facing the door as she continued drying her hair. She turned it off and turned around, only to find herself being pushed against the wall by Sasuke. She glared at him.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" she asked angrily.

Sasuke smirked, "Did I ever tell you how sexy you look when you're mad?"

Sakura's expression did not change, "What are you doing in here?!"

The smirk remained plastered on his face, "I think it's about time I get my reward. Don't you?"

Sakura sighed and looked at her boyfriend in disappointment, "Is that all you ever think about?"

"Um pretty much, yeah," answered Sasuke.

"Well, too bad!" said Sakura. "I haven't even gotten into my clothes and already you're pestering me about this!"

_'Oh my god!'_thought Sakura. _'Can't I get my own privacy?! I'm only in a damn towel! A very THIN and SHORT one at that!'_

"Who says you need your clothes on in order to give me my reward?" asked Sasuke with a raised eye brow.

Sakura blushed, "Sasuke-kun!"

"Yes?" asked Sasuke in a playful tone.

"Get out!" demanded Sakura. "You and your perverted thoughts must leave this room and let me put on some clothes!"

"No," said Sasuke bluntly. "I think you and I can agree that I've waited long enough."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Pfft, if you don't get out then don't even expect me to talk to you nonetheless touch you for the next few weeks!"

Sasuke shrugged as he plunged his lips onto hers. Sakura was going to pull away but knew he wasn't one to back down and he would continue to try to get her to reward him already. She just wished that she was dressed in clothes- maybe then she wouldn't have felt so awkward. Oh well, his kisses were too good to resist anyway. Sakura used one hand to hold up the towel and the other to wrap her arm around Sasuke's neck and pull him closer as she deepened the kiss. Sakura felt herself getting nervous when she was pressed tightly against Sasuke. She found it quite awkward that she was in a very thin towel. She was sure that he could feel her nipples through the towel, pressed against his muscular chest. This made her a bit nervous- Sasuke in the other hand was enjoying himself.

He pulled his lips off of hers and placed light kisses as he trailed down on her neck. He started sucking on her neck, Sakura moaned in pleasure forgetting completely about the towel as she both of her hands on Sasuke's shoulders. She moved her head a bit to grant Sasuke more access to her neck. Sakura was enjoying Sasuke's antics way too much and was too lost into her own little world- that she didn't notice her towel starting to slide down. Sasuke on the other hand noticed this and stopped with his actions and smirked. Sakura let out a small whine in protest when Sasuke stopped. Sasuke was a human being, a man. Just like any normal man- he couldn't help himself but look down. Sakura still didn't seem to noticed but flushed and started to get angry when she felt Sasuke's hands go down the alley of her breasts.

Sasuke on the other hand wasn't doing what his perverted mind had wanted him to. Unlike any other guy- instead of actually doing anything wrong and completely uncalled for wrong- he had simply lifted her towel to cover up any of her cleavage. Slightly touching her breasts in the process- but that wasn't his intention and he hadn't meant to do it. He could sense the anger and danger aura surrounding his girlfriend. Before she could yell or hit him, he quickly explained.

"Your towel was falling and I simply covered you up again," said Sasuke, Sakura seemed to calm down but, her face was still flushed and she was completely embarrassed. Even if he hadn't meant to touch it- he slightly touched it, and worst of all- he actually saw it, when Sakura was hoping that he wouldn't. "I guess you were lost. I know that I have _the magic touch_."

Sakura rolled her eyes, even though she knew that what he said was true, "None of this would have happened if you hadn't come in here you idiot! Ugh, I feel violated."

"I'll consider that a reward," smirked Sasuke. "I mean I got to see something that I'm pretty sure no other man his- or ever will for the matter. I even got to slightly touch it."

Sakura felt her insides burning with anger and embarrassment. She pushed Sasuke away from him and angrily pointed to the door.

"Get out!" demanded Sakura.

Sasuke made movements with his hands in front of him as he told Sakura to calm down. Sakura glared at her boyfriend as he slowly moved back, towards the door. When he was at the door he pointed to Sakura's neck.

"By the way- you might want to clean that up," smirked Sasuke triumphantly as he finally walked out of the bathroom, closing the door behind him so that he wouldn't be killed.

Sakura narrowed her eyes and turned her head, looking at the mirror from the corner of her eye. Her eyes widened when she saw the hickey that had formed on her neck.

"DAMMIT SASUKE, YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!" yelled the pissed off Sakura.

Sasuke knew that she really would try to kill him so he had left the dorm as fast as he could- trying to hide from his crazy, homicidal girlfriend.

**Xo-End of Flashback-oX**

"We are definitely not doing that!" said Sakura furiously. "There is a high chance that you will beat me, I am not letting you have a chance at doing _that_ again. Seriously, think about something else for a change!"

"Aw come on," said Sasuke disappointed.

Sakura gave Sasuke a look, with a tint of evil gleaming in her eyes- telling him that she would hurt him if he continued to insist on that. Sasuke decided to stop.

"If I win," started off the Uchiha, in a very serious tone. "You will move in with me at the end of senior year, with you having no choice of whether or not you want to move in. If you win, you get to decided on your own whether or not you will move in with me. It'll be just the two of us."

Sakura was a bit confused, and thought the bet was kind of weird. Why would he even ask for her to move in with him at the end of the year? She knew that he was really serious about it though. But, she would feel bad if she won but refused to move in. Oh well, she doubted that she would win him either way but still- if by any chance she won, she would need quite some time to think about it. But seriously- what kind of request was that? That's what she wanted to know. What was going on through his head? Though she would be able to move in with him if she chose to, after all she was already 18.

She shrugged, "Okay, I'm fine with that bet."

"Then- give it your best shot," said Sasuke. "Because I'm undefeated, I doubt that my girlfriend can beat me. But, we'll see."

"Yeah, we'll see," said Sakura, as he checked the ball to her.

When Sakura got the ball she started dribbling with the ball, running down the court. Sasuke went after her, trying to steal the ball away. Sakura quickly turned away, dribbling the ball with one hand to her side, near the side line as she blocked Sasuke away with her arm, trying to find a way to shoot at the basket. Sasuke was having quite a difficult time with getting the ball away from her.

_'I sure taught her well,'_thought Sasuke. Sakura quickly turned her body the other way, sliding past Sasuke, by going from behind as she threw the ball, getting nothing but net. _'A little TOO well.'_

Sasuke was quite amused- she was able to get in a shot faster than anyone else that he played against. He would have to play hard against her, if he wanted any chance of winning. She was obviously putting her all into the game, he would do the same. Sasuke got the ball and dribbled it between his legs, making it quite impossible for Sakura to steal the ball. Sasuke quickly made his way to the opposite basket that Sakura had scored in, Sakura close to him. She was able to smack the ball out of his hands and retrieve it, quickly running down the court once she was in possession with the ball. Sasuke was now behind her, trying to get the ball away. Sakura's back was pressed against Sasuke's as she continuously dribbled the ball and tried to get away from him. It was quite hard, especially since her body was positioned in between the side line and Sasuke. Sasuke smirked at having her body pressed so close against his and feeling the heat radiating off of her body from the running.

"Don't you just love the feeling of our bodies pressed so close together, one day we'll be even closer together- our naked bodies so close together," said Sasuke placing one hand on her hip to add effect, making Sakura blush and lose some of the determination and concentration on the game- which allowed Sasuke to easily steal away the ball. "I'm pretty sure I taught you not to give in to an opponent talking to you and trying to distract you."

Sakura balled her fists and glared as Sasuke ran down the court at such a fast pace while dribbling the ball, "Cheater!"

Sasuke jumped and strongly threw the ball down into the basket; slam dunk. His hands were holding onto the rims of the basket. He stayed holding on for about three seconds before letting go and letting himself fall onto the floor on his two feet. Sakura walked over to him.

"Stupid show off," she muttered.

"Oh, was I being a show off?" asked Sasuke in fake surprise. "I didn't realize that move made you feel so intimidated and make you realize that I am so much better than you."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Let's see if you still say that when I kick your ass."

"Come on Sakura," started off Sasuke, he had the ball in one of his hands. He had both hands spread out as he talked, with his shoulders slightly shrugged. "I got _the magic touch_. Which was partly how I stole the ball from you- the other was simply distracting you with words."

"Let's just play," mumbled Sakura, trying her best not to punch in her boyfriend's face for being so damn cocky.

Sasuke and Sakura played for about another hour- Sasuke didn't seem surprised when Sakura won, a bit disappointed but, not in the least bit surprised. Sakura was rubbing it in his face while Sasuke acted like a little kid who didn't get the toy he wanted.

"I had a feeling you would win," said Sasuke honestly as they both walked out of the gym. "I mean, you did get lessons from the best."

Sakura smiled and placed a chaste kiss on his lips, "That much is true."

Sasuke put his hands in his pockets as they walked out of the building, "Since you one, what's your decision?"

Sakura was puzzled for a few seconds until she caught on, "Umm, I'd like some time to think about it."

"Tell me your answer after graduation tomorrow," said Sasuke.

"Kay," replied Sakura. "Though I'm a bit confused, why would you even ask that? I mean, we have been together for about five months, though it feels like we've been together our whole lives and that we've been in love since- forever. I don't know, you seem like the right guy. I have never felt about someone the way I feel for you. Haha, you do have the magic touch. I really wouldn't want to be with anyone else other than you Sasuke-kun. I really don't see why it would be a bad idea to move in with you. I'm positive about what I feel about you, and that I believe you're the right guy for me, I just want to make sure that I'm making the right decision if I choose to move in with you."

_'She believes that I'm the right guy and she's positive that she loves me,'_thought Sasuke. _'That makes me feel a lot less nervous and much more confident for tomorrow.'_

Sasuke nodded his head, "Yeah I understand, don't worry about it."

Sasuke wrapped his arm around her shoulders, Sakura leaned into him.

"Can you believe that after tomorrow we'll finally be starting our own lives?" asked Sakura excitedly. "We're finally going to college!"

"Do you have any university in mind that you want to go to?" asked Sasuke with a raised eye brow as they continued walking.

"Well, my parents wanted me to go to Mirai Yume university," said Sakura. "They sent in my application already. Just recently my mom called to say that I got accepted. But, they said I can always change my mind and they will call up the university to tell them that I won't be going there."

"You should go," said Sasuke.

"What?" asked Sakura as she stopped walking and looked up at Sasuke.

"You should go to Mirai Yume university," said Sasuke.

"I doubt that any of you guys are going to go to that university," said Sakura. "And I want to go to the same university."

"Sakura," said Sasuke. "Mirai Yume university is one of the hardest colleges to get into. It's one of the three best colleges in the country. Don't let an opportunity like this pass by just because you want to stay with your friends. You will still get the chance to see us every once in a while. But, you have to go to Mirai Yume university."

"But, what about you Sasuke-kun?" asked Sakura in a sad tone. "I want to be able to see you _every day_. I want us to stay together. I'll only go if you get accepted into the same college."

"There is no doubt in my mind that I won't get accepted," said Sasuke. "I'm a great athlete, my grades on the other hand are also pretty good- just not good enough to even think about getting into Mirai Yume university. I'm just going to a simple college for about two years and then I'm going to run my father's business."

"Then I'm not going to Mirai Yume university," said Sakura stubbornly.

Sasuke sighed as he ran a hand through his raven locks.

"Yes you are," said Sasuke. "Seriously Sakura, I'll be really angry if you don't go. Don't mess up this chance just because of me, nor the others. We'll still be seeing each other often, more than you'd expect. Trust me."

Sakura was really upset, she felt like she could cry at that moment, "What makes you think we'll be seeing each other often? Watch me be on the other side of the country from the university that you will be going to. I won't even be able to see you on any small vacations! It'll be much too far for me to leave and come back to the university on time!"

"Do you trust me?" asked Sasuke as he grabbed her shoulders and made her look him in the eyes. She slowly nodded her head.

"Then trust me when I say that we'll be seeing each other more than just often," said Sasuke.

Sakura looked into his eyes, and saw the sincerity and truth that his eyes held. She felt herself relax, that was all she needed for reassurance that they would be able to see each other and stay together. Oh yeah, she was certain that he had the magic touch, and the magic words, the magic look, the magic everything. **He** was magic. He made everything feel so magical. The fact that he made her fall so hard so fast was unexplainable- the only possible reason was, magic. Sasuke hugged her tightly and whispered in her ear.

"We will never be far apart," whispered Sasuke softly.

Sakura smiled, it amazed her sometimes of how cold Sasuke could be yet, at other times like these, he could be sweeter than anyone else on the planet. Sakura pressed her lips against Sasuke's, Sasuke instantly kiss back. The happy couple stayed kissing for another brief moment. Oh yeah, they were in love. I wonder how that happened so fast....only about seven months- counting those months they secretly liked each other while she was going out with Sai. Ha but one thing was for sure- they would never be taken apart; they would stay together- forever.

* * *

**A/N: Damn, took about I don't know around a billion years to update. X_X I bet some of you thought I was dead. I am really sorry for that EXTREMELY long update. But, other than March being he busiest month of the year for me( well December too because of getting Christmas gifts and crap but, w/e almost everyone is ) , I had Writer's Block on this story for quite some time. I'm happy to say that won't be the case anymore- for the next chapter is the last. Yes, I'm saddened at that fact- it's over. But, relieved that I won't have to keep you waiting for so long and I won't suffer from writer's block.**

**_____Reasons For WHY I was so Busy This Month______**don't have to read- just want to explain.**

***~* The very first week of march was spent with me planning for my birthday which was March 6, and afterwards celebrating it. Yay, I'm 13 now!(: But, yeah that took lots of my time.**

***~*A week later I had the state tests and that was hell.**

***~*The very next week I went on a trip- to see a Broadway show in the city, I saw "In The Heights". I don't know about any countries or states, but if you live in USA, in New York, I suggest you get yourself into the city- Manhattan and go see that Broadway show. It was AMAZING, and I loved it.**

***~*I missed lots of school afterwards for a few days because my disease- "GERD" has been acting up a lot lately. & omg it's way too painful for me to withstand.**

***~*I don't know why teachers have decided now of all times to pile on with the homework and projects- maybe has something to do with the school year ending soon.**

***~*Starting to go to the church more often and I've gone to visit my little brother at the cemetery quite a few times this month. Though I think that was a good thing- I really miss him.=/**

***~*I have been a bad person and have been going out EACH WEEKEND more and more lately with my friends THIS WHOLE MONTH. I literally go every weekend now to go see a movie, again-I don't know about any other countries or states but, Knowing was an awesome movie and so was 12 Rounds, The Last House On The Left was also pretty good. I've also been to the city more often and OMG I FINALLY TASTED SUSHI AND I JUST FELL IN LOVE!(: I went to a Japanese restaurant...I had such a hard time reading everything lmao but, the food is definitely the best! I don't know why but, I've been having the time of my life this whole month for some reason.**

**_________________________________**

**I've posted up a new Saku/Sasu story- please check it out, read and review!(:**

**I hope you liked the chapter, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, I will be sure to thank you in the last chapter(which is the next)!(:**

**Love you all, **

**-XEmerald Goddess Of The NightX-**


	24. The End

**Chapter 24: The End**

**_Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or any of its characters._**

Speaking "blah blah"

Thinking _'blah blah'_

Inner Sakura **'blah blah'**

**Xo-Chapter 24-oX**

Everyone was going crazy- they would be graduating in no less than four hours! Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata were all in Ino's dorm getting dressed. They didn't worry so much of what to wear, since their gown would be covering it either way but, they still needed to look pretty! This was the day that every teen has waited for, to finally graduate out of High School! They were all upset about Sakura going to a different college but, congratulated her in getting into one of the top three colleges. Besides, they knew they would get to see each other again.

"Can you believe it?!" squealed Ino in excitement, jumping up and down. "We're graduating today!"

"This was definitely the best school year ever," said Sakura, smiling happily. She let her mind ponder on to all of the memories of that school year. She met and fell in love with Sasuke, she had the best experiences in her life, and she met the most wonderful friends anyone could ever have. Who knew all of that could happen in Senior Year, the last year of High School.

"Duh," said Ino in a know it all voice. "It's the last year of school and you met me. Of course it's the best school year ever for you."

Tenten rolled her eyes, "You acted like a huge bitch towards her once you met her. How can meeting you make this the best school year for her?"

"Because I'm fab-u-lous," said Ino jokingly.

Tenten rolled her eyes and everyone else just laughed. They weren't so sure on what would happen after they graduated and went separate ways but one thing was for sure- they would stay being friends forever.

"Shouldn't we start getting ready?" asked Hinata absentmindedly looking at the clock that hung on the wall. "We only have two hours before we have to get to the auditorium."

"Ah, Hinata has a point!" said Sakura suddenly. She had forgotten that they had a time limit to get ready. "Everyone packed their things already, right?"

"Yupp," chorused the three other girls.

"Well," said Sakura. "Let's get started on our wardrobe, hair, and make up!"

"Yes!" squealed Ino, pumping her fists in the air happily.

Tenten sighed and shook her head, _'This will definitely be a LONG two hours.'_

They all ended up getting ready in the two hours that they had.

Hinata was wearing a stunning purple silk dress that stopped right above her knees, and purple flats. She had some light make up on; lip gloss and a light pink blush to add color to her cheeks. Her hair was slightly curled, making it a bit shorter than usual.

Ino was wearing a baby blue dress that was slightly puffed at the top and flared out on the bottom, which also stopped right above her knees. She wore blue strapped heels and had her hair down, straightened. She wore mascara, lip gloss, eye shadow, and put a light pink blush on her cheeks.

Tenten wore a green floral summer dress that had a ribbon on the front. She wasn't so fond of wearing dresses but, it was the last day of school and she was graduating! So she decided to just wear the freaking dress, it's not like she hated them anyway. She also wore green flats and had her hair put into a high ponytail, letting her bangs out to frame her face. She wore green eye shadow, mascara, and lip gloss.

Sakura wore a red classy cocktail-style dress with spaghetti-straps, draped neckline, and with a flutter hem. She wore red strapped heels and had her hair curled. She wore red eye shadow, mascara, lip gloss, and put some light blush onto her pale cheeks to give it more color.

They all looked beautiful but, didn't overdue anything, since they would be wearing gowns over their dresses anyway. But, they would all have take their caps and gowns off right after the graduation ceremony, so they had to dress up with some elegance right? They all headed to the auditorium, where their boyfriends and all the other senior would be. They first picked up their caps and gowns and put it on, before entering the auditorium.

"Ugh, this stupid cap is going to mess up my hair!" said Ino angrily as she adjusted the cap on her head.

The three other girls just laughed at Ino as they walked down the aisle.

"Well, we all sit in different places since we have to sit in alphabetical order- from our last names," said Tenten in a matter of fact tone. "I'll applaud for you, once you get your diplomas!"

They all smiled and hugged each other as they got into the seats that were meant for them to sit in. Sakura didn't sit too far from Hinata and Neji, since their last names all ended with an H. Sasuke and Naruto were lucky enough to end up sitting next to each other, since many people didn't have a last name that start with a U. Ino was mad that she was all the way towards the end, with no friends to sit next to. Tenten ended up sitting only about four seats away from Shikamaru. Everyone( except Ino ) were glad to know that they wouldn't be sitting too far from their friends.

"Before all of your parents come," said the principal of the school, Tsunade. "I wanted to let all of you know how proud I am of you. You're finally graduating and most of you are going to be on your way to college. It's sad to see all of you leaving this school, but I had a great time getting to know you all and watch you grow throughout the years. The best of luck in all that you do."

Everyone clapped and cheered.

Sakura closed her eyes and smiled, _'I have to tell Sasuke my answer, right after we get our diplomas and crap. He said he had to tell me something important. Hmmm, I wonder what it is. Dammit, I still haven't done anything to completely surprise him. What if that's what he's planning?! To win this challenge, ugh yeah right! I have to win. Girls always win. Ah I got it! I can surprise him by saying that I won't move in with him! I'd pretend to break up with him but, that's way too much. That's nothing to joke about. But yeah I got it, I'll tell him that I won't move in with him! Haha, let's see what his reaction is.'_

After sitting around for an hour, parents and little kids started to come in and fill in the empty seats. Sakura was getting annoyed with all the flashing from parents taking pictures of all the students that were going to graduate. Sakura's eyes brightened up when she saw her parents come. She slightly waved at them and smiled. She also saw Sasuke parents and his brother, Itachi, enter the auditorium.

_'I wonder how Sasuke feels about Itachi being here,'_thought Sakura. _'Haha, I wonder how Itachi is going to tease Sasuke this time. Ah, this ought to be good.'_

The ceremony finally began as Tsunade continued to talk to all the parents. Some students were called up on to the stage to receive some rewards for citizenship, being honors students, and other reasons. Sakura was getting tired of listening to all of the different teachers talk when finally, the students were being called up to receive their diploma. Sakura felt a giddy feeling inside of her as she saw more people coming up and down the stage, her turn getting closer and closer. Sakura sighed deeply when they called her name. She walked down the aisle and up the stage, slightly flushing when she heard her boyfriend and his best friend whistle and the audience applaud loudly. She shook Tsunade's hand, smiled, and took her diploma. She walked down the stage and rolled her eyes playfully at her boyfriend as he smirked and shook his head at her. When Hinata went up, she clapped loudly- and did the same for Neji who was called up right after Hinata.

Sakura applauded for Sai too, and the rest of her friends.

_'I'm so lucky to have met all these friends, and Sasuke,'_thought Sakura. _'It's funny how this all happened at the school I swore I would never go to.'_

The ceremony was finally over and Tsunade asked for all of the graduating students to stand up.

"I present to you, the graduating class of this year," said Tsunade.

Everyone cheered as students threw their caps into the air and all applauded and hugged each other. This was definitely one of the biggest events of their life. In a way, it was the start of their new lives. They all considered themselves grown ups now. They couldn't always rely on their parents, they now needed to have a career of their own.

When Sakura spotted her parents she hugged them as they congratulated her. She took off her cap and gown and gave it to her parents to hold as she sped over to Sasuke and his parents. Her parents were following not so far behind. Mikoto saw the two adults behind Sakura and instantly assumed that they were her parents.

"You must be Sakura's mother," said Mikoto as she smiled warmly and stuck out her hand.

Sakura's mother nodded her head and shook Mikoto's hand, "You must be Mikoto, Sasuke's mother, I presume? Sakura told me so much about you."

"Oh, did she?" asked Mikoto as she looked over at Sakura. "This is my husband Fugaku, and my eldest son, Itachi." She gestured towards Fugaku and Itachi. "That is of course, Sasuke."

Sasuke's parents and Sakura's parents greeted each other and surprisingly started becoming good friends.

"By the way, congrats sweetie," said Mikoto as she hugged Sakura. "That dress looks marvelous on you."

Sakura blushed, "Thanks Mikoto."

"How do you feel about graduating?" asked Itachi as he ruffled Sasuke's hair, much to Sasuke's annoyance.

Itachi then flashed a smile towards Sakura, "You look gorgeous today."

"Thanks," thanked Sakura, smiling at him.

Sasuke glared at his brother, did he always have to flirt with HIS girlfriend right IN FRONT of him?!

"Do you really like my little brother here?" asked Itachi, gesturing towards Sasuke and looking at him with disgust. "I mean you can do so much better, and I'm always available for you- whenever you choose to dump the guy."

Sasuke's glare grew more fierce and dangerous as he clenched his fists. He hadn't even gotten the chance to greet and congratulate his girlfriend, and already his brother was hitting on her!

"I love Sasuke-kun," said Sakura in a calm and defiant tone. "I don't believe that there is any guy out there that is better for me, than Sasuke-kun."

Itachi shrugged, "I'm still here whenever you realize how much better I am."

Sasuke was getting aggravated, he took Sakura's hand and made his way to leave.

"We're going to go out to eat," Sasuke told his parents. "I'll be home in about three to four hours."

"Same here mom," said Sakura quickly before Sasuke dragged her away.

With that said the couple left in a flash.

_'He gets jealous too fast,' _thought Sakura as they made their way towards their friends.

When Ino saw her she made a dash towards her and they hugged each other. Tenten and Hinata soon came too and the four all hugged each other happily.

"I'm going to miss you guys," said Sakura sadly.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan," said Ino. "I'm going to call you every weekend! Which reminds me, I have to go home! I have to help clean my house and unpack because my other relatives are coming this weekend to take me out and celebrate! Ah, I got to go! Bye guys, love you!"

She let go of her friends and ran up to Shikamaru, pulling him into a deep and passionate kiss, "I'll see you later love. Bye!"

"Bye," said Shikamaru as he watched his girlfriend runaway, he seemed a bit down.

"Did you tell her yet?" Naruto asked Shikamaru, knowing that he didn't.

Shikamaru sighed and shook his head. All of the girls looked over at the two quizzically. The other guys seemed to know what was going on.

"Tell her what?" asked Tenten sharply.

All of the guys stayed quiet for a moment, before Shikamaru finally decided to speak up.

"Fushigi Chikara University has asked me to go to their university," said Shikamaru lowly. "My parents say that I must go, that's it's incredible that I got in and that I have no choice- **I have to go** ."

"That's amazing, congrats!" said Tenten, that was one of three top colleges around, along with the college that Sakura would be going to.

"But, Ino won't be too happy about that...." said Sakura, understanding what Shikamaru's current situation was. _'Damn, he has to go through the same thing that I have to go through with Sasuke.'_

"Exactly," sighed Shikamaru. "That's why I haven't told her yet, and you guys won't either."

"You have to tell her though," said Hinata softly. "I'm sure that she will understand."

"Ino's hardheaded," said Tenten. "I doubt she'll understand."

"Don't say that," said Sakura, looking from Tenten to Shikamaru. "Don't worry, she **will understand**. I assure you, she will not get mad. Of course she will be upset but, she loves you and I know for a fact that she would want you to go to that college, even if it means being away from her for quite awhile."

"It's funny how you of all people are telling me that," said Shikamaru. "Ino hated your guts, even before she met you she hated you. You guys just started becoming friends around last month. How would you know how she would feel?"

"It's strange how at the beginning she hated me and I wasn't so fond of her either yet, now we know each other more than anyone else does, we're like sisters," said Sakura shrugging her shoulders a bit. "I feel like I've known her my whole life. She's going to be happy for you, and if you're lucky, she'll get into a college near the one that you'll be going to. That way you two won't be so far away. Trust me, I am 100 percent positive that she won't go all crazy on you. But, tell her- before it's too late. If she finds out the very day that you leave, she'll most likely hate you. So, don't wait that long."

Shikamaru blinked in surprise, "Thanks Sakura, you give some great advice. It's not hard to believe that you were the one to get the cold Uchiha." Shikamaru looked over at Sasuke. "She's a keeper, Uchiha. Don't do anything stupid. Well, I'm out. I'll see you guys, whenever fate wants us to see each other again. Later."

They said bye to Shikamaru and started walking towards the parking lot.

"Teme," said Naruto, making Sasuke looking at him. "Are you and Sakura-chan going to hang with the rest of us?"

Sasuke shook his head.

"Kay, see ya later," said Naruto, bumping his knuckles with Sasukes'. He gave Sakura a hug goodbye and two two other couples left.

"Congrats Sasuke-kun," said Sakura, placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

Sasuke kissed back and pulled apart after a brief moment, "Same to you."

She smiled, "Since you didn't answer your brother, maybe you'll answer me. How do you feel about graduating?"

Sasuke shrugged, "I don't like the fact that we'll be going to different universities. But, I'm glad to finally leave this stupid school and start my new life."

"I hate it too," said Sakura sadly. "I don't know how we'll be able to see each other."

"We will," said Sasuke, he seemed much too confident about that in Sakura's opinion. How did he know that for sure?

"Well, where are we heading off to now?" asked Sakura.

"Some restaurant to have a special dinner," answered Sasuke.

"Good," said Sakura. "Cuz I'm starving. I feel kind of bad for leaving my parents just like that."

"Their with my parents," shrugged Sasuke. "They have some company. Don't worry about it."

"Okay," said Sakura.

Sakura and Sasuke went out to eat at a restaurant by themselves. They ate and talked a bit for an hour and finally left the restaurant and went to the beach to walk around. They stood on a bridge and just looked out at the beautiful view.

"You look beautiful," Sasuke whispered into her ear, he wrapped his arms around her wait from behind.

Sakura smiled, "Thanks and you look handsome."

"Remember I told you that there was something I wanted to talk to you about?" asked Sasuke.

"Yeah," said Sakura softly. "What is it?"

Sasuke turned her around to face him. Sakura was starting to turn quite nervous about what Sasuke wanted to tell her.

"I love you," said Sasuke, Sakura smiled. "And I want to be positive that we will stay together- **forever**. That nothing will take us apart, that you'll always be right by my side." Sakura's eyes widened and her hand went over her mouth to cover her gasp, once she saw him go on one knee. He wasn't going to do what she thinks that he was doing, was he?! "Sakura Haruno," he held her hand gently with one of his hands and with the other hand he dug into his pocket and took out a small black box and opened it to reveal and ring with a huge diamond. "Will you marry me?"

Sakura was completely shocked- she hadn't expected this. She looked at the ring and she looked at Sasuke, no words can explain the shock that she was in.

_'So...this must be why he said he was positive that we would always be near each other,'_thought Sakura. _'If we're married, we'll always be together. That must also be why he asked me to move in with him. Ugh, the fucker already knew what my answer to his proposal would be. Ah, I love him more than life.'_

The silence of her answer was getting Sasuke a bit worried and nervous, he would feel so heartbroken and embarrassed if she turned him down. But, he loved her, and he wanted to stay with her forever. He was positive that she was the one for him. He wanted her to answer him 'yes' and let him feel more confident about where their relationship was going. Sakura finally got over the shock and opened her mouth to answer him.

"Of course!" said Sakura happily, causing Sasuke to sigh in relief as he slid the ring on to her finger and hugged his **fiancé **tightly. "Oh my god Sasuke-kun, you don't know how bad you surprised me. Oh and by the way, yes- I will move in with you. Ah, you don't know how happy I am! I love you so much!"

Tears of happiness rolled down her face. Sasuke loosened his grip around her waist and wiped the tears from her eyes. He pressed his head gently over hers, "You don't know how happy I am that you said yes."

Sakura smiled, "By the way, I was shocked beyond words- I guess that means you win the freaking challenge."

"Told you that you couldn't beat me," smirked Sasuke. "I'm an Uchiha, no one can beat me."

Sakura rolled her eyes playfully, "Whatever."

Sasuke grinned, pressing his lips on to Sakura's. Sakura kissed back. The kiss was passionate and fierce. In a year or two, they would definitely get married. They would definitely live a happily ever after together. They were perfect for each other, no one and nothing could **ever** take them apart.

**Xo-The End-oX**

* * *

**A/N: Yes, it's the end of the story!=[ Haha, he won the challenge. I hope you liked it and I hope that you will leave a review!**

**Please check out my other Saku/Sasu story that was just recently started it is called "I Can't Stay Away". I hope you check it out and review!(: I will DEFINITELY post up the second chapter tomorrow! (:**

**Anyway, I want to thank a few people for your reviews and helping me out during the time that I was writing/typing this story! :**

**HugeSakuraFan1**

**_waterflame4991_**

**jaberjazz**

**shadow-dog18**

**SakuDeiFan**

**bluehinata96**

**KandyKitababy**

**alexxsakura**

**ange12l**

**Naruto8Ramen**

**ItaDeiPei**

**all hearts are dark and cold**

**Dreams of the future**

**iLoveSasukeSakura.**

**HarunoSakua**

**YukiSakura328**

**xXxTrueXloveXisXundyingxXx**

**fumiko-chan**

**Talitha-chan**

**MistTwilight**

**xXSasuSaku 4 EvaXx**

**CuteAznKunoichi**

**TheBloodyLoveOfSakuraHaruno**

**insaneanimelover**

**animeluvinscenegrl**

**OneWishOneDream**

**colourfulgurl**

**247wannabeninja246**

**-xEMOtIoNaLLyCOnSTipaTEDx-**

**Midnight Mistress Tesumi-Chan**

**Lina Ben**

**Ali Cx**

**'milleke'**

**LiNkInPaRkNaRuTo**

**SensualCatWoman**

**dreamingwithabrokenheart**

**'.'ReD PetalS'.'**

**maximumride24**

**winrycherry101**

**High Queen Susan the Gentle**

**iheartfang101**

**gaarasakuralovers**

**Naru-Vampire**

**Malevolent Animosity**

**NejDei-ILY**

**SasuSaku Forever and Ever**

**ChickenBuck**

**gianna loves SasuSaku**

**bubbledreamer**

**dominiqueanne**

**a thousand cranes**

**Haruka Kohaku**

**MiMiSora4EVR23**

**xXxBabyboo24xXx----the x.x's made the "babyboo24" part disappear so i took it off.x]**

**ShineTakaya**

**sasukeluv22**

**ladyDV011**

**CrystalSak**

**SasoLOVE111**

**jazzie-luvs-me-22**

**UchihaKeiko93**

**nashonfun**

**Ai Aika**

**Lipinha**

**sasusaku4**

**musical-harmony-08**

**Kawaii Chibi-kun**

**XxXMiss'TeaseXxX**

**Mistyjet**

**TragedyDawl**

**cherryblossomdream**

**Daddy's Cookie Monster**

**sasusaku53**

**cherrysaki-chan**

**Tainted Diamant**

**Rockinyoyo**

**naruto watching freak**

**apolla101**

**TwiLigHT8D**

**XxV3r0xX**

**star-princess14**

**xxxVanstarxxx**

**xxiluvemoboyzxx**

**kaylan101a**

**firequeen07**

**sakurakhaing**

**xMulticoloredx**

**dragonscale455**

**souseiseki_lover**

**AKITO. At The Disco**

**Yami Uchiha**

**peppakitty**

**lil and spring**

**frankytory**

**All I Want For Xmas Is Ikuto**

**SakuraHarunoKinomoto**

**RedSnow7**

**Lulu-chan 101**

**La109**

**Bacaforeva**

**kyokyo123**

**bleeding sun**

**More to me than meets the eye**

**theDarksHiddenOne**

**2SasuSaku2**

**bubblefizz001**

**Daysi5**

**Uchiha Brothers lover**

**cammycutie**

**DiaMikiSuRan**

**Black Rose4529**

**i love hershey**

**harajuku7**

**Namida no Tenshi 93**

**isasusaku**

**heartache16**

**Tema-Sama**

**mukurin**

**BLACK-OP1**

**Capricorn21**

**sasusaku231**

**craznekotwilightperson13**

**sasusaku4evaandeva**

OH & THERE IS AN ANONYMOUS READER WHO HAS REVIEWED NEARLY EVERY CHAPTER AND I THANK HER AND LOVE HER (No homo! its the friend/family kinda love hahahaha) AND SHE GOES BY THE NAME---:

**RACHAEL**

THANKS SO MUCH!

**----Sorry if you reviewed and I didn't thank you!=[ I skipped some chapters since well, THE LIST IS HUGE! The longest list I ever wrote, and well I wanted to update this chapter already and well I wasted an hour in going through all the reviews and it didn't help that my computer turned off on me three times! Grr, so yeah, THANKS TO ALL! The reviews all meant so much. & I might have repeated some by an accident x[ sorry if I did! But, there was way too much, haha!(:**

**I hope you check out my new story and review, as well as review for the last chapter in this story, Bye & thanks to all!(: 'til next time!**

**_-XEmerald Goddess Of The NightX-_**


End file.
